


Now I don't care

by ViridianAlien



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Dib (Invader Zim), Dib is a clone, Dib/Zim-centric (Invader Zim), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual Space Travel, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Gaz isn't but she kinda is?, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Tentacle Dick, Top Zim (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 133,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianAlien/pseuds/ViridianAlien
Summary: We all know the story right? Zim, an irken invader with untold decades of military training and history of violence and mayhem.He came to earth with just one job: conquer it in the name of the irken armada. Of course, his duty wasn’t easy, especially with his archenemy Dib Membrane always coming at him.Yeah, you’ve heard this story before, but trust me, the one I’m gonna tell you is a bit different.This is a parallel universe from the one we all now, and you gonna notice the difference since the very beginning...
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 111
Kudos: 311





	1. Preface

We all know the story right? Zim, an irken invader with untold decades of military training and history of violence and mayhem.

He came to earth with just one job: conquer it in the name of the irken armada. Of course, his duty wasn’t easy, especially with his archenemy Dib Membrane always coming at him.

Yeah, you’ve heard this story before, but trust me, the one I’m gonna tell you is a bit different. Oh, how do I know this? Well, let’s just say I’m someone who can travel through space and time, someone who had seen many versions of Zim in many different realities. And yes, I might be doing something more useful with my ability but I like Zim, and this Zim specifically is quite special and you’ll see why.

As you know, Zim serves the tallest, the almighty superior beings of all Irk, and every month he called them, to let them know how were things going on earth.

“Greetings my tallest! Invader Zim reporting to you once again.”

“Huh? It’s been a month already?”

“Tell us your report invader…”

The tallest figure appeared on the screen, one looked bored as hell and the other one wasn’t even looking at the screen as she spoke.

“Tallest Spork! You might be happy to know that the carnivore plant from epsilon 75 are growing just good! Soon they will eat half the earth monkeys, better known as humans”

“Yeah, that’s great, Zim, great...”

“Tallest Miyuki! My tallest, I just upgraded my weaponry and yesterday, I destroyed earth’s moon! Humans had no idea of what happened to their stupid, boring satellite but I was delighted to hear their ridiculous theories!” Zim cackled out loud.

“Uh huh, that’s good, I guess” said Miyuki as she kept on writing on a tablet like device.

Red? Purple? Never heard of them! At least not in here. That’s right! This Zim never killed their tallest at all, in fact, he was a pretty decent invader until, well you’ll know about this later.

“… Now that my canyons are working way better than before, the invasion on earth will be easier and faster. Maybe the next time I call you, earth will be mine and I finally come back to Irk!”

“NO!” Both of the tallest screamed at the screen.

“I mean-- You really think it’s going to be that easy?”

“Yeah, what about that big headed earth monkey who always messed up your plans? ”

Yeah, they know about Dib way too much.

Dib, ugh, his nemesis, the pain in his rear, the virus in his PAK, the rock on his perfect road. He talked about him in every single call, even when he expressed how much he hated the human, he did so. He took a deep breath and remained calm bas he spoke again.

“My tallest you don’t have to worry about the Dib, he won’t be a hassle soon”

“That’s what you said last time.”

“And the time before that one, and before that one too…”

“It’s so hard for you to get rid of an inferior lifeform like him?” Of course the tallest knew this kind of things could harmed Zim’s ego, and that was exactly what they were aiming for.

“Yes, I’m aware… But this time it’s going to be different! I promise you.” “Alright Zim, let’s see of you can keep up your promise this time…”

“Yes my tallest, don’t worry my tallest. Invader Zim, out!”

As soon as the screen went black, Miyuki and Spork screamed out. “I CAN’T BELIEVE HIM!”

“We gave him the worst devices, the worst SIR unit, the crappiest ship and the furthest planet we could find and he still found a way to make things work?!”

“I gotta say, I kind of I admire that of him”

Miyuki smacked Spork's forehead with one hand “You idiot don’t say that! He had been a nightmare for all of us since the very beginning. Yes, he had been one of the most loyal soldiers and invaders from all Irk, but he’s way too smart and violent for his own good...” Miyuki walked out of the Massive’s cabin with Spork following her. “The control brains should had erased him completely from our system, but they seem to like him way too much to do so.”

“Yeah, I mean, he could still be useful don’t you think? And we should sent him to Blorch instead, with the giant rat people. Those rats might got him killed by now.”

“Blorch is way to close to Irk, besides, rat people are easy to kill, you just need some poisoned cheese and the job is done, Zim can figure out that easily-- but that’s not the point! Zim is considered a threat not only for Irk and the armada, but for us…”

Miyuki and Spork walked through the massive until they reached the underground level, where the control brains remained.

_“Greetings Tallest Miyuki, Tallest Spork. May we know the reason of this unannounced visit?”_

“Greetings, we came here with a request.” Spork looked at Miyuki confused before looking back at the brains.

_“What is your request?”_

“We want invader 19082006-Z PAK shut down. He’s a menace for the empire and Impending Doom plans.”

Spork looked at her shocked as he whispered a “What?” under his breath. He had no idea about Miyuki’s intentions when they got there.

“ _processing your request_ ” the brains lit up for a few seconds before they spoke again “ _request: denied. Invader 19082006-Z has been tagged as proficient part of the empire_.”

“Proficient?!”

“Miyuki, don’t--“

“He almost got us killed! Don’t you remember?! The infinite energy absorbing blob! That thing ate my entire Vortian research division!”

The control brains lit up again. “ _We are aware of it. But that blob was crucial to the conquer of Meekrob. Invader 19082006-Z proved himself worthy of his title as a scientific researcher.”_

“Ok but what about the death of the elite soldiers on Planet Dooq? We lost so many good irkens that day, including Commander Poki.” Spork chimed in immediately.

“ _We are aware of it. The loss was tragic but it was worth since we gained control over Dooq weaponry and resources.”_

“What about the time he exploded half of planet Devastis? The soldiers in there were ready to get their titles as Invaders but because of him, we had to train a whole new group and delayed the conquest schedule for almost thirty rotations!”

“ _When the explosion happened on devastis, two Glampod shapeshifters died as well. They were sent there to spy us and our training techniques. We only discovered this when Devastis was reconstructed, and we also found out about many more spies on the other training facilities_.”

It doesn’t matter what Miyuki and Spork said, the control brains always found a reason to forgive Zim for all of his crimes.

_“Invader 19082006-Z won’t be shut down, not now, not ever. We gave you the permission to send him far away from Irk in order to prevent another terrible event, but as soon as Irk needs to, he will be back to serve the empire.”_

Miyuki wasn’t happy with this answer but she said nothing at all.

“ _Is there anything else you might want to discuss with us?_ ”

“No, that would be all… Thank you for your attention.” After bowing at the control brains, Miyuki stormed out of the place, followed by a terrified Spork.

“See?! This always happens, no matter what we say, the control brains always stay on Zim’s side, Miyuki. Just keep getting him busy with meaningless tasks and we will be fine!”

Miyuki stopped walking right before her chambers. “No… The control brains might consider him a valuable piece for the empire, but I know better. I’ll get rid of Zim, Spork, one way or another…”

Uh-oh Someone doesn’t like Zim at all... Nothing new! He’s hated in every dimension, you know? But this time, the hatred goes beyond his destructive ways. Anyway! Next chapter you’ll find out who this Zim is, see ya! 


	2. That Day

Hey! It’s me again. Last time we learned a bit about Zim’s story on Irk, it wasn’t good, but it wasn’t as bad other Zims right?! And now I’ll tell you a bit about Zim’s story on earth.

He came, established his base, went to Skool, met Dib… Basic story for every Zim, but in this case, our Zim was a bit less impulsive. Instead of doing many meaningless schemes against humanity, he did a few things right. He shut down the energy around the world, complicating thousands of people’s lives. Global warming? Oh yeah, he helped that accelerating the process by throwing damaging chemicals on earth’s oil. And the carnivore plants? Already grown and ready for harvest. You see, our Zim in here works slower but harder than other Zims, unfortunately, so does his Dib.

Big headed boy, Dib Membrane! Our favorite paranormal investigator discovered Zim was an alien since the very beginning. And most of the time, he stops Zim from destroying earth entirely (Dib still can’t forgive himself about global warming). He’s the reason why Zim upgraded his tactics, so he wouldn’t noticed the progress on his schemes.

Now you might be wondering: if Zim is so smart, why haven’t he defeated Dib already? Well, I'll give the answer later on our story…

“ZIM!”

“WHAT?!”

“ZIM!”

“WHAT?!”

“ZIM!”

“I CANT HEAR YOU, I’M TOO FAR FROM YOU!”

Dib took a device out of his coat and use it to climbed his way up to the roof's building Zim was standing on. “It’s over Zim! I don’t know what are you working on now but I’m here to stop you!” Dib ran towards the weird weather machine the irken was working on, trying to figure it out how to shut it off. But before he could do something, Zim tackled him from behind.

“too late Dib-Worm! My acid rain machine is ready to go, and soon all of the earth monkeys and you will be nothing but dust!”

“NO!” Dib struggled a bit but he was able to push Zim away from him before running back to the machine. He had to hurry up.

All of the sudden, a green laser was shot from within the machine, creating a gigantic green cloud in the sky. Zim laughed like a maniac before he took a purple cloak out of his PAK and put it on him. The chemicals on the acid rain could hurt him as well, but the cloak would kept him safe.

Thunders and lightings roamed inside of the cloud, and the sky went dark as it kept on growing. Dib smashed the little keyboard on the machine, hoping one of those buttons would help, but nothing happened.

The first drops poured down over the city, people were screaming and running without knowing what was going on. They only felt their skins burning and their clothes melting as they moved. Even Dib was suffering but he was too busy to care about his melted clothes or burnt skin. “AAAGH, DAMN IT ZIM”

The invader couldn’t be more happy about how his planned turned out. Victory, after all, he was so excited, he even thought about calling his tallest in that exact moment so they could see the humans melting and dying. An strange sound came out of the machine, as if something was broken inside. Seconds later, the machine moved frantically from side to side. “WHAT DID YOU DO DIB-WORM?!” Zim hurried himself to the machine. It didn’t look damaged from the outside, but then another crashing sound came out of it.

“I did nothing!” the green light wasn’t shining anymore, and it looked like the rain had stopped already.

Zim tried to fix the machine, but the more he touched it, the more it got fed up. “Come on, come on, come on!” the irken knew it was just matter of time before it explodes but he couldn’t leave, he couldn’t accept his defeat that easily.

“Zim, that thing is gonna blow up! Leave it already!” The cloud faded away and the sun came out once more, but that thing was still dangerous looking. Dib had to go, people were safe now and he didn’t wanted to be there when the explosion took place, but he couldn’t leave Zim behind. “Let’s get out here, come on!” Dib tried to pull Zim away from the machine, but he couldn’t move him.

“Leave me alone Dib-stink!” Zim pushed Dib off of him as he kept on working. The clattering sound got worse, and the green light glowed from some cracks through the machine. "Oh Irk, this isn't good... RUN" Zim stepped back before he ran away, grabbing Dib by his collar as he did so.

“Wait! We are way too high-- if we fal-- AAAAAH!” Zim jumped, without even thinking about it, and as soon as they jumped out of the building, the machine exploded, sending the broken pieces and acid all over the place. His PAK legs came out and grasped the buildings wall with its sharped ends, moving faster as they went down. Zim held Dib tightly against himself. He was acting by mere instinct without noticing the closeness between each other. But Dib noticed.

Dib couldn’t open his eyes until he realized what was happening. Zim was holding him against his chest, and he was hugging Zim back. Dib didn’t know how that happened but he got flustered just thinking about it. As soon as they got near the ground, Dib let Zim go and jumped away from him “Give it up already Zim! Your plans always blow up in your face… literally!”

“This was just a miscalculation, Dib-worm! Humans fate is doomed, doomed I said!” With a loud laghter, Zim vanished from Dibs sight, back to his base.

“That won’t happen as long as I’m here to protect earth from you!”

Zim and Dibs routine was kind of like this all the time. One trying to ruin earth and its inhabitants, the other trying to save it. Three years passed by since the very first day Zim arrived. This was normality, this was their lives, until that day.

* * *

Back at home, Dib ran through the place without even looking at the living room. He knew his sister was somewhere playing video games or eating pizza, and it was better if he didn’t bother her. “I’m home Gaz, I’ll be in my room!”

“Dib!...” He immediately stopped as he heard the familiar voice.

“Dad?! What are you doing here? I mean, I didn’t know you were here already”

“Yes, I finished my last project at work and I thought we could have some time together--What happened to your clothes?”

Dib looked down at himself noticing a many holes here and there all over his coat and shirt and some on his shoes. “It was acid from the acid rain machine that Zim made. I stopped him right on time before people and myself melted.” Membrane looked at his son incredulously as he raised an eyebrow. “Acid rain? Oh Dib, that already exists and it’s way more damaging to nature than us.”

“Yes I know! But this one was made from a different acid, a powerful one! Look, it burned my skin too” Dib showed his dad the reddish looking areas on him that could be seen through the holes on his clothes.

“I see… Anyway, I was wondering if you thought about what we talked a few days ago.”

“What? The scholarship thing?”

“Yes! This program is renowned and only the best scientists graduate from it! It’s a great opportunity for you and it will look good on your future resume.”

“I don’t know dad, I’m not really interested on that place. I mean it can be challenging but I want something else for my life. The swollen eyeballs said i could join their team now that I’m about--“

“Dib, cut it off!”Membrane shouted through Dibs rambling. “Son, we’ve talked about this, I don’t want you to ruin your future. You’re brilliant my child! I believe you’ll be capable of creating the most amazing things in the world, you can be greater than I ever was! Just take this chance please, you won’t have anything like this ever again…”

Dib sighed heavily as he walked to the stairs. “I’ll think about it dad, I promise, just-- just give me a few days.”

Yeah, our Dib has problems too, just as any teenager. What? Oh I forgot to tell you! He’s seventeen on this universe, he and Zim met when he was fourteen, at High Skool, and now, he gotta think about his future. The problem? Yes, it is Zim, but not as you think…

* * *

Back at his base, Zim got inside shouting some nonsense about what just happened. “… I CALCULATED EVERYTHING TWICE, TWICE! AND IT STILL BLEW UP-- I CANT BELIEVE THIS-- AGH-- AND THE DIB-WORM THERE, AAAGH!”

“Hiya Master! Welcome home, you have--!“

“NOT NOW GIR! I’M NOT IN THE MOOD!”

_“[Sir, I’m a receiving a call from--]”_

“I DON’T CARE COMPUTER, I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT SKOODGE AND HIS CONQUEST OVER BLORCH.”

_“[I’m afraid it’s not Skoodge who’s calling you, Sir.]"_

“THEN WHO?!”

“ _Zim…”_ Miyukis frame appeared on screen looking serious as ever.

“Oh… MY TALLEST, GREETINGS” Zim immediately stood straight and salute her. Spork stood a few steps behind just looking at the screen, trying to look as indifferent as he could.

“Invader Zim, we know this isn’t the right protocol but we must inform you something.”

“Is it about the Megadoomer X-3 with combat stealth mech that I ask you a rotation ago? Because I’ve waiting patiently for it but it would be helpful right--"

_“Invader!”_

Zim shut his mouth to let Miyuki do all the talking.

_“As you know, an invaders duty is to conquer the planet they are sent to, and claimed it for the Irken armada. We’ve seen your progress so far and I must say, we are disappointed…”_

Zim Eyes were wide opened as he listened. “You… Are?”

“ _Many invaders have returned already from their missions. They did a remarkable work on their assigned planets and are worthy of their titles. But you…”_ Miyuki looked at Zim with a somber expression. “ _You haven’t been able to conquer that wretched piece of dirt you’re standing on. You, the so called proficient invader.”_

Zim remained silent, for the very first time on a call, he couldn’t say a thing.

“ _At the beginning, we blamed ourselves thinking we maybe made a mistake on sending you to that planet, but then, we ran some tests to your PAK and the information we have about your check ups. Now we have the results…”_ Another screen showed up next to the one the Tallest were transmitting. In there, an explicit graphic of Zim’s body displayed all of his information, including the brief results from the PAK tests.

Zim saw it immediately, a big red word flashing over his graphic, a word that made any irken felt like a worthless piece of space trash.

“ _Defective_ ” said Miyuki. “ _You are defective, Zim”_

Zim felt like his entire world just crumbled. Defective, defective, defective. How? He was a proud irken. He was smart, cunning, agile, resourceful. He could survive with only a piece of scrap metal and some fuel for months while he was training. He developed many irken devices including the PAKs leg technology. How could he be defective?... He might even had a reason why in mind but, he wished his tallest didn’t know about it yet."N-- no, no, no, NO, THAT MUST BE A MISTAKE, I AM ZIM, I AM NOT DEFECTIVE. I—“

“ _YOU ARE!_ ” Miyukis voice raised with anger before she got herself together again. “ _The statistics in your PAK can’t lie, Zim. Everything you did, everything you do, everything you are is in there.”_

Zim said nothing. She was right, he knew she was but, it was still hard to swallow.

“As you know, defectives are supposed to be terminated immediately. They are nothing but a risk for our empire…”

Of course he knew about this. Defective irkens were a huge menace for Irk and they were shut down without hesitation. The cloak's hood over his head helped him hide the terrified expression he had as he waited. That was it, he was going to be exterminated. Everything he worked for meant nothing at that moment, and It was okay, he was trained for this, after all, the empire came first for Irkens and dying for it was a proof of their honor and loyalty. Zim just regretted one thing but now, it was too late for that.

“ _but, in this case, we’ll make an exception. We won’t give an end to your life.”_

“Eh?”

_“As I said, you’ve been capable of many achievements. We considered them before taking our decision. The irken armada cannot have a defective between their lines, but as a reward for all of your years of loyal services, we decided to let you live.”_

Zim eyes were wide opened as he heard that. Was that possible? The tallest will let him live just like that?

“ _However, you can not, under any circumstance leave planet earth. For the safety of our empire, earth now will be considered as the planet of your exile... Your mission is canceled. You can still conquer that planet, you can live as another human, we don’t care about what you do from now on, just stay out of the empire's way, and your life would be forgiven.”_

That wasn’t ideal as well. Staying at earth was a fate as miserable as death, but he was Zim, he could make it work. “I-- I-- Thank you, my tallest… Thank you for your mercy.”

“ _You’re welcome Zim. Good luck. And don’t leave earth.”_

The call ended and Zim stood there, just looking at the dark screen for several minutes.

Defective. That hideous word was written on his face since he was born. He knew it, the more he grew older, the more obvious it was, but he thought that if he proved himself worthy, the empire wouldn't mind or even notice. But he was wrong. 

“Mastah, the scary monkey show is on!” Gir sat in the couch waiting for Zim to join.

“I’m not in the mood for TV now Gir. I’ll be underground. Please don’t bother me and don’t let anyone in.”

“YES, SIR!” Gir saluted him for a couple of seconds before he got comfy on the couch again.

So yeah, poor Zimmy was all blue after this. Completely understandable since, well, he was defective. Wasn’t he?...

* * *

“You did it… you got rid of Zim.” Spork was still shocked about what just happened.

“Told you I was going to, and you know I keep my promises.” Said Miyuki always so unnexpressive as she ate the piece of cake in front of her.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think your were going to use the defective lie on him.”

Miyuki left his food behind before she got closer to Spork. “The defective lie was made to control low class irkens. To make them fear and reached out perfection in every way. And if I know something about Zim is that nothing scares him the most than the idea of having imperfections. He will be fine, he’s Zim, unfortunately…”

There you go! Of course this was a set up of the tallest! Well, Miyuki's set up, but still! And yes, there’s a reason why she want him as far as she can from Irk, and it’s not only because of the stupid things he’d done, oh no, there’s more. This is all for this chapter, see ya next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this yesterday but things happened...
> 
> Anyway! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated and thank you for reading!


	3. New life

Last time, we saw Zim all schmoopy after finding out he was defective and got exiled to earth.

He spent many days locked inside of his base, his underground base. Walking here and there, destroying many projects he was working on to conquer earth. He wouldn’t need them anymore. What was the point? Of course he could take over earth just to prove he could but, if he couldn’t show that to the tallest and Irk, it was really an empty victory.

Gir came down from time to time to see what his master was doing. He wasn’t the brightest robot but he was compassionate, and he knew Zim was sad, he even got him a few gifts. Well, a dead squirrel and a piece of cheese, but they were gifts!

Zim got rid of everything that reminded him about his plans and his past life, except for his uniform, and that cloak he was wearing the day he got the tallest's call. He couldn’t take it away, not now, not yet. It was the last thing holding his irken heritage and wasn’t ready to let it go.

“Mary came twice this week. He tried to get in but I chewed his head!”

Zim smiled a bit with that, patting the robots little head. Of course Dib came to his base, he always did it, but this time he was trying to find out what the heck was going. He knew Zim had been absent from Skool for a while now. High Skool was almost over, the exams, graduation ceremony and then they would be free. Simple, but Zim got no energy to go, besides that stupid place was only part of his facade, and wasn’t necessary anymore.

Oh poor Zim was really defeated... He really got no motivation and many times, he thought about pressing the self destruction button...

Three weeks after his locked down on the underground part, he finally went upstairs to hang out with Gir at the living room. He really wasn’t on the mood to watch TV or anything, but he needed a distraction from his misery.

A couple of hours watching a weird show about some squishy puppets that Gir liked so much, a commercial popped up, it was a cheesy propaganda about some researching place. They knew many students were graduating soon, and they wanted to recruit as many people as they could.

“ _Here at GRIM labs, we have only the best scientists working hardly for your well-being… I know, I know, you might be wondering ‘What GRIM labs have done for us?’ well, Have you ever seen a savage-footeater Zombie? Of course not! Because GRIM Labs got all of them disappeared!...”_

The commercial was stupid and make no sense at all, but there was something that got Zim’s attention.

“ _… That’s right! If you join us, you will be recognized as one of the greatest and most brilliant minds of the entire world!”_

On screen, a scientist and his newest invention were being practically adored by hundreds of people, like some kind of celebrity.

“ _Everyone will adore you, everyone will think you’re cool! Everyone will recognize your greatness. Don’t you wanna be adored?!... Then join us!_

_Join us_

_Join us_

_Join us!... ”_

Zim saw himself instead of the scientist. Praised, adored, recognized, superior… After all, he was a superior being! He might not be an invader anymore, but he was far more brilliant than any human (Dib was a bit comparable but we are not talking about him now) he could make so many things that humans could only dreamed of!

He stood up from the couch, held out his fist with determination and a new perspective about his future. “That annoying announcer is right! If someone’s greatness should be recognized is mine, I am Zim after all!... Gir! Pack your things, our new life starts now!”

“Aaaw but the new episode is on!”

“Fine… Our new life starts after this episode!”

* * *

Zim investigated everything about GRIM Labs. It was a regular research place where they try to find cures for horrible human diseases, devices to make their lives easier, and many other things.

If you wanted to be part of their researchers team, you’d needed to apply, passed the exams and then moved into the department building in there. Yes, their employees lived next to the labs, and only had a chance to went out of the place on weekends. It reminded him about the scientific area at Irk, but they only had a small room for themselves, so a whole apartment looked pretty good, however, Zim had to move over there... 

And maybe that was good. His whole base reminded him about his failure, it reminded him about that last call… It was time to start fresh, this was his chance and he wanted to do it right.

He packed the few things he was going to use and threw everything he didn’t need anymore.

There was just one thing he still didn’t get rid of yet, his clothes. He didn’t had the energy to take it off a few weeks ago but now, he was ready.

He took off the cloak and his shirt, and as he did, he noticed his PAK. That device was more than just a tool for irkens, it had their whole essence, their memories, their main source of energy. PAKs technology was one of a kind and many other alien races tried to develop something similar, but they never got even closer.

On the other hand, PAKs were also the way control brains and the tallest kept a hard grip on every single irken, and only them had the authority to shut them off whenever they felt like.

Zim didn’t think about it but, what if the tallest decided one day to shut his PAK off? What if this so called mercy was just a distraction to kill him when he wouldn’t expect it? Zim got scared with this thoughts. No, of course the tallest wouldn’t! But what if they… “Computer! Is there a way I can remove the PAK from me permanently without dying?!”

“[ _Negative. The PAK holds all of the irken knowledge, personality, statistics, power cell, atmospheric processor and the auto-reset function. To remove a PAK from the irken is to remove his whole life.]_ ”

Of course Zim knew this. He walked around his lab thinking about something else, what could he do then?... “Computer, prepare to run some tests!”

“[ _Initiating… please specify the test_ ]”

“If I can’t take off my PAK, can I transfer the information on it to another device?”

“[ _Running test… The information inside the PAK can’t be transfer to any other device without the tallest permission…]”_

“Yeah , I thought so…”

“[ _However. Defective irkens systems are out of the main brain’s control. This was made to prevent any possible contamination between other irkens and the brains. The tallest blocking system can be easily override by defective irkens. Recommendation: create a new device, take the IAM manually and then let the PAK self destroying mechanism work. The tallest will receive a message about the irkens deceased without knowing about the transfer nor the removal.] ”_

Defective, that word still made Zims squeedlyspooch twisted uncomfortably, but apparently this time, being a defective was something good. “perfect! Then let’s start it now.”

* * *

It took him several hours, tests and different designs but he succeeded. “AH-HA I did it! I made an advanced device to replace my PAK.”

“Uuh pretty shirt.”

“No Gir, this isn’t a shirt, it’s a VEST!” on a mannequin in front of him, a black vest was standing. It looked like some kind of jump black vest with many pockets at the front and a few on the back. It was supposed to cover part of Zims chest and all of his back. He even made a new design for the mechanical legs, now they’ll look like four metallic tentacles, and he add a few other new functions on it. It was an impressive device.

The VEST was also easier to hide, not only from humans, but for any other alien who may come to earth, and of course, irkens. There wasn’t high chances of it happening, but still. A copy of his IAM was already uploaded inside the VEST.

The energy tests and the other functions were done already. He only needed to put it on and activate it, but this was the most scary part. He was not going to die, however, chances were that after the exchange, Zims body couldn’t recognize the copy of his IAM and made an automatic reboot on his organic brain, deleting all of his memories and personality.

If the exchange went wrong, he would never be the same. “Alright computer, I’m ready… Take off my PAK.”

Two cables came down from the roof and connected inside of the PAK. Couple of seconds later, the PAK was apart from Zim. “[ _Removal finished. Connect the new power supply before the ten minutes are done.]_ ”

The countdown popped up on the screen and Zim hurried himself. First he took the rest of his clothes away and change them all for a full-body black suit. It was made out of the same material as his uniform so it was comfortable, waterproof, and it also had another use. “Okay, here we go…”

another two cables came from the ceiling, attached to the Vest, and split it in half. Zim stood straight with his arms wide opened and let the cables put each VEST part on him. A whirring sound between Zims back and the VEST could be heard before it was finally settled.

Zim breathed rapidly, he was never this nervous in his life ever, not even at war. His life wasn’t on danger, but his whole personality was. His distinctive character, his whole brilliant self. It was a risk, but he was willing to take it. “Computer! Activate the VEST.”

“[ _Activation initiating in three… two… one.]”_

* * *

It’s been three weeks since Dib haven’t seen Zim. Weird but maybe a bit understandable since his last scheme ended in such a miserable way. Of course Zim was ashamed to show his face again! Stupid plan got out control so fast, it was a bit surprising and disappointing at the same time. And even when it wasn’t completely a victory for Dib, it was for earth.

Yeah, the human race was safe again thanks to him! Everything seems to be finally getting on its place. Zim was defeated, High Skool was almost over and his life as an ‘adult’ was about to start. Professor Membrane still insisted Dib about the scholarship at SMART academy which was the place where he got his degree. It was a great place, yes, but not for Dib. No, no, he already had a something on mind.

Dib was just about to turn eighteen, so the swollen eyeball society offered him a job with them as an investigator. It was just perfect! They didn’t pay much but he could do what he loved while keeping an eye on Zim. He knew Zim eventually would go out of his base with another scheme in hands. He just had to be patient and be ready for it.

Dib was thinking about this as he walked, again, to Zims house. He needed to check if he was finally out of his confinement, and yes he was.

“What?…” Dib ran as fast as he could until he reached the empty lot where Zims house used to be two days ago. “This can’t be good… Zim! Zim where are you?!” Dib looked back around the empty land trying to find something, a piece of junk, a weird alien device, maybe some tacos, something…

He kept on screaming for a couple of minutes until the neighbors shut him off.

Dib stood there for an hour, looking for clues. Then he sat down on the ground and waited for another hour. He thought that maybe Zim went somewhere, maybe he traveled out of earth but, he had done that before and never took the rest of his base with him, so why now? What happened? Where was Zim?...

WAIT WHAT? WHAT’S GOING?! Oh wait, I know! Read next chapter if you want to find out!

*IAM: Irken Active Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and reading this fic! I gotta say I'm pretty excited about this one
> 
> If you wanna know something (no spoilerish) go ahead and ask me in the comments!


	4. There you are

_“Channel 6 reporting from GRIM laboratories where an special ceremony is taking place. That’s right! Today, head scientists, Zigmund Zuñiga, is getting his Doctor’s degree!_

_You may know Zuñiga for his many accomplishments such as: The miracle fertilizer, solar energy panels for motorcycles, the thief detector and of course, the automobile propelled by processed manure!_

_Zigmund Zuñiga changed our world for good in just four years! And we can only imagine what he will do next… Now lets watch the moment we all were waiting for.”_

The cameras showed the owner of GRIM labs giving the degree diploma to a pale, skinny, raven-haired guy.

“… From the very first moment you came into GRIM labs, we knew you’d do amazing things, and here we are today.”

The guy smile widely as he received the diploma.

“You are not only our best scientist, you are like a son to me and feel so proud of this achievement. Congratulations, Doctor Zuñiga.” Professor Grimm hugged Zuñiga and he hugged him back for a couple of seconds before he walked to the podium.

People in the audience went crazy, applauding and chanting Zigmunds name over and over again before they all remained silent, waiting for Zuñigas speech.

“Thank you Professor Grimm, and thanks to everyone… I came to GRIM labs because I wanted to use my intelligence and abilities to create a better world. I’m glad to get my degree, but my job isn’t over. There are still many, many things to change and work on. I promise you, earth will be an advanced planet sooner than you might ever thought. Just trust me.”

The audience applaused once again as Zuñiga hold his arms out, enjoying the attention.

Wait, why are we seeing this? Who is this guy? Where are we??

Okay! Last time we saw Zim changing his PAK. The second brain of an irken, their power supply, the one thing that holds their entire personality. And you know what? Zim did it! His VEST worked just fine. He made a whole new disguise thanks to this new technology.

Now he looked like any other human, he even grew some inches. Yes, our Zim got taller! With his new identity and everything packed, he moved out of the city, got accepted on GRIM Labs and worked hard for them Of course Zigmund, I mean Zim, did an amazing job. He got the fame and recognition he always looked for.

Everyone around the world knew who he was, and when I say everyone, I say every single one…

* * *

Hey! But what about Dib?

Well, Dib searched out for Zim everywhere but he couldn’t find him. Not him, Gir or his ship. Zim practically vanished and Dib had no idea what to do now.

Earth biggest threat was gone forever… So he won! Right?... Dib felt weird for a few days. He wasn’t sad, he wasn’t happy either, he just felt kind of empty?

Membrane insisted again about the scholarship and finally, Dib accepted.

But not because he felt without motivation now that Zim was gone, no! Of course not! It was because his dad made a deal with him. If Dib accepted the scholarship and graduate from Space engineering at the academy, Membrane would let Dib go with the swollen eyes society without any opposition.

And so, he did.

The academy wasn’t as bad as Dib thought. Yes, it was a bit challenging and sometimes he didn’t sleep at all, but he even had friends, he had dates and of course good grades. Now, four years later, he’s almost done!

“Oh man… I wanted to be at Zuñigas ceremony yesterday!”

“Doctor Zuñiga” Said Dib as he kept on working.

“Yeah, right! Doctor Zuñiga. Anyway i heard there was huge party to celebrate his degree and many famous people were there. Even his exes came to congratulate him! You know? The models, that Nascar pilot and--"

“You know we have a three months before finals. Parties and fun are out of the table now” Dib scratched his head as he looked at the laptops screen. There’s was something wrong with his calculations but he had no idea where and why.

“Come on Dib! If you had the chance, you would have been there too! You admire Doctor Zuñiga as much as anybody else in the academy.”

Dib was stressed about his final project. He was supposed to present a spaceship made by himself. He already built the outside, some of the main components but the engine was giving him troubles. “Yes, I would. But that’s not the case, now please, let me work in peace. I’m really having a hard time right now.”

Melvin (Oh yeah, Dib's roommate was that kid who used to eat glue at Skool) was about to say something when they both had a text from the dean.

“Emergency reunion. Every student must be at the auditorium in ten minutes” Dib looked at his phone screen confused and worried before closing his laptop.“This can’t be good… Let’s go…”

* * *

Loud whispers could be heard all over the place as the students waited for the deans announcement.

They had no idea what was going on. There had never been and emergency reunion and some were already making up rumors about it.

“Good evening, students. I’m sorry for interrupting your studies but I think you’ll understand this perfectly…” the dean looked nervous and excited, which was kind of weird since he was never any of those at all. “We have the greatest honor ever. You may know him for his many accomplishments. Accomplishments that help us in our daily lifes, and today, he’s here looking for his next research team!”

“Is it?--“

“Could be…”

“Is he…?”

“This can’t be possible…” Dib whispered under his breath without taking his gaze out of the stage.

“Please welcome, Doctor Zigmund Zuñiga!” The students clapped and shouted as Zuñiga walked on the stage.

He wasn’t wearing his usual lab coat of course. Instead, he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark green, long sleeve shirt with a turtle neck. His black hair was well combed to the back as usual and his green olive eyes stared at the students as he waved.

“Dib! It’s him, it’s really him!! I can’t believe it, he’s here!” Melvin was so excited Dib thought for a second he was going to faint, but luckily he didn’t.

“Thank you, thank you so much for having me here. I’ve heard many good things about this academy, about many brilliant students that graduated from here each year. In fact, a few of them are already working at GRIM labs you know? Anyway, don’t mind me as I walked around the campus and classrooms. At the end of the day, I’ll announce who will be on my new team.”

With that said, Zigmund got out of the stage and the reunion ended.

Every student jaw dropped as they heard Zuñiga. Of course everyone wanted to be part of his team! Problem was, not everyone could.

“You heard that Dib?! We have a chance to be at Zuñigas team! Can you imagine? Working next to him, learning everything about his works and life! And who knows?! We could became good friends, partying with celebrities and--… “

Dib wanted it too. Doctor Zuñiga was one of the few youngest genius of his generation. However, Dib had tons of work to do by now, going to GRIM labs might be counterproductive for him and his project. Besides, Doctor Zuñiga was only interested on things that could benefit humanity directly, and his spaceship wasn’t exactly one of those.

* * *

Even when he asked not to care about him, many students and professors stopped Zim as he passed through every area on the academy.

He couldn’t care any less about the students nor the team, but his boss at GRIM insisted about it. He also loved the attention and praising he received, that made the whole visit bearable.

Zim saw many possible candidates for his team. Brilliant without a doubt and a bit of a bootlickers, which was always good to have on any team, but his tour wasn’t over yet.

“… and here we have the workshop. Our engineer students are working on their final projects. You might want to take a look at them.”

“That’d be good. Some of my works require engineering knowledge. Maybe one of them can be useful for my team.”

The students at the workshop stopped working immediately as he entered the place, except for one.

“Miss Krakow here is working on an aerodynamic bicycle made from reused materials… Mr. Broomfield is working on a device for deep ocean’s research. And in here--“ the dean stopped in front of a huge machine covered with a blanket. He walked around it but he couldn’t find the student. “Ah, Mr. Membrane?... Where is he?”

Zim raised an eyebrow when he heard that name. No, _this can’t be possible._ he thought. What were the odds?...

Suddenly, the young boy came out of the machine as he was humming a tune. “Oh, I’m sorry!” Dib took his earphones off and cleaned his hands as quickly as he could before getting closer to them.

“There you are! This is Dib Membrane, you might heard about his father? Professor Membrane? Of Membrane labs?! His son is as clever as him and of course, one of our best students.”

Oh yes, Zim he knew exactly who he was. Dib, the Dib-worm! that annoying kid who always stood on his way to conquer earth! Though he wasn’t a kid anymore. He had that ridiculous hairstyle of him but different glasses, he looked skinnier and taller? Yes, Dib was a bit taller than him. Zim’s insides twisted violently as he looked at him. He had so many uncomfortable emotions, but he remained as serious as he could.

“Doctor Zuñiga, it’s an honor to meet you. I’ve been following all of your works and--“

“what are you working on here?” Zim got closer to the machine as he tried to look under the blanket.

“Oh, this is ah, it’s a--“

“A…?” Dib was nervous. Ugh so nervous, and he felt stupid about it but he shook his head and acted quickly, taking off the blanket to reveal his work.

Zim’s squeedlyspooch hammered harder as he looked at it. It was almost like his old Voot Cruiser, but it was twice larger and blue. “A spaceship…”

“Yeah, that! It’s not finished yet, and I’m having some troubles with the engine but, I believe it will be ready on time for my exam.”

Zim walked around it, looking closely at every detail. It was impressive, well built but he would never admit it, specially not to Dib. “May I see the engines blueprints?”

Dib nodded quickly before he went for his tablet and handed it to Zuñiga. Couple of seconds later, Zim smirked before he gave Dibs tablet back. “This thing is never going to take off…” said Zim as he walk out of the workshop.

Both Dib and the Dean where surprised by Zuñigas words, but none of them said a thing. The dean thanked Dib and let him working while he followed Zuñiga.

Zim never thought he would see Dib again, at least not in a place like the academy, and definitely not next to a spaceship. It was clear he admired Zuñiga very much, and he still was brilliant as always. He hated it… However, Zim got a plan on mind. Maybe this was his chance for a payback.

* * *

“… And then he said ‘This thing is never going to take off’ and I was like WHAT?!” Dib told Melvin what just happened before he hid his face with both hands. He felt embarrassed, humiliated and a bit angry at Zuñiga. He couldn’t even enjoyed taco day at the cafeteria.

“Oh man, that’s rough! I heard he flattered many other people’s work on the academy and-- But that’s not important! I mean, maybe this is the way he’s trying to help you! Now you know you need extra work on the engine.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Dib felt quite disappointed of himself. He had worked so hard on the spaceship for the last year and he was so close to finish it, but now he wasn’t sure of it anymore. All of the sudden, his cellphone rang, Dib got it out of his pocket and answered without even looking at who was calling “Yes? … Dean Knowarall! Yes, I’ll be there in a minute”

“What’s going on? Why is the dean calling you?”

“I don’t know… Maybe it’s about my project… Maybe he wants me to change it. Maybe he wants me throw the spaceship away. Maybe he wants me to change my major! MAYBE---”

“DIB!” Melvin grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a bit. “Just go and find out”

“Oh, right! See you later.” Dib stood up and walked to the deans office. The trip was short but he felt like it took him hours just to get there. Once he did, he knocked twice before getting inside. First thing he noticed was that the Dean wasn’t alone, four other students were there, and Zuñiga too, standing next to the deans chair.

“Thank you for joining us Mr. Membrane. Now that you are all in here, I let Doctor Zuñiga speak.”

“Thank you… The five of you have been selected to be on my new research team, congratulations.” The students were more than excited about the good news, except for Dib.

“Ah, excuse me, Doctor Zuñiga. I don’t think I might be here… I mean, I feel flattered that you choose me but, I think I’ll pass.” The students and the dean were shocked with Dibs answer.

Zim just stared at him, and before he could say something, Dib talked again.

“My final project is due to the end of this semester. Even when I would love to work next to you, there’s a lot of things I need to do on it, just as you kind of said…”

“Hmm…” Zim walked towards Dib until he stood in front of him. Even when he was taller now, Dib was a few inches taller than him, and that got him a bit mad, and jealous. “That’s exactly why I want you to come with me… I already talked to your teacher, I asked him if I could be the supervisor of your project and help you. On my lab, you will find anything you might need to finish that so called spaceship of yours, and with my help, we’ll got that thing flying even way before the end of the semester… So, what do you say?”

Dib looked at the students and the dean, all of them were nodding at him. Of course this was a great chance, even when it was kind of awkward since this wasn’t something Zuñiga was used to work with.

“Yes, absolutely! Thank you for it.”

“Terrific!” Zim clasped his hands together before he looked at the rest of the group. “I’ll see you all in a week.” With that said, Zim walked out of the room and out of the academy. “Oh Dib, you just signed up for your doom…”

Oh no, this can’t be good. Unless… Well, you’ll see it later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially Saturday in here so HAPPY ZADRDAY
> 
> Also, I just want to thank you for reading this. 
> 
> This fic its not about og Zim story. It's actually about another Zim, one we all saw in IZ comics and if you haven't read them, go and so it, specially the Zimvoid part cuz I already gave a hint of which Zim story is this one.
> 
> Anyway, thank you, love yall!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters so far. I had so much fun writing it and I hope you too!

Last chapter we had a reunion! Well sort of… Zim found Dib and now they are going to work together on his spaceship, isn’t it great?! Our two favorite boys together again! Even though one of them had no idea who the other is, and has no idea what his intentions actually are… But that’s part of the fun!

That weekend, Dib went back home, he needed a few things for his temporary apartment at GRIM labs. Professor Membrane and Gaz were more than happy to help him with everything. 

When Membrane found out about Zuñiga's visit and that he and Dib will work on his project, he went nuts. “Doctor Zuñiga is such a remarkable person! And the fact that he noticed you between all of the students, says much about you son!”

“He also picked four other students and not because their final projects are trash…” Dib wanted to be as excited as his dad, but he felt like Zuñiga was going to babysit him.

“Son, your project is not trash. You just aim too high probably, but not everything is wasted. I’m sure you and Doctor Zuñiga will make a great team, and who knows! This can be the start of a beautiful and productive relationship!”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m just saying. You have had quite of a fixation on Zuñiga for a few years, and now that you two are gonna be alone on the same lab, well, that might spark something.”

Was his dad implying…?

“Awww. Look at that Dib, dad is already planning your wedding.” Said Gaz from the other side of the room.

“WHAT?!”

“No, no! Of course not… I mean, I wouldn’t be mad if it happens. He is a man of science! I couldn’t wish for a perfect partner for you.”

“DAD, COME ON!” Dibs face was completely red. His dad had the wrong idea about Dib's admiration over Doctor Zuñiga. It was just that! Nothing else, nothing at all. Yeah, the guy was kind of attractive. Always clean and well dressed. He even won a prize as the _Most handsome and smarter man on earth._ Thanks to Zuñiga, everyone wanted a scientist as a lover. And probably, just probably, Dib too…

“Dib Membrane-Zuñiga, sounds nice don’t you think?”

“GAZ, SERIOUSLY, CUT IT OFF!”

* * *

“ _Doctor Zuñiga? The students from Smart academy are here_.”

“Excellent, send them in.” Zim went out of his office as soon he got the message. He walked through the main labs door, looking out for his new team and he found them right at the entrance. This part of the labs was a huge place, full of every kind of machinery and working tables here and there. It was nothing like any of the academy students have ever seen before, well, except for one.

Dib was used to this kind of places so he wasn’t as impressed as the rest of the students with the view.

“Welcome to GRIM labs. As you know, in this is a research center, our main goal is finding ways to make humanity's life easier but also environmental friendly. We can’t keep on developing our technology if we don’t have a healthy and clean place to live in. Now, follow me for a short guided tour through the most important areas at the lab.”

GRIM labs was certainly impressive. The working areas had everything what the scientists would need on their projects, and they also had a few snack bars, which was Zuñigas ideas since he loved snacks so much.

Everything on GRIM labs was eco friendly, it made sense since they had a pretty strict ecological agenda. All of their efforts focused on the engendering plans for environmental conservation and preservation. Which was good since global warming got suspiciously worse a few years ago.

“… And here we have the animal shelter. A few members of our team had rescued these animals before they were sold, cooked or worst—“

“Brotha! Hi brotha!” Someone screamed out before Zuñiga stopped and turned around to face them. They were a bit smaller than Him, black scruffy hair and green eyes, just as his. They were wearing some kind of brown uniform that make them look like a Zoo keeper, and there was a monkey on their shoulders. “Brotha look! I taught Mr. Chippie a new trick, show him Chippie!” the monkey raised his paw and made a ‘hello’ sign with it.

“Impressive Griffen, now if you excuse me—“

“Oh! Who are they? New friends?! Brotha has a new friends!” Griffen basically jumped at Dib and hugged him. “You smell like puppies!”

“Ah, thanks?” Dib had no idea what to do. He was bad at kids (tho Griffen wasn’t exactly a kid, they just acted like one.) and even worse with affection. Luckily, Zuñiga got Griffen out of him before things got way more awkward.

“Griffen, you haven’t feed the lizards today, go back there and do it.”

“Lizards!” Griffen ran back to the shelter as they hummed a pretty weird tune, probably a song they made up.

Right, doctor Zuñiga had a ‘sibling’. No one knew much about Griffen but Zuñiga was kind of over protective with them, even when he said otherwise. He even made sure to have a job for Griffen inside of GRIM and no one dare to say no.

“Excuse them for it. My sibling is a kind of a hugger. No matter how many times I told them how unprofessional it is, they always do it.”

“It’s okay Doctor, I know how siblings can be.” Even though the only time Gaz hugged him was on his birthdays and that time at the dentist office.

“Oh, right. You have a sibling too.”

“Yeah, but she’s not a hugger at all. She's nice tho!”

“She can be kind of threatening…” whispered Zuñiga without looking at Dib.

“kinda… Wait, how do you--?”

“I did a research on each of you. When I made yours, I found out that one of my ex coworkers is now working on a video-game company. Two months ago they had a meeting with your sister and well, they were a bit intimidated by her.” Yeah, that’s how Zuñiga knew about her, right…

Dib couldn’t help but smile at it. His relationship with Gaz, got better as they grew older, but sometimes his little sister still scared the hell out of him. “That’s Gaz! She just scared every video game company already but they are still interested on her game.”

“I know, your sister is certainly brilliant. Her future is bright as shiny star… Yours on the other hand, well… ” Zuñiga said as he walked to a room at the end of a large hall. “at least you'll have a free copy of your sister’s next game!”

Dib frowned with those words. Two hours on the lab and Zuñiga called him out like ten times already. It was annoying but at the same time, Dib wonder if it was because of who his father was. Maybe Zuñiga saw Dib as a the privileged kid of a famous father and not an actual scientist, which he was! Dib wanted to work even harder now, and prove him wrong.

Last stop of the tour was a small room. It looked like a regular classroom with a few desks and a chalkboard. “Here… this will be your work area for the next three months. The project I want you to work, it’s about the ocean’s cleansing. As you know, there is already a campaign but it isn’t enough… Let’s begin with a brainstorm ideas and write them on the board. I’ll be back in a few minutes… Oh, and Membrane.”

Dib looked around kind of confused. He was supposed to work on his spaceship, but he couldn’t see it while they walked around the labs. “Huh? I mean, yes Doctor!”

“Bring me a coffee to my office. Extra cream, extra sugar.” With that said, Zuñiga walked away.

Dib had no idea what to do. Why was Zuñiga asking him that? He wasn’t his assistant, didn’t he has one? Dib thought about not getting him the coffee, but it was just his first day there, he might seem rude or something, so he just did it.

This probably was just a one time thing, right? Zuñiga wouldn’t ask him to do it again, right? RIGHT?

Wrong…

* * *

The week passed by and Zim kept on demanding things from Dib. Not only coffees, also another trivial tasks like: holding his tools while he was working, passing him things even though they were just next to Zim, buying lunch for him, answering calls and some emails, organizing his labcoats (yes, he had so many of them.) and any other thing Zim came up with.

Oh yeah, Dib was basically his slave, just as Zim imagine a few years ago. Tho he pictured him with ragged clothes and some chains but this was also nice! Stupid Dib-worm had to do everything Zim wanted and he couldn’t complain about it because Zim was his superior! Yes, everything was just good… But unfortunately, good things never last.

“Doctor Zuñiga? I organized the animals in alphabetical order and I was wondering if—“

“Just a second, I’m on a phone call.”

That day Dib made his tasks as he looked around for his ship. It was kind surprising since it was a pretty huge thing, it couldn’t be hidden that easily but he still didn’t find it. After several minutes, Zuñiga ended his call and Dib immediately spoke again. “So! I already did what you asked me to and I was wondering if I could go and work on my spaceship.”

“Oh, right, your ‘ship’…” said Zim with no actual interest on that thing.

“Yeah, you know, you said you'll help me with and I don’t even know where it is.”

“I know, but as you saw, I had a pretty busy week so I got no time for any other thing, that includes looking for a new assistant. My actual assistant it’s on vacation now I really needed help. ”

LIES! Zim sent her away so he could have an excuse to boss Dib around.

“And since you surely assisted your dad on his lab. You were the most capable right now to fulfill the job.” Dib had never helped his dad on Membrane labs, and Zim knew it of course. Then again, another perfect excuse. 

“Uh, yeah… I understand that but, I really need to focus on my ship now, I mean! I can still help you and all but I need to work on that too.”

Zim tried not to smile. Seeing Dib eager to please him was definitely satisfying. And of course, he would take advantage of it later. “Okay fine, come with me.” Zim stood up from his seat and walked out of his office, followed by Dib.

They both took the elevator and went down to the basement storage, where GRIM labs kept broken pieces of outdated equipment. Zim turned the lights on and only a few bulbs actually worked. The place was cold, humid and a bit dark. No one came to this place on the regular, and there, in the middle of the place, was Dibs ship still covered by the blanket.

Zim took his phone out and after a few seconds, the holographic blueprints of Dibs spaceship were displayed. “So, tell me what are you planning to do with this-- um, spaceship.”

“Well… at first I was just going to build a pod for a bigger rocket on NASA PLACE, then I got carried away and-- I remembered how much I love space, how much I want to see the stars from up close. Discover new planets and aliens…” Dib walked to his ship and rested a hand over it as he talked. That had been his dream since he was a child and now it was almost a reality.

Zim looked at Dib kind of surprised. Of course he knew about Dib's fixation about space and aliens, but he also remembered how many times he threatened about cutting him in half and pulled his guys out. “Cute, but this thing won’t even take you to the fake moon if you don’t work harder.” Zim tapped the engine's graphic showing three specific parts of it. “Here is the thing, you changed the ship's main goal but you didn’t change the engine to put up with all the pressure and energy that it will need to travel around space, neither the high changes on the temperature when you cross between each planet and asteroids…”

Dib remained silent as Zuñiga spoke. It all made sense, he didn’t consider any of it and now that he did, he only had one question. “How do you-- know all of this? I thought you were only a Environmental biologist?”

Zim smile widely at Dib before answering. “There are far many things you do not know about me, Membrane… Alright, I’ll be back in an hour and I hope you have at least one new design for this engine!”

Dib was confused by Zuñigas words and smile. He blinked a couple of times as he shook his head. “Wait, a whole new engine?! But it took me months to even design this one!”

“Then hurry up.” Zim was already on his way out as he talked . Dibs ship wasn’t as bad as Zim said but of course, he wanted to torture to Dib as much as he could, and this was only the beginning of it.

* * *

First three weeks at GRIM labs were harder than his four years on the academy. For a minute or two, Dib thought that maaaaybe, Zuñiga hated him for real, but when he asked a few of his scientists, they all said Doctor Zuñiga always put everyone under so much pressure so they could give only the best on each project. Yeah, Doctor Zuñiga didn’t hate him, he just wanted Dib to work harder.

“I hate it…”

Ok, maybe a bit. “What? Why?”

Zuñiga sighed as he rubbed his face with both hands before pointing at the blueprints. “This is the core, right? And this is the condenser, they are way too close and if something happens, guess what? You and your ship will explode! Luckily you would be at space so no one else will get harmed.”

Dib scratched the back of his neck as he nodded. He felt defeated. All of his hard work meant nothing when Zuñiga kept finding mistakes on it. “Okay, is there anything else I should change?”

Zuñiga looked at the blueprints and then at ship “I don’t like the color either, but that’s on you so… Keep working.”

“Okay, thank you…” Dib watched the doctor getting out of the place before he took a seat in front of the ship. He needed to work but he was a bit tired. A fifteen minutes break could make no harm by now.

Membrane wasn’t wrong when he said Dib had quite of a fixation on Doctor Zuñiga. Dib followed his career closely from the beginning, at least from his first successful project. Doctor Zuñiga was a simple boy from a boring town, just like him. He graduated from high school when he was only fourteen and then from college when he was seventeen. Dib followed him in all of his social media, he had seen all of Zuñigas interviews and podcasts. If it was related with Zuñiga, he most certainly knew it.

Yes, Dib knew every single detail about Doctor Zuñiga on the media, but it wasn’t enough to actually know him... 

People described Zigmund Zuñiga as a highly professional person, kind and attentive. But now that Dib spent so much time around him, he realized something.

He was professional, yes. Kind and attentive? Only a bit… He was sarcastic, bad-tempered, egotistical, pedant and a neat freak. Saturn, he was a headache! And even then, everyone fell at his feet, obeying each of his ridiculous demands. Even Dib did, tho he wouldn’t admit it.

The reason why he worked so hard on the ship now was to show Zuñiga how smart he was. Yeah, that was the reason! Dib worked nonstop for two weeks, besides being Zuñiga's assistant from time to time, and he’ll keep on going until the ship was ready. He didn’t need sleep, he needed success, just like the Doctor!...

He changed the engine design, again, and the color of the ship. Now it was green and black. Green as Zuñigas eyes and black as his hair. He ‘unintentionally’ based the new design on him. The man could be a headache but he was certainly beautiful.

“Membrane, you’re finally doing something right.” Zuñiga walked around the spaceship looking at every new detail on it.

Dib stood proudly in front his creation. He knew he could pull it off, but listening it from Zuñiga made everything better.

“I have to say, I wasn’t expecting much from you at first, but now…” Zuñiga pushed Dib into the closest wall. Resting one hand on his chest locked his eyes on Dibs.

“I--I-- thank you. I really did my best.” Zuñiga's eyes were making him feel nervous. He was so close to him, he even felt his heartbeat drumming over Zuñigas hand.

“And it shows… I’m glad, it would be a shame having someone mediocre on my team, don’t you think?” Zuñiga's face was dangerously closer now, his lips brushed over Dib's so slightly and softly as he spoke.

Dib couldn’t talk back. He just nodded as he closed his eyes.

What was happening?? Why Zuñiga was acting like this? Why wasn’t Dib stopping him?...

Zuñiga's lips met his. It was just a peck at first but then, the doctor moved his head to the side, licking Dib's lips as he did so.

Dib was completely lost, he didn’t even felt when Zuñiga's hands took his waist and travel up and down his body. Dib couldn’t think on anything coherent to say or do. He just knew he didn’t want Him to stop, not at all.

Zuñiga's tongue made its way through Dib's lips, finding his tongue, entwining them together as soon as they touched.

Dib was almost out of breath, but he couldn’t care less. Zuñiga's kiss was like heaven, soft, tender, it melted his insides entirely.

One of the doctor's hand went down over Dibs stomach, getting closer to his belt. Dib had no idea of what was happening but, he could feel how Zuñigas hand worked to open it for a few seconds before he finally did it. “Membrane…” Zuñiga whispered over his lips.

“Huh?...”

“Hey, Membrane…”

“W-- what?”

“… Up”

“I’m sorry, what?...”

“DIB, WAKE UP!”

Dib fell down from his seat, sleepy and confused. He fell asleep an hour ago while he was working. “Yeah! I’m awake, sorry!”

“If you are tired, you should go to sleep. A tired mind is not productive.” Said Zuñiga as he looked at him mildly annoyed.

Dib stood up immediately, cleaning himself up and as he did so, he realized something between his pants. He covered himself with his labcoat as best as he could. “Uh—Yes, you are right, doctor! I’ll go and get some sleep now!” he fixed a nervous smile at him as he spoke.

Zuñiga rolled his eyes before he walked away.

Dib tried to ‘calmed’ himself before getting out.

Stupid dream was so vivid he could still felt the Doctor’s lips over his. Maybe his dad was right, maybe he had a crush over Zuñiga. Ugh! Great, he had a crush on the most obnoxious and egotistical person ever!

Poor Dib had a wet dream about Zuñiga! Can you imagine what would happen if he knew who he actually is? I do! And you all find out later. See ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, GIR IS HERE! I know most people look at Zim as a father and son kind of relationship but I see them as siblings, and that's what I want to portray on this fic.
> 
> Also Dibs dream Ajdjdjdjs sorry if I let you down thinking it was for real! It's gonna be, but not soon 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!


	6. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this yesterday but I got plenty of things to do, sorry!
> 
> Anyway here it is, also Happy Zadrday!

_Somewhere far away from earth_

“… Fire!”

The massive shoot its frontal laser cannons aiming to another spaceship. 

  
Spork looked at the screen worried. He had no word against Miyuki orders, even when he knew she was doing something wrong. 

  
“My tallest, the other ship is not firing back at us, should we--?”

  
“I said, fire! Do not dare to question me, pilot!”

  
The irken just nodded before he did as told. 

Last time we saw the tallest, they told Zim he was defective and exiled him to earth. But when Zim changed his PAK, a distress signal was sent, indicating that the host was dead. Miyuki was pleased with it, she thought that Zim killed himself or something killed him after all, either way, one less thing to worry about. Oh, Zim was right, Miyuki had already planned how to kill him without being framed about it, but apparently, he did it before her and now, she was getting rid of another nuisance.

“My tallest, we are getting a call from the other spaceship!”

  
“Deny it!”

  
“My tallest, they are asking for mercy!”

  
“Mercy?! HA! The irken empire didn’t make itself showing mercy to any insignificant being, specially with traitors… Fire!”Miyuki was scary when she wanted to, and that day, she looked quite creepy, so no one dare to question her anymore. 

The elite irkens at the cabin knew this was wrong too, and the problem wasn’t the attack itself, they blew up ships and planets almost every day. Problem was who they were attacking this time… 

  
“Tenn, we have to go!” warning alerts echoed all over the place as the crew inside ran to the escape pods. 

  
“Why aren’t they answering?!” Tenn desperately tried to contact the tallest again and again but her calls were denied. 

  
“It’s useless Tenn, I told you! Let’s go!” 

  
“No Skoodge, there must be a reason! This must be a mistake! They never-- they couldn’t--“ Tenn's face was covered in tears as she spoke. She never in her life ever thought something like this could happen. 

  
Skoodge squeezed her hand as he looked at her. “There isn’t…”

  
Tenn looked back nodding and finally left the cabin.

  
Both ran to their escape pod, seconds later, the ship exploded. 

Tenn looked at the massive through the pod's window as they flown. The tallest killed thousands of irkens that day, and it was all her fault, they all died protecting her. “What now, Skoodge? We can’t go back to Irk. We have no allies and no one will accept runaway aliens, specially irkens.” 

“Don’t worry Tenn, I know where we can go. There’s a place I’m sure they won’t never find us…”

* * *

  
Zim enjoyed making Dib's life miserable. It was weird but, even when he had thousands of people doing whatever he wanted, admiring him, saying again and again how amazing he was, when it came to Dib, it was way more satisfying. 

  
Zim even felt happier those days. He woke up earlier as usual and immediately started his day messing up with Dib, waking him early as well to run some meaningful errands before their work at the lab started.

Dib never complained nor denied any of his demands. He might looked mas sometimes but he never say a thing.

  
Such a blizz having Dib under his command, and he didn’t have to use his mind control helmet! 

Yeah, everything was just fine, until that day…

  
“Doctor Zuñiga? I have your coffee.”

  
“you didn’t forget the caramel this time?”

  
“No, neither the extra cream.”

  
Zim was checking on Dib's classmates project that morning. He suggested a few things here and there as he looked at the device in front of him. “I must say, I’m quite impressed of all you. This is a remarkable work. Guess i made the right decision with whom I chose to be on my team.”

  
The students were excited to hear that, they all thank him before getting back to work. 

  
Dib was happy for his classmates but his project was way behind schedule, and unfortunately, he still needed Zuñiga's help “speaking of, I already did the changes on my ship Doctor, if you could come down and take a look--“

  
“Not now Membrane, I have a busy day.” Said Zim as he sipped his coffee calmly. 

  
“But, I saw your schedule. You have like two free hours before your next meeting.” Said Dib kind of annoyed, even when he didn’t mean to. “it just gonna to take like ten minutes, maybe less if--“

  
“I said no, Membrane.” Zim answered harshly without even looking at him. 

  
“No? No?!” Dibs lost his grip as he got closer to Zuñiga. 

  
The students tried to focus on their work but it was of hard with all the tension rapidly increasing in there. 

  
“I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to be patient with all the stupid things you put me through because I thought you were gonna be helpful. But you are not helping me! In fact, I think you are trying to do the opposite!... What else do you want me to do?! Should get on my knees and beg for your help? Should I throw myself and kiss your feet like everyone else do?! And sorry if I don’t do that but I still have some dignity on me!”

  
Those things didn’t sound bad actually… However, Zim got mad as Dib kept on talking. Aaaah, there he was, annoying Dib-worm. Ugh, he certainly didn’t miss this side of him at all. “Oh you want to know what you should do? I’ll tell you! You should be working twice harder because that thing you call spaceship so proudly it’s not gonna move itself! I’m sorry if your daddy never pressured you to actually worked in something difficult but don’t blame it on me! I’m an excellent mentor myself, but apparently not good enough for you--!”

  
“Seriously?! No, you haven’t been! You are not what I expected at all, you’re way worse than I ever imagined!--“

  
“Oh yeah?! Then why don’t you--!…”

  
The argument got worse and worse. Dib and Zim ended up screaming at each other faces all of the sudden.

  
The old good times, am I right?! 

  
“ _Doctor Zuñiga! Mr. Membrane! Leave everything you're doing and come to my office right now, I need to talk to you!_ ” Professor Grimm's voice could be heard through a speaker, making them shut almost instantly, which pleased everyone else in the room. 

  
Zim got out immediately, followed by an upset Dib-worm.

None of them spoke. They only glared at each other until they were inside of Grimm's office. 

  
“Dad?”

  
“Hi son! Doctor Zuñiga, pleasure to meet you.”

  
Zim shook Membrane's hand before they all sat down in front of Grimm's desk. 

  
“Gentlemen I know we all have busy schedules so I’ll get to the point. I’m proud to announce that Membrane and GRIM labs will work together on an ambitious but fantastic project!” Said Grimm pretty enthusiastic by his announcement. 

  
“Genetically Altered Meat! Or as we called it GEM” Add Membrane raising both of his arms. 

  
“Huh?”

  
“What?” 

  
“Thats right! We are going to develop a new kind of protein with no animal products on it.”

  
“This will change the food industry completely.”

“Best thing, no more animals will be sacrifice to make our food!” now Grimm was holding his arms out.

  
Zim now understood why Grimm was so excited. However , he had his own opinion. “Uh, professor Grimm? we already tried to work on something like that, remember? Space meat? and it didn’t turn out as we expected…”

  
“Yes, doctor Zuñiga, you are right. But Membrane labs will give us every help we might need for our project, and I know this time, we’ll succeed!”

  
“Okay… Nice collab project and all but why you called us here?” Dib was still mad with Zuñiga and his temper wasn’t ideal at that moment, but he tried to be as polite as he could.

Besides, he made the same question Zim was about to make. 

  
Membrane and Grimm looked at each other smiling before Membrane answered. “You two are in charge of this project!”

  
“What?...”

  
“WHAT?”

  
“Yes! You two represent the youngest and most talented people from both of our labs, and both are the heirs of each so, it’s only understandable.”

  
“Heir?...” whispered Zim confused. 

  
“But dad, I haven’t finished my final project yet and I only have a few weeks for it. I can’t really work on anything else now, specially not this big!”

  
“Don’t worry about it son! The official announcement will be in one week and then, you’ll start working as soon as you present your project!”

  
“But dad I--

“  
“This is a fantastic opportunity, Professor Membrane.” Zim stood up smiling before he shook Membrane's hand again. “Thank you both for letting me be part of it… I can’t wait to start working. Now, if you excuse me.” Zim walked out of the place as quickly as he could.

He wasn’t pleased with those news at all! He thought he just had to deal with Dib for a couple of weeks, but now, they were supposed to work together for a long time. He might not have a choice, Grimm was way to excited about the project, but he was smart. He could come up with a solution for this so called collab.

* * *

“Dad please! What where you thinking?!”

Dib and Membrane were alone at Grimm's office. He wasn’t excited at all about the project, especially when his dad basically pushed it on him instead of asking Dib about it. 

  
“Son, this is an amazing opportunity! Every single scientist on earth would die for a job like this, and yours specially! Why aren’t you happy?”

  
“Well… First of all, I have to deal with Doctor Zuñiga for who knows how long! Second, the swollen eyeballs are waiting for me! There’s gonna be a convention soon I want to be part of it!”

  
“Dib...” professor Membrane sighed as he shook his head. “I thought you forgot about all of those nonsense by now… You have a great future in science! Don’t you see? You really gonna waste all of it just to follow some childish dream?”

  
That was it. Zuñiga got him on his nerves earlier and now his dad. “It’s not childish! This is what I want, why don’t you get it?! I did what you asked me to all of these years, and I’m gonna get my degree as you wanted!”

  
“Yes! But I really hoped you’d changed your mind in the process!”

  
Dib stood up and walked around the room as he kept on complaining. “Seriously?! This was your plan all along? I can’t-- you-- agh!--“ Dib tried to calm down a bit before he spoke again. "That's not the future I want for myself. I know you don't understand it, and you don't have to! But please, respect it."

They both remained silent for several minutes until Professor Membrane stood up too. “Fine… As soon as you get your diploma, you can do whatever you want… But I’m not going to financially support you anymore.” With that said, Membrane walked out of the office. 

“Fine.” Dib shrugged as he looked away. He expected that answer, it wasn’t the first time his dad threatened him with it, though this time seemed way serious. 

  
Dib waited for a couple of minutes before he walked out of the office. He wasn’t on a good mood but he had tons of things to do with his ship to care about the drama between he and his father. 

"Just a couple of weeks more and I'll be out this stupid science world..."

* * *

  
The week passed by and Dib finally had some time to work on his spaceship! But not because Zuñiga had mercy on him. Actually, Zuñiga was busy with a project of his own. He and the other head scientists were working on an eco-friendly power supply for GRIM labs and it was finally ready to be used. 

  
The machine looked like a huge CPU, with many buttons and levers on it. It was placed in the middle of the labs lobby, and all of the lab's staff gathered around it to watch the first time it was turned on, even Dib was there next to his classmates. 

  
Dib tried to excuse himself saying that he was way too busy, but professor Grimm insisted that it was going to be a quick thing and then everyone will be back to their works.

Dib was still mad at Zuñiga, and a little bit at himself. He couldn’t believe how much he used to admire him, and maybe he still did a bit but now, everytime Dib saw his arrogant face, he just wanna punch him over and over again. (Dib actually wanted to do something else but he would never admit it, not even to himself.) 

That day Zuñiga look particularly smug. This machine was his idea after all, so all of the head scientists gave him most of the credits for it. “… Yes, everyone involved in this project has to be proud, as I am. Today, GRIM labs is going to have its ecological power supply, and who knows? Maybe one day the whole city will have one too… Then the whole world!” people clapped and shouted with his words. Zuñiga had a hand over a huge lever already, and once he pulled it down, all the lights turned off.

Couple of seconds later, the machine behind him roared, turning all the lights on again. A pink bulb on the machine indicated that everything was working fine, so the whole scientists crew clapped at Zuñiga.

Doctor Zuñiga could be an asshole but he was really intelligent. His smug attitude was justified by all of his accomplishments. Dib looked at the machine, thinking that maybe he could give a chance to his father’s project. With Zuñiga on his side, they will definitely succeed. 

  
Fame, recognition, admiration, all of those things could be his as well, and even when he didn’t wish to dedicate his life to science, that fame could help him with his paranormal investigator career. 

  
“Uh… Is it me or that light is acting weird?”

  
Dib wasn’t paying much attention until his classmate talked. The pink light blinked a couple of times. It looked odd but probably nothing to worry about, right? 

  
The bulb blinked abnormally faster this time, and the lights flashed around the room, worrying the scientists.

  
“Something is wrong with the generator!”

  
“The gears are not moving!”

  
“Turn it off now!”

  
They ran around the power supply trying to fix it, but nothing worked and now they were frightened. 

  
Zuñiga did what he could until he decided to shut it off before everything got worse. Unfortunately, the lever got stucked. He pulled and pulled as hard as he could but nothing happened.

  
“[ _Red alert. An energy overdrive has been detected. Please, follow the emergency protocol and clear the area_.]”

  
As soon as the warning alert echoed all over the place, the whole staff ran out of there as quickly as they could, except for Zuñiga and Dib.

Zuñiga was still trying to move the lever to shut the machine off, but time was running and he was in great danger.

“Doctor! Doctor Zuñiga, let it go! You have to get out of here!” Dib tried to get closer but he was way to far from him and people around pushed him back at the exit. 

Zuñiga was a pain in the ass but Dib couldn’t let something happen to him. So he kept on pushing his way through the staff. 

  
Finally, Zuñiga stepped back from the machine, but it was too late. An electrical discharge came out of it and hit Zuñiga, launching him away from the machine. He fell on the ground, back first, with a loud thump. He closed his eyes tightly, wincing as if something inside of him was harmed. Neither the discharge and the impact hurted him gravely, but both definitely affected him…

  
Dib saw Zuñiga on falling and tried to run after him, but before he could shove people out his way, something stopped him. 

Lying on the floor was Zuñiga, he seemed fine but when he slowly sat, there was something different. His skin changed from its normal pale pink to a pale, green...

  
Did he see what he think he did? Maybe it was the discharge, or the blinking lights, maybe not… Dib shook his head a couple of times and when he looked back, Zuñiga wasn’t there. 

  
Finally, Dib was pushed out of the building as he still tried to figure it out what just happened. “Did you see that?!” 

  
“Yeah! The machine went crazy! It’s such a shame.”

  
“No! I mean Doctor Zuñiga! Did you see what happened to him?”

  
“What? No! I was running out of there.”

... 

  
“Did you see it?”

  
“See what Dib?...”

  
He kept on asking but apparently no one saw a thing back there. It kind of felt like a Deja-Vu... Maybe his mind made everything up, maybe it was because of the stressful situation. Yeah, maybe... 

“Professor Grimm! Are you ok?”

  
“Yes Mr. Membrane, don’t worry, I’m fine… I’m worried about Zuñiga though.”

  
“Why? What happened to doctor Zuñiga?”

  
“I just saw him running out of the building. His face looked kind of pale and green? I don't know, maybe I need new glasses. Anyway, poor boy, I hope he’s okay.”

* * *

  
He pushed the door and fell down on the apartment's floor. He was out of breath, worn-out and felt like his squeedlyspooch might explode any minute. 

“Computer!... Analyze-- VEST” Zim took off his wig, labcoat and shirt as quickly as he lied down on his belly. 

  
Two cables came down from the roof and hooked on his VEST. Couple of seconds before, a beeping sound could be heard indicating that the test was over.

“[ _Analysis ended. Results: VEST suffered from an energy overload. Cloaking function, power supply and organic healing functions got affected by it._ ]”

  
Now Zim understood why he felt so tired. “Computer, repair damages…”

  
“[ _Repairs initiated. Activating sleep mode_.]”

  
Zim fell asleep immediately as the computer worked on him. Luckily, nothing worse happened, and even if someone saw him out of disguise, he could use the old ‘skin problems’ lie as he used to, anyone would believe him. 

Anyone? Yeah, about that, well... Find out next chapter! 


	7. Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading this story so far  
> I hope you like what I'm doing in this AU!  
> I know it's waaaay different from many Zadr interpretations, specially with Zim and that's the point! Anyway thanks, love yaaaa!

“Ok, this is what I know:

Zigmund Zuñiga was born in a small town at the other side of the country. He lost his parents when he and his sibling Griffen were young. Raised by their grandfather since they had no more relatives.

Graduated from high school and college way before he turned eighteen, and as soon as his grandpa died, they moved out of town, enrolled at GRIM labs, makes a bunch of cool stuff and… THATS IT! THAT’S ALL I GOT, THIS IS ALL EVERYONE HAS!” Dib walked frantically in front a huge board full of pictures and sticky notes. He already had like twenty theories on mind but so little information to actually build a believable story.

Oh, hi! Last time, an accident at the lab affected Zims VEST and his cloaking function. Zim ran to his apartment immediately after it and he thought no one noticed, but he was wrong… And, as usual, our one and only paranormal investigator saw him!

Yeeep, Dib saw him, and now the paranoid kid was back! He didn’t sleep at all that night trying to gather all of the information about Zuñiga he could, but mysteriously, they all went to a dead end, or should I say dead start? The thing was, no one knew much about Zuñigas past, and it was kind of suspicious now that Dib noticed.

Yeah, he was a public figure and wanting a bit of privacy about his personal life was understandable. But even the information given was just so little.

Dib couldn’t find the name of Zuñigas hometown, his grandfather’s name, nor his parents and how they actually died. There was nothing! The guy was just a huge mystery.

“… Sure, the easiest answer is that he is one of those lizard people! I mean, with all of his sudden fame and many powerful connections, it’s pretty obvious, but! He could be another kind of alien as well, maybe the same as Zim!” Ah there he was!

Dib never forgot about our favorite irken, even when he tried to. Several months after Zims disappeared, he still looked out for him, thinking that Zim was going to show up all of the sudden to attack him. But it didn’t happened.

Deep inside, he missed the good old days, the days when he fought Zim and ruined his stupid but dangerous plans. He missed messing up with him. He missed the challenge... Yes, the academy was a challenge, but a boring one, and one that he could easily beat up.

Dib used to think about what was Zim doing, he thought that maybe Zim left earth to conquer another planet, he even thought that maybe Zim was dead, but he quickly threw that theory away, the irken was a worse than a roach, getting him killed wasn’t that easy. Oh yes, Dib missed Zim in his own twisted way.

“But Zuñiga doesn’t have that backpack thingy Zim had, and the antennae. I mean, he could be wearing a wig to hide his but I don’t think that’s the case… Besides, Zims disguise was so poor and obvious, and if Zuñiga is wearing one, he definitely has some top notch technology. Or! As my other theory says. He could be a shapeshifter creature, and maybe his changing skin suffered when that electric discharge hit him… And what about Griffen?! Is he an alien too? I mean his weird, he could be. Unless Zuñiga adopted some random child… Nah, I don’t think that’s the case...” Dib stop walking in front of a Zuñigas portrait he had in the middle of the board. He had that smug smile on his face, well combed hair, stylishly dressed figure and his beautiful olive eyes so full of life.

Oh lord, how many nights Dib dreamed about those eyes, that face, those lips (Remember that dream he had? It wasn’t the last one) and his voice saying his name over and over again.

“I need to know who the hell you really are…”

No one in the world could ever imagine that such a pretty face was actually a monster, or probably something worse… And that was the thing.

Of course Zuñiga helped humanity with all of his inventions but, was that really his plan? His intentions were actually good? Or they were just a facade? He had thought that Zuñiga did all that just for the fame and money, and it made sense since he was so full of himself. It was hard to think about him being generous just because. Dib knew there was something shady in here, but he couldn’t really pointed out what it was.

“That’s it! I’m gotta confront him right now! He lives in the next building so it won’t take much. I’m going there, demand explanations and accuse him! Yes! Just like I did with Zim years ago!” Dib was about to go out but he stopped just before he could grabbed the doorknob.

His plan sounded ideal but it didn’t work back then, and wouldn’t work now. Zuñiga was such an admired person, anyone would be on his side immediately and Dib was gonna be the crazy kid all over again .

If he wanted the truth, he needed stronger evidence to support his accusations. This time, Dib will make it right.

But how?

* * *

Zim VESTs suffered great damage but he was able to fix right on time.

That day was the big announcement of GRIM and Membrane labs. The press conference was going to be held in a hotel. Zim, professor Grimm and Membrane were there, ready to start the event.

They were ready to tell the world about the newest project, and since Dib rejected being part of the it, only Zuñiga and Membrane were going to work on it.

This was better, Membrane was certainly a nicer option for a scientific partner than Dib. And, in a couple of weeks, Dib would leave GRIM labs forever.

Yeah, Zim was happy about it. No more Dib-worm getting on his nerves, even when it was fun having him around, it would safer for Zim to be apart from each other.

“… The world need our help more than ever, and if we want longer lifespans for everyone, we need to do something right away… It is why, we proudly announce, the partnership between GRIM labs and Membrane labs! Together we’ll produce a genetically engineered meat, or as we called it GEM. With this, we do not only expect to end the tremendous amount of animal suffering and slaughtering, but we also offer a way to shrink our environmental footprint, which as you know, it’s one of our main goals at GRIM labs.” Reporters were astonished with professor Grimm words, recording every single part of his speech.

“Membrane labs is also compromised to become a lot more ecologically responsible. GEM is only one of many projects we already have for a better and cleaner future!"

Press people made all kind of questions and they answered as well as they could, until one question popped up. “So you and professor Grimm will lead this project?”

“Oh well, actually, professor Grimm will only supervise it. Doctor Zuñiga is gonna be in charge and—“

The door at the other side of the room suddenly opened with a loud screech, making everyone turned around to see who just got in.

“Sorry, I’m late! Traffic was nuts and almost didn’t make it.”

“Dib?”

“Son!”

Dib practically ran to the stage and sat next to his father, tilting his head over the mic before he spoke. “Answering that question. Doctor Zuñiga and I will work on this project. My father and professor Grimm gave us this opportunity to show how our generation is more than compromise to make this a better world to live in…”

Reporters awed as they heard Dib. No one expected such a thing, but they were certainly thrilled.

“This is an amazing and wonderful world, full of amazing and wonderful humans, and they, us! Deserve a suitable planet to live in. Don’t you think, Doctor Zuñiga?” Dib turned to watch Zuñiga as he said so. Defying him with his gaze.

Zim had no idea of what was going on. Dib already stated he wasn’t going to work on GEM, why did he change his mind? It was kind of suspicious but Zim had no time to think about it. “Yes, absolutely. They do, we all do. I have to say, I’m really excited to work next to a brilliant young man as you are, Mr. Membrane.” Zim smiled as wide as he could at Dib.

Dib kept on glancing at him before he smiled back.

“Okay! We already answered enough for today. Thank you all for this and don’t worry, you’ll soon have news about us and this amazing project.” Membrane couldn’t stop smiling, and with that said, he ended the conference.

Of course he didn’t expect Dib to be there, but he was more than happy about it.

“Son! You made up your mind!” Membrane walked out of room with one arm over Dibs shoulders, hugging him all the way out.

“Well, you know, this project will benefit us, humans. And as a fellow scientific human, I cannot let this pass. And I’m sure Doctor Zuñiga feel this way! Right, doctor?”

There was something weird with Dibs words and tone of voice. And the way he kept on looking at him. It reminded him about the old days, when Dib was a crazy weird teenager. “Of course I feel the same. I want only the best for humanity, and I know that, together, we’ll get better and faster results.”

“Exactly! You want only the best for humans!... Oh, bless your generous, kind, and selfless soul, doctor Zuñiga.” Dib emphasized each word with a harsh but subtle tone.

Zim squinted for a second. There was something definitely odd about Dib and why he actually wanted to be part of the project. Unfortunately there was just one way to find out. Zim stopped walking and turn around to face Dib, holding out a hand at him. “Can’t wait to work next to you, partner…” Zim flashed a wide, fake smile at Dib, knowing he would notice.

“I feel exactly the same, partner.” Dib shook Zuñigas hand, smiling back.

Oh the challenge was on. A challenge only them knew about.

“We must celebrate this occasion!” Membrane chimed in excitedly as he held his arms up. “Doctor Zuñiga, it would be a pleasure for us if you come to our house tomorrow for dinner! You are invited as well, professor Grimm.”

Dib glanced at his dad kind of annoyed at first, but then, he smiled again looking at Zuñiga. “Yes! That’s a great idea! We can start bonding right away, after all, we gonna work together, so it’s a good idea to know each other. Things like our childhoods, the schools we went to, the skin conditions we had and every single detail about us! It’s for the sake of our project, of course!” Dib kept on holding Zuñigas hand as he spoke, pressing his fingers a bit tighter.

“What a great idea! Unfortunately, I’m busy tomorrow. I have plans with my family but I’m sure doctor Zuñiga won’t have any problems, right?” professor Grimm said as he place one hand over Zuñigas shoulder.

“Of course not. Thank you for this invitation, can’t wait for it.” Zim gripped Dibs hand strong enough to feel his bones cracking a bit between his fingers before he finally let go.

“Terrific! See you then, doctor.” Said Membrane as he walked out of the place.

“Yeah, see you later...” Said Dib in a creepy tone, rubbing his hand as he followed Membrane.

Zim rolled his eyes before he started walking to another exit, next to Grimm. “Professor, why did you lie to Membrane? I know you don’t have any family besides your dogs.”

“So?”

“So… You basically rejected his invitation on purpose.”

“I just don’t wanna be the ‘third wheel’ over there...”

Zim blinked a bit confused by his words, but before he could say something, Grimm spoke again.

“I don’t know if I should say this but, Membrane kind of told me that his son is very interested in you, like romantically, you know? I think you call that a ‘crush’.”

“Hmmm, I see…” Dib liked him? Now that was interesting, and of course Zim had no idea about this. He noticed Dib admiration towards him, but saw it just as everyone else’s admiration.

“Why do you think Membrane labs wants to work with us? This whole project it’s only a way to get you and young Membrane together… At first, I wasn’t sure of it but, you know we would never have enough funds to work on GEM without their help.”

“I know… And this dinner?”

“Oh its definitely part of his plan too… Listen, I won’t force you to be with someone you don’t like, just for the sake of GRIM. You know that right? Just try to get along with young Membrane. I wouldn’t ask this if it wasn’t important.”

Zim still believed there was something else going on with Dib, but now he had an advantage. “Don’t worry professor, I won’t let you down.”

“Ah! That’s my boy” Grimm nudged him playfully “I’m not kidding when I say I care about you as if you were my son. I do! You have a great future, boy. Just be patient”

It wasn’t the first time Grimm told Zim that. He had been like this since he started working at GRIM labs. It was weird at the beginning since Zim never had a father, nor a parental figure whatsoever. And as the years passed, he got used to it. It was kind of cool having someone who cared about him that much. “Thank you, professor.”

“You don’t need to thank me! Now lets go, you need to get some rest for tomorrow.”

* * *

“You sure you have the right coordinates? This place looks… Filthy and it smells really bad!” Tenn looked around disgusted. She thought planet Dirt was nasty, but this place wasn’t far from it.

“Yes, I told you, I got many messages from him and they always came out from this place. I know is not much but the armada won’t ever find us here!” Skoodge took the tablet like device out of his PAK and inspected the area, just to make sure there was nothing dangerous near by.

They were lucky enough to land in the middle of a forest, far from any human. Yes, they landed on earth! The promise neverland of two runaway irkens. At least by now.

“Okay, this area is clear. Now we need some disguises and set up our base.” Skoodge was more than ready to start his new life.

Tenn was a bit overwhelmed by everything. She was hugging herself as she kept on looking around.

Skoodge got closer and whispered to her. “I know it hard, trust me, I’d give everything to get back to Irk. But we can’t, not now. If we do, all of their sacrifice will be worthless… Now, let’s see what kind of disguise is better for you.”

Tenn smile a bit with that, following Skoodge back to their ship.

We got some visitors! Tho this might not be good news for Zim… See you next time!


	8. Dinner time

It looked exactly as he remembered.

  
The large, rectangular gray structure which was distinguished from its neighboring houses by the electrical pylons lining its front walkway. Zim was just a few steps away from the door, just a few steps and he could knock but, he wasn’t moving. Why?...

Hi! Welcome back! Last time we saw GEMs big announcement and, surprisingly, Dib took the job! Of course he had his own reasons but no one cared, except for Zim.

Looking at Dibs house brought so many memories. Bad memories. Funny memories. Memories… When Zim got hired at GRIM labs, he decided to put away his past.  
No mission, no invader title, no armada and most importantly, no annoying earth boy-monkey, better known as Dib Membrane.

But life it’s full of surprises, and sometimes jokes, bad elaborated jokes.

  
Zim never thought he would be back at his old town, he never thought he would be in front of that house either. Zim wanted to turn around and walked away. He could tell Membrane some stupid excuse, besides, he only cared about he and Dib working together so, ditching that nights dinner wasn’t such a big thing, right?

  
“Doctor Zuñiga! You are here right on time!” Oh damn, Membrane saw him. “Come in, dinner its almost ready!”

  
“Ah, yes, thank you.” There was no scape now. _It’s okay,_ he thought. _I was a soldier, I fought at wars. I defeated huge alien beasts with my own hands. I can handle this_. Zim encouraged himself as he crossed the door.

  
Inside, the house was the same as well. Same light blue walls, maybe some different furniture and new pictures but, the same.

  
“Doctor, I would like to introduce you my daughter, Gazlene.”

  
Speaking about same things. Gaz Membrane wasn’t the little girl Zim met years ago, but she definitely kept that ‘don’t mess with me’ mood which was kind of scary. Zim wasn’t scare about Gaz now, but he felt a little bit threatened, because even when they were the same height, the girl was pretty intimidating. 

  
“Nice to meet you, doctor.”

  
“Pleasure to meet you, Gazlene. I heard some great stories about you and your new game.”

  
Gaz raised an eyebrow with that. “You did, huh? I thought you only cared about hugging trees and that stuff.”

  
“Gaz!” Membrane was mildly annoyed with his daughter’s words but Zuñiga only laughed.

  
“Yes, that’s my main work and passion but I also enjoy a few things outside of it. Music, videogames, and some baking when I have the time.”

  
“Wow, an eco-nerd guy with many hobbies. Dib can learn one thing or two from you.”

  
Membrane pushed her daughter a little, trying to shut her off. He didn’t want to disrespect their guest with her sharp comments. “That’s great doctor! Then you gonna love Foodios dessert for tonight. He’s preparing his delicious cupcakes!”

  
“sounds good.”

  
“And don’t worry. I already know about your vegan dietary, so no animal products either!”

  
“That’s nice, I appreciate it.”

  
“Of course doctor! Anything for you!” Coming down from the stairs, Dib showed up. He was wearing that hideous black coat.

Ugh. Zim felt disgusted just by looking at it. It wasn’t exactly the same coat of course. Dib grew up so much those years it was impossible for him to use the same he used as a teenager, but it was still black, long and dirty.

“We want our guest to be as comfortable as he can!” the fake smile and weird tone was there again. Dib and his awkward behavior were there again.

  
“Thank you, Mr. Membrane-- I mean! Dib. That’s nice of you.”

  
“No, no, no. Don’t thank me. It’s the least we can do to greet properly such an amazing person AND human being. Normal human being, like us!” Now facing Zuñiga, Dib kept smiling as he exaggerated his gestures and words on purpose. 

  
Gaz pinched the bridge of her nose as he walked to the dining room. Apparently, Dib awkwardness was going to be off the charts that night. And she didn’t know if she was ready to handle it.

  
“[DINNER IS READY.]” a robotic voice screamed out from the kitchen. 

  
“Wonderful! Let’s go you two, we can continue this conversation as we eat.” Membrane took both of them by their shoulders and pushed them into the room.

* * *

  
_OK, HERE IS THE PLAN:_

Oh look, Dibs internal monologue! 

_First, I changed the house temperature so it would be hotter now. Zuñiga is wearing one of his usual long sleeve, turtle neck shirts, it would be hot enough to make him sweat. I’m gonna watch if his skin changes or something._

Everyone were already at the table. Membrane and Gaz next to each other, and Dib next to Zuñiga of course… They ate and chatted amicably, everyone but Dib, who kept on munching the same piece of bread again and again as he stared at Zuñiga. (Like that wasn't weird!) 

  
Zuñiga looked sweaty, but not uncomfortable. He wiped his forehead a couple of times with a napkin but his skin seemed fine. 

  
“Why is it so hot in here?” Asked Gaz quite annoyed “Is Foodio still using the oven?” 

  
“No he isn’t. I believe it’s the thermostat. Don’t worry, I’ll fix it!” Membrane held his arm out, showing his renowned Membracelet. With it, he changed the temperature and the room got cooler. “That’s better! Now, as I was saying doctor…”

  
 _Damn! It’s ok, step two then. Direct questions._ “Say, doctor Zuñiga. Did you see what happened with Bethany the other day? When she got closer to those chemicals and her skin went blue for a week.”

  
Zuñiga was talking to Membrane when Dib interrupted them. “Oh, ah… Yeah, those things happen at the lab.” 

  
“I know, so it had happened to you? You know, your skin changing its color or something?” Dib tilt his head as he asked. 

  
“No, no. I’m very careful with my experiments. Those things never happened to me… Anyway, as I was saying, professor--“

  
“Seriously? Not even a spot, a scar or something. I mean, I’m not trying to offend you but the other day with the power supply…”

  
Zuñiga looked pissed with that being mentioned. He reaaaally hated public failure and Dib knew it. “That was an unfortunate event. But it wasn’t myfault! I just tried to fix it. Now if you excuse me…” Zuñiga turned his face away to see Membrane as he kept on talking. 

  
_Hard to get, huh. Fine! Then step three it’s on its way_. Dib stood up with his glass full of water, holding it as clumsily as he could. “Ugh, this water it’s not cold enough, I need some ic--OH NO, OOH.“ He threw the water ‘accidentally’ over Zuñiga. Getting his head and shirt soaked.

  
Zuñiga stood still with his eyes wide opened. He thought of millions things to do with Dib at moment, but he didn't, and tried his best not to murder Dib. 

  
“Dib what have you done?! I’m so sorry doctor! FOODIO, BRING ME A TOWEL!” Membrane stood up immediately and helped Zuñiga, while Gaz walked out of the kitchen. 

  
“It was an accident! Silly weak hands of mine!” _Something is gonna happen! I know it! He might not get burned like Zim but maybe water affects his skin in a different way_. Dib watched him carefully and waited. 

  
Foodio brought the towel and Zuñiga rubbed his head and face with it. 

  
Few seconds later, Gaz came back with something in hands “Here. It’s old an ugly but it’ll keep you covered while i put your shirt on the drier.” It was a light blue shirt with a little ghost on it. Yes, the one you are thinking about but a bit bigger. 

  
“Hey, that’s mine!” 

  
“Oh shut up. You haven’t used that thing in ages. Besides, this is your fault.”

  
“Thank you Gazlene.” 

  
“Thanks Gaz! Doctor the bathroom is that way. You can change there.”

  
“No, it’s okay. I can do it here quickly.”

  
_Yes! He’s going to take his shirt off! I shouldn’t be excited for it… I MEAN, THIS IS ONLY FOR MY RESEARCH._

  
Yeeep. Zuñiga took his shirt off and gave it to Gaz, now his skin was exposed and… There was nothing strange about it. There was no scars, no marks, no weird color at all, in fact he looked great. His chest, belly and arms were toned up. Not like he was some kind of fitness freak or something but the guy had a great body.

  
Dib couldn’t take his eyes off him.

  
“Dib!” Membrane snapped his fingers a couple of times to get Dibs attention. 

  
“What?! I’m not looking!” Dibs face was completely red after those words slipped from his lips. 

  
“No! The floor is wet, go and get the mop!”

  
Dib did as told, went to the garage and got the mop, but before he could go, his sister grabbed him by his shirt.

  
“Stop acting like a lunatic! I know you have a crush on him but this is going to scare him off!”

  
“I’m not doing this because I have a crush on him! I MEAN! I don’t have a crush on him! It’s just-- He is--! ugh whatever.” _He’s an alien! Or something… and I don’t have a crush on him! I used to, but not anymore!..._ Dib mopped the floor around Zuñigas seat. His skin still looked good, and the shirt on him too. _This didn’t work. Ugh… It’s okay, I still have two other plans. I’ll get what I need one way or another._

* * *

  
“… And then I said ‘Sure! Put as many buttons as you want, but don’t forget about the most important one: the power switch!”

  
Membrane laughed at Zuñigas story, Gaz flashed a small smile, and it was a real one! Dib tried not to, but he laughed quietly with it. He hated the guy but his stories were actually funny and interesting. 

  
Dinner went by smoothly and surprisingly, Dib behaved pretty well after the little incident. Until dessert time… 

  
“Doctor Zuñiga you have so many fascinating stories! I’d love to hear them all night long.”

  
“Right back at you dad! But, you know? We’ve only heard stories about your work and GRIM labs. Don’t get me wrong, those are pretty interesting but, you know what I’d love to hear about? Your childhood! Maybe something about your old town, your family, besides your brother of course, the organizations you are part of, you know? Those kind of things! It’s like, we know them but at the same time we don’t and I’m sooooo intrigued about it.” He tried not to look like a maniac as he spoke, so he held his face between his hands as his elbows supported him over the table. Yeah, he didn’t look like a maniac, though he looked like a lovesick teenager… 

“Well, there’s not much about those years. My parents died when me and Griffen were really young so I don’t remember much about them. Then my grandfather raised us. Skool was like any other, many students teachers, classes that were way too easy for me, and so was college--“

  
“Yeah, yeah I mean, we all know that. But your Skool, what was its name? Your hometown, where is it exactly? Also, you never talked about your parents nor your grandfather, and I mean, it’s understandable since they died but no one knows their names or what they did for living. So, excuse me but it’s kind of weird that you never gave any of this information ever...” unconsciously, Dib lean a bit over Zuñiga as he spoke. “why is that, doctor? Are you hiding something? What is it?” As Dib kept talking, his tone became accusatory. 

  
“Uh…” No one really asked him about his past, at least not any specific information so he never made up a story. What now? What could he say? He needed something believable right away! 

  
“What’s the matter, doctor? You always are so eager to talk about yourself! Why aren’t you doing it now?”

  
“Dib, leave the poor guy alone. Can’t you see you are making him nervous?” Gaz understood Dib's behavior (a bit) but it was too creepy, even for him. 

“Son calm down… To be honest doctor, I asked the same questions myself.”

  
Dib glanced at his dad kind of surprised. “What? Really?”

  
Membrane nodded and sighed. “You are not from here, right? Not even from this country…”

  
“Dad, you think he…” Was this real? Did Membrane thought the same as Dib? Did he suspect that Zuñigas was an alien as well?? Oh this was awesome! Too good to be true! 

  
“Yes, he’s an illegal immigrant!”

  
Too good to be true… 

  
“Uh…”

  
Membrane hugged Zuñiga sobbing. “This is the reason why you don’t want to talk about your past! It’s too hard and dangerous for you! Poor boy! I can only imagine how hard it was for you coming into this country illegally!"

  
“Dad, no! That’s not—“

  
“Yes, exactly! That’s the reason why!” Zim played along and he even cried a bit. It wasn’t a great story but, at least was easy to understand and believable. “I’m sorry! I just came here because I knew I could have a better future for me and Griffen! Professor Grimm didn’t care and he even got me an ID but that doesn’t erase the fact than I’m an immigrant!” Zim cried harder as he spoke, taking a handkerchief out to clean his non-existent tears. 

  
“It’s okay, doctor, it’s okay! My ancestors were immigrants too. You don’t have to feel shame about your past! Don’t talk about it if you don’t want to, it’s not important now. What matters is that you are here, doing and amazing scientific job and helping us to build a better future!” 

  
“Thank you, thank you so much professor. You have no idea what this means to me.” Zim kept the drama going. That story was definitely a good alibi and it wasn’t entirely wrong when he thought about it. “I’m sure you still have many questions, Dib, but I hope you can understand.”

  
“… Whatever” Dib was so mad, he just stood up and walked away from there. 

  
“I’m so sorry doctor, I don’t know what’s going on with him.”

  
“Really? It looks like the same Dib to me.” Said Gaz before she took another bite from her cupcake. 

  
“Don’t worry about it, it’s not his fault. I kind of understand how he feels like wanting to know everything about someone he admired but getting nothing. Anyway, I’m sure we’ll work things up eventually… Now, if you excuse me, I need to go. Thank you for the dinner and this lovely evening.” 

  
“Thanks to you for joining us. I hope this is not the last time we have you here!”

  
Zim stood and change his shirt before Membrane escorted him outside, insisting about scheduling another dinner soon. It was the last thing Zim wanted, getting back to that house, but he lied and walked away as fast as he could.

* * *

  


  
Dib looked Zuñiga walking away from his window.

He got no useful information that night. Luckily, he still owned many of his old spying devices, such as his ant-infogathering gadget. 

  
Yes, a really small robot ant he implanted on Zuñiga's shirt before he put it back.

  
In the past, he tried to spy Zim with many different types of cameras and equipment, but all of them where easily found and destroyed by the alien. If Zuñiga was an alien, he was definitely a smarter one so Dib couldn’t risk a thing.

His Ant was designed to collect everything, from audio and video. This kind of device didn’t have any wireless connection, therefore, Zuñiga wouldn't be able to track it back at Dib if he found out. 

  
“My ant is on. I just have to wait for a couple of weeks and I’ll have all the information I need to discover what that guy really is. Soon the world will know--“

  
“Agent mothman?” suddenly a dark figure showed up on Dib's screen. Behind them was a big white eye-like logo.

  
“Superior agent longhead! Thank you for--wait, how did you know who I am?"

  
“You are the only field agent who talks to himself…”

  
“Oh, right… Anyway, thank you for answering my call. I know you are busy sir but I really need to talk to you.”

  
“No problem. Agent Tunaghost said something about you investigating Zigmund Zuñiga?”

  
“Yes! Something tells me he’s not a human, sir.”

  
“Huh, interesting. And why is that?”

  
“Well I just have a few theories but, the other day I saw something weird about him… His skin, it’s green! It looked like a lizard or something.”

  
“And? That’s it? You know you need more to build a case on him.”

  
“Yes, I know. That’s I why I need the swollen eyeballs help. I only have so little information about him and I was wondering if--“

  
“Agent, Zigmund Zuñiga is a man of science, his inventions has helped humanity in so many ways. He’s not only a loved man, but also one with many powerful connections, and I know many of them wouldn’t be happy if they discover this investigation. I suggest you to leave this now.” Superior longheaded agent tone of voice changed drastically as he stated that.

  
Dib was startled by his attitude. That guy ran a society where people searched information about the weirdest cryptids, cults and other kind of risky things so, why one guy was their limit? “Uh, I see… Thanks, Superior agent longhead.” 

  
“You’re welcome agent Mothman… See you next time.”

The call was ended after it, leaving Dib with twice the answers he had before. “Okay, I don’t have to worry about it. I’ll wait, I can do it! By now I’ll focus on my ship.”

  
Isn’t it weird that the swollen eyeballs think like that? Maybe not that much… Anyway, see ya! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading this! I hope you're enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update since I'll have a busy night
> 
> Enjoy!

Hey, hi! Welcome back!

Last time we had an interesting dinner on Membrane's household. Dib tried to find out more about Zuñiga's past, unfortunately his dad gave him the perfect cover story and Dib couldn’t do much against it. And the swollen eyeballs weird stance over Dib and his investigation about Zuñiga. 

Days passed by and Dib still was Zuñiga's assistant. Shocking, but he hadn’t had the time to hire a new one yet.

Dib agreed on helping if Zuñiga let him worked on his ship for at least four hours straight each day. Thanks to it, Dibs ship was ready! He just needed a test flight, however, he needed Zuñigas approval for it.

  
Dib went up to the main lab where Zuñiga worked on GRIM's power supply. Dib was determined to get the test that day, and he wouldn’t take a no as an answer. “Doctor Zuñiga, can I talk to you? My ship is ready, I only need to--“

  
“Doctor, she’s here!”

  
“Doctor Zuñiga, she’s coming…"

  
A few people came whispering Zuñiga the same thing over and over again. Dib had no idea what they were talking about until…

  
“Oh, Ziiiigmund!” a high-pitched voice screamed out from the other side of the lab. Blonde, slender, beautiful blue eyes and well dressed, the girl walked through the place liked she owned it, and everyone around got out of her way. It seemed like no one was pleased to see her. 

  
“Not today…” whispered Zuñiga under his breath before he put his tools away. 

  
“Isn’t that--?” whispered Dib.

  
“Yes, she is…” Zuñiga cleaned his hands before the girl approached them, and immediately fixed a fake smile. 

  
“Mr. Zigmund Zuñiga! Long time no see you.” 

  
“Representative McCain. It hasn’t been that long… And it’s Doctor now.”

  
The girl practically threw herself to hug and kiss Zuñiga. “Oh yeah right! It’s just I’m so used to see your people cleaning bathrooms and pools that I forgot that you have an actual title right now. Anyway! I wanted to see what are you working on. Is there something worthy of my time and money or do I have to come back later? You know, like in four years when I’m the president.” She laughed and oh boy, her laughter was as annoying as her.

“And who’s this? Your new slave?” 

  
“What?”

  
“Representative Karen McCain, this is Dib Membrane. He’s here to work on his final project and he is my temporary assistant as well.” Zuñiga pushed her away as politely as he could while he introduced them. 

  
“Dib Membrane…” Karen said getting closer to him. “Oh, isn’t your father a scientist or something?”

  
“Yes, he is actually, and so am I. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t…” Dib would never be proud to admit such a thing, but he felt like he had to.

  
“Of course you do.” She turned back and grabbed Zuñigas arm as she walked away from Dib. “Now Zigmund, I have a reservation tonight at that place with good, juicy steaks. You can say no today!”

  
“Representative, that’s a nice offer but, I have plenty of work. Besides I’m vegan.” 

  
“Oh, come on! just a bite, it won’t kill you!”

  
“Not me, certainly...” whispered Zuñiga.

  
It was clear that he wanted nothing with that girl, but there was some political issues in between that Dib understood a little. Still, he felt some kind of rage bubbling inside of him.

The girl was getting on his nerves, not only because of the obvious things but she seemed to be way too interested in Zuñiga. And for some reason he didn’t like it at all. 

  
Dib hurried and stopped both before they got out of the lab. “Representative McCain! Ah, doctor Zuñiga and I, ah.. Gotta work on my spaceship! Yeah, and we’ll be very busy with it.” 

  
Zuñiga was amazed. Dib was helping him?

  
“Spaceship? Yeah right! I know you are one of those nerds who praise Star wars or whatever, but I can’t believe you are to able to build an actual spaceship by yourself!”

  
“In fact, he did. The ship is downstairs if you want to see it.” Zuñiga didn’t like to brag about something that wasn’t his, but then again, that girl made them felt like it was necessary. 

  
“Okay, lead the way and show me this thing.” Karen held herself tightly on Zuñigas arm’s and walked with him to the elevator. 

  
Dib walked behind them, looking at Karen touching Zuñiga over a over again. It was clear that he wasn’t into her but Dib felt quite irritated.

Representative McCain served for that state, tho she didn’t exactly fulfilled the job. She was rude, loud, racist, and had no sense of people’s personal space whatsoever. She only got the job because his father was the governor.

  
And, on the top of it all, she tried to seduce Zuñiga in several occasions! Not that Dib cared about it, and no, he wasn’t jealous, nooo. 

  
“Here. Membrane, can you please take off the blanket?”

  
“Huh?-- ah yes!” Dib was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t noticed when they reached the basement level. He did as told and pulled the blanket out, standing proudly before his creation. 

  
“You see? A real spaceship. Now if you excuse us we have—“

  
“Wow, it looks so real!” McCain got closer to it, inspecting every single detail like she knew a thing about it. 

  
“It _is_ real, representative.” Said Dib with a harsh tone.

  
“Then why don’t you drive it everywhere? I mean, I’d do it. This thing should be faster than a helicopter.”

  
“There are a few details we need to check before it. This is a complex vehicle that will travel around space, not a simple rotorcraft machine.” Zuñiga stated quickly.

  
“So when it will be ready? I’d love to take a ride on this!”

  
“I think… Two weeks, a few days before my exam.” Dib lied about the time, but he did it because he wasn’t sure if it was going to work after the first test.

  
“Two weeks?! Can you have it earlier? I’ll go on vacations in a week.”

  
“Then you’ll have to see it when you get back.” Zuñiga said as he shrugged. 

  
McCain walked back at Zuñiga, facing him with a sly smile. “I see, but the thing is, this week we’ll decide next year's budget and maaaybe someone says that GRIM labs does not need our help anymore...”

  
“You wouldn’t dare…” Zuñiga was fuming. GRIM labs wasn’t exactly a profitable place so most of their funds came from the states budget. Without it, many of their projects won’t be able to continue.

  
“You just watch me, Zigmund… ” They glared at each other for a couple of seconds before she took a step back. “I get it! You need to work on this and have it ready before the week end so, no steaks for you! Too bad. Maybe next time.” With that said McCain walked out of the basement.

  
Zuñiga breathed slowly for a few seconds, calming himself down before he turned and looked at Dib. “Okay, first of all, thank you, I guess… You just got that obnoxious woman off of me.”

  
“No problem, you know, I just did what I had to.” Dib wanted to brag about it a little bit more but that wasn’t the time for it.

  
“Now, about your ship…”

  
“Yeah right! Uh, good news, it’s ready! Bad news, I need to get it out and make the test flight but there isn’t a place to do it near by.”

  
Zuñiga got closer to the ship, squinting as if he was trying to look at something in particular. “I’ll gett the Tow guy who brought it here, he can leave it on the labs parking lot. It’s big enough to do the test.”

  
“Great! That sounds great but, can we do that? I mean, I don’t want to ruin the parking of something goes wrong.“

  
“Leave it up to me…” Said Zuñiga as he blinked at Dib. “Get everything ready and I’ll see you upstairs in an hour.”

  
“Uh… yeah-- I’ll be there, thank you!” As soon as Zuñiga was out, Dib covered his face with both hands. That blink got his brain numb for a few seconds.   
“It’s okay, it’s fine, he’s just doing this because that awful girl is getting on his nerves, that’s it! Besides, I still need to find out about what he really is... Yes! This is my chance to get more information out him.”

Crush or not, Dib was still determined to find out the truth. 

* * *

  
It might not be a good idea but Zim took a huge risk that day by helping Dib with his ship. It wasn’t about the parking lot nor McCain, it was about the ship itself. 

  
It’d been years since Zim flew his beloved Voot Cruiser. He missed it, and space as well. He missed looking at the stars from up close. He missed visiting other planets (and their food), he missed Irk…

Sometimes he wondered what his fellow irkens were doing.

  
Did they conquer half of the universe already? Did the end their enemies? Did they remember him?... Zim didn’t want to get all sappy so he just shook his head and got rid of those thoughts. 

At GRIM lab's parking lot, the tow truck had the ship ready to go.   
Dib was looking from afar as he waited for him. 

  
“Professor Grimm knows about the test in here, we only have to be careful.” Zim put his cellphone back on his pocket as he spoke. “Let’s go.”

  
Dib was so excited, he ran to his ship, pressed a few buttons in the outside and after a couple of seconds, the hatch opened. Dib basically climb the ship to get in and then, held his hand out for Zuñiga. 

  
It opened exactly as the Voot Cruiser, and when Zim saw it, he felt something twisting on his Squeedlyspooch. He remembered his Voot. The first time he traveled with it. The first time it stop working and when Gir painted piggies on it. 

  
“… Doctor?” Said Dib as he waited with his hand out. 

  
“Um… don’t worry, I can do this alone.” He climb the ship, got inside and immediately looked around. It was bigger than his Voot. Three seats, one bathroom and a small bedroom. Out of it, there was nothing really impressive. 

“Okay! I guess it’s showtime.” Dib soon took the pilots seat, typed a few commands on the main panel and everything inside turned on. Seconds later, the ships engine started working.

  
“Sounds good so far…” Zim took the seat next to Dib as he looked at him working. He felt a bit anxious. There was nothing he wanted more than driving the ship himself, but he remained calm and just waited for them to take off. “We don't have time for a long trip. Just take us near GRIM's satellite and come back. I’ll give you the coordinates.”

  
“Okay, yeah, good idea!” Dib entered the satellites location, and the digital map showed it up on the screen. “We are taking off in three, two, one…”

  
The ship lift up a few inches, then Dib pulled the flywheel, directing it as high as he could. It slowly raised up a up until they were flying above the buildings. "Okay, here we go..." The feeling was incredible, nothing like traveling on a plane. Dib checked the systems every second, afraid something bad might happened, but it didn’t. “We are crossing the troposphere!”

“Adjust the pressure levels, now.”

  
“Adjusting…”

  
Zim looked back through the window, noticing how the city became smaller and smaller until he could see part of the country. His squeedlyspooch twisted again but now with excitement. 

  
“Crossing the exosphere, now!”

  
The sky got darker and part of earth’s shape was visible now. Zim wouldn’t admit it but it looked beautiful from there. That piece of dirt looked kind of beautiful. “Check the core's temperature level.”

  
“Uh, it’s stable.”

  
“Perfect, we had a good departure. Hopefully, the rest of our trip will stay the same.”

  
Dib couldn’t stop smiling. His ship was working! It actually worked! But he couldn’t celebrate until they got back to earth safe and sound. “The GPS says we are fifteen minutes away from me satellite.”

  
“You know? This is a good time to activate auto pilot and see how it works.”

  
“Right, just give me a sec…” Dib made some adjustments on the pannel. Few seconds later, the screen indicated auto pilot was on. “There!”

  
“Great. This is absolutely great! Now we can shut Representative McCains ugly mouth.” Zim said as he laughed, picturing the woman’s face already. 

  
“Yeah, that’ll be awesome! Her voice is horrible. Well, everything about her is!”

  
“You can say that again!” 

  
They both laughed for a few seconds. Finally something they agreed on.   
Zim took a deep breath before he spoke again. “She always does this. Comes to the lab, brags about her money and power, demands something and walks away.”

  
“I see…” Dib said without taking his gaze off the front screen. Even though everything was fine, he was still nervous. But he needed to relax a little. Unfortunately something not so relaxing came into his mind. He hesitated for a second about his next question, drumming his fingers on the flywheel before he finally did it. “So, you and her, you know…” 

  
“We?...” Zim had no idea about what was Dib talking about, or why his face was all red.

  
“Did you and her dated? I mean, not that I care about! But she seemed reeeeally comfortable around you and all.” Dib scratched the back of his neck. Now he felt stupid about his question but he couldn’t take it back 

  
“Oh.” Zim raised an eyebrow with that. It looked like Dib did care about it. “No. We went together to a few charity dinners because professor Grimm asked me to, not because I particularly liked her...” Irken relationships and human relationships were very different from each other. Zim had to learn a lot when he was first ‘courted’ by the girl a few years ago. Now he could notice when someone had a romantic or sexual interest on him, though he usually didn’t care. 

  
“Yeah, I noticed that but I wasn’t sure. She's really awful, I still can believe someone like her works for the state.” 

  
“I’m aware of it but... When I first came to GRIM labs, they barely had any money to buy paper clips, then I showedmy first project to the governor and he sent Karen to evaluate the labs. She had no idea about science or anything related but, she showed interest on me and, well, I basically sold myself... Professor Grimm never pushed me to have any kind of relationship with her, he only said I should be polite and everything would be fine.” Zim wasn’t proud about it but, he did it for the labs, and his boss. 

  
Even when had no connection to the irken armada anymore, Zim still felt like he needed to obey dutifully to any superior he had. Luckily professor Grimm wasn’t as bad as the tallest.

  
Dib turned his chair to look at Zuñiga while he talked about that girl.The media said something a lot different. There were many rumors about Zuñiga and Karen McCain. Some even mentioned something about a wedding but apparently, those things were made up by the tabloids “I can understand that. Still, I think it’s awful. Like today, she basically bribed you! I mean, I don’t mind on showing my ship, especially now that it’s working. But she shouldn’t made the whole thing about money.”

“Yes, but that’s how it is…” Zim looked away for a moment. The fake moon wasn’t so far from them, and the stars shined brighter too. It wasn’t the first time he had that view, but it felt like it. 

  
“Amazing isn’t it?” Said Dib as he looked outside too. “Since I was little, I’ve loved space. I loved watching the stars, the moon, the real one, from my window…” Dib smiled with that thought. “I used to wonder if there were other planets besides the ones I learned about at school, if there was any life out there… And yeah, call me crazy if you want to, everyone does! But, I also wanted to know if there were aliens, meet them. I mean, I actually kind of did once but-- Nevermind.” Dib shifted uncomfortably on his sit, he didn’t want to ramble about his old alien enemy. 

Zim remained silent for a couple of minutes. Dib kind of mentioned him? It felt awkward but a bit good. At least he remembered him “I did that too.”

  
“What?”

  
“Watched the stars. Dreamed about space travels…” Yes he did! When he was just a smeet, sometimes Zim ran out of the underground area just to look at the stars.   
Back on Irk, the closest sun was too far away from the planet, so the sky always looked dark (dark pink) and the stars always shined for them.

Little Zim wanted to get out of Irk, travel with his spaceship and conquer many planets, yes, but he also wanted to be near the stars. Irkens were supposed to only dreamed about war, blood and success, so this was the first sign of he being a defective. 

  
Dib was supposed to ask about Zuñigas life, dig in his past, corner him until he said the truth. But they both were in a wistful mood, he wouldn’t dare to break it. 

  
Silence was pleasant. Nothing but the soft sound of the ships engine while they traveled through the vastly expanse, awestruck by the breathtaking view. 

  
A beeping sound alerted them. They were near the satellite already. 

  
Zuñiga got closer to the main panel, and checked out the screens where the ship status appeared. “The core its on the right temperature. The engine is answering properly. The oxygen tanks too… Maybe it’s early to say this but, well done, you got yourself a functional spaceship. You should be proud.”

  
Dib had no idea of what to do or say. He felt so good listening to those words coming out of Zuñigas mouth, especially with something he worked so hard on. “Thank you, doctor.”

  
“... Zigmund.” He said as he turn around smiling. “Just call me Zigmund.”

  
Dib smiled back, feeling his insides melting. “Sure, Zigmund...” he turned and watched the screen, making sure he hid his red face before Zuñiga--Zigmund looked at him.

Dib really wanted to defy him, but at the same time, he didn’t.

  
Maybe Zigmund wasn’t as bad as he thought. Yeah he was a jerk and all, but maybe Dib would be a jerk too if he had all that fame. Yes, he was so full of himself, then again, he was incredibly smart, and yeah okay handsome too. People around him fed his ego all the time. 

  
And what about he being an alien? Well, Dib realized that if Zigmund was one, he might be a good one. Like the ones who helped humanity with the pyramids and all the ancient stuff from earth! He couldn't be mean with an alien like it. 

  
They went back to earth peacefully, chatting and laughing about trivial things. Even Zim realized that Dib's company wasn’t as bad as he imagined. 

  
Was this the beginning of a beautiful friendship? Maybe. 

* * *

  
“We can’t eat this too…” Tenns face was paler than usual. She was holding her belly tightly as she threw away half of a sausage. 

  
Skoodge and her were struggling with their new life on earth. Without the empire’s help, it was hard to get the essential things to subsist. 

“I’m sorry. Next time I’ll get the nachos.” Skoodge didn’t look any better. He tried to find some food for them but he either brought back some leftovers or wasted food, and none of them were enough to feed them. 

  
Tenn nodded and smiled. She had no energy to be mad nor sad about their situation, she was just worried about the day their PAKs just shut off. “Can you hear that?” Tenns antennae lift up as she looked at the window. 

  
“What?... Is that, a spaceship?” Skoodge ran as fast as he could to the top of their base and activated the telescope. Seconds later he saw it. “It is a ship! And it has the irken design. It should be Zim!”

  
“Are you sure? Can you see him?”

  
“It has to be! There are no other aliens nor irkens near by.” Skoodge got his tablet and wrote down the estimated landing coordinates. “Okay, got it. The place it’s a bit far from here but we can go tomorrow and check. If we find Zim he can help us. And if this isn’t Zim, we can steal the ship and their supplies!”

  
“Oh Irk, I hope it’s Zim. I have no energy to fight right now...”

Poor Tenn and Skoodge, they had it rough but they are about to complicate Zim's life too. 

  
Heh, I said too much. See ya! 


	10. Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer as usual  
> Don't really know why but I hope you all like it!

Hi welcome back!  
Last a time we had a bonding time between our boys! Dib actually felt so good after it.

Zigmund and he had more in common than he thought and now, his ‘uncover the jerk’ plan was officially on hold!

Representative McCain came back as promised, and she wasn’t alone. Her dad, the governor, and some press people came with her.

She wanted to humiliate GRIM Labs and Zigmund, but her plan backfired. 

  
Both Dib a Zigmund took them on a trip around the city, showing off the spaceship. They even made a few spins and stunts in the air. Everyone awed with the speed and great functionality of it. 

  
“This is simply amazing! You must be so proud of having such a brilliant mind in here, Grimm.” Back at the labs, Governor McCain couldn’t stop praising the ship, and press people took thousands pictures of all of them, making the spaceship instantly viral. “The funds of GRIM labs are finally paying off. I can’t wait to see what else this two are gonna make for us!” The governor held Zigmund and Dib by their shoulders, shaking them a bit before letting them go.

  
“You will. In a few months when they finish GEMs project.” Said Grimm with a big smile. 

  
“Terrific! I’ll be back when that happens. Let’s go Karen, we need to catch our flight now.”

  
Representative McCain on the other hand was pretty quiet.

Dib and Zigmund success didn’t please her at all, though she couldn’t say a thing with her father there. “Good work, Zigmund. See you next time.” Whispered Karen in a not so friendly tone.

  
Zigmund smile widely as she walked away. It felt so good to see that woman mad, and he couldn’t hide it.

  
“Well, well. You boys showed everyone what a good team you are. You know what? This deserves a celebration! You can have lunch out today, my treat!” Grimm gave his credit card to Zuñiga and walked them out of the labs.

  
“You are not coming professor?”

  
“No, no, no. I have plenty of things to do. You go.” Grimm basically pushed them out and closed the door. 

  
Zigmund shrugged as he put the card on his wallet. “I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry and there’s a nice vegan place a couple streets from here.”

  
Dib wasn’t a big fan of vegan food, but he was in a such a good mood that he couldn’t say no. “Sounds good, let’s go!”

* * *

  
“… And when she said ‘I bet those buttons are just props and none of them work!’ and you used each of them, oh she looked so embarrassed!”

  
“Yeah! I even showed the one that makes coffee! Oh, oh! And when she said ‘This thing must be bad for the environment and air stuff!’ and you reminded her about how damaging her perfume brand is and how she still uses it! Like yeah, she cares so much a the environment!”

  
Zim and Dib laughed with their story as they had lunch. 

  
Even when he tried to sabotage Dibs work at the beginning, Zim was glad he didn’t. Teaming up with Dib was better than he ever imagined.

  
They were both smart, skillful, a bit sarcastic and loved making fun of people they considered annoying. It wasn’t that bad having him around now that Zim thought about it.

  
“You know? I’m not proud of this but, I kind of had a girlfriend like her…” Said Dib noticeably ashamed.

  
“Noooo way! Really?” Zim chuckled.

  
“Hey! It was my first girlfriend! I had no idea about relationships and that kind of people before her!”

  
“Yeah, I think that happened to me too… I mean, I had a really annoying boyfriend.”

  
“Seriously? Was he the underwear model or the Nascar pilot?” 

  
“what?”

  
Dib blushed when he realized what he just said. His fanboy side betrayed him, slipping that information out of his lips. “I mean! I read that on a magazine or something… An article about all of your relationships, at least the public ones.”

  
“Oh, right… It was the model. Great looking, not that smart…” Zim covered his face both hands. He accepted that relationship (and the ones after) just for researching purposes. Just to learn more about humans and love since it was kind of popular topic on earth, but he regretted each of them. 

  
“I can only imagine… My ex girlfriend wasn’t that smart as well. Sometimes she got bored easily with some of my interests. Like In our first official date, I took her to the movies. I was excited to see that awful movie called ‘Croctopus’! But she hated scifi movies so we watched some cheesy romantic comedy movie with that redhead guy girls love so much.”

  
“Ugh, I hate those movies. And that guy! Ah—Wait, did you say ‘Croctopus’? That stupid movie about a hybrid beast made out a gigantic Crocodile and an octopus?!”

  
“Yeah, that one!”

  
“Why?! That’s one of the worst movies I’ve ever seen! Besides, making an hybrid like that wouldn’t be hard.”

  
“Come on Zigmund! You gotta see it as if it was a comedy movie, you would enjoy it more that way!”

“Seriously?”

  
“That’s what me and Gaz do! We loooooove watching those stupid movies, make fun of the plot, the actors and the effects—You know what? ‘Croctopus 2’ it’s out, let’s watch it next weekend!”

  
“There’s a sequel?!” Zim rolled his eyes, he couldn’t believe such a bad movie had a second part. “No, no, we’re doing this now!” he stood up, left the tip on the table and walked out of the place.

  
Dib followed him a bit confused. “what, now? ? But—we have to go back to the lab."

  
“Well, you finished your ship, don’t you?”

  
“Yeah…”

  
“And technically, I’m still your supervisor, right?”

  
“Right.”

  
“Then, as your supervisor I say, you are free for the rest of the day and you can go and watch this ridiculous movie with me!”

  
"Fiiine. But it’s your treat. I got no money on me.”

“No, it’s professor Grimm's treat.” Said Zim, showing Grimms credit card. 

* * *

The movies place was almost empty thankfully. Zim hated crowded places so much. 

  
They waited for a few minutes at the lobby while the room was getting cleaned. 

  
“… My classmates finished their project.”

  
“Yes, they did an incredible job and I already sent my report back to SMART.”

  
“Really?... Have you, sent mine?”

  
Zim rolled his eyes as he smiled. “No… Why of course I did! I sent it the day we had the flight test.” 

  
“You did?!”

  
“Yes. It wasn’t that much, just about the ship and the great job you did. You don’t need to thank me.” Zim shrugged. 

  
“Oh, I mean, still, thanks. That will be helpful for my last grade.”

  
“Hope so, you deserve the highest score after the incredible report I did… And you’re welcome.” Zim smiled widely at Dib. Weird, but he actually said something nice about him, on purpose. 

  
“I hope so too… Umm, speaking about the academy.” Dib scratched his face a bit nervous. “There’s gonna be a graduation ceremony and a party after it, and, I mean, I was wondering if you…”

  
Zim listened at Dib trying to figure it out what was he going to ask, but he got distracted by something outside the movie theater.

Green, little and kind of chubby. He was wearing a shirt with many colorful flowers and a obvious redhead wig. Suddenly another green skinny figure showed up, this one wore a colofurl dress and a red cap that said I LOVE EARTH in big white letters. They looked like…   
No, no, no, this couldn’t be posible! 

  
“… Parties and those things, since you are famous and all, but I mean! You were my mentor, even when we had a rough time with each other at first, I’m still grateful for everything you did for me and I would really like you to be there… So what do you say?”

  
Zim was horrified looking at the small green couple. What if Dib noticed them?! He would definitely recognize the irkens in lousy human disguises! “Ah—what? I mean, yes, absolutely.” Zim answered without even thinking about it. He heard something about a party and kind of deducted the rest. 

  
“Great! I’ll give you the invitation when we get back at the labs!”

  
The green couple walked out of Zims view but he still tried to see where they went. The room was ready and the movie was about to start but Zim couldn’t let them go, it was too risky. “Ah, Dib. Why don’t you go and get our places? I completely forgot about something! I need to call Robin right away.”

  
“Oh, okay. Yeah, I’ll wait for you inside.”

  
“Thanks! I’ll be there in a minute.” With that said, Zim practically ran out of the place, looking around for the couple.   
What are they doing here?!... Did they come to get me? Were they sent to kill me?!... No, no, of course not! The empire believes I’m dead, so what then?!

  
Suddenly, he found them. Zim tried to walked calmly a few steps behind the couple, making sure he didn’t look suspicious. 

  
The couple seemed to be looking for something, though they looked more like tourists searching for a restaurant than two irken assassins. Still, Zim wouldn’t risk a thing. 

  
Just when they walked next to an alley, Zim used his mechanical appendages to push them in and held them against the nearest wall, leaving them with no escape.   
“invader codes, now!” Zim shouted in irken language. 

  
“ _Codes?! Wait, Zim?! Is that you?_ ” The chubby irken said as he tried to free himself. 

“ _I said, codes! Now!”_

  
_“Invader 20082006-S!”_

  
_“Invader 21082006-T!”_

  
“Skoodge? Tenn? What are you doing here?!”

  
“Put us down first!” Screamed out Tenn fighting her way out. 

  
“No! Tell me why are you here! The tallest sent you? Are you here to end me?! Why are you so pale?!”

  
“What?! No you idiot! We ran away from them!”

  
“We were hiding in the woods but I saw a spaceship and we wanted to know who it belonged to!”

  
Zim didn’t know if he should trust them or not. It was way too dangerous, even when those irkens were his old friends. “Lies! Why would you come to this piece of dirt?! Why would you hide from the armada?!”

  
“Because--“

  
“They tried to kill me because I’m a defective!” Tenn shouted. 

  
“What?...” Zim loosened up the grasp, putting both down slowly. 

  
“I’m a defective! They said I was a risk for the empire and they tried to kill me! But my crew protected me and they were all killed instead!” Tenn broke down on the floor and cried as she hugged her legs. 

  
Skoodge got closer and comforted her.

  
Zim sighed deeply, turning his gaze away. That word still hit hard for him, even when it happened so long ago. “This place isn’t safe… Come with me.”

* * *

“… I was working on irk's main workshop, fixing some ships when I overheard a conversation between Miyuki and Spork. They said something about defectives and how they needed to get rid of them as soon as possible. Spork sounded worried but Miyuki scolded him, alleging he was being too weak for a tallest. 

  
I didn’t care about it until one of the pilots mentioned something about Tenns fleet being the next ‘target’. Worried, I took a Voot and flown where they were, warned them about the attack. But it was too late…”

Back on Zim's apartment. Skoodge told his part of the story. Tenn lied down on the couch as Zim, out of disguise, stroked her head. 

  
Zim understood exactly how she felt. Broken, miserable, an absolute disgrace. Though he didn’t have anyone for comfort. (Besides Gir, but he kind of sucked at it.) 

“… I had no idea where else to go. Then I remembered about this planet and how far it is from Irk. I tried to contact you for help but the call never went through and when I searched your name on irk's database, you were flag as deceased.

I didn’t understand why no one told us about your death until Tenn told me you are a def--ah, you know.” Skoodge cut himself off before saying that triggering word. 

“Yes, the tallest think I’m dead because I deactivated my PAK and changed it for another device...”

  
“Oh, right, I noticed the lack of PAK.”

  
“Speaking about. You know they can search you with its help right? The tallest probably know you two are still alive.”

  
“Nah, don’t worry. I got rid of the tracking command on our PAKs as soon as I could.” Said Skoodge proudly. “They won’t find us… But wait. If you don’t have a PAK, how come you are still alive?”

  
Zim stood and took his shirt off. “my VEST. It works almost exactly as the PAK but it has a some other features. Like my new extra legs, they have this retracting function, now they are lighter and stronger at the same time. Oh and my cloaking device is way more advanced than the one we got from Irk.”

  
“What do you mean with advanced?! You say our disguises aren’t?” Skoodge jump from the couch clearly annoyed, but as he did so, his redhead wig fell off of his head. “Fine I get your point… And, your VEST made you taller too?”

  
“No. I started growing after I made the change. I don’t know if it was because the lack of a PAK or earth’s gravity...”

  
“What now Zim?...” Tenn slowly sat up, cleaning the tears on her face. She looked so weak and fragile. Nothing like Zim remembered. “I mean, you are alive but you are not an invader anymore. The empire was everything for you, so what now? You really are satisfied with the life you have? Pretending you are a regular hooman?”

  
“It’s not that simple.” Zim walked to a window, the one where he could see GRIM lab's building. “The empire was everything for me, yes, but they wanted me dead, and for a second I wanted it too… Then I realized I have so much more to offer than just being an invader. I’m a scientist, an inventor, I’m smart! And when I used this skills to benefit myself, humans noticed and said I was ‘revolutionary’ or something.” Zim turned around smiling. “I became famous! I finally got the recognition and adoration I’ve always wanted from this inferior beings. And the best part? I didn’t had to threat them to do so!... Listen Tenn, I’m not saying you have to do the same but, now you are free, in a way… You can do whatever you want! And so do you, Skoodge.”

Tenn remained silent, looking away from Zim.

  
“I loved working with engines and all kind of vehicles.” Said Skoodge with a little smile. “But I don’t know if there’s a place I can work in something like that in here.”

  
“Well there isn’t spaceships, at least not many… But there are tons of workshops, and planes! Those are like less developed ships. I bet you can do something to improve them!”

  
“Really?! That sounds great! Hey, can you give me a VEST too?”

  
“Yeah, you definitely need one… Your invader uniform is way too dirty and outdated for a human garment.”

  
“Hey!”

  
“Donuts...” whispered Tenn. 

  
“I’m sorry, what?”

  
“I like donuts... Remember the ‘Galaxys largest space donut’ place?”

  
“Remember? Skoodge ate so much donuts at that place he almost blew up!”

  
“Well you got sick after eating that ‘dark matter special donut’ even when they told you not too!”

  
“LARB DARE ME--! anyway why are you bring this up, Tenn?”

  
“Well, I went back a while ago and I learned how to make them. I mean, I like eating donuts, but I loved cooking them too!” Tenn looked at Zim finally smiling. “You think… There’s a place I can work on something like that?”

  
Zim and Skoodge looked at each other sharing a complicit smile.

  
“There are a bunch of places like that in here.”

  
“Great…” Tenn stood up from the couch. She looked weak but determined. “Now give me one of those VESTs!”

  
“Yes, captain, my captain!” Said Zim in a playful tone before he grabbed his tablet and started working. “By the way, you too look weaker than a flooxilon newborn smeet… There’s food on the fridge, you can have as much as you want.”

  
Both Tenn and Skoodge said nothing and ran immediately to the kitchen, and ate until their squeedlyspoochs were full. 

Couple of minutes later, Tenn passed out on the Kitchen’s floor. 

  
Skoodge approached Zim, munching a cold Waffle. “Hey Zim, I was wondering. What happened to that crazy kid you used to complain about all the time? What was his name?...”

  
“Dib... He--OH NO, DIB!”

* * *

Alone at the movies. He waited for Zigmund to come back. Waited, and waited, and waited… Until the movie ended.

  
He looked at his phone, expecting a text with an explanation or something, but there wasn’t any. At least not from Zigmund.

  
_Maybe there was an emergency. Maybe Professor Grimm called him… Or maybe he run away because he didn’t wanted to be with me, in a cinema, all alone… Ugh._

  
Dib felt really bad. He felt kind of rejected, and that probably it was his fault.

_Maybe Zigmund felt it was too awkward to go to the movies with him, but it was his idea!_

  
Dib walked back to his apartment. He had no energy to work at that moment, besides, Zigmund was right. His ship was done, he had nothing else to do, at least until Grimm and his dad said otherwise.

  
He lied down on his couch, looking at the ceiling as he kept on thinking about what he did wrong. And the more he thought about it, the worse he felt. 

  
[|Zigmund: Dib where are you? You’re still at the movies?|]

  
A text from Zigmund showed up on his phone. Dib wanted to answer right away, but he was a bit mad at him. So he made him wait… A minute.

  
[|Dib: No. I'm on my apartment.|]

  
[|Zigmund: ok. I’m coming.|]

  
“What?... Oh nooo!” Dib's apartment was a mess. It didn’t smell bad, but he had clothes here and there. Dirty dishes in almost every table and a few junk food wraps on the floor. He ran around the place trying to make it look a bit decent, at least the living room area and just in time, he heard someone knocking on the door. “Hey! Ah--come in.” Dib moved away and let Zigmund in. 

  
“Dib I’m really sorry about what happened! It wasn’t my intention leaving you there!”

  
“Oh! Pfff, it’s okay, no biggie! I’m okay.” No, he wasn’t.

  
“No, it’s not okay! I completely forgot to tell you-- Something came up at the lab, with the power supply, you know? and I had to go.”

  
“Yeah, I get it! Don’t worry, I mean, it was just a movie.” Dib was being honest about it. Even when he didn’t take it well, he understood why Zigmund had to go.

  
Zigmund didn’t look convinced by it so he took out something from his pocket. A fancy rectangular red box. “Here, I was going to give you this as a graduation gift but, I guess you can have it now.”

  
Dib was surprised. He didn’t expect any kind of gifts from Zigmund. He took the box and looked at it for a couple of seconds before he opened it. “Huh?”

  
“It’s a silver plate… You see, there’s kind of a legend that says you have to name your ship and the label it. For good luck or something... Anyway, you can use this plate and engrave the name on it.”

  
The plate had a beautiful molding pattern, it had some stars and little planets right on the edge. “Wow, this is, ah…”

  
“You like it?” asked Zigmund worried.

  
“I-- yeah I do! It’s great! Thanks. I actually heard something like that and thought about naming my ship.” Dib smiled widely looking back at Zigmund.

  
He smiled as well, feeling relieved with Dib's answer. “Great! So you have a name already?”

  
“Yes! I’m gonna call my ship: The mothman!”  
Zigmunds smile faded in seconds

“… Really?”

  
“What?! Is a cool name!”

  
“Uh...”

  
“Come on! It’s not that bad! Mothman it awesome and, it’s my alias on the truthshrieker blog!”

  
Zigmund couldn’t help but laugh with his answer. “Okay, fine! It’s your spaceship. Anyway, I’ll watch the movie by myself tomorrow. Then we can share our opinions.”

  
“By yourself? Oh no way! I need to be there and look at your horrified face!”

  
“… Is it that bad?”

  
“Twice than the first one!”

  
One of Zigmund's eye twitched “I’m doomed…”

  
They both laughed for a while until Zigmund excuse himself and got out. 

  
Oh, don’t you love this friendship! It would be a shame if someone, or something, ruined it…

* * *

  
_“… Aw, man! I’m so jealous. You and Doctor Zuñigas are friends! Hey, I’m still your best friend, right?"_

  
“Yes Melvin, you are!” 

  
Alone again, Dib facetime with Melvin about what happened that day. The whole thing with Zigmund was now just a funny story, thankfully. 

  
_“... Dude, this weekend we’ll be finally free from the academy!”_

  
“Yeah, I know! I thought this day was never gonna come and now, it’s here!”

  
“ _And the party?! I heard the academy got an awesome band for it!”_

  
“Yeah, the party... THE PARTY!” Dib jump out of his seat. “I forgot Zigmund's invitation! Melvin I gotta go! Call you later!”

  
“ _You dumbass! GO, GO, GO!--“_

  
Dib ran around the place, throwing everything until he found the envelope “AH-HA!”. It wasn’t necessary for Dib to give the invitation right away, but he wanted to, besides, it wasn’t that late to go to Zigmund's apartment. 

It was a quiet night at GRIM apartments complex. All of the staff were at their places, except for Dib, who ran between the buildings alleys. 

  
“Oh, Zigm--!“ just before he got closer, Dib saw him coming out of his building, but he wasn’t alone.

  
They looked small, like some eight year old children, with colorful clothes, weird hairstyles and, green skin?... What? No, no, no, this couldn’t be possible!

  
Dib hid behind some bushes, before they could see him. What the hell is he doing with them?!

_Ok Dib, calm down… Maybe they are lost and Zigmund helps them or something… Wait, what if they are trying to abduct him! Maybe they know how smart he is and want his brain! Oh no, I gotta help him!_

  
Just before Dib could be the hero, he heard their conversation. 

  
“… And then you said! 'Oh what are you going to do, stab me?!' And he did!” The chubby one said. 

  
“The plookesians are a peaceful race! How could I know that one was a rebel?!” Answered Zuñiga a bit annoyed, though he laughed too. 

  
The girl nodded a couple of times with her hands on her skinny hips. “How could you not notice the huge ‘I’m a rebel’ tattoo on his back?!”

  
No. They didn’t look like they were trying to abduct Zuñiga, they looked like a bunch of friends, very good friends… 

  
“Anyway, we have to go. Let us know when the VESTs are ready.”

  
“Yeah. See ya later Zim--“ 

  
The girl punched the chubby one on the stomach as Zigmund rolled his eyes.

  
“I mean, Zigmund Zuñiiiigaa! Bye! …”

  
The couple walked away, back to the city and Zigmund back to his building.

  
Dib sat down on the floor, feeling nauseated and confused. This was worse than he ever thought, way worse…

“… ZIM?!”

  
No, we can’t have nice things! Maybe later…   
See ya! 


	11. Party

Hey, hey, you’re back!

  
Last time we have some unexpected encounters. First one was kind of good, second one not so much…

Dib found out about who Zigmund really is and, well…

  
“IT’S HIM-- I’M SO STUPID-- I CAN’T I-- AAAGH!” Dib threw, broke and ripped away everything related with Zuñiga that he could find in his apartment. “How could I be so blind?! I mean, Zigmund! Zigmund!... Zigm!... ZIM! IT WAS THERE THE WHOLE TIME, AAAGH!” 

Yes, Zim was right there! He was so naive thinking he would go away just like that! There was so many things Dib felt stupid about, but this wasn't the time for regrets.

  
“Robo ant, come back to me!” with his Membracelet, Dib activated the revert mode on his ant, so it could find its way back to him.   
after two hours, his robo ant finally showed up on his apartment's door.   
“Here is all the evidence I need to prove thw beloved doctor Zuñiga is nothing but an alien! An evil, destructive alien!”  
Dib took the ant and immediately connected it to his laptop, downloading all of the info in it. 

  
There were plenty of pictures and videos were Zim was out of disguise, and not just him.  
“That’s Griffen! It’s his evil robot!! Oh… Come on Dib, both names were so obvious!”  
He checked every single picture and video. Unfortunately, the video quality was pretty bad and he heard nothing. And the pictures, most of them showed Zim and Gir doing meaningless things like cooking and cleaning. Some showed them watching TV. But there was no evil plan, no dangerous machines, no Zim and his evil laughter and no Zim calling his leaders.  
“This can’t be right!... Stupid ant! This can’t be everything! I mean, I got him out of his disguise but it’s not enough! I need a laser, a big gun, some plasma canyon, anything!...”  
He checked again and again, but he find nothing, just an alien and his robot living their lives.

A few of those pictures showed Zim, with his human disguise, and Dib. Both laughing or and talking, they looked like old friends, and they kind of were.   
What if Zim just wanted a normal life after all? What if there was no evil plans? No evil overlords, no alien army coming to earth… 

  
Dib had many doubts. And for one second he thought that it wasn’t worth trying to uncover Zims true self, but then, he remembered his first month at GRIM. How mean ‘Zigmund’ was with him, and now he knew why. 

  
“Whatever. Evil plans or not, Zim is an alien! I still can prove everyone I wasn’t wrong… YES! Imagine how famous I could get if I uncover the so-called Doctor in front of the whole world! The eyeballs will be so proud of me and my dad! He would have to admit that aliens are real after all!... I’ll do it! And I have the perfect way to!”

* * *

Every morning, Zim’s coffee was already on his desk. Even when Dib wasn’t his assistant anymore, he made sure he had it there.  
That morning the coffee had something underneath.   
Zim found a white envelope with a sticky note behind. ‘ _Sorry, had to go back to SMART. Long story. See you at the party!_  
 _-Dib’_

The envelope had an invitation inside. Zim looked at it for a couple of minutes before he left everything on his desk.

So no Dib for the day. Okay. Not like Zim was going to miss him, not at all!... Unless.

Dib was obnoxious, ridiculous and his stupid perfume made him nauseated, but he was kind of attentive and funny. 

  
There were many clever people at the labs, but Dib was brighter. Zim could shared his elaborated jokes with Dib, and complained about the things they both hated, which were a lot. 

  
He liked having Dib around just because of those things, yeah, nothing else.  
Still, there he was thinking about him.

  
“Doctor? Mr. Jones and Mrs. Howard are waiting for you. It’s about the power supply.”

  
“Right! I’m coming.” Zim walked out of his office and started his day.

…

  
“… Is brotha alright?”

  
After a long morning, it was lunch time. Zim usually shared a table with Dib and some other people, didn’t matter who but Dib was always at his side. That day however, it was just him and Gir.  
“I am. Why are you asking?”

  
“You poured the whole ketchup bottle on your fries. I like it ketchup!”

  
Zim looked at it disgusted and gave them to Gir. “I’m not hungry, that’s all.”

  
“YAY, KETCHUP! Oh, where is Dib? He always sits with you!” Gir wasn’t that smart but he was definitely a good observer.

  
“He is… Busy.” Said Zim before he gave another sip to his soda.

  
“Aw, that’s why you’re sad? You miss him?”

  
Zim almost choked. “What?! Nonsense! I don’t miss Dib. No, not at all! You know what? Enjoy your fries, I’ll get back to work.”

As soon as Zim stood up, he practically ran out of the place.

  
Was Gir right? Did he miss Dib? He couldn’t stop thinking about him, he even thought about sending him a text or something, but he discarded the idea quickly. 

  
What was wrong with him?! Stupid Dib-worm wasn’t worthy of his time or thoughts! There were plenty of things to think about instead of Dib!

…

“Doctor? Uh… Doctor?”

“Yes! I mean, sorry. What was that again?”

  
Professor Grimm, the head scientists and him were at the meeting room, discussing about next month’s events and projects. 

  
Zim zoomed out for a couple of minutes until someone spoke directly to him.

  
“You see gentleman? Even Doctor Zuñiga is getting bored by all your babbling, so let’s get to the point.” Profesor Grimm said as he rubbed his temples. “Zigmund, since Dibs prom is this weekend and after it he’ll be free, have you two decided when GEM's first stage will start?”

  
Right! The project. He and Dib will work on it for a couple of months, maybe more. “Yes. Next Monday.”

  
“Really? I thought you’d let Dib have a few days free.”

  
“No… I know that’s the right thing to do since he deserves some vacations after he finally finished his studies, but you know as well as me that GEM can’t be delayed anymore. This is the biggest and most important project of GRIM labs right now, and the whole world expects so much from it.” Lieeeees. Zim knew they could start the project anytime, but he wanted Dib there, he needed him there… 

9  
“You are absolutely right Zigmund. They expect so much of you two, and so do I… Then it’s settle! Next week you’ll start working on GEM. In the meantime, you can choose the workspace and the staff you might need for it.”

  
“That I’ll do.”

  
“Perfect, you can go if you want. We can finish the meeting without you.”

  
“Thank you professor.” Zim got out of there immediately.

  
Yeah, Gir was right, he missed Dib. It was the silliest thing but it was true. He enjoyed his company, he enjoyed their jokes, he enjoyed their conversations, whether they were about scientific things or not.

  
Years ago, Zim would have condemned himself just by thinking about it, now he didn’t care. They weren’t enemies anymore, Dib (technically) even had a crush on him! And maybe Zim too… Maybe. 

* * *

The big day finally! seniors at SMART Academy were ready on stage, each waiting for their diplomas.

  
Dib gave a small glance at the audience. His dad and Gaz were at the first row. Membrane looked like he was about to cry and Gaz recorded everything with her phone.   
Lots of parents and guests were there but not the one Dib was waiting for.

  
Suddenly the crowd gasped, looking at who just got inside. Zim… ‘Doctor Zigmund Zuñiga’. Ugh it was hideous how much attention that alien had. 

  
“And now, Dib Membrane!"

  
Everyone cheered and clapped when Dean Knowaroll called him. Even Zim, he flashed a big smile looking at Dib. 

  
He looked so human, so real… He looked like he was really happy about Dib and his big day.

  
_Look at him, all smiley. He thinks he can fool anyone. But not me! not anymore… How did you do it, ZIM? Where did you get that disguise, ZIM? It’s professor Grimm part of your plan too? Are there any other aliens at GRIM?! Where did you get that cool black suit you’re wearing? WAIT, NO! HIS SUIT IT’S NOT COOL!_

  
He tried to stay calmed and salute everyone with the diploma in hand. This wasn’t time for his theories. 

  
… 

The ceremony ended in a blink of an eye. Off stage, the alumni reunited with their families and friends. 

  
Membrane couldn’t stop hugging Dib “I’m so proud of you, son! Now you’re a scientist just like me!”

  
When Membrane finally let him go, Gaz hugged Dib. Yeah, she did it! On purpose! “Congrats, professor Nerd.” Well, She’s Gaz after all. 

  
“Hey buddy!” Melvin practically tackled hugged Dib out of nowhere. 

  
“Hey Melvin!”

  
“Congrats man! ”

  
“You too, congrats!”

  
“Oh thanks man! I’m soooo happy! I seriously could die right now! I mean, I don’t want to, I wouldn’t die happily. There’s one thing I need before--“

  
“Congratulations, Dib.” Behind them, Zigmund showed up smiling widely as he held out his hand. 

  
Dib felt sick just by looking at him. Such a liar alien he was. “Thank you… Zigmund.” Dib fixed a smile as he reached for his hand, shaking it a little before he let go. 

  
Melvin looked at them shocked, moving his mouth as he tried to speak. “I-- I-- IT'S YOU. I mean, hey!” Melvin did an awkward finger guns at a Zigmund. 

  
“You must be Melvin, nice to meet you, and congratulations.”

  
“Ni-- ni-- nice to meet you! Wow, you know my name?! I’m--“ Melvin shook Zims hand nervously. 

  
“Indeed. Dib had told me so many good things about you, it’s a shame I didn’t choose you for my team last time.”

  
“Oh no, no, no! Don’t worry! I mean that would’ve been awesome! Working with you, in your lab and your crew! Don’t get me wrong but I was a biiiit jealous of Dib. It’s okay though!”

“Huh, is that so? Well maybe I can make it right… We need people for our new project. So if you are still interested…”

  
“M--ME? PART OF GEM's TEAM?!” Melvin looked like his eyes were going to pop out any minute. 

  
“You’re grades are good, and I can see you’re very enthusiastic. I’m sure Dib will be happy to have you.” 

  
Oh-oh… 

  
Melvin looked so excited, how could Dib crushed his dreams? _Sorry Melvin, doctor Zuñiga is actually that weird green kid we met at Skool, and guess what? HE’S AN ALIEN, AS I ALWAYS SAID. Oh, and GEM might never happen_. “Sure! Of course I’ll be happy to have my best friend in our team!”

  
“Really?! Oh, wow! This is amazing!” Melvin shook Zims hand even faster and excited than before. “Thank you! Thank you so much! I promise I’ll work harder than ever and make you feel proud!”

  
“Then it’s settle. Now, if you excuse me, I have some selfies to take… See you at the party.” . 

  
See you at the party you, treacherous lizard… “See ya.”

  
“See ya!” Melvin waited a few seconds, making sure Zim was far from them to talk again. “You heard that?! I’m gonna work with you and Doctor Zuñiga! Oh man, this is gonna be awesome! Now all of us can be friends! And...“

One part of Dib wanted to believe it, believe Zim and he could be friends, believe Zim wanted a peaceful life and nothing more. Unfortunately his distrust was stronger than anything. _Come on Dib! Focus! You already have a plan to destroy him and his reputation! Tonight it’s the night! My night!..._

* * *

  
The place was full of youngsters dancing, drinking, or just hanging out with their friends. 

  
Zim was quite busy with all of his fans surrounding him, asking for autographs and pictures. It was annoying but he decided to carry on, waiting for Dib to show up. Weird, but Dib was nowhere to be found. 

“Hey, Gazlene!” Twenty minutes later, no Dib yet but Zim couldn’t take it anymore and walked away from his fans. 

  
“Just call me Gaz, doctor nerd.”

  
“Right, ah. Have you seen Dib?”

  
“I saw him like ten minutes ago, he said something about an ‘important breakthrough’ and ran out of here. I don’t know.”

  
“Okay, thank you.”

  
“Dont worry, he’ll be here in a minute. I mean, you’re here, he wouldn’t miss the chance to be around you.”

  
“Oh… okay.” And that was exactly what Zim wanted. 

  
Suddenly, the music turned off and the lights went out. Everyone screamed annoyed, asking about what just happened. 

  
Few seconds later, the stage behind everyone was illuminated, a huge white screen and some cameras were there, and Dib in the middle of everything.

  
“Dib?”   
Zim didn’t know there was going to be a presentation or something, and apparently no one else since they looked as confused as him.

  
“Dib please, don’t embarrassed yourself…” Whispered Gaz through her teeth.

  
“Good evening everyone! Yes, I know you all want to dance and drink tonight but, there is something important you should know!...” The screen showed a huge picture of someone they all knew.

  
Gaz looked way worried and everyone way confused. 

  
“You know this man, right? Zigmund Zuñiga, the young environmental pioneer doctor who had made our lives better and our planet cleaner…”

  
So far so good… It kind of looked like Dib was honoring him. 

  
“Is nothing but a scam!”

  
Maaaaybe not. 

  
The picture changed, showing one of Zim out of disguise! _What?! How did he--?! Why he--?!_ It was him, sitting on his couch, wearing nothing but his VEST and a pair of black shorts. 

  
Then, the picture changed again now with a low quality video of him, taking his wig off, letting his antennae perked up freely, then his whole appearance gradually changed from human to irken until there was no trace of his human disguise.

  
The crowd gasped horrified with the video. Some even stepped away from Zim. 

  
“There you go! Zigmund Zuñiga is an alien! An evil invader named Zim!!” 

  
Next picture was an old one. Zim, standing proudly in front of his old base and Gir on his doggie suit next to him. 

  
“His evil leaders sent him here to conquer earth and destroy it! For many years I protected all of you of his many evil schemes!... You ever wondered what happened to our real moon?... He!” Dib pointed at Zim with his finger. “HE DID IT, HE BLEW IT UP! He now is soooo interested about the environment and stuff, but guess what?! HE WAS THE ONE WHO GOT GLOBAL WARMING WORSE WITH SOME STUPID VENOMOUS COMPONENTS ON CARS!”

  
Whispers got louder around him. Zim didn’t know how Dib figured out who he was, but it didn’t matter… This was is it, his peaceful life on earth ended. What and idiot! Of course Dib wasn’t his friend! And all of that ‘crush’ thingy was just to distract him! Zim wished he didn’t get rid of his self destruction button. Now was an ideal situation for it... 

  
“FAKE! THAT VIDEO IS FAKE!”

  
At the other side of the place, some guy screamed out, pointing at the screen.  
“Come on! You can even see the color transition over his real skin!”

  
“Doctor Zuñiga doesn’t look like an alien at all! He wears pants, everyone knows aliens hates pants!”

  
“Yeah! He has done so many good things for us! How could he be a mean alien!”

  
Luckily for him, Zuñiga had many fans there and none of them liked Dib's accusation.

  
“What?! No, this is not fake! My robo ant took this pictures from his apartment!”

  
“Yeah right! You’re just insane Membrane!

You’ve always been!”

  
“JUST A CRAZY KID LOOKING FOR ATTENTION!”

  
Now the crowd grew suspicious, if there was something certain, was Dib being the basket case of his peers as usual. 

  
Dib jump out of the stage, pushing people away until he reached Zim. “I can prove it! I’ll take his wig off and you’ll see it! You’ll see his antennae!” 

  
“Dib, please don’t--“ too late, before Zim could finish his warning him, Dib pulled his hair as hard as he could. “Ouch. Ouch. Ouch!” But it didn’t come off. 

  
“Come on!” Dib pulled harder and harder. He even push Zims stomach with one foot but he couldn’t take a single hair out. 

  
“Dib, stop it! Stop it! You’re really hurting me!” Zim actually felt nothing but his head being pulled. 

  
“Hey, you’re hurting Doctor Zuñiga!”

  
“COME ON EVERYONE, STOP HIM!” Seconds later, Dib was being held by a bunch of angry fans.

“Let me go! I’m not a threat, he is! He’s the alien, HE'S THE ALIEN!!” 

“Yeah, yeah, and I’m bigfoot's cousin.”

  
“Don’t listen to him, he’s crazy!” 

  
“Yeah, he was a crazy kid and he still is!”

  
Security took Dib and dragged him out of the place as he kept on yelling. 

  
“I KNOW THE TRUTH NOW ZIM! YOU WON’T GET AWAY THIS TIME!...”

  
Zim fixed his hair as well as he could while everyone surrounded him, asking again and again if he was alright. 

  
The screen was off and the music on again. Minutes later they all were enjoying the party once more.

  
Even years later, no one seemed to care about Dib and his well being. Yes, he was a pain in the rear but he wasn’t actually crazy. The treatment his own kind gave him was kind of unfair. 

  
“Dad said he would send Dib to the 'crazy house for boys' if he did something like this again…” 

  
Zim heard Gaz's voice next to him but he didn’t dare to look at her. 

  
“What Dib did wasn’t right but we both know he isn’t lying… And I know you don’t want him there.” 

  
Zim finally turned, but Gaz wasn’t there anymore. _Why would I care about the Dib-worm! I don’t! I’m glad he will be there! Now no one will get on my way again! Pfff I wouldn’t care less about him!_

Yeah, Zim. Lie to yourself… 

We'll see how Dib get away from this... See ya next chapter! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this all the time but really, thank you so much for supporting this fic! <3


	12. Deal

“ _Dib Membrane, son of the renowned Professor Membrane, did an outrageous accusation over Doctor Zigmund Zuñiga. The environmental biologist who has helped humanity in so many ways.”_

News channels went nuts with the most recent events. They kept showing on and on all the footage from that night.

_“it’s simply ridiculous. Call Doctor Zuñiga an alien. I mean, his beautiful face is definitely out this world!”_

_“Agreed!”_

_“But that isn’t enough to consider him an extraterrestrial being!... Dib Membrane is now confined at his family’s home, surrounded by thousands of Zuñiga's angry fans.”_

Live footage showed protesters around Dib's house, screaming and chanting some kind of mixed messages about him.

“ _Authorities said, GRIM labs might press charges against Dib Membrane after slandering their beloved Doctor Zuñiga._

_In other news...”_

Hey, welcome back!

Last time Dib did it, he showed the world who Zuñiga was, but the world couldn’t care any less about it. Now, he’s facing the consequences.

“How could you did this, Dib? How could you did this to Doctor Zuñiga? After all he’d done for you!” Membrane shut the TV off. Of course he was disappointed with Dibs behavior.

“He’s not a doctor, he’s Zim, dad! He was Zim all of this time!! AN ALIEN! I still can’t believe no one get it! The evidence it’s right there!” Dib felt frustrated. Once more Zim got away with his reputation intact, and once more, he was the crazy kid. Every single one of his social media was flooded with threats, insults and pictures making fun of Dib.

The whole world was mad at Dib.

They basically demanded Dibs head, or any kind of legal action against him.

“Because it’s not true, Dib! I told you, aliens aren’t real, aliens don’t--“ Membrane stopped talking and heavy sighed, he couldn’t argue anymore, he was just done. “It doesn’t matter. Go and get ready, the crazy house people are coming. Their institution will help you with those insane thoughts of yours from now on...”

“Dad you’re really doing this?! I’m not crazy! I’M NOT CRAZY AND I DON’T BELONG THERE!” Dib stormed out and locked himself in his room. 

_Fake._

_Liar._

_Insane._

_Ridiculous._

_Attention whore._

_Idiot._

_Disgrace._

_Crazy._

And many other hurtful words he read through millions and millions of messages, were banging through his head. “So this is it? They’ll locked me up in the crazy house for who knows how long…” Dib felt miserable. he laid down on his bed and cried, just as he did many times when he was little, when everyone came after him and his beliefs.

Maybe he was and idiot after all. Maybe he was ridiculous. And he definitely was a disgrace for his family…

Dib hugged the pillows tightly, choking his sobbings on them. He thought he would be better off dead just like some of his haters said. The world would be happy, and his dad won’t ever feel ashamed about his crazy kid... Yeah, maybe that was better.

“A whole life full of failures. Except for my spaceship…” the only thing he ever succeeded. His spaceship, the mothman. The only thing he was proud of. “Wait… that’s it! My spaceship!!” Dib stood up, cleaned his face and ran through his bedroom, picking clothes and other stuff, putting them on a bag. He realized he had one option yet.

Get out of earth.

Who cared about people and the world? They never cared about him, and they never will! He could take his spaceship and fly away, as far as he could!

He could travel through space! Discover new galaxies! See the stars!

Yes! Bye bye, ungrateful humans, bye bye haters, bye bye Zim!

Dib was ready to go. His hand almost reached the doorknob when he heard someone knocking on the other side. _Oh no, the crazy house people!_ _What now?_ What now?!

_The window! Wait. I can’t go down, there’s a lot of people there… The roof! I just need my hook and--_

“Dib? Are you there?”

That wasn’t his dad's voice. it wasn’t Gaz too but the voice was familiar.

“Go away… Zim!”

“Dib, open up, please.”

_What is he doing here? Oh, oh I know… He has come to gloat!_

“Go away! I’m not in the mood!”

“Dib, please… Open. I can be here all day but you’re running out of time.”

He was right, unfortunately.

Seconds later, Dib let him in. “What do you want, Zim?”

Zim walked inside, stopped in front of one window and looked at the crowd down there. “Was this part of your plan? Becoming the most hated person around the world?”

“Ok, whatever you got to say, do it! I’m in a hurry here…”

Zim slowly turned around with a somber gaze. “Why Dib?... All of this years I’ve done nothing to you or your precious earth. Why?!”

“Why?! Because you are a menace! Yes, you’ve haven’t done nothing… YET. But you're a ticking bomb waiting to explode! Sure you fooled everyone with your perfect smile, and your ecological campaign and your new enchanting personality, but not me! I know exactly who you are!”

Zim then flashed a devilish smiled. “Dib, Dib, Dib… You didn’t know who I was before, you certainly don’t know who I am now… Years ago, I would’ve taken this chance to crush your skull against the nearest wall, or just let the crazy house people get you… But I’ve changed, and now, I’m here to offer you a deal.”

It made sense. Zim could let them cage him and he’d win. But there he was. “I’m sure there’s a trick in all of this but I’m curious… what kind of deal are you talking about?”

Zim crossed his hands behind his back and walked towards Dib. “Despite whatever you think, I have no intentions to blow this wretched planet. I have no interest in getting rid of humans too. I only want to live as comfortable as I can, just as I did this couple of years. And if you let me, I’ll fix your reputation like this.” Zim held one hand up and snapped his fingers, emphasizing his words. “I’ll go downstairs, tell everyone this was just a big misunderstood and they should leave you alone. Then, you can go back and have whatever life you want, I don’t care about it as long as you won’t ever try to mess with me again.”

“That’s it? That’s all that you want?... Why would I believe it? You only want a simple, if I can call it like that, life? How could I trust you?! How could I know you’re not gonna kill us eventually?!”

“Because I don’t need to, I’m not part of the irken empire anymore. My mission here was canceled years ago…” Zim look dead serious as he said it, but Dib wouldn’t buy it yet.

Dib crossed his arms. They were just one step away from each other, both sights interlocking. “Ah-ha… And why is that, _Zim_? Why was your mission canceled? And more importantly, why you are not part of your precious empire anymore?!”

“I don’t owe you any explanations, _Dib-worm_.”

“Oh I think you do! You want me to trust you! you want me to believe that you’ll keep your word but you can’t answer me this?!”

“You don’t understand, is not that simple…”

“Is it? Why Zim? You’re just giving me more and more doubts at this point!”

“You know what?! I take it back! Enjoy your new life at the crazy house!” Zim turned around and tried to walk out of there, but he couldn’t move.

“WAIT!...” Dib grabbed Zims arm with both hands. He really needed his help but the deal wasn’t entirely safe. “I accept your deal, but! There's something else I need…”

“Seriously, your freedom is not enough?”

Dib let Zim's arm go. “Oh, it is, but I need another kind of freedom too, and only you can help me”

Zim raised an eyebrow, curious about what Dib was going to ask. “Okay, then what else do you need?”

“Maps. Whatever maps you have from space. Places far away from this galaxy and every single information I might need once I’m there.” Dib could be an idiot but he wasn’t stupid. Traveling through space blindly could be dangerous, specially for a simple human like him, and who knew everything about space travels?...

“Maps from space? Are you going on a trip soon?”

“None of your business.”

“Fine… I do have plenty information about space and the galaxies outside the Milky Way. Assuming you have enough of it… But it’ll take four weeks for me to transfer just 10% of that information, and most of its in irken language so either you learn irken or I translate everything, but that will take more time and cost you more than just peace.”

Dib kind of guessed Zim will ask for something else, but it didn’t matter, he would get those maps at any cost. “How about this: you go, get me out of trouble. Then we both get back to GRIM and work together on GEM. I know you still need people for it! And my help might come handy... I can go to your apartment each night until I have all the information I need for my trip. As soon as I got everything, I’ll leave earth and no one will ever mess with you and your peaceful life.”

“Sounds, good… But how would I know you won’t betray me?”

“How would _I_ know _you_ won’t betray me?... Listen, we can go on each others back but we have so much to lose if we do so. Besides, your maps are our safety catch! I can’t go anywhere if I don’t have them, and you won’t get rid of me if you don’t give me them.” It was still risky, but Dib had no other choice. “So, what do you say? Deal?” He held out his hand waiting for Zim.

Considering how things got once he tried to expose him, Zim knew Dib got so much more to lose than him. Besides, having Dib around was better, that way, Zim could keep an eye on him. “Deal.” Zim shook his hand quickly before he turned away once more. “Now if you excuse me Dib-stink, I have an announcement to make.”

“Dib-stink?? Seriously? You have--“

Once the door was opened, two men dressed in white showed up.

Oh, oh.

“Ah, gentlemen! You didn’t get the good news? Dib Membrane is not insane! I’m sorry you had to come all the way here but don’t worry. Your boss will get a great feedback from me. Now if you follow me, I’ll be glad to walk you out.” None of them said a thing just did as told and followed Zim.

Once he was outside, his fans screamed and cheered at him.

“Good evening everyone. Can I have your attention here?”

Couple of seconds later, everyone went silent.

“Thank you so much for your support. I appreciate your concern about me and what happened few days ago. You need to know that I hold no grudges against Dib Membrane, in fact I understand why he did that…”

Dib listened to everything from his bedroom. So far Zims speech got everyone’s attention, and it looked like it was gonna work.

“You see, last week, Dib expressed his feelings about me and I rejected him.”

Uh… “WHAT? ZIM NO!”

“… He was sad and heartbroken! Unfortunately this negative feelings got him all vengeful and he made up a whole story about me being a green alien! I know, I know, it sounds ridiculous but please, don’t be mad at him! All of us had been in Dib's place. All of us had made mistakes, and all of us deserved a second chance! So please, give him this chance just as I’m doing.”

The crowd nodded and smile with Zim's words.

“With that said, I officially announce that GRIM labs and I won’t press charges against Dib Membrane. And GEM project it’s still going as intended!... Now please, stop harassing Dib and his family and go home.”

People cheered and clapped, happy with the good news. Minutes later, the place was empty.

Dib crossed the front door carefully, making sure there was no one else but Zim outside. “Well, that turned out good… But you had to say that ridiculous lie!”

“It worked! Didn’t it?! You should be thanking me Dib-worm. Now cease your babbling and get your things, we have to go.”

 _Is it too late for the crazy house? it doesn’t sound that bad now…_ “Yeah, right. I’ll be back in a minute.” Dib went inside, walking by his family without even looking at them as he went for his things. 

They knew 'Zigmund' was lying, they knew Dib really believed he was an alien but none of them did nothing to stop whatever plan they had.

Membrane thanked Zim and then locked himself on his lab. He was glad his son wasn’t going to the crazy house but he was still mad at him.

“… For a minute I thought you wouldn’t come.” Standing on the door’s frame, Gaz looked at Zim and the chaos his fans left on her front yard.

“I wasn’t, but I kind of I owed this to Dib. He was my assistant for many weeks and--“

“Yeah, right, whatever Zim. I don’t care about anything between you and my brother, just keep his ass safe.”

Gaz could be a terrifying girl but she cared about his brother. In her own way.

“I will.”

* * *

Back at GRIM labs, Zim showed Dib their new working station. “… As you can see, I chose the best area of all the labs! Plenty of space. Large windows. Great view, aaaaand!...”

“A vending machine?”

“Yes! Full of my favorite candies!”

“... Seriously?”

“It’s my project! I can ask for whatever I need. And if you behave, I’ll let you have your own--STOP DOING THAT!”

Dib got closer to Zim, poking his face, arms and forehead with one finger. “How did you do your disguise? What is it made of? Get it off so I can see!”

“Stop--NOW” Zim pushed him away but Dib pushed back still poking him. “I knew I should let you in the Crazy house!”

“Oh come on! I’m just curious, you can’t blame for it!”

All of the sudden, someone cleared his throat interrupting them.

“Professor Grimm…” Zim and Dib quickly stepped back and fixed themselves. 

“Mr. Membrane, or should I call you professor now?... Zigmund. I’m glad you’re both back at work.” The old man approached them smiling.

“Professor Grimm, I’d like to apologize with you. I didn’t mean to cause any trouble for you and the labs.”

“Don’t worry about it, Dib. It’s all good now. You only have to worry about your work in here, anything else is not important… Zigmund, a word?” Professor Grimm walked out, followed by Zim.

“Is there something wrong, professor?”

“Oh no, no, no. Everything is on its right place. I’m glad you helped Membrane and gave him another chance. That was really mature of you.”

“Well, he really deserves a chance to prove himself better. Besides, I need him in GEM's team. Our project is the main priority now.”

“So you did this on behalf of GEM and the lab?... Nothing else?”

Zim frowned a bit with those words. “Uh, yes?...”

Grimm squinted for a few seconds before he smiled again. “Terrific! You two are a great team for sure! it would be sad having you apart from each other. Now get back in there and make me proud!”

“Yes, professor, thank you” Zim turned away but before he even gave a step, professor Grimm talked again.

“Remember Zigmund, your feelings are valid. You have the right to feel whatever feeling about whoever you want…”

Zim froze for a second. Sometimes he couldn’t understand Grimm's words, and those were particularly strange.

Did Grimm notice something Zim didn’t? What feelings was he talking about? About what? About who?... Zim walked inside of their working area and his gaze fell immediately on Dib. He was standing next to the window, looking outside. He looked thoughtful, collected, nothing like he actually was. He even looked attractive with that light.

WHAT? NO, NO, DIB WAS NOT ATTRACTIVE. NOT FOR ZIM, NO.

“What?”

“Eh?”

“You’re staring at me, what happened?” Said Dib annoyed.

“You… Is that one of my candy bars?”

“Uh…” Dib looked at the half eaten candy he had on his hand.

“Ugh. Give me that!”

“Hey! I’m hungry! This is my project too, I have the right to eat this candies as much as you!”

“No, those are mine! I meticulously choose each of them, now give it!”

“Come on! Don’t be such an ass, just let me have this one!”

“No, that’s one of my favorites!”

“Well!” Dib licked the candy “My germs are all over it! You want it anyway?!”

“EEEW! YOU’RE DISGUSTING!”

Everyone nearby could hear their stupid fight. 

Zim and Dib were reunited at last, and it wasn’t exactly good news for the rest of the people at the labs.

Except for Grimm. “Your feelings for him are valid… Sooner of later, you’ll find out.” 

* * *

“It’s over, Miyuki… The last defective is dead.” Spork stared at the screen concerned. Each day his tallest partner became more and more unhinged.

“Finally! I thought we had to explode another fleet and listened to their obnoxious pleadings again! Just to make sure, send our beasts on each location with an irken signal. We need to get rid of every single trace.”

Spork said nothing, he looked down trying not to lose his grip.

They basically massacred half of irks population just to comply Miyukis orders.

“Oh come on Spork! You agreed with all of this from the beginning! Don’t feel sad! We can clone them all over again, and again! And the best part, this time won’t be any ‘defectives’! So save your guilt for another time.”

Miyuki was proud of herself. Half of that galaxy and the three next ones belonged to the irken empire. All of her targets were dead already and now, it was time for the next part of her plan.

“The process it’s almost done, Spork.” Two long glass pipes stood before them, protecting the bodies of two unconscious irkens whose PAK's, though they weren't smeets. “… The irken empire and the whole universe will be ours for thousands of rotations.”

OOOOOOOH you know what Miyuki's plan is about? No? Well, you’ll find out later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know this is going slow but I promise great things are coming! I even have some spicy things ready for you, just be patient and thanks again for reading this fic! <3  
>  if you have any questions about my fic, please leave them on my curious cat https://curiouscat.qa/ViridianAlien
> 
> Or in my tumblr  
> yourfriendlybisexualien.tumblr.com   
> I'll gladly answer to them as soon as I can!


	13. Half way there

Hey, hey, welcome back!

Last times our favorite boys made a deal! They agreed on gave each other something they’ll need and basically made a truce.

Everyone’s gaze fell on Dib and Zim the next day as they walked through the lab. No one liked the idea of the crazy kid with a broken heart working with the guy he wanted to ruin.

Same old, same old for Dib.

He was used to this kind of treatment. High Skool experience all over again, no biggie. He really didn’t care about the lab's people, except for one…

“Melvin…”

His best friend was already working on their area. Melvin didn’t answer Dib, he kept organizing the equipment there. 

“Melvin, please. You have to understand!”

Melvin ignored Dib once more.

“Melvin, I’m sorry. I should told you about this, I should warned you but, I knew you wouldn’t believe me! Besides…“ Dib explained and explained with no response.

“… Do you even know why I’m mad?” Several minutes later, Melvin finally answered without looking at Dib.

“I—Because, I tried to ruin your hero’s career?...”

“Partly but not just that…”

“So, why then?”

Melvin left everything aside and faced Dib. “Because I’m your best friend and you never said anything about this! You never even mentioned you suspected there was something weird about doctor Zuñiga! And! You never told me you were in love with him.”

“I know how much you admire him, you wouldn’t believe me! And about that last part, ah--”

“Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn’t, but you didn’t gave me the chance!” Melvin turned around again. “I always thought it was unfair how people treated you at Skool. You had different ideas, your theories were crazy but I always admired how much you stood up for them, and trust me. I’m not mad for what you did to doctor Zuñiga, I’m just hurt you didn’t include me in any of these... ”

Dib couldn’t say a thing about it. Melvin was his first friend ever, but he barely knew how to treat people at all, he knew less about friendship. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to, please just--“

“… Change the dates, save the other devices, and I need last month’s graphics by noon.” Zigmund-- Zim and his assistant entered the place as he gave him some instructions. Couple of minutes later, the assistant went out and Zigmund got closer to Melvin and Dib. “Good morning team, I hope you’re ready for all the work we have today. Now, in order to create GEM we need to balance the basic components we find in every meat. such as proteins, calories, carbs and water. First, you’ll need to search each component on natural products, how much of each we need for one serving and how we have to mix them and make it look like meat. Got it?”

“Yes, doctor” both answered before they went to their desks and started the research.

Dib couldn’t focus on his job, he thought in a way to make things up with Melvin. He didn’t want to lose the only real friend he ever had so he needed something good.

Hours passed by and Melvin didn’t even sat with Dib at lunch.

So there he was, alone in his table. Everyone whispering stupid things about him.

High Skool flashbacks were inevitable.

“Poor Dib. Your friend isn’t talking to you yet?” Zim sat next to him, which caused a few gasps around them.

“You can literally sit anywhere you want ! What are you doing here?”

“Thanks to your new fame, no one will sit with us, which means no more unnecessary small talk while I’m trying to eat. Besides, who else is going to eat the pickles in my sandwich? You know I don’t like them.” As he said so, Zim took out each pickle and left them all on Dib's plate.

“Huh. I’m glad I can be your people’s repellent…”

“Well it comes naturally to you!”

Dib rolled his eyes, trying to look away from Zim, but all he looked were people staring at him like he was some kind of monster, or an alien…

Oh the irony!

“Oh come on Dib-worm. Don’t be grumpy. In a few days all of them get over it, and you too. Now eat, last thing I need is a lab partner fainting in the middle of our work because of the lack on nutrients in their body.”

“… I’ll eat, because I’m hungry! Not because you say it!”

Zim shrugged and they both eat their lunches in silence.

Zims company wasn’t ideal, but it was better than eat all by himself.

* * *

The day passed by uneventful. Dib took a nap before he went to Zim’s apartment with his laptop and many USB memories. He felt kind of anxious about being alone with Zim on his place. Even when the pictures he had of it didn’t show anything dangerous, Dib knew Zim could got some weapon or whatever out of nowhere.

Still, there he was at the front door. He knocked twice before it was opened. Dib got inside carefully.

The place was huge, impeccable and it smell good too. It looked more like a pent house than a simple apartment like his. Understandable since ‘Zigmund’ was like the spoiled child for professor Grimm. He surely gave him the best place at the whole complex.

It was decorated in a modern style with white and green walls, black couches and chairs, and a big screen in the middle of everything.

“[ _Get yourself comfortable. Zim will be here in a minute.]_ ”

That robotic voice scared the hell out of Dib, making him jump. “Oh! you’re Zim’s IA, right?”

“[ _Correct_ ]”

“Long time no, uh, hearing you?”

“[ _Long time, indeed_ ]”

Dib frowned with that, he felt something was off with the IA. “Hey, I remember you a bit different. What happened?”

“ _[Zim upgraded my system. I’m not aloud to have my own personality anymore._ ]”

“Okay. That explains.” Dib sat down in one of the couches, and set his things on the coffee table as he waited.

Minutes later, he heard Zim’s voice coming from one hall.

“... Yes! I’m aware of it, but now is not a good time.” Zim usually wore a long sleeve turtle neck shirt and some black pants. That day, he was wearing nothing but sweatpants. “Fine, I’ll call you later.” As soon as he finished his phone call, he threw his cellphone away, approaching his guest. “Okay Dib-stink. If you’re ready, computer can start the transfer and-- what?”

Dib looked at him frowning. “Seriously? You’ll keep your disguise on the whole night?”

“Ugh… Is there a problem with it?”

Dib crossed his arms. “No. I mean, it should be uncomfortable wearing it at home but I guess that’s your problem.”

Zim rolled his eyes. He was right, as soon as Zim got home every day, he took his disguise off. It shouldn’t be any different with Dib there. “Fine…” Zim grabbed the wig from behind and slowly pulled it off. “Before you asked, my wig has nanobots inside. They basically grabbed my skin, preventing it from falling… Clever, isn’t it?”

Dib only scoffed with that. Yes, it was clever but he wouldn’t admit it.

Then, he took his gloves off, showing his three fingered hands which made Dib blinked.

“Wait. You have only three fingers on each hand but, it doesn’t look like when—“

Zim threw the gloves at Dib. “Two extra fingers are attached on each glove.”

Dib said nothing as he put them gloves away. Simple but effective. 

“And now…” Zim closed his eyes before deactivating the cloaking function. His pink skin faded as the pale green color showed up. His black antennae detached from his head, perking up freely. And once he opened his eyes, their natural magenta color shined brightly. “There, happy?”

Dib couldn’t take his eyes off him. His disguise was way better than the one he wore back in high Skool. Every detail was impeccable, so much it even fooled Dib all of this years. “No!... And I have some questions.”

“Of course you do.”

“What kind of technology is that? Did you build it? And where is that backpack you used to wear all the time? And where is your weird ‘brother’ robot?”

Zim got comfortable on the couch next to Dibs before answering. “My PAK, I changed it for this” said pointing at his chest. “I called it VEST, it works almost the same but I add some features such as, yes, a whole new disguise. And I think it made taller too, I’m not sure…”

“Oh, that’s what that is! I thought it was like a binder or something…”

“Yes, oh, Gir sleeps here whenever he wants. He likes to be close to his animal friends.”

“Okay, that makes sense. I guess…”

“Anyway, I have to go--“

“Woah, woah, wait! I want to know what happened to you! You know? Years ago. I went to your house one day and I found nothing, not a single trace! I mean, don’t get me wrong, I was happy, like sooo happy you were gone, but I was scared you’d showed up out of nowhere! And--”

Zim rubbed his face sighing. He couldn’t answer that and he wasn’t in the mood for it too. “Computer, download maps from galaxy T-566 to Y-983 on Dibs computer.” A wire came down from the ceiling, attaching to Dibs laptop as he kept talking.

“… something inside told me you were still here but I never thought you’d became one of earth’s greatest scientists! Like yes you are smart but why would you do something good for earth after so many years fucking us over!--“

“ENOUGH!... I don’t have to tell you the reasons why I left. I don’t have to explain everything I did since then!... Listen Dib, we were getting along just fine before all of this nonsense happened, why we go back to that?”

Dib looked away for a moment. His relationship with ‘Zuñiga’ was good, yes. Dib really enjoyed his company, but knowing he was Zim, changed everything. “No… I don’t think we can, at least not by now.”

Zim felt a bit hurt with that. He would never admit it but he liked having Dib as a friend, and now they walked backwards on their relationship. “Fine… Check your computer, I want to know if the transfer is going well.”

Dib didn’t notice the wire until then. He looked at his laptop, and typed some things making sure everything was okay. “Yes, it’s a bit slow but is working.”

“Great! Then I have nothing else to do, I’ll be on my lab. You stay here and don’t touch anything!” With that said, Zim stood up and walked out of there.

Dib wanted to be friends with Zim, he wanted to trust him just like he did with Zuñiga. Go to the movies with him, have lunch, and all of the things they did. But his trust issues were stronger than his desire for a new friendship.

* * *

Hours went by as Dib opened each file and checked them. There was so many interesting information about Andromeda galaxy, the one next to the Milky Way. All of the planets there and possible dangers he might find during his trip.

So many planets he never thought it’d exist. He wished he could already fly and see them.

Zim finally got out of his lab, he needed something from the kitchen but he also wanted to see what was Dib doing. “You haven’t moved from there since I left?"

“Nope, I don’t.”

Zim took two bottles out of the fridge, walking back at the leaving room, throwing one bottle at Dib. “Here. I don’t want you to dehydrate and faint on my couch.”

“So thoughtful of you… Thanks.” Dib was kind of thirsty so he really appreciated it. “Ah, Zim?” after a couple of sips, Dib caught Zims attention just before he walked out again.

“What is it, Dib-stink?”

“This planet, uh ‘Gloxbon 37’ what is it made of? The file says it’s made of rubber and the creatures living there too?... Is this right?”

“Computer, show us Gloxbon 37!” Zim approached him as an holographic image of a brown planet appeared above them.

The planet looked like a huge rubber band ball.

“Gloxbon 37 is actually made of ‘Gloxbilliom’ but the closest definition I could translate it for you was rubber. Computer, close up!”

The image changed, showing the planet surface and its inhabitants. There were strange skinny creatures, they looked like giraffes with one eye and no ears.

“Gloxbonians are not that smart and their planet is only a bit worthy because of the Gloxbilliom. Not an interesting place if you ask me…”

Dib looked at the hologram impressed. He never imagined there was a place like that, then again, a 93 billion light years space could have any kind of planet imaginable, and he only had the guide of one part of it . “So… Which planets I should visit then?”

Zim rubbed his chin thinking for a few seconds before answering. “Computer! Show us planet Strasis!”

The hologram changed to a colorful planet, and as the image closed up, the color got brighter and brighter.

“Here. This planet’s iridescent colors change as you walk through it. The creatures there are friendly and, oh. Curious fact, even when the planet is so colorful, the aliens there are completely gray. They also have decent food that won’t poison you.”

“That sounds cool. Have you ever been there?”

“Nah. I just passed above it once... But i went to the next one, planet Broihk. They sell some amazing churros! Though they call them broihknis. Still, they taste the same.” The picture changed again showing said planet.

“Churros? You didn’t stop for a beautiful planet but you did it for churros?”

“Hey! You’ll see when you try them! Those churros basically melt in your mouth!” Zim sat down again, trying not to drool.

“Fine. This planet is on my list too… Which else, space boy?” Dib said in a mocking tone as he wrote down some notes.

“Ha-ha… Oh, stay away from planet Qoort. And I don’t mean you don’t land in there, I mean stay as far as you can!”

“What? Why?”

“It’s a planet full of hunters. They kidnap anyone who flies near the planet, cage them and then make them run around in a massive maze. They make you run for your life until they catch you and kill you.”

“… So no Qoort. Noted.”

“There are others dangerous planets but we’ll get to them as you upload the info.”

“Cool… Okay, quick question. What’s the most dangerous planet you’ve been?”

Zim looked away as he thought. “… I think--OH! Computer, show planet Krion!”

The hologram showed a small orange planet. It reminded Dib a bit of Mars. “That place looks, empty…”

“Wait for it.” Suddenly, huge holes appear all over the planets surface. And some kind of alien worms emerged from them.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!”

“Humungumaggots. Don’t get fooled by their size, they are fast, and practically untraceable. We thought we could beat them if we fly a bit far from them…”

“And? what happened?”

“We discovered they can jump…”

“No!”

“Reeeeally high.”

“Fuck!”

“And our weapons did nothing on them.”

“Okay, but what were you doing there?”

“The planet’s core is a crystal that works like a power supply. With just a piece of it you could light up half of Irk forever. But the maggots protect it and no one had been able to pass through them.”

“Wow… I mean, I know there are many interesting things all over space but that’s sounds cool!”

“You think that’s interesting?! Wait until you hear about--”

Dibs wristwatch started beeping out of nowhere, making them both looked at it. “What? It’s midnight already?! Oh boy, I should get going. I want to sleep a few hours at least.” Dib scratched the back of his neck. Their conversation was very interesting but he really needed some rest.

“Uh, yes, yes. You better rest or you won’t function properly tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re right…” the wire was unplugged from Dibs computer. he turned everything off and packed his things.

“I mean, you’ll be back tomorrow, don’t you? I can tell you more about the other planets and cool things. You know? If you want to.”

“Yeah, sure! That sounds great.” Dib took everything and stood up. “So… see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, ah, good night.”

“Thanks, good night.”

Having someone who actually traveled through space might come handy to Dib. And Zim seemed eager to talk about his adventures.

Maybe their time together wasn’t gonna be as bad as he thought.

* * *

“Captains log: The irken empire had taken over another quadrant. The number of refugees are increasing. The resistance needs help right away.”

“And we ran out of snacks!”

“Spleenk, that’s not important!”

“But Lard-Nar, the snacks!”

The vortian pushed his friend away before he continue. “I’m sending this message to anyone who wants to defeat the irken empire! Help the Resistance, help the universe before the irken scum kill us all!... Help us!”

Lard-Nar sent the message to every base and station around each galaxy, far from the ones Irk had already under their control. “Someome out there will help us Spleenk, someone out there will make a difference for the Resistance and finally, we will defeat the irken empire…”

“And they might bring snacks!”

“SPLEENK!”

It was about time they show up!...

See you next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone for reading this! You may have an idea of how much fun I have writing this fic but the fact that someone else enjoys it, it's pretty cool!
> 
> And don't worry, there's still a lot coming!


	14. One up, two down.

Hi, welcome back!

Our boys are getting along more and more each day! Well, almost every day…

“… And I said it won’t work!”

“How could you know?! You haven’t even tried!”

“I know more than enough! I don’t need to try!”

“Uuuugh! Seriously?! Let me do it then!”

“NO, DON’T TOUCH IT!”

There were days Zim and Dib disagreed about literally everything, which led them into some heated fights.

Melvin sighed looking at them. He never imagine this is how his work with Doctor Zuñiga was gonna be like.

Several minutes later, they kept yelling at each other until Zim's assistant showed up.

“What now, Robin?!”

“Ah, sorry to bother you Doctor! But you have a call.”

“I don’t have time for it! Tell them to call back later.”

“But doctor, ah, it’s _Him_.”

Zim’s eyes popped up. “Oh… I’ll be right back.” He basically ran out of the place, leaving both Dib and Melvin confused.

 _I don’t care who is calling but thanks Saturn they did…but why Zim rushed to answer? That’s suspicious… Pff, who cares!_ Dib finally made the tests he wanted without Zim nagging and yelling. Unfortunately, most of them ended up being a complete failure. “Damn it, he was right…” Dib whispered under his breath, throwing away his goggles.

Melvin worked in his computer, pretending he didn’t listen to Dib.

“Anyway, I’m starving… Hey, Melvin! You know there’s a pizza place a couple of streets from here? We can go if you want.”

Melvin didn’t answer, he just turn his computer off and walked out.

Zim treating him like a idiot, Melvin's indifference, and people’s whispers whenever Dib passed by... 

Not a good day for Dib. 

“ _what is he doing here?”_

_“wasn’t he at the nut house?”_

_“I heard his father paid his way out!”_

_“I heard Membrane bribed professor Grimm to let him work here!”_

_“I heard they threatened Doctor Zuñiga!”_

All of those rumors were exaggerated and stupid. They were worse than the ones Dib used to hear at high Skool. Back then he was surrounded by stupid teenagers so he didn’t care. But now, they all were adults, scientists, smart people! He couldn’t believe that kind people behave the same way!

Dib was done. He wanted to drop the project, left behind that stupid place and their stupid people. He even thought about taking his ship that exact moment and fly away.

“… I’m just worried about your safety doctor!”

Walking down the main hall, Dib overheard a conversation between some head scientists. Their voices came out of ‘Zuñigas’ office so he guessed Zim was there too.

“Me too! What he did was such a crazy thing! But, he can do something worse now that he’s working next to you!”

“Yeah! Haven’t you heard about fans killing their heros or platonic lovers?! And its worse when they’ve been rejected!”

Dib knew they were talking about him. _Are they seriously saying I could kill Zim? I mean, Zigmund?! What the fuck?! I’m not that crazy-- I MEAN I’M NOT CRAZY, I WOULD NEVER KILL HIM!_ That was it! Dib was about to walk inside and confront those idiots, but before he could moved, someone else spoke.

“ENOUGH!... Thank you for concern, I appreciate it, but is not needed. Dib Membrane would never hurt me, despite whatever you might think of him.”

What?...

“Fine! But at least consider moving him to another project!”

“Yes! I’m sure you can find someone else to help you with GEM… Maybe me.”

“Or me! Or any other head scientists! We can even call doctor Qang! I’m sure he will gladly work with you!”

“No, no, no!”

Dib couldn’t see but it sounded like Zim hit his fist against the desk.

“Listen. All of you are remarkably smart, and yes, all of you could help me with GEM, but I don’t only need help… Dib Membrane hardly agrees with me, he contradicts me and sometimes he gets on my nerves. But you know what? He has the guts to do it! No one else in here does it… That’s exactly what I need! Someone who challenges me, someone who’s not scared of telling me the truth, someone who actually says what he’s thinking instead of just saying what I want to hear! So save your warnings for yourselves. Dib Membrane is not going anywhere.”

Was Zim actually standing up for him?! Was everything he said truth? He wanted Dib there because he was the only one honest with him?! Apparently, yes…

“Oh, and it’s _Professor_ Dib Membrane now. He just earned his degree, in case you forgot about it.”

Dib was shocked. Zim was supporting him! He kind of understood his reasons but still, he was on his side for the very first time ever.

Dib heard them walking out of the office so he ran out of there, back to their work area.

His trust wasn’t entirely on Zim yet, but after what he heard, it definitely grew a little.

* * *

Days passed by and the tension between Dib and Melvin was unbearable.

Their relationship was none of his business, but Dib looked all deflated and Zim hated it. The night before, Zim told Dib he was going to do something to help him with Melvin. Despite of Dib's mistrust, he accepted his help. 

“Doctor Zuñiga? Your guest is here.”

“Thanks Robin… Guys, I’ll be right back!” Zim stood up and quickly walked outside the place, leaving Dib and Melvin baffled. Minutes later he came back with someone next to him. “… And here is where I’m working. These are Professors Dib and Melvin. We all are GEMs team. Oh, let me introduce you. Guys this is--“

“CAPTAIN JERMAIN HUTCHINSON! The first person who walked on the fake moon! I’m a big fan of yours!” Melvin couldn’t held himself, looking at one of his biggest heroes. 

Captain Jermain got closer and Shook his hand “Nice to meet you professor Melvin! It’s always good to meet my fans.”

“Wow! What are you doing here? I thought you were getting ready for a new mission?!"

“Well I am! I’m in the city for some business, and when a friend of yours found out, he contacted me and asked if I could meet you, so I arranged everything with doctor Zuñiga and here I am!”

“Really? Wow, im--!” Melvin looked at Dib smiling. He didn’t say anything that moment, but it was obvious he was finally forgiven.

Melvin and Hutchinson chatted as Dib and Zim looked at them from afar.

“I thought you were gonna brainwash Melvin or something, but this is nice.”

“Hmm, now that you mention... That would have been easier… Meh, I’ll do it next time.” Zim chuckled.

“Yeah… Well thank you, spaceboy.”

“No problem, Dib-stink.”

“Seriously thanks, for everything.” Dib flashed an honest smile at Zim. He wasn’t only talking about what he did for him and Melvin.

Being friends with him wasn’t still on the table, but Dib had to admit Zim was earning his trust back.

* * *

“... I’m telling you Tenn! I’ve never seen such an outdated technology in a vehicle ever! I thought I could never fix it but then, BANG new engine! Everyone was so impressed about my skills!”

Skoodge and Tenn were at GRIM's apartments complex. Their VESTs were ready and Zim called them to change their PAKs.

Tenn knocked the door a couple of times before someone opened. “Oh, hi! Ah, fellow human, ah, buddy! Is Zigmund here?” Tenn tried not to look as nervous as she was. she never expected a human in Zim's apartment.

“Hey! Yes he is, you must be Tennessee and Skipper, come in!” The tall human walked back inside and sat on the couch, with his laptop on his legs.

Tenn and Skoodge approached carefully, taking the seats in front of him.

“So… How are you? You know? With your regular life, and, stuff?” Skoodge was still bad with the small talk, he had no idea what to say or do.

“I’m doing good, lab stuff and work but good… So, Tennessee, Zigmund told me you work at the donuts store on the other side of the city. Right?”

“Uh, yes, I do!” Tenn giggled nervously as she answered. She just started that job so she hoped he wouldn’t ask much about it.

“Cool! You know? always wondered how the cheesecake donuts are made. Those are my favorite!”

“Oh, well you know! They, umm, they are done the same as the other ones! Donut dough, sugar and chocolate!”

“Really?... You put chocolate on them now? Last time I ate one they didn't have any chocolate…”

“Ah-- well, I mean, we don’t but, umm.” Tenn had no idea how to answer, and Skoodge got nervous as well.

Suddenly, a loud chuckled could be heard. “Okay, Dib, that’s enough! Look at their faces!” Hiding behind the kitchen counter was Zim out of disguise, laughing harder than ever.

Dib couldn’t held himself and laughed too.

“Dib?! You are Dib?!” Skoodge screamed out pointing at him.

Dib nodded a couple of times still laughing before he took a deep breath. “I am! Zim told me you were coming and he wanted to mess around a bit with you.”

“Bu--but you are his enemy! What are you doing here?”

Zim walked out of the kitchen still laughing. “Nah, we aren't enemies anymore. Now we are, ummm… Collegues?”

“Peers?”

“Lab partners!”

“Fellow associates.”

“Anyway, the point is we are not trying to mess with each other anymore.”

“You are messing with us instead.” Said Tenn scoffing.

“I’m sorry ‘Tennessee’! But now you know you need to step up your human facades. I mean, when I met Zim, he called us hooman, but look at him now!”

Zim smiled proudly.

“He’s half the lizard he was!”

“I’M NOT A LIZARD!-- Anyway, come with me so we can start.”

Both Tenn and Skoodge followed Zim to his lab.

Dib walked right behind them. Getting curious stares from the other irkens.

“Ah, Zim?”

“Yes, he’s coming…He begged me to and if I said no, he would be asking again and again until I run out of patience. Besides he promised he will be quiet!”

“Yeah sure, I’ll be quiet as a mice.”

Zim's lab was just as impressive as the one he had in his old base. Many screens, machines and cables here and there. Two mannequins with VESTs on them were in one side. Skoodge and Tenn ran towards them, while Dib found a seat in one corner.

Zim got ready, putting on his goggles and work suit. “Okay, who’s first?”

Skoodge turn around fidgeting his fingers without answering.

“Me…” Tenn stood proudly, puffing out her chest.

“Tenn, detached your PAK, take your clothes off and put on this black suit. Then raise your arms. Remember, we only have ten minutes for the exchange.”

Tenn did as told, leaving the PAK on a table.

_“[Ten minutes to deactivation.]”_

She quickly changed his clothes, standing straight with her arms open.

Zim took the PAK and left it inside of an special chamber, making sure it wouldn’t send any distress signal back to Irk.

Two cables coming from the roof took one of the VESTs and divided it in two pieces. Zim took each piece and place them over Tenns chest and back. A whirring sound could be heard for a couple of seconds. 

“[ _VEST secured. Five minutes for PAK deactivation.]”_

“It’s time Tenn, I’m going to activate the VEST…”

“Do it, Zim!” She was more than ready. The irken empire used her as a pawn. They never really cared about her, even when she was one of the most loyal soldiers of all Irk. Her PAK was a reminder of her past, and she wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible.

“Computer, activate the VEST now!”

_“[Activating in three, two, one…]”_

Tenn eyes glowed in a bright green color for a couple of seconds. Then, she fell down.

Skoodge ran to her. “What happened?! Is she okay?!”

“Yes, yes! Her organic brain is rebooting with the information of her new IAM. She’ll wake up in a few minutes.”

Skoodge held her head, resting it on his legs as he waited.

Dib looked at everything from his seat completely amazed. He kind of had an idea of what happened but he still had some questions.

Zim was typing in one of the screens when he noticed Dibs reflection over it. He knew exactly what was he thinking about. “Irkens are born with an organic brain, they are functional but not that much. The PAK has our main brain. It stores everything on the IAM, or Irkens Active Memory. Database, personality, memories, consciousness, Irk's history and rules, basically everything about us. That’s why it’s extremely dangerous removing it from our PAKs. So I create my own version of the IAM and placed it on the VEST."

The screen showed a small black chip with silver attachments.

“In theory, this works just as your USBs. It stores all the information and then downloads it in our organic brain, so the host can remember everything without losing their personality too.”

That kind of technology was impressive. Storing the memories of someone in one small chip seemed something impossible, something he might just see in Sci-fi movies. Dib imagined humans with that kind of technology, and how it could help them. Dib noticed the lonely PAK on the container and suddenly remembered something. “Hey, that thing didn’t explode! You told me PAKs explode once they are ten minutes away from the irken.”

“I know… That’s what our training said. But it didn’t explode when I changed mine years ago, and it didn’t do it now with Tenns…” Zim had a couple of thoughts about it. Their training showed them explicitly how irkens and their PAKs blowed up once they were apart, and maybe it was a lie so irkens weren’t careless with their PAKs, or maybe there was another reason…

Tenn eyes flicked a couple of times before she opened them entirely.

“Skoodge, quick! Asked her something only she could know!”

“Ah-- Ah-- back in the academy! Who ate my last fundip?!”

Tenn looked at Skoodge confused about his question, making all of them gasped. “Zim did it… And he blamed Larb.”

“I KNEW IT!”

“Oh come on! It was so long ago, let it go!”

“IT WAS MY LAST FUNDIP!”

Tenn laughed quietly as she stood up. Moving her arms and legs, trying to look at her back. “It feels… Empty.”

“You’ll get used to it… How do you feel?”

“I… I’m fine. Really fine!” Tenn touched her VEST many times smiling.

“Great! Just wait an hour before you test the tools and try some disguises… Okay Skoodge, your turn.”

Skoodge looked at Zim nervously. “I’m-- I’m not sure about this.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Oh, you know… PAKs are not only part of us or who we are. They are our heritage, as irkens. They are what defines us as part of the irken race.” Skoodge sat down on the floor, looking at his feet. “I know why you guys wanted to get rid of them. I understand, really, but I’m not sure if I’m ready for it...”

Tenn looked at her PAK. She didn’t think about it before and she felt kind of bad.

Zim clenched his fist as he glared back at Skoodge. “… You still hope they accept you again, right?” Zim voice sounded deeper, somber.

“No! Of course not!”

“Oh who are you kidding Skoodge?! Of course you do! You know we have no choice, but you do!”

“No, Zim! I swear is no like that!--”

“You still hope the tallest get you back!”

“Zim, please…”

“No, Tenn! He’s not like us! He knew this from the beginning!” Zim walked over, facing Skoodge.

“This has nothing to do with-- that!” Skoodge quickly stood up. He was on disadvantage with the height differences, but he still confronted Zim.

“Then what else Skoodge?! You keep your PAK and then what?! The tallest will reward you for being so faithful?!”

“Enough, Zim!” Tenn tried to calmed him but her efforts done nothing.

“Oh my tallest, look! I’m still on your side, take me back please! I’ll kiss your boots and you can use my as a table drone if you want!” In a mocking tone, Zim impersonated Skoodge, with exaggerated gestures and a wide fake smile.

“Stop it, Zim!”

“My tallest, my tallest! Send me to Dirt, I’ll clean it up with my own tongue to prove how worthy I am!”

“ZIM, SHUT UP!”

“WHY, YOU KNOW I’M RIGHT! YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN US, YOU ALWAYS HAD!”

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU’RE DEFECTIVE!” Skoodge couldn’t hold it anymore but he regretted those words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

Zim was perplexed, even his antennae were down. Out of all the things Skoodge could say, he chose the worse thing. “Get out… Now!” He turned his gaze away from them, tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

Skoodge wanted to apologize, but he knew Zim. He needed some time before it.

Minutes later, Skoodge and Tenn made their way out.

Dib didn’t know what to do. He wanted to ask Zim what was that about, what Skoodge meant, but it seemed like it wasn’t a good idea.

“You need to sleep, Dib. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Zim kept his gaze away as he talked.

“Ah, yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow...” With that said, Dib walked out of the lab and the apartment. At the end of the hall, he saw Skoodge and Tenn talking. He tried to slow down so he didn't interrupt them but then, Tenn waited for him.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.”

“It’s okay. I’ve seen Zim mad before.”

“I bet you do…”

Their trip down was silent, uncomfortable. That last conversation kept repeating in everyone's heads over and over again.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Once they were down, Dib finally dared to talk.

“What is it?”

“Umm, what’s a defective?”

Tenn looked down for a couple of seconds before answering. “I think you should wait for Zim to explain you. When he’s ready to…” Tenn waved goodbye and quickly catch up with Skoodge.

Defective. That word had its own meaning on earth, but Dib needed to know what does that meant for irkens. And judging by Zim's reaction, it couldn’t be anything better.

Zim won a friend but lost two...

See you next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is almost reaching the 1000 hits?! I can't believe it but I'm sooo happy about it! 
> 
> As a gift for all of you, tomorrow I'll post another chapter but this one will be a NSFW ;)
> 
> If you're a minor or don't like that kind of stories, it's okay! This chapter won't be related with the main story so you can wait for nexts week.
> 
> Anyway thanks again for reading this, love ya so much!


	15. A heated session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A NSFW SMUTTY CHAPTER  
> Top Zim / Bottom Dib type. 
> 
> if you are not comfortable with this kind of content, you can leave now and read the next chapter since this one is not relevant for the plot. 
> 
> If you have no problem with it, please be nice, this is the first time i post something like this! ><
> 
> OH AND HAPPY ZADRDAY

Welcome back! A couple of months have passed and our boys relationship is looking more like a friendship each day!

There were days when they couldn’t stand each other, and there were days they couldn’t stayed apart.

Today, they won’t be able to stay apart… Literally.

“… That’s why we changed the paper towels. Now we are producing them way cheaper and only with recycled resources.

As you can see in this graph--“

Zim was doing his monthly presentation to GRIMs headmasters, but something interrupted him. It felt like his squeedlyspooch throbbed. He tried not to care about, shaking his head a bit. “This graphic shows how much this simple change improved our numbers--“

He walked around the room explaining one of his projects, but once again something caught him off guard. This time his legs became weaker, making him tripped and almost fell with his own feet.

“Doctor?...”

“I’m fine! As I was saying. In this graphic we have the recent numbers…” He felt sweaty out of nowhere, a bit anxious and some kind of ticklish feeling between his legs. “We know it was the best option-- option for-- our--“ the throbbing again, but worse. Zim had no idea what was going on, he just grabbed his belly trying to hold the weird feeling.

“Ah, doctor? Are you okay? You look, purple…”

“Huh?!” Zim touched his face frantically. That wasn’t normal, that shouldn’t happened. “I-- No-- Yes--… I’ll be back in a minute!” He stormed out, looking for the nearest bathroom and when he found it, he locked him in. His cheeks were indeed covered in a soft lilac color, his forehead had droplets of sweat here and there, and as he washed his face, Zim realized his hands were shaking. Once again, the ticklish feeling sent shivers through his body.

Something was wrong, so wrong.

“Computer! System scan, now!” He held himself from the sink as he waited.

“[ _Scanning… Scanning completed. Blood flow increased. Organs pulse accelerated. Squeedlyspooch inflammation in groin area. Balance and sight, unstable . Body temperature increasing...]”_

“What?! Why is this happening?! Is it a virus? Am I poisoned? WHAT’S GOING ON?!”

“[ _Database indicates this all are symptoms of the heat.]”_

Zim eyes widened. The tickling was familiar but not the rest of the symptoms. “Computer! System scan again! There must be an error! Irkens do not go in heat! The PAK suppress--“ Oooh he remembered now.

Years ago, when he designed his VEST, he left out a few features the PAK had. One of them was called ‘the suppress function’. Zim thought he wouldn’t need it even when he didn’t know what exactly it suppressed. Now he knew.

“[ _The PAK suppressed the heat. Your VEST don’t.]_

“Computer! What can I do now?! How do I stop it?!”

“[ _Irkens haven’t gone in heat since PAKs were invented. There is no information in my database about how to deal with it, or make it stop.]”_

“AAAGH!” Zim got outside the bathroom. He felt out of breath, sweatier, and the tickling got worse. His clothes felt heavier with every step. Ripped them away in the middle of the hallway was a tempting idea. He needed a private place to deal with his body without any witnesses, but there was no place for it near by.

His office was on other side of the building. His apartment way further. Where he could hide until he found out what to do?!

There was still a few minutes before lunch time ended, which meant GEMs working area was empty.

He ran as fast as he could and once he got there, Zim took his labcoat and shirt off. Turned the AC on and sat down in the nearest chair.

He thought about calling Skoodge and Tenn, they could help him, maybe they knew something to stop the heat, and if they didn’t, he could mate with them until it finished.

Unfortunately, last time they got together, things ended badly, and they didn’t talk since then.

“Hnnng!” The throbbing was getting worse, forcing Zim to clench as he held HIMSELF. “COMPUTER HELP ME, WHAT CAN I DO TO STOP IT?!”

“[ _You can’t… The heat is a primal necessity for breeding. Irkens don’t have breeding organs anymore. But your bodies still had the receptors for it. If you don’t satisfy your breeding need, it’s not going to stop. And what you feel will only get worse.]”_

“WORSE?!” Zim was now on his knees rubbing the area between his thighs again and again. “It’s unbearable already! And I don’t have a mating partner to satisf--! What now?! Who am I going to mate with?!”…

“Hey! Is someone there?! Hello?”

Zim whole body trembled with Dibs voice at the other side of the door. _Of course…_

Zim put back his labcoat, opened the door, blocking the entrance so they couldn’t get inside. “Hey!”

“Oh, Doctor, you’re here! Did the meeting end? Are you okay?“ Worried, Melvin looked at his supervisors face.

“Yeah, you look--“

“Purple! I know. Ah listen, Melvin. I need you to-- Go with Griffen! Ah, he need some help with the lemurs and monkeys-- Just go, he’ll explain!”

“Uh… Sure. I’ll see ya later!” Poor loyal Melvin went immediately to the animal shelter without making questions. Thankfully.

“Okay, Melvin is gone. Can you tell me what’s going--“ Dib was cut off as Zim pulled him inside the room.

He pushed Dib against the nearest wall, cornering him with his arms on each side of Dib. It was insane how much his body shivered just by having Dib like this. Was it because of the heat? Yeah, probably.

“Zim seriously. You’re scaring me! Why are you so sweaty?! And purple?! Or is it lilac? Where is your shirt? And why are you looking at me like you’re gonna eat me?!”

 _Oh, you have no idea…_ He let Dib go and stepped away before things got nasty. “Dib, I’ll get straight to the point. I’m on my heat. My body is out of control. I desperately need to mate and none of my irken friends is available for it!”

Those answers shocked and confused Dib more, he didn’t even know where to start. “… Heat? Like the one animals get?”

“Horrible comparison… But yes.”

“That’s why you are so sweaty, and lilac?”

“Yes-- Look, I’d love to explain in detail what’s going with me but right now, I’m in a hurry and--“ The throbbing made him clenched again, holding his belly tighter.

“Okay, fine! Uh… Can you make it stop? Is there any other way for you to, you know, get better?” Dib didn’t know what to say or do. He didn’t even thought something like this was possible.

“No. The only way to stop it is finding someone to mate with…” Zim got closer to Dib, again, nuzzling his face against Dibs neck. “Have you always smelled this good?” his voice came out in a soft purr as his hands caressed Di'bs chest harshly. 

Dib was taken aback. Was Zim implying what he thought he was?? “Y--you, you always say I stink… You even call me Dib-stink.”

“I know… But right now, ugh, your scent is driving me crazy.” Zims lips brushed Dibs neck so slightly while his hands grabbed him by the waist, pushing both of their bodies together. “Dib, I really, reeeeeeally need your help. The pain is unbearable and it’ll only get worse… Please, I’ll do whatever you want in exchange! WHATEVER!”

“Zim, are you seriously asking me to have sex with you?! I mean, I-- we can’t-- we shouldn’t--¡”

“Oh grow up! it’s only mating, eerr, sex. I know you humans have no problem with it! See this as one of those one night stands. Or as if we were friends with benefits! Or is it fuck buddies? I don’t know! You have so many names for casual sex, it’s stupid!”

“… Like we were what?!” Yep, Zim wanted to have with Dib. Sex with Zim. SEX WITH AN ALIEN. Though in front of him was ‘Zigmund’ not Zim, and he already fantasized about an scenario like that one before.

Was Dib really considering it? Zim looked terrible, horny but terrible. Maybe being horny for irkens was a hurtful thing instead of pleasurable, so Dib would actually do something nice for Zim, besides, Dib could get something really good out of this situation in exchange. Yes, besides having sex.

Yet, there were a few things he needed to know. “Okay, I know this is not the time for explanations but I really need some answers: First. What mating means to irkens? Do you become partners with someone or is it just for pleasure? Second: Can I, like, get pregnant? Are you going to implant eggs on me or something?! And third: I haven’t ‘mated’ with anyone in a while so, I might be, you know? Ruuusty... I need some lube or something first, I don’t want to get hurt.”

Zim groaned as he listened. It was understandable Dib had all those doubts but Zim’s patience was running out. “First: Mating is only for pleasure. We need to bond differently when we want a partner. Second: Irkens nowadays are born by cloning, not naturally. We all are sterile, so I can’t get you ‘pregnant’ even if you are a nurturer.”

“Nurturer? You mean, a girl?”

“Ugh, you humans and your ‘genders’ I never understand them! It’s about your organs! You have breeder organs or nurturer organs inside?”

“Oh!... I’m a breeder, yes.”

“Great, we are both breeders so the risk is non-existent. and Third: Irkens produce lubricating fluids ourselves, so don’t worry. You’ll be fine… Now, where was I?” Zim hand was already over Dibs crotch, rubbing him up and down.

Zim's hand felt good, but Dib was still a bit nervous “Wait, wait! I still have a few questionqs!” 

Zim snarled, pressing himself tightly against Dib. “I know you have plenty of doubts, and I promise I’ll answer every single one of them… Just help me satisfy my needs and I’ll tell you everything later! Just one release, that’s all I’m asking by now!”

Dib felt scared and aroused at the same time. Zim looked like a wild creature lurking his prey. Dominant, superior. Dib was taller than Zim, but at that moment, Dib felt so tiny, and strangely enough, he liked it.

“Fine… Let’s do it. You’ll answer later.”

“GREAT! Take off your clothes!” Zim threw his labcoat away and quickly took his pants and underwear off too.

“Wait! We are doing it here?! But what if someone see us?! What of someone come in?!”

“Dib please!... Just one release and we’ll go out of here! No one will see us I promise! I won’t even turn off my disguise in case that happens, but it won’t! I know as a fact many scientists have had sex in their working areas…” 

Yep, that was true.

Dib wasn’t entirely comfortable with it. Then again, it was another of his fantasies so he accepted. Quickly, he locked the door and covered every window before he took his clothes away.

Once Dib was ready, Zim waste no time and pushed him into the wall again, flashing a sly smile as his face was just inches closer to Dib's. “Close your eyes…”

Those big green eyes pierced through Dib's soul, making him feel vulnerable, and the sweet scent surrounding Zim hypnotized him. Enchanting, soft but masculine at the same time. Dib could recognize Zim's perfume but this was nothing like it.

Was this some kind of irken pheromones to lure their partners? All irkens breeders were this dominant?

Ugh, so many questions!

Dib finally obeyed and closed his eyes. Not even a second later, he felt Zims lips over his... A kiss? Out of all the things he thought Zim would do, a kiss was the least expected. 

Remember Dib's dream some time ago? He did too at that moment! The soft lips of his crush giving him a sweet peck while his hands held him tightly. But the dream ended right there.

Zim slipped his tongue into Dib's mouth, savoring completely, entwining both of their tongues after a while.

It was long, segmented, smooth like velvet and sweet. Sweet and a bit sour, but sweet after all. It felt nothing like a human tongue, though it wasn’t a bad thing. Dib was intrigued by how flexible it was and how good was Zim using it. He even tilted his head a bit so Zim could make the kiss deeper.

Seconds later, Dib's body shivered from head to toe. Heart racing, body hotter and hotter, and light as a feather. The sensation was compared with the one someone feels when they drink too much. Yes, Dib felt like he was drunk, and not just tipsy, really drunk… What was going on?

“Hmmm. Someone is ready” Zim took out his tongue and stopped the kiss once he noticed Dib's erection between them.

Dib was out of breath, feeling dizzy and weak. He didn’t realized what was happening until Zim pointed it out. “Ah, uh-huh…”

“The stimulating fluid already worked! That was fast…”

“THE WHAT NOW?!”

“When irkens mate, our saliva works as an aphrodisiac to help our mate relax and increase their sexual desire.”

“… That’s why I feel so horny and drunk?”

“Probably.”

Many questions…

Suddenly, Dib felt something creeping between his legs. Thick, long, with some kind of soft lumps over it, covered by wet fluid. Dib couldn’t help but push Zim away a bit to see it. “Woah… That-- looks, looks like fun...” Not exactly what he meant to say, but definitely how he felt.

Bright red, long, and apparently as prehensile as a tentacle since it was curled around his own dick. Zim’s cock looked like nothing Dib ever imagined. “Are you… Moving it yourself?” It squeezed his dick a bit, making Dib jolted in surprise.

“What do you think?...” Zim enjoyed Dib curious and aroused face. Zim knew humans couldn’t do anything like it, which made him smile with pride about his species. Before Dib could start asking something else, Zim quickly shut him off with another kiss, this time a bit rougher, biting Dib's lips from time to time.

Dib was more than eager to accept his kiss, not even caring about the little moans coming out of him.

A purring sound came out of Zim throat as he held both of Dibs legs up, tangling them around his waist.

The more he kiss Zim, the more he lost himself in the overwhelming feeling. It took him a few seconds to realize his feet were off the floor, interlaced behind Zim's back. “I always forget how strong you actually are…” he barely whispered between Zim's lips.

“Don’t worry, you won’t ever forget it after today…” His cock let Dib's go, sliding between his ass instead. Zim moved his hips a bit, grinding his breeding spear over Dib's entrance. Meanwhile his lips traced down their path from Dib's mouth to his chin until they were on his neck, where he used his tongue again, licking Dib's skin from side to side.

Dib moaned softly, tilting his head back to give Zim full access. His body stopped obeying and acted solely by instinct long ago. Usually Dib would be worried, holding himself from doing something stupid. Yes, like having sex, in the middle of the day, in his work area, with his alien-friend-boss. But that moment, the only thing he could thought about was getting fuck so hard he couldn’t walk properly in a few days.

Damn lizard knew exactly what he was doing…

Zim moistened the area just enough before he slid his cock inside of Dib, without any warning. And as he did, a loud groal came out of him. “Hnng-- you’re so tight!”

“Fuck, Zim!” those words slipped from his lips once he felt Zim's member swirling inside. The only thing Dib could do was hold himself tightly from Zim shoulders.

Zim lifted Dib's body up and down, slamming their hips slowly. Zim was on a bliss, enjoying his breeding spear being pressed. Dib's body was way different from the irkens one, but it still worked perfectly for him.

He wanted to enjoy a bit more of every sensation, his release was desperately needed. He grabbed Dibs legs tightly, claws digging in the skin as he moved faster, ramming his cock against Dib's ass.

“Zim… Oh fuck, this feel so good.” Maybe it was because the weird lumps, or the way Zim's cock kept twitching, but any of his previous experiences couldn’t compared with the way Zim touched him, the way Zim kissed him, the way Zim fucked him. Shivers kept running through his body, preparing him for his climax.

Zim pushed and lifted Dib over the wall, just enough to make sure he could push his entire length inside, and once he did, Zim increased the pace. “Dib-- I’m almost--“

“Fuck me too! Zim, give it to me!-- FUCK!” And then, it happened. The sensation washed over any other feeling. Pain, dizziness, whatever Dib felt was pushed away by the incredible orgasm. His body stiffened as his hot cum burst between them.

Zim felt it, Dibs entrance squeezed him harder and he couldn’t take it anymore. After one last pushed, he came too. That longed sensation sent shivers through his body, making him tremble. Irkens orgasms last a bit more than humans one, so he hugged Dib tightly for a couple of minutes until his body finally went limp.

“… Fuck. We—“

“Yes.”

“Fuck…” Dib couldn’t believe it. Even when he felt something wet in his ass and his body weak. Yes, he dreamed about it many times but, after all, reality was better than fiction, way better. Dib was about to say something when someone knocked the door.

“Doctor Zuñiga? Are you here?... Doctor?”

Both of them froze, recognizing the voice.

“It’s Robin!” Zim whispered as he looked nervously at Dib. 

“I told you someone might come! What now?!” Dib whispered back. He was still dizzy, tired, and he barely felt his legs.

“Robin! Yes, I’m here! You know, working and stuff. Ah, can I help you with something? I’m reaaaally busy!” Zim tried not to sound as breathless as he was. He felt tired to but he didn’t dare to move an inch, still holding Dib in his arms.

“I know you are and I’m sorry! But you left the meeting and everyone got worried about you!... Anyway, I have the papers you wanted from professor Hicks.”

“Right! I was feeling a bit sick but I’m okay now! Go to my office and wait for me there!”

“Sure doctor!”

Couple of seconds later, Zim let Dib go slowly. Making sure he wouldn’t fell. He noticed how weak Dib was so he let him on the floor. “Okay, here’s the plan. Clean yourself, hydrate, eat something and I’ll see you in an hour at my apartment. I’ll make some excuse about us with professor Grimm don’t worry.” Clumsily, Zim walked around picking his clothes before he grabbed some tissues on his desk to clean himself.

“What are you talking about? Why do I have to go to your apartment? Why do I have to--…This hasn’t finished, right?” Dib was a complete mess. Covered in sweat, cum and aliens cum. His legs were so weak he didn't even try to stand up.

“Oh Dib, Irkens heat last almost fifteen hours. This had only begun… So! Get ready, and I’ll see you later!” With his clothes on, Zim ran out of the place giving Dib no other explanation.

Fifteen hours. Fifteen hours having sex!…

“Well, I was complaining about my sexual life the other day. Now I’ll have more than expected… Good for me! I guess.”

Sitting there in the middle of a cold room, sticky, naked. Reality finally hit hard over Dib. He remembered all the things he said while Zim fucked him, how easily Zim tamed him, how wet his ass was.

It didn’t smell like humans cum, it was a sweet smell, like some kind of strawberry honey. Dib slowly opened his legs noticing the small puddle below him. “What the—“ it was pastel pink, thick, and it was still hot. Dib grabbed a bit with one finger so he could feel its texture, smell it, and yes, taste it… Hey! any good paranormal investigator would do the same!

It didn’t just smell like honey, it tasted like it, with a bit of cinnamon. Definitely better than humans cum. Many thoughts about blowjobs came into Dib's head but he quickly brushed them out.

There was no time for more sexual fantasies, besides he could make them true later.

* * *

It took him several minutes to stand up, clean himself and the floor, and walk out of the lab as fast as he could, though he was a bit sore and tired so the trip to Zim's apartment took him more than expected. 

After knocking at the door a couple of times with no response, Dib looked around, making sure he was alone. “Computer, let me in”

“[ _Password_ ]”

“Ugh… Zim rules, Dib drools.”

The door opened up immediately.

“[ _Zim will be here in ten minutes. Wait for him in his bedroom.]”_

“Yeah, ah… Thanks.” Dib walked down the hall, looking for said room. He had never been there, even when he visited Zim every single night of the last two months.

The place was impecable, just as the rest of the apartment. Big windows in one side, a huge bed on the other and two doors. One was the closet (Big walking closet for the thousands of clothes Zim had.) and the bathroom. There wasn’t any other furnitures nor decorations. It looked kind of empty but Zim loved the minimalist style after all.

“[ _Zim said you need to be scanned. Please stand straight and don’t move.]”_

“Scan? What for?” a laser came from the ceiling, lighting up Dibs whole body.

“[ _Scan finished. Results: Blood pressure, normal. Protein testing, below average. Lung function, normal. Bones density, normal. Muscles strength, below average. Kidneys show a low dehydration level. Overall: your body is in optimal condition for another mating session, but you might drink more electrolytes to prevent a dangerous dehydration. I’ll make an appropriate beverage for you to drink now.]”_

Dib blushed with those words. “You know about that?”

A mechanical claw came down from the ceiling with a something that looked like a juice box, offering it to Dib. “ _[I ran a scan on him earlier and found out about his heat. He sent me a message about running a scan on you too. Just to make sure everything is fine with your weak human body.]”_

“Hum… Okay.” Thoughtful of Zim thinking about Dib's health, though it was because he was gonna be his sex doll for many hours. Dib took the juice box and gave it a couple sips. It tasted like a sweeter version of those Gatorade drinks. 

The entrance door was opened and closed quickly. Zim walked inside the place, taking his clothes and disguise out as he approached the bedroom. “Okay Dib, you have five minutes to make questions before we start again, and get naked while you are at it!”

Demanding already…

Dib finished the juice, threw the box away and took off his clothes “Let’s see, um. You said something about ‘bond’ what does that mean, for irkens? All the aliens have their, reproductive organs in their groins? Oh, how many times have you been in heat?” Dib was naked by the end of his question.

Both of them laid down on Zim's bed, side to side before Zim answered. “Bonding for irkens has a long explanation, I might leave that for another day. No, actually there are just a few alien races whose organs are there. Some aliens have reproductive organs in their chest, mouth, upper limbs or back. Skoodge mated with an alien who had like seven different reproductive organs all over their body!”

“That’s-- wow.”

“I know! And no, this is my first heat. Though I have mated in the past.”

Dib thought irkens weren’t interested on sex at all, he thought they didn’t even had dicks or whatever they called them, but he was wrong, so wrong. And then one question popped up in his mind. “Have you… You know. Had sex with another human before?”

Zim frowned a bit as he looked at the ceiling. “No. Some of the people I dated with offered but I wasn’t interested. Then one asked me if I was ‘asexual’. I had no idea what that was but after researching the term, I find it interesting and felt a bit related with it so I said yes. Since then, no one offered again. Besides, I didn’t want them to look at my breeding spear since is way different from the human one.”

And then Dib remembered. There was a rumor around ‘Zigmund’ and his sexuality but no one dared to ask him directly. “Yeah, that was for the best… Speaking about your ‘spear’. Before we, start, can I look at it? You know, closely...”

Zim shrugged and kneel on the bed, next to Dib.

Dib quickly sat down looking between Zims thighs but he saw nothing. “Uh? Where is it?”

“Just wait…” That part of Zim's skin looked softer and paler, but there was nothing there. Then, some kind of thickened, fleshy petals opened up. Bright pink, looking like the most beautiful flower ever, blossoming in front of Dib's eyes.

Dib was delighted with the view, he wanted to touch it so bad, push his fingers between the petals. He was about to ask for it when the spear showed up. Red, elongated, with some kind of spines all over it (the lumps he felt before) specially on its thick base. It had a thin head, a bit wider in the middle and long as Zim wanted it to be.

“Can I--“ Dib's hand was already reaching for it, which made Zim chuckled.

“Don’t mind if you do…”

First he touched it with one finger. Just feeling its texture. It was soft and rubbery, softer than it looked, it also reminded him of the humans tongue but with spikes. Then, he grabbed it with his whole hand, caressing it gently from the base to the tip.

Zim closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. It had been a while since someone else touched him like that.

“Am I doing it right?” Zim looked delighted, but Dib wanted to make sure.

“Mmhmm. Stroke a bit harder.” he did as told and Zim answered with a long purr.

Dib noticed how Zim didn’t moan, instead there was a some kind of deep purring, like the ones lions and tigers did. It was kind of weird but sexy at the same time. Dib kept on stroking and as he did, he felt Zim's dick was getting wet. The pastel pink fluid came from each spike, and it smell so sweet, the same scent he felt before.

Dib looked up at Zim. His eyes looked brighter than ever, his face and chest had a beautiful lilac blush and his antennae looked longer and thicker as they perked up.

“Okay, enough!” Zim pinned Dib down on the bed with his own body. Grinning widely with his eyes half lidded. “First time was rushed because I desperately needed my release. This time, I want to enjoy it… Ready?”

If Zim looked like a wild animal with his disguise on, now he definitely was one. His devilish smile, those big shiny magenta eyes over his and that long tongue crawling between his teeth. _Why am I so turned on by him like this?! I’ll blame the aphrodisiac thing._ “Show me what you got, spaceboy…”

That was all Zim needed to let himself go. He kissed Dib ruthlessly, bitting him harder, letting his tongue go as deep as he could into his mouth until Dib was out of breath, and when he let him breathe, Zim moved to his neck. Licking, bitting and sucking every inch of it.

Dib was already drugged, not caring a thing about his bruised lips nor skin. His hands traveled clumsily around Zims back. Even with the VEST he could felt his muscles and broad shoulders, and the way they moved as Zim did. One of his hands found his antennae, and softly caressed their base.

The response was immediate. A deep, loud purr and delicious shivers all over Zim's body. The sweet feeling over his antennae made his spear twitched in anticipation as it looked for Dib's entrance. Zim lifted himself up from Dib and turned his body around, tossed a leg over, propping up his chest to have a better look at Dibs body. “Now this is a suitable position for you, Dib-stink...” Dibs back was pale and skinny, like a white canvas waiting to be used. Zim drooled just by thinking about fucking Dib that way. 

Dib said nothing, he only spread his legs and lift up his rear, wiggling it over Zims hips. Normally, Dib would be too}} embarrassed to even think about offering his ass that way. But drugged Dib didn’t care, he couldn’t wait to be ravished by the alien. 

Zim ram his cock inside with a hard push, making Dib screamed out of surprise.

It felt better than it hurt. And after a while, it didn’t hurt at all.

Zim moved slowly, admiring how Dibs ass took his length. He even held each buttcheek apart to have a better look. “Oh Dib, I wish you could see how much your body desires mine... But don’t worry, you’ll feel it.” Zim grabbed him by the waist, pulling his ass up a bit before he started pushing harder.

“Fuck-- yeah! Just like that, just like that!” Dib's dick throbbed, dripping already. He tried to touch himself but his hands were busy holding the sheets and keeping him balanced.

The position was ideal for his breeding spear, it twitched and moved as its width grew a bit more, pushing Dib's insides.

“Mmm, fffffuuck-- it’s so big! Oh, fuck yeah!” Dib's screams were muffled by the mattress but Zim could still understand what he said. 

Zim's purring was louder as well, enjoying every thrust, the sounds of their skins smashing, Dib's screaming out in pleasure.

Mating with Dib was something Zim never even considered. He thought humans were not suitable mating partners for a superior irken like him. But now that he was having so much pleasure, he proved himself wrong.

Zim pounded him harder as he slid his claws all over Dibs back, up and down, leaving deep scratches in his beautiful white skin. One of his hands traveled over Dibs dick, stroking him a bit. “Look at that! You’re making a mess already”

“Your fault…” Dib barely answered with so many stimulating feelings over him. But he knew, he was soaking, pre cum dripping over the sheets.

Zim stroked him softly a couple of seconds, and then he stopped, getting and annoyed snarled out of Dib. “What’s wrong Dib?”

“Ke—keep, touching me…” Dib turned his face a bit out of the covers, so Zim could heard him better.

“Beg me, Dib. Beg me and I’ll keep touching you.”

“Oh come on!”

Teasing Dib was way better as they fucked, and of course, Zim couldn’t resist “You can do it better, Dib!”

There was still a small piece of sanity somewhere in Dib's mind, telling him not to plead, but the rest of his mind _said fuck it, just do it_! So loud, it was impossible not to hear it. “Zim, please! I’m begging you! Oh _mighty_ Zim!”

Mighty… That was unexpected but oh, it sounded so good. He laid down over Dib's back, nibbling his shoulder as he rubbed Dib's cock up and down, harder and faster, while his hips pushed himself further inside.

Both of them were screaming each others name again and again.

The moans and purring were like sweet music filling the bedroom as they enjoyed themselves. 

“Zim-- I’m almost--“ Dib was holding himself as much as he could. He even tried to think about something else, but Zim's cock was hitting the right spot. 

Zim changed his legs position a bit, so he basically was squatting over Dibs ass, pounding him deeper this way.

Dib couldn’t take it anymore and cum over Zims hand, while he kept stroking his cock a bit more.

Zim wasn’t over though, but so close. He pushed Dib down on the bed, holding him tightly with his body, his face nuzzling on Dib's hair, antennae entangled with his scythe. “Hnnnng, Dib!” Couple of pushes later, Zims release burst furiously, filling Dib's insides, even dripping a bit out of him.

None of them move, they just panted heavily as their bodies slowly relaxed. The mating session was an absolute success in Zim's terms, and Dib's too.

Dib always heard how great sex was. Literally everyone in high skool talked about it, so when he had the chance to do it in proms night, he went for it. A bit embarrassing and uncomfortable but it wasn’t bad. The next couple of times weren’t any different, even with guys. Sex wasn’t the exceptional thing everyone talked about, until that day.

Couple of minutes later, the stretching feeling was gone such as Zim. Who fell on the bed, right next to Dib, still catching his breath.

“… I can’t believe we had sex. Twice!”

“Why is it so unbelievable?”

“Well, I don’t know… it just is! I mean, I’m a human, and you’re and alien. I never thought this was even possible!”

Zim turned around so he could look at Dib. “Really? Interspecies sex is normal for us… Well, we can’t talk about it openly but it’s not forbidden.”

“I see…”

They remained silent for a couple of minutes before Zim broke down the silence. “You know?... I think we should’ve done this before.”

“What? Are you serious?” Dib couldn’t moved, he was way too tired so he only turned his head, looking incredulous at Zim.

“Sure. Mating, or sex, is the best way to release any tension in your body. We both have so many of it ourselves... Don’t you feel better already? A bit relaxed at least?”

“Hmm… I do feel relaxed.” He felt his body numbed actually. “I feel like… nothing can bother me anymore. It’s weird, but it feels good.”

“Wow, our mating was that good, huh? You’re welcome.”

Dib nudged him playfully “Oh don’t flatter yourself!”

Zim chuckled as he closed his eyes. “Think about it! Sex has a lot of benefits for humans. Lowering their blood pressure, increasing their heart health, burning calories, strengthening their muscles... Those are just a few I can remember. And for irkens it works kind of like the same. Our bodies need some regular mating to keep our Squeedlyspooch immune system healthier, specially when we travel through space, or when we live in a foreign planet.”

Dib was blushing. Was Zim proposing they should have sex from now on? Not like he wouldn’t like it but… “So, we can, you know? Even without your heat?”

“Yes, as long as both of us are okay with it, I don’t see a reason why we shouldn’t.”

Dib had no idea what to say. He never ever considered having casual sex with a friend, specially not with Zim. “I don’t know… I mean, maybe, it could work. But--“

“What?”

“It’s just, humans have a different idea of sex, I mean, not all of them. And not me for sure!”

“I’m aware. Most humans thinks sex and romantic desire are the same but for irkens it doesn’t work like that.”

“… So, how does it work for irkens?”

“Mating for fun and pleasure. Bonding for a long lasting and committed union with another being.”

That was exactly what he wanted to hear. “So, bonding is like, getting married for irkens?” Dib tried not to yawned, but his body betrayed him, showing how tired he was.

“Maybe a bit… Irkens take bonding seriously and it doesn’t happen that much. Anyway, you should get some rest now, we still have many hours to go.”

“Yeah, maybe I should, but I still have some…” seconds later, Dib fell asleep.

Zim’s heat eventually finished, but their mating didn’t.

From time to time, one of them lure the other one into having sex.

Zim was right after all, they both needed a way to release some stress out of their bodies and this was the perfect way to do so. 

New extra benefit unlocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a pure self indulgence thing i thought about maaany chapters ago.  
> I just want to point out that Zim and Dib are NOT in love. Yet.  
> They will be, but not now and not in this way.  
> Sorry but I don't really like mixing sex and love. Cool if you do! And I think they can coexist, but not necessarily.
> 
> And yes, Zim and Dib will be friends with benefits from now on ;)


	16. Hunting

Hey, hey, good to see you again!  
Yes we had an interesting exchange last time! And our boys relationship is getting stronger. Now, it's time for Dib to get his favor out of Zim. 

  
“… I can’t believe you made me do this”

  
“Hey! You said you owed me one after helping you with your heat!”

  
“Yes, but this?”

  
“Oh come on! It’s gonna be fun! Besides, we are all alone here so you don’t have to use your disguise.”

  
Zim couldn’t find anything funny about walking around a dirty forest, with a big backpack while they were looking for some haunted cabin.

  
That’s right! What Dib asked Zim I’m exchange for last's week help was a ghost hunting trip! 

  
Oh Dib, of all the things…

  
“The map says we are less than a mile away from the cabin.”

  
“You said that twenty minutes ago… Are you sure we are not lost?” Zim looked around, there was nothing but trees surrounding them. “I told you. I can use my VEST legs, climb one of this trees and find that place faster. I can even carry you with me and jump each tree until we get there!”

  
“Nah, that would be cheating. We have to do this like real paranormal investigators. Besides, why are you complaining? I thought you spent seven days walking around planet Xlyde looking for your team, and then you fought for hours without even sweating.” Dib held his phone in front of him, following the maps indications. “Is it possible that you, Zim, the great soldier, and invader, is too snob now for a simple walk around the woods?!” 

  
“Shut up, Dib-stink!… Just for the record, I’m not a snob! I’m just bored. This forest has nothing challenging for me!”

  
“Whatever you say, spaceboy.”

Fifteen minutes later, they finally found the cabin. It was an old place, with wooden furnitures covered with dust. Just like any regular cabin. 

  
“Here we are… Now what?” Zim left his backpack on one table as he walked around the place. 

  
“Now, we to set up my special cameras, the voice recorders, EMF detectors and other stuff.”

  
“That’s it? That’s what this whole paranormal hunting is all about?”

  
“Well, then we have to wait. According to the eyeball's file, the spirit of Mr. Bradshaw appears at night. In the meantime we can set up some fire and make smores! I know you liiike them.” Dib held a huge bag of marshmallows in front of Zim's face. 

  
“I do like smores… Fine, let’s do this.” 

  
Both prepared the equipment around the cabin. It took them a bit longer than expected but they finished right before sunset. 

  
Dib was so excited about this whole thing. He always went on paranormal adventures, but that day he had company. Dib wouldn’t admit it but it was a lot better than going by himself. 

Zim set up the fire and both sat next it, eating and chatting while they waited. Dib shared some of his paranormal adventures with Zim. They weren’t as exciting as his space travels but they were entertaining.

  
“… and it had three eyes! So I followed the squirrel through the woods until I found an abandoned amusement park. There were warnings all around the place but I still got in.”

  
“Of course you did…”

  
“I didn’t understand the warnings but then, I found some kind of artificial lake, and there it was… Hundreds of cylinders with radioactive waste!”

  
“What? But that’s dangerous for nature!”

  
“I know! And guess what I found around the lake? Animals. Mutants. Mutated animals! I tried to stay quiet but I stepped on a branch and they heard me!”

  
“What? And what did you do?!”

  
“I ran as fast as I could until I got back to the city! I call the authorities and the news Channel. They all went to that place and recognized there was something fishy. Apparently, the park's owner was broke and let some bad people threw their waste there.”

  
“Wow.”

  
“I know! And you know what's the worst part? No one did a thing about it.”

  
“what? Why?”

  
“That guy's lawyers alleged the land was his and he could do anything with. I don’t know, some stupid technicalities, so we had to leave the place and the channel couldn’t show the footage.”

  
“So no one knew about what you found there? That’s unfair!”

  
“Yeah, tell me about it...” Dib munched his cookie as he looked at the fire. 

  
Zim never knew about all the things Dib did. They might seamed silly but they were actually important, at least for him. And most of the time he was taken for granted. 

  
“… Hey, there is something that has been bugging me a bit.”

  
Zims mouth was full so he only raised an eyebrow looking at Dib.

  
“that day, with your friends… Skoodge called you--“  
“Defective.” Zim avoid Dib's eyes as he said that word. 

  
Dib noticed Zims discomfort immediately. “Ah, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to!”

  
“No, it’s okay… I told you irkens are born by cloning, right? That’s not the only thing. We are carefully designed, made out of only the best genes from our tallest ancestors. Crafted to be the best of the best… But once in while, defective irkens are born. They don’t look different from the others, but their actions are questionable.” The fire dancing in front of him showed some shapes, shapes of his past memories. 

  
Dib kind of understood where this was going, but he still needed more information. “Questionable, how?”

  
Zim sighed and finally looked back at Dib. It was still hard for him but maybe if he talked about it, the pain will finally go away. “Irkens has to be faithful to the empire and the empire only. We don’t argue, we don’t question, we only obey… But, there were times that I argued some of the tallest actions, there were times I questioned my tasks, like when I was in the scientific facility at Vort and the tallest called me for invader duty, I didn’t want to leave my job as a scientist! Even when I knew being an invader is the greatest honor for any irken. I did it, but I missed my job each day… Many times before that, I made some mistakes, I did some on purpose so they sent me back to Vort, but they never did it, and then, when I came to earth…”

  
Dib remained silent while Zim told his story. There was so many things he didn’t know about him, so many things they had in common in some way. “What happened when you came to earth?”

  
“Uh…” Zim blushed a bit, turning his gaze away. There was another reason why Zim thought he was defective but he didn’t know if it was time to reveal that to Dib. “When I came to earth and I--I--“

  
An alarm inside the cabin ran off, alerting both of them.

  
“What’s that?”

  
“It’s one of my detectors. Something inside moved or the temperature changed. Let me check.” Dib went inside quickly and checked all of his instruments. They detected something moving, but not inside the cabin. “What the--?"

The night was calmed, just the soft sound of the wind through the trees and some nocturnal animals. Zim's antennae shiver and perked up, it was quite unusual for that to happen out of nowhere. He turned around trying to see what caused it, but he saw nothing. “Dib? Did you find something?...” No answer but the shiver came back, this time he heard something moving behind, but once he turned, nothing.

  
It was a large creature, agile, fast enough to move around the trees in seconds. 

  
Zim activated his night vision but even then he couldn’t determine what it was.

  
“Zim, you’re not gonna believe this!” Dib ran out of the cabin holding his phone with a picture.

  
“Dib, stayed inside! There’s something dangerous here!”

  
“I know! I think it’s some kind of chupaca--.”  
Over the cabin's roof, the creature stood proudly.

It looked like nothing from earth.   
Big, dark round body, five eyes above its head and behind, five spiked tentacles. With its two paws crawled down from the cabin, preying both of them.

  
“That’s not one of your cryptids Dib, that’s a manglehorg! An alien beast from a planet next to Irk.” Zim whispered trying not to move. 

  
“What?! What is that doing here?!” Dib stood still, the creature smell like oil and sulfur, and it sounded like a bear roaring. 

  
The manglehorg walked slowly towards Zim, opening his jaw. Its sharp teeth were covered in some kind of black goo.

  
“I think…” Zim stepped back slowly, taking out his VEST legs.

  
The creature growled loudly, spitting some of its goo over Zim. “It came for me!” The Manglehorg jumped over Zim, but he grabbed the highest branch he could find with his retractable legs and moved out of the creature's way. “Dib, sabe what you can run out of here, I’ll be fine!”

Dib was shocked but he did as told and ran back inside. 

  
The manglehorg roared as it jump on the trees, pushing them down as it tried to reach Zim with its tentacles.

  
Zim moved fast. His VEST legs gave him advantage over the creature but he needed to get rid of it right away. He saw a cliff at the end of the forest and ran towards it, and when he got over the edge he didn’t stop, he jumped down of it.

  
From the manglehorg's perspective, it looked like Zim fell down into the dark abyss. The creature stopped running right on the edge. Its five eyes tried to find its prey blinking many times. It knew the irken was there, and it would wait patiently for him to move. 

  
A laser was shot through the manglehorg's head, injuring it critically. The beast lost it balance, falling down in the abyss with a loud screech.

  
Seconds later, Zim came out of the cliff. Thanks to his VEST legs, he hung himself from the edge and attacked the beast. He knew the manglehorg would be dead by now, so he walked back to the cabin, trying to figure it out what that alien was doing there. Though he could worry about later. “Dib? You still here? I got rid of--“ The loud shriek roamed from behind, Zim hardly turned when the creature pushed him down, pressing his body on the dirt. “AGH, GET OFF OF ME VILE CREATURE!”

The manglehorns blood dripped from its head, covering Zim's face and body. It was injured but barely dead yet. The creature roared loudly as it jaw opened up, ready to devour his prey. 

  
“Hey you oversized leech!” outside the cabin, Dib held a bazooka like weapon, shooting some kind of plasma harpoon with it to the manglehorgs mouth. Pushing it far from Zim. 

  
The creature screamed out in pain for a couple of seconds as the harpoon melt with his flesh. 

  
Zim took the chance to stand and ran towards Dib. “I told you to run! what are you doing here?!”

  
“You’re welcome! I just saved your green ass from that thing, you know?!”

  
The manglehorg was weak, its movements were unstable but it was still fast. It stood again, menacing them with its enormous teeth. 

  
They ran between the trees with the beast stepping on their heels. 

  
“Dib, cover yourself! I’ll try to tire him out and once I do it, shoot!”

  
“Fine!” Dib ran to some bushes, getting his weapon ready. 

  
“And this time, shoot its eyes! Those are its only weak points!”

  
“Got it!”

  
Zim zigzagged and jumped through the trees while the creature stumbled over them as it tried to catch the irken. Zim made sure to move in circles for several minutes and once the creature move clumsily, he made his way back to Dib.“Dib get ready!!” 

The creature was angrier now, waiting to devour his prey but just when it was aiming for it, it got another shot, this time through his head, on one of its left eyes.

Zim stopped running, looking pleasantly as the beast fell, but it wasn’t over yet.  
The manglehorgs shrieked and twisted on the dirt. It wounds were serious but not enough to kill it.   
“OH GOOD IRK, WHY DON’T YOU DIE?!” Zim defeated a few of those beasts in the past, but none of them were as strong as this one. Rage boiled inside him. Was he wrong about the beast? Did he forget how to beat it? Was it stronger than he remember?... Zim couldn’t leave until the manglehorg was dead so he jumped on it, right on its head, and stabbed its eyes over and over again with his bare claws. “DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIEEEEE!”

  
Dib looked awed while Zim slaughtered the creature with no weapons. It was an scary sight. Dib knew Zim was capable of killing, his many stories about war proved it, but he never thought he would see it from up close. And more than ever, he was glad he and Zim were friends instead of enemies now.

  
Minutes later, the manglehorg stopped moving. Zim was out of breath, his hands and body covered with blood, and his eyes unfocused. He haven’t done anything like it in many years, so it shock him up a bit.

  
“Uh, Zim? You okay?” Dib waved one hand in front of Zim's face, waiting for some kind of reaction.

  
Zim said nothing, he walked back to the creature, and using one of his legs claws, he cut one piece of its tentacles. “Yes. Can we go now? I need to talk with Tenn.”

  
Dib had no idea why he did that, but he just nodded. “Um, yeah, sure. I just need to pick my things up.”

  
They walked back to the cabin in silence.  
Dib was looking for some paranormal experiences that night, and he got them. Though they weren’t ghost related.

* * *

  
“… It was a full grown Manglehorg! Zim, those are the most dangerous!.”

  
Once they were at Tenn and Skoodge base, Zim gave her the piece of tentacle he cut.

Tenn was a manglehorg expert and maybe she could have an explanation of why the beast was there one earth. 

  
“Oh, I didn’t notice. I mean, it’s not like it was that hard to kill! It’s not like we shot it three times on its eyes and even then it didn’t die immediately!” Zim’s sarcastic tone voice got louder and louder as he walked around the place. The previous encounter left him a bit startled, though he tried his best to cover it with his usual snarky attitude. 

  
Tenn cut the tentacle in many pieces, studying each under microscope like machine that showed its images on the screen next to them. “Its skin was just a bit dry… It came to earth probably a week ago.”

  
“But how? Those things have no brains, they only do as their handlers says.”

  
“Exactly!”

  
“Wait, what does that mean?” Dib tried to follow the conversation in silence until his curiosity got out. 

  
“Manglehorgs aren’t intellectual beings, they just act by mere instinct. They were the number one predators of our species until one day, Tallest Glik found out they can be controlled if you interact with them in their younger stage. Since then, a few irkens became ‘Manglerhorg handlers’ which helped to reduce irkens deaths.”

  
“Wow…”

  
“They are mostly used to punish and eliminate rebel irkens. We are trained to kill them in case we have to deal with a situation like, this one… But the training said they just need one shot, one!” Zim punched the table, smashing one of the tentacle pieces. 

  
“A younger one maybe. But an old one like this, needed more than just one… I remember handlers are only allowed to have their Manglerhorgs at certain age. Then, they have to release them back to their home planet. That’s why I don’t understand how this one got here. They can’t use ships, so they definitely can’t travel through space! Especially to a place so far from their planet. So I guess its handler sent it here in an automatic pod."

  
“… I might have an explanation.” Skoodge and Zim wasn’t talking since that day on his apartment. He stayed out of the lab and the conversation until then. “Grown manglehorgs are handle only by the tallest. Handlers must give their guardianship to the tallest before the manglehorg is released. So they can use it whenever they need to…”

  
Zim turned around, he was still mad at Skoodge and he didn’t feel like talking to him yet.

  
“So you are saying, the tallest sent the manglehorg here?”

  
“I’m afraid so.”

  
“But why? Why would they send this thing here?” 

  
“I think, it’s my fault…” Skoodge looked down at his feet. “Zim was right, the tallest can still receive signals from our PAKs, they don’t know who the PAKs owner is but they know there’s an irken in here…”

  
Tenn put her tools away, looking down at the pieces.

  
Zim sighed heavily. At least now he knew none of that was his fault. 

  
“Listen, I was being selfish and naive. I didn’t want to take my PAK off because I thought one day I could get back to Irk! You know, when Spork and Miyuki weren’t tallest anymore… I thought I could prove myself worthy again! But I was wrong. The empire want nothing with us, with me… They don’t care and they never will anymore. As far as I know there should be another Skoodge in their lines by now…” he got closer to Zim as he spoke. There were many things he was sorry about but by now, he just had one thing to say. “I’m sorry, Zim. I should listened to you! I should let you take my PAK that day! And I know I don’t deserve it but, I would really appreciate if you could help me change it. But if you don’t, it’s okay! I will go away from earth… So you and Tenn can be safe.”

Tenn and Dib looked at Zim, waiting for his response. Both of them expected an angry response, another fight, or something worse.

  
“What did you say?” Zim turned around, fixing his eyes over Skoodge. “Did you say I was right? I, Zim, was right?” his angry pout changed quickly into a sly smile. 

  
Skoodge smiled back, laughing. “Oooh nooo! Can I take it back?! I take it back!”

  
They both laughed and hugged, joined by a relieved Tenn and Dib.

Zim knew Skoodge didn't do any of that in purpose, he was just another victim of their former rulers.

  
“You know what we need? Donuts! Those amazing cookie donuts you brought from work the other day, Tenn!”

  
“There are some boxes upstairs.”

  
“I knew your job could make us all happy! Let’s get them Skoodge!” an excited Zim took him by the arm and ran out of the place to get the donuts. 

  
Dib stood there with Tenn, looking at the Manglehorg pieces and helping her cleaning after it. “I’m glad they’re good now. He won’t admit it but he missed Skoodge.”

  
“… You sure? Something tells me he was quite busy to even think about him.” Tenn smiled widely as she said so. 

  
“Huh?”

  
“You smell like him.”

  
“Oh...” Dib's cheeks got red realizing what she was talking about. “Ah-- He had his, huh, heat! And none of you were around so I helped him! That was it!"

  
“Yes, yes, his heat. That was twenty days ago right?”

  
“Yeah, right!”

  
“But his scent is still too strong on you… With that I can assume you two mated like, three days ago?”

  
Dib's face was completely red then. “Well! He said we could have sex if we wanted to! And we’ve both been stressed by our project, so it’s a good way to relax and--“

  
Tenn laughed loudly. “Dib, Dib, it’s okay! You don’t need to explain! I’m glad you two are mating. Zim had always been a bit reluctant about it, and if he offered that, it means he definitely enjoys it.”

  
Dib was a bit surprised. He thought irkens sexual drive was inherent despite of the species they mated with. But maybe there was more than that. 

  
“Hey Tenn, Dib! Hurry up or Zim will eat all the donuts!” Skoodges voice came from upstairs. 

  
That weekend wasn’t exactly what Dib wanted. But it turned out better than he expected except for one thing…

* * *

_“So, agent Mothman. You got any footage from the Bradshaw cabin?”_

  
“I have, agent Tunaghost! You won't ever believe what I saw!"

" _You saw Mr. Bradshaw's ghost?"_

"No, but I found something better!" 

  
Back on his apartment. Dib contacted the swollen eyeballs after his trip.

Many agents tried to get pictures of the cabin, but no one got them. Dib didn’t too but he had something better, pictures of the Manglehorg! His cameras captured many of them, even one of Zim killing the beast.

  
"Better? Please show me."

  
“Yeah, sure! Just, uh...” Dib hesitated for a moment. This could be his greatest contribution to the paranormal society. But how he’d explain it?

Yes, he could show many pictures of the beast, but what if the swollen eyeballs run their own investigation? What if they found the pod were that thing traveled? What if they discover who killed it? What if they found Zim? And worse. What if they found who he was pretending to be?

  
Many doubts passed through his head in seconds as the agent on the screen waited.

  
“ _So?”_

  
“Yes! Umm, here.” Dib shared a picture of one of the windows view in the cabin. Just a couple trees and a blurry shape on the corner of the window.

  
“ _And that is?…_ ”

  
“Oh! Yeah, you can really see it because of the light but, that’s and elbow! Yeah, Mr Bradshaws elbow!”

  
“ _And that’s everything you got?"_

  
“Uh...” _show the aliens pictures! Show them!_ “Yes! I’m sorry. Maybe I can go back next month and I’ll get better pictures! ”

  
“ _Okay agent Mothman, if you do, let us now.”_

  
“I will! Agent Mothman, out!”

... 

  
The screen went black only showing Agent Tunaghost's reflection and another screen on behind her. 

  
“Just one picture... He didn't mention anything else, superior agent Longhead...”

  
Showing up on the other screen was him, the main agent, the swollen eyeballs society’s boss, squinting his eyes (or what it looked like since it was too dark to actually seeing him.) “ _Thank you, agent Tunaghost. I needed a proof of Dib Membrane's loyalty and I think I have what I want. That’d be all.”_

  
“Yes superior agent. You’re welcome. Agent Tunaghost out.”

Uh-oh   
Are this bad news or good news? ... Find out later! See ya! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Friday, New chapter!  
> This is another favorite of mine! Tho I'm not that good with fighting scenes I did my best in this one and I hope you like it ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for the support in last chapter! Now I feel a bit more confident writing smut so expect another spicy chapter soon ;)


	17. Siblings

Sunday morning. A day to chill at home with pj's, doing nothing but eat junk food and watching movies.

“… And that’s how I trained Mr. Chippie! Now he can write my name, his and brothas name!”

Day to chill, but not at Zims apartment. Gir was home for the weekend which meant lots of conversations and ‘fun’ activities.

“That’s great Gir!”

“Griffen.”

“Griffen, yes!”

Both Dib and Zim were laying on the couch, trying not to fall asleep as Gir kept talking and talking.

The reason of their tiredness was last night’s mating session

Again?! Yes! That’s part of their routine now, get used to it!

They barely slept and it was hard to keep up with Gir's energy around.

“… All the cats and we had to clean their litter boxes again!”

“Hah, that’s funny Griffen.” Said Zim in the most monotonous tone of voice, though it wasn't on purpose. Zim almost never got tired thanks, he could stay awake for weeks, but since he was mating on the regular now, his battery ran off way faster. A cable from the ceiling was plugged into his VEST, charging him while he sat down on the couch with Dib's head on his lap.

They unconsciously ended up this way from time to time. Together on the same couch. One with his head on the others shoulder or lap.

At first, they were both reluctant about getting closer to the other, even touching their hands by mistake was weird. But as every month passed, they got used to it, and even enjoyed it.

Zim brushed his fingers through Dibs hair, tangling them in his scythe.

Dib laid down comfortably on the couch, enjoying Zim's strokes while they both listened to Gir's rambling and Dib sent some texts. “Oh no… I forgot today is that day!”

“What? What day?”

Dib sat up and stretched as he explained. “Siblings day… My dad made it up long ago so me and Gaz could have some ‘siblings quality time’ but I think he only wanted some time by himself at home.”

“So you spend the day with your sister? That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be that bad if it wasn’t because of the place she always chooses to hang out… Bloaty’s”

“BLOATYS PIZZA HOG!” Gir practically jumped out of his seat as soon as he heard the name. “I LOOOOVE BLOATY, AND PIZZA, AND SKEE-BALL!”

“I hate that place… It’s stinky, children there are so loud and those mechanical puppets are really creepy…” Zim shifted uncomfortably on his seat as he remembered last time he was there.

“I know! That’s exactly why I hate that place… Hey! Why don’t you come with us? Griffen and Gaz can go and play while we complain in the back.”

“YES! Please brotha, let’s go to the pizza place, pleeeeeease!” Gir threw themself in front of Zim, begging on their knees.

Zim rubbed his face a couple of times before he finally stood up. “Uuuugh, fiiiineee! Go and get ready Griffen.”

“Great! See you in fifteen minutes!”

“Fifteen?! OH NO YOU STINKY! Take a shower or I won’t go anywhere! Bloatys stench is hideous enough, I don’t want yours around too!”

Dib rolled his eyes but quickly fixed a wide smile. “You didn’t complain about my ‘stench’ last night…”

Zim frowned as a soft lilac blush showed on his face. “Because--! I was-- Busy! Ugh! Just go and get ready!”

Dib got out laughing, running to his apartment for a quick shower and some clean clothes.

Zim wasn’t thrill with this whole ‘siblings day’ thing, but he had no choice now.

* * *

The restaurant was full of children. Loud, stinky, sticky, running around, laughing and stuffing their faces with greasy pizza. Zim was revolted just by looking at it. Luckily, since he was a celebrity, he got to choose their table, at the furthest part of the restaurant, far from the families and their annoying children.

“Doctor and professor nerd here… What a surprise.” Gaz, serious as usual, arrived ten minutes after them, taking a seat at the other side of the table, next to Gir. “And who’s that? You adopted a child or something?”

“Ah no, Gaz, this is my sibling, Griffen.”

“HI! I’m his brotha! Nice to meet you! You are pretty!”

Gaz raised an eyebrow looking at Gir.

“Griffen likes Bloatys as much as you so I invited them to join us for lunch! I hope it’s okay”

Gaz expression remained almost the same for a couple of seconds before she finally shrugged with a small smile. “Meh, it’s okay. I hope you are better playing skee-ball than Dib.”

“Hey!”

“Oh sure they are. Griffen has a collection of all the stuffed animals they’d win with the thousands of tickets they won in all of these playing machines.”

“I have an elephant! A bear! A unicorn! And a big whaaale!”

“Cool, then you’ll be my playing buddy today. But first we need pizza. I can’t play until I fill my pizza tank.”

…

Two pizzas, some shakes and one disgusted Zim later, Griffen and Gaz stood up, ready to beat all the machines, while Dib and Zim looked at them from afar. 

“You know? I never asked you about them.”

“About what?”

“Griffen, I mean, they're a robot, right? They were upposed to be your evil minion. Why did you upgrade them to be your ‘sibling’?” 

Zim turned and looked at Gir. “Well, I thought about shutting him down, but then…”

Yes, Zim thought so, but when he was about to complete the process, Gir looked at him with those big cyan eyes and said _I’m sorry mastah! I want you to be happy but I’m not helpful! Maybe I can make some Waffles and you’ll be happy again!_ Zim felt his squeedlyspooch twisting and couldn’t finished the process. Instead, he installed a new program, changed some things and gave Gir the chance to have his own personality without glitches, well, most of the glitches.

“I don’t know, I thought he would be helpful for my backstory...”

“Well, they kind of behave better than I remember. Last time, They jumped on me and chewed my head!”

Zim chuckled with that. “Oh They loved chewing things so much! Thankfully I got rid of that and other problematic things they did.” He would never admit it but having Gir in his life as his sibling helped him and his depressive state in the past, the least he could do was giving them a proper life.

“Yeah…” Dib was distracted looking at their siblings so he didn’t notice people whispering around them until then. It seemed like some of them recognized him as ‘the crazy kid’ who accused a respectable man of being an alien. This was supposed to be a fun day so Dib just took his phone out and ignored them.

They were annoying but he was used to it.

Zim noticed them too. Stupid gossiping humans! Always sticking their dirty noses in places they shouldn’t stick them. Dib was clearly uncomfortable with their presence so he decided to distract him from it. “Hey, why don’t we play something? Like the hoops game! There’s two free spots there.”

“Basketball? I don’t know I’ve never been good at sports.”

“Oh come! How hard could that be?” Zim stood up, showing his particular devilish grin. “Unless you are scare of losing against me, Dib-stink…”

If there was something Dib could never reject was a challenge, especially against Zim, so he stood up squinting his eyes at him. “It’s on, spaceboy…”

After buying some coins, each of them took their places and balls in front of the machine.

“[ _NEW GAME IN 3… 2… 1…_ ]”

As soon as the horn rang, they both threw ball after ball, failing a couple of times but aiming most of them.

People gathered around looking at them playing. Trying to follow their arms but Zim and Dib moved so fast their arms looked blurry.

“ _[GAME OVER. PLAYER 1 WINS_!!]”

“I DID IT, I WON!” Said Dib quite enthusiast. First time ever he was good at sports. 

They played for several minutes until both of them were catching their breaths, hanging over the basketball machine.

Dib was exhausted but he still jumped around celebrating his victory. It was an stupid game and it didn’t gave them many tickets but he felt so good. “That was fun and look! We have one hundred tickets!”

“Just one hundred? Griffen and I made three thousand.” Gaz and Griffen approached, showing them their catch. “Let’s see if we can change them for some piggies. And maybe you can get a candy or something.” 

Dib and Zim were shocked but they laughed following their siblings.

“So! Who’s the loser now?” Dib was being way too cocky for a simple game but he was enjoying himself too much to care.

“Pffff. This isn’t a challenge worthy of my abilities. Next time we should compete on a shooting test, I’m better with guns!”

“Well, I’m good at guns too! So next time we definitely should!”

Gaz and Gir got their piggies and some other small prizes. Then it was Dib and Zim turn to choose theirs.

“So we can have those little cars, that awful fake mustache, or that tiny lizard…”

“It looks like you.” Dib laughed as he pointed at the stuffed animal.

“What?! No of course not!”

“I mean, it’s green, little and it has that thin tongue! It’s youuuu.” Dib enjoyed making fun of Zims appearance so much. Calling him, cricket, ant and lizard was always so funny. unfortunately, people behind them changed his mood in seconds.

_“ **That’s him right?”**_

**_“Yeah, I’ve heard his dad payed so much money to get him out of the crazy house! ”_ **

**_“What is he doing here?! He’s dangerous to be around children!”_ **

**_“Don’t worry! Doctor Zuñiga is here too. He’s smart, he’s probably taking care of him!”_ **

Their whispers were loud enough for Dib to hear. They would never stop judging him and everything he did. Dib really tried to ignore them but it was almost impossible. _I can’t fucking wait to get out of this planet…_

Zim felt the need to take his lasers out and cut those nasty humans in pieces right there. He knew Dib was constantly bullied, and yes, he kind of deserved it in the past, but things were different now. “Hey Dib look!”

Dib was looking away, trying to forget about the stupid people until Zim called him.

Zim held the lizard in front of him sticking his tongue out a bit just like the stuffed lizard was.

Dib couldn’t help it. He laughed for a couple of seconds, tearing up a bit. “Impressive resemblance right there!”

“Here, have it. I don’t like stuffed animals and Griffen has enough of them.”

Dib smile looking at the little lizard. He realized Zim was trying to make him feel better, and it worked! “Thanks. You know what? I have the perfect name for it!”

“Really? What’s its name?”

“Zim!” Dibs smile was wider than ever as he said that name.

“You can’t--“

“Great name, right?! Ziiiigmund”

Yeah, he couldn’t get mad since that supposedly wasn’t his name. “Great, great! It suits him!” Zim rolled his eyes with it. Using his name in such a mocking way wasn’t funny at all for him, but seeing Dib happy was worth it. That made Zim felt all soft and warm inside.

Lately he felt this way around Dib, and of course Zim immediately thought he was sick or something but after a thousand scans, he discarded the idea.

Once they were ready, the four of them walked out of the place. They were just a few blocks away when Zim stopped everyone to make a phone call.

“Public health inspector? Yes, this is doctor Zigmund Zuñiga. I’m afraid there’s one establishment in the city infected with a dangerous bacteria! You should close the place right now and don’t let anyone get out of there until you carefully disinfect them with bleach!... Oh, it’s Bloatys.”

Seconds later, the place was surrounded, closed and all the costumers inside screamed out while being disinfected.

“Why did you do that? Bloatys had always had bacterias of all kinds.”

“Yes, but those costumers needed some cleansing.” Zim blinked at Dib, both sharing a small smile. “Anyway, who wants some ice cream?!”

* * *

“I was worried but, it seems like your boyfriend has been taking care of you.”

“He’s not my boyfriend…”

The day ended at the park.

Gir chased squirrels while Zim tried to catch him.

Gaz and Dib sat down on a bench, catching up with their lives. Dib talked about his project and how they were so close to finish it. Gaz talked about his video game and how good were the sales. But it was time for their personal lifes and Gaz had a lot of to say about his brother.

“He isn’t? So you are just having sex? No strings attached?”

Dibs face turned red in seconds. “Wait! How did you-- how could--? He told you?!”

“No, I just guessed, but you gave me the answer.”

Dib hid his face. He was kind of uncomfortable having this conversation with his little sister. But he knew he couldn’t avoid the topic.

“Actually, I noticed as soon as I looked at you.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Well… First, your hair looks brighter and softer. It used to look like an old broom.”

“It did?” Dib unconsciously brushed his scythe.

“Your skin looks healthier too. Your cheeks have their natural blush, even your hands are less dry.”

Holding out his hands, Dib looked at them baffled.

“Oh, and you don’t smell so bad anymore…”

“I took a shower!”

“On Sunday?”

“He said I needed one--!” As the words slipped from his lips, Dib immediately regretted them.

Gaz chuckled. “Calm down. I’m just happy you’re doing good. Both physically and mentally… I was afraid you were depressed or something after all that happened.”

Dib felt something warm on his chest. It wasn’t usual for Gaz to care about him at all, and the fact that she had been worried, showed him how much she actually loved him. “Yeah… I didn’t expect any of this to be honest. I thought I had to deal with people’s bullshit on daily basis at the labs. But he stood up for me, and none them had messed with me since! At least not in my face… The umm sex, wasn’t something I expected too. It just, kind of happened.” His gaze followed Zim as he walked around the park with Gir. Their relationship evolved so much in such a few months it was almost incredible.

“That’s great… At least by now.”

“What do you mean?” Dib turned and looked back at Gaz.

“I don’t know. Maybe someday you two stop being such an idiots and realize how you actually feel for each other. I mean, there’s something there for sure, but you need to know if it’s something romantic or just platonic. And sometimes that’s the hardest part.”

Dib knew there were some feelings involved between them, but now that Gaz pointed that out, he wasn’t sure which one anymore…

“Don’t worry. There’s no rush about it. There aren’t any other idiots like you around so no one will mess with, whatever you have…”

Dib wasn’t so sure of that. Even when Zim was an alien, he was famous, so famous and beautiful people were all over him from time to time. On the other hand, only Dib knew who he really was, and it was more than obvious that Zim felt comfortable with him. “Thanks Gaz… Oh, ah. If you want to talk about your love life, I mean, if you have one. Do it, I won’t judge you or anything.”

“Well, there is someone in my life now, but it’s not something serious or anything so don’t worry. If that changes I’ll tell you for sure.”

“Okay, cool, cool… You know? I’m glad we still do this. I missed you.”

“You kidding? Free pizza and a piggy! How could I say no to this? ” Gaz nudge him playfully. “And I missed you too big brother.”

It was probably made up by Membrane, but siblings day wasn’t that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute filler chapter just cuz I was feeling like it  
> :D
> 
> I think I didn't mention it but my Gir/Griffen is nonbinary
> 
> Thanks again for supporting this fic! BTW if you want to have an idea of how Dib and Zim (human disguise) look, go to my tumblr yourfriendlybisexualien.tumblr.com   
> I posted a pic of them there ^^


	18. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 
> 
> had a problem with my internet and the chapter went through without a few things --'
> 
> Tw// this chapter contains characters death and choking implying.

Hey welcome back! Lovely day we had on last chapter, and now, it’s time for our favorite soap opera called ‘Two aliens living happily on earth!’

“Tenn I’m home!” All smiles, Skoodge got inside with a box of pizza in hands.

Tenn came out of her room, waving happily at his friend. “Oh finally! I’m starving.”

“I know, sorry! We have a last minute repair and I had to help.”

“Its okay, work is first, work is important. Work brings the bread home… Or should I say, pizza?”

They both laughed and sat down in the dining room.

With their new disguises, Tenn and Skoodge had their dream jobs, made friends, and lived liked any other human.

Just some friends living their regular lives, eating regular food on their regular home. Just like life should be... 

Suddenly, an alarm ran off, and all of their screens showed the same alert.

“[ENCRYPTED MESSAGE INCOMING.]”

“What?”

“Message? We never got messages…” Tenn ran to one of the screens and verified who submitted it. “It’s not coming from Irk or any other irken station…”

“Then who sent it?”

“It’s coming from… A vortian ship?”

“What?? Vortian ship?! But the armada destroyed all the vortian ships!"

" I know... Should I open it?"

"Uh... Fine, we have to know who is this anyway."

Tenn played the message for them. On screen, they could only see the shape of an alien with antlers like antennae.

“ _If you’re seeing this message, it means you’re one of the few lucky ones who haven’t been enslaved by those filthy irkens!...”_

Skoodge and Tenn looked at each other worried.

 _“That’s right! The irken empire killed, destroyed and enslaved most of our planets! It’s a horrible time for the universe… But don’t lose your hopes! The survivers are now rioting against them, now we all are the Resistance!”_ the alien jumped on his sit, showing his face to the camera. Two thick white antennae, gray skin, small yellow eyes and a blue body suit.

Tenn and Skoodge recognized him right away.

_“They might be more than us, but if we join forces, we can defeat them!... Join us! There’s still time for the universe! There’s still time for us… Help us!”_

It started like a strong statement about what was happening, but it ended up as a plead.

Tenn and Skoodge used to be part of the empire. They did everything in the name of Irk so they never thought about what the other part suffered, what the other aliens had went through.

Their families being killed. Their devastated planets. Their freedom ripped away.

They spent the whole night looking for the vortian who sent the message. They found him, and so much more.

“We have to show this to Zim…”

* * *

After months of hard work, GEM was almost done! But just before they announced their success, Zim, Dib and Melvin noticed something about their newest invention. 

“… Amazing.”

“How did this happen?”

“This can change everything about GEMs main purpose!”

The three of them watched awed at one holoscreen.

Zim typed over the screen until two pictures showed up, side to side. “I ran the tests thousands of times and the results are the same. The composition of GEM matches 71% with the human skin tissue.”

“If we balance the right amount of blood cells and nerves, we can make both match 100%!...” Melvin's excitement was off the roof. He knew GEM was a scientific breakthrough, but now it was even bigger.

“Accidentally, we created synthetic skin… You have any idea how helpful this could be in modern medicine?!” Dib couldn’t take his eyes off the pictures, amazed as both of his lab partners.

Zim shut off the screen and looked at them. “It is impressive, and yes, in theory we should keep working on this. But our funds and time are almost over...” Zim rubbed his temples as he walked around the room. “I’ll tell professor Grimm about this so we can create a new project focused on the synthetic tissue. In the meantime, we can present GEM, get the money we need and then keep working.”

“A new project?... How long will it take?”

“Well… Considering GEMs presentation, and how many interviews we’ll have after the release, I assume we’ll get back to work on this, in a month. Then maybe three or four more months developing the tissue, the tests in actual humans… Probably another six more months.”

Dib eyes widen with that answer. “But what if we don’t release GEM and just keep working?”

“We don’t have enough funds to do it…”

“Well maybe Membrane labs can give us some money. I’m sure my dad do it once he knows about this!”

“I know he would, but this project had been professor Grimm dream since he was young. And the due date is next week. It’s better if we take this easy.”

“Doctor Zuñiga is right, Dib. This new project will be even harder than GEM. Let’s focus on the release and get back to work in a month.”

“No!” Dib's reaction was way too exaggerated than he intended so he quickly cleared his throat. “Look guys, GEM is important, that I know. But synthetic skin tissue?! That’s revolutionary!”

Zim was getting mad. It seemed like Dib wanted to push the new project no matter what and he couldn’t understand why. “It is, it definitely is, but as I said, we can focus on it later, work patiently until we make it.”

“Later? Seriously?! You’re gonna let something as important as this to focus in some vegan hamburger meat!”

“GEM is much more than that and you know it!”

“Uh guys…” Melvin saw what was coming. Being in the middle of their fights was something dangerous, best thing Melvin could do was get out of their way. “I’m gonna-- uh, yeah…” He walked out and away as fast as he could.

“… In a year, hopefully. Half of the world will only consume GEM, reducing increasingly our carbon footprint!”

“Yes, but in a year we can have artificial skin to help many wounded people around the world instead!”

“We still can have it! And we will! But GEM comes first!”

“Fine! Let’s get it done and then you can keep working with Melvin! I already delayed my trip for this, I’m not gonna wait any longer!”

Then Zim knew why Dib was acting like that. His space trip… couple of weeks ago, Zim transferred the last file to Dib's computer. He knew he was ready to go, but he never mentioned something about a departure date. And apparently, Dib had one in mind. “Seriously?! You’re trying to push GEM away because it will take more time out of your trip through space?!”

“Well, yeah! I only agreed to work on this project because I needed your maps, remember?! And I have them so there is nothing else holding me back in here!” 

Zim felt hurt by those words, though he didn’t know why. “I can’t believe it! You always called yourself earth’s protector but when you actually have the chance to do something for humanity, you just walked away! Or should I say fly away?!”

“I used to care about humans, I used to give my whole life for protecting them! But none of them gave a damn! Never! So why should I?!"

They looked at each other, brows furrowed, fists clenching, both ready to fight. But none of them dare to throw the first punch.

There was so many things Zim wanted to say but before he could open his mouth, Dib turned around.

“I’ll be present for GEMs release, after it, I’ll go out of earth…” Dib didn't want to fight with Zim, so he went out of the room. There was so many things he needed to do before his trip and now that his work with GEM was done, he could finally focus on them. 

Zim was furious, but he remained calmed, just looking at the door. Dib was right, his own race was cruel to him, treated him like some kind of freak. Like he was defective… Zim understood his reasons but deep down, there was something else bothering him.

Zim’s cellphone rang, cutting the dreading silence for a couple of seconds before he finally answered.

“ _Hey, Zigmund!_ ”

“Hey, Skipper.”

“ _I’ll get to the point. There’s something really important we need to show you.”_

“Important? How important?”

“Very… Code blue important.”

Zim frowned with that. Code blue was used for high risk situations back on Irk. “I’ll send you and address, meet me there in an hour…”

* * *

Zigmund Zuñiga was known for having an exquisite taste. He only ate at the best restaurants, dressed the best clothes and hang out with the most beautiful and important people. The place in front Tenn and Skoodge was nothing like that, at all.

“Are you sure this is the place?”

“Yes! He sent me the address and then the digital map. This is!”

Old cars piled up, old home appliances, furnitures, and hundreds of rusty metal scraps. 

“It’s just a junkyard. There’s a place like this on planet Dirt... I don’t know why are you so surprised.” Zim arrived looking completely different too. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie, covering his head and face a bit with it.

“Zigmund? What are we doing here, why are you dress like that?... What’s going on?” Skoodge had many questions but none of them got an answer.

Zim walked inside until he got closer to a small cabin, left a bunch of money on the junkyard owners hand and kept walking. “Come on.”

Tenn and Skoodge didn’t understand a thing but they did as told and walked behind Zim, avoiding metal pieces here and there.

“You know? Sometimes I miss destroying things, blasting my weapons, looking at the ashes flying in front of me. Destruction, the beautiful destruction!… And when that happens, I come here, pay Chuck a few monies so I can destroy as much of these junk as I want.” Zim stopped in front of a huge fridge and immediately shot it with a small laser weapon he carried with him. “So, what do you want to show me?”

Tenn took her cellphone out and played the message they got the day before.

“What?! That’s Lard Nar?! He’s leading a resistance?”

“It appears to. But this isn’t the only thing we found…”

“There are a lot of irkens part of the Resistance.”

Tenn showed him video after video of many aliens fighting against irken fleets, even against the massive. A few irken could be seen too, most of them had their PAKs removed or upgraded in some way. “We thought this were just rebels, irkens sick of the Tallest treatment but, we found this too…”

“ _… I don’t know if someone will see this, but I need to record it.”_ The irken holding the camera looked hurt. One of his arms was ripped off, his face was full of bruises and blood and his clothes looked burnt. _“The tallest went crazy… They killed all the defectives because they said they were a menace but now, they’re killing anyone who dares to contradict them, anyone who doubts about their actions!”_ The irken looked away for a couple of seconds before talking again. _“And that’s not the worst part! They don’t want to leave their tallest state as the irkens law demands! They already have-- AGH! AAAH, NO-- AAH!--”_ The camera fell down, recording the floor and the irken being restrain by some kind of black tentacles. The tentacles choked him for several seconds until he stopped and moving, and his eyes were closed, right before the video ended.

“NO, LARB!” Zim was astonished. He almost threw his weapon looking at his old friend last breath. “How can this be possible?!”

“Larb discovered something about the tallest. Since then, they sent Manglehorgs to hunt him around many galaxies until they finally found him...” Skoodge looked particularly hurt as he explained it.

“Those bastards! They killed so many of our people, THEIR PEOPLE!... So many soldiers that fought for them, protected them! And this is their reward?! AAAGH--“ Zim shot everything he could until there was nothing but dust near him.

“I know Zim. All of this is bad but, Larb's words got me thinking. What are the tallest hiding? Their behavior had been suspicious for a very long time, and they hunt irkens all around the universe! But Larb gave us a hint… We need to find out why are they doing this.”

Skoodge took the weapon out of Zims hands, shooting and old truck again and again. “I don’t care what they’ve done I don’t care what they want! I want them dead! Larb was one the most loyal invaders! He didn’t deserve any of that!!” Ashes flew around them as Skoodge took his sadness away, scrap by scrap. “Wow Zim, this really feels good!”

“Zim, Skoodge and I were thinking… We should-- join the Resistance!”

“What? Why would you do that?!”

“I owe this to my team! They gave their lifes for me! It’s the least I can do to honor their memories…” Tenn's guilt never left. Even when she tried to convince herself to move on, just as her team wanted, she couldn’t, she just couldn’t.

“We need to do it, Zim. For us, for them, for every single irken who was unfairly killed!… We need to prove the tallest they can’t get rid of us like snack wrappers!”

Both of them were right. Irk had always been a militarized planet, they always followed the tallest without questioning anything, but it never happened something like this. “So, you already made up your mind? You are leaving earth…” Zim saddened expression was noticeable. He liked his life on earth, but having someone of his own species was quite nice.

“Yes… I wanted to go alone but Skoodge said he wants revenge for Larb's death. I don’t know if you’ll join us but I won’t force you to.”

“You’ve lived here for so many years, we understand you feel attached to this planet and their people.” Skoodge gave Zim his weapon back, showing a small smile. “We can’t force you to come.” 

Zim smiled back. Yes, his life on earth was amazing, better than he ever imagined. Leaving everything behind wasn’t easy. On the other hand, he was an irken too, and he’ll always be. “Maybe I should join too…”

Both Tenn and Skoodge looked surprised with his words.

“But not yet. There’s still some things I need to do if I want to leave earth. And you too…” Zim held up his weapon high, aiming to a single empty can at the top of an old school bus. “There’s a party next week and I want you to come with me.” A single shot and the can flew away.

“A party?”

“Yes! I love parties! I haven’t been in one in a long time!”

“I’ll send you the address and some clothes for that day. I know you are not good at dressing properly yet.”

“Hey!”

The three of them laughed, taking turns with the gun as they shot their problems away.

“… Is Dib going to the party?”

Another shot and Zim exploded an old microwave in pieces. “Yes.”

“Great! It's always so fun hanging out with him!”

“Uh, well I’m not sure about that.” This time, Zim destroyed a huge metal wall in seconds.

“Why? You two are fighting again?”

“Eh…”

“You are…" Tenn sighed rolling her eyes." What happened this time?”

“Well, he wants to leave earth after the party.”

Tenn and Skoodge looked at each other confused.

“He built his own spaceship some time ago and he wanted to leave earth then but, he needed maps and some information, so we made a deal. My part is already done, and his part will be too…” Zim shot and shot frantically at anything he could.

“So… What’s the problem?”

“What? There’s no problem! I’m glad he’s going away!”

“Really?” Asked Tenn teasingly. “You don’t look like you are…”

“Yeah Zim, why are you so mad then?”

“I’m not mad! Who says I am?!” This time he shot without even watching at his target, destroying whatever metal scraps were in his gun’s way. “I am happy! Look how happy I am! With Dib out of earth I can go back and have a peaceful life! I don’t have to deal with his stinky presence anymore! No more nights talking about those ridiculous cryptids! No more nonsense movies! No more meaningless conversations about our past experiences! No more exhaustion because of our mating!...” Zim threw the weapon away and sat down, tears rolling down his face as he kept yelling. His squeedlyspooch twitched uncomfortably. He didn't realize how many things were going to be different without Dib until he said them out loud. “No more mating… No more funny stories about past events. No more inside jokes. No more making fun of the stupid humans around us. No more weird midnight snacks... No more, Dib…”

Tenn looked worried at him. He tried so hard to prove them how good his life would be without Dib, but he ended up doing the opposite. “You don’t want him to go, right Zim?”

Zim said nothing, just crossed his legs, looking down. He wasn’t sure why he felt that way, and he didn’t like it at all. “Its just-- I really enjoy our time together, I really care about Dib! Irk, I even think about him all the time! I thought he felt the same but today, he said there’s no reason for him to stay on earth so, I guess he doesn’t…”

“Well, I don’t know much about it but, it sounds like you’re in ‘love’, you know? As humans always say.” Tenn got closer and sat down next to Zim.

“Come on Tenn! You know irkens don’t feel such a thing! We don’t even have a word for it!”

“Although… There’s bonding.” Skoodge whispered.

“Ugh… Skoodge, bonding has nothing to do with any human feelings. Bonding only happens once with a suitable irken partner. Here on earth things are different…”

“But if it wasn’t that different?”

“Yes, Zim. What if it wasn’t?”

“Then why would I choose Dib out of all humans to be my bonding partner?!”

“That’s something only you can answer…”

“Oh, oh! Remember the statements of Bonding!” said Skoodge standing in front of them. “Your partner must challenge you. Both physically and mentally. You must rely on your partner, no matter what situation you might find. And--“

“And the most important statement. A partner should bring the best and strongest version of yourself… If they do, then, they are a valuable partner.” Tenn took Zims hand and squeezed it tightly. “There are many statements and you know all of them, Zim. Look at each and see if they fit in your relationship with Dib… Think about it, and tell Dib how you feel before it’s too late.”

Zim sighed deeply. Feelings, the only thing he never dare to investigate. Everyone talked about them, everyone expressed them easily (according to Zim's point of view) everyone said how amazing they were. Zim just brushed them off insisting they were unimportant for an irken. 

_You have the right to feel whatever feeling about whoever you want._

Grimm's words sounded loudly in his head at that moment. Finally those words made sense to Zim.

Oooooooh! Is it time?! Will Zim tell Dib how he feels?! Find out next chapter!


	19. 'S'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted yesterday for ZADRDAY but I fell asleep --'
> 
> Anyway, guess what? It’s time for another NSFW chapter! Remember, if you’re not comfortable with this kind of content, it’s okay, you can skip this chapter!
> 
> This part takes place somewhere between chapter 16 to 18. Enjoy :D

Their sexual encounters were mostly initiated by Zim.

  
After a hard a day at the lab, Zim came back to his apartment, were he usually found Dib hoarding one of his couches.

  
“Dib-worm! I require your mating privileges in my room now! With that said Zim walked down the hall to his bedroom, followed by Dib a few seconds later. 

  
Dib never rejected him, or said anything against their encounters. He could But he didn’t…   
You see, Dib reeeeeeally enjoyed having sex with Zim. Touching his soft, alien body. Feeling Zims claws all over him. The bites and marks he had after they finished and of course that wonderful sensation he felt after every orgasm. 

  
Zim was right, having sex was pretty good for his health, but there was something else, something about having Zim next to him. Something that felt like an addiction for Dib. 

The only problem was the times were Dib wanted to have sex but Zim didn’t. He wasn’t so comfortable about asking him for it, so he had to find ways to lure Zim into it. 

Sometimes at work, Dib ‘accidentally’ touched Zim's crotch. Sometimes, he rubbed his hips against Zim when he had the chance, or just put on himself a bit more of perfume, which for some reason made Zim crazy horny.

All those tricks always worked! Except for that week… 

Dib tried to seduce Zim for many days but he wasn’t falling for any of it.  
That week, ‘Zigmund’ had so many meetings and interviews, his mind was focused mainly on it, so sex was the last of his thoughts at that moment. And at the top of it all, he had to go out of the city for a few days.

Dib tried so hard to brushed his sexual thoughts while Zim was gone, but he only thought about them more and more. The nights were unbearable, even when he touched himself, he wasn’t satisfied.

  
Yes, poor Dib was having a hard time, but when Zim came back, he already had a plan. 

That morning at the labs, Zim was busy with some paperwork related with their project, so he spent many hours reading and signing while Melvin and Dib worked in their usual stations.

Dib was anxious, looking at his watch every five minutes while he waited for lunch time and Melvin’s usual question about where they should go.

  
“Hey Dib! You wanna go to the pizza place at--“

  
“Oh Melvin, I’m not going out for lunch today! I have to, uh… call my sister! Yes, Gaz needs my help! You know, little sisters things! Anyway, I’ll see you later!”

  
“Oh, okay but what about doc--“

  
“He’s busy too, bye!” Dib practically pushed him out and closed the door before Melvin could talk to Zim. 

  
Zim eyes were locked in the papers in front of him, so it took him some time to noticed Dib and him were alone.

  
“You know Zim? The other day I saw this website were they sell weird pants...” Dib started talking with the most casual tone of voice he could faked as he approached Zim's working table.

  
“Huh-uh…” Zim kept reading the papers, paying so little attention to what was Dib saying. 

  
“I really didn’t care about the website at first…”

  
“Huh.”

  
“But it had some interesting things.”

  
“Oh.”

  
Dib sighed exasperated. Getting Zim's attention was hard but he didn’t surrender that easily, instead he grabbed a chair, put it in front of Zim's desk, and instead of sitting normally on it, he kneeled over the sit, showing his back at Zim and turning his head a bit just to make sure he was looking. “Then, I saw this pants. At first I thought they were ridiculous but then I realized they can be useful, so I bought them. ...” as he spoke, Dib pulled up his labcoat, revealing the back part of the pants he was wearing. They looked like normal pants, but they had a zipper all the way down, right in the middle of his ass. “You see? I just need to pull this and… Instant easy access!” Just as he said it, Dib pulled the zipper down, showing his bare ass to Zim, even wiggling it a bit. “And yes, they are more comfortable if you don’t have any underweeear!” 

  
It took him a few minutes to lifted his gaze and noticed what was happening and when he did, Zim immediately froze. “Uh… Dib?”

  
Finally! Zim was looking, yes, just as Dib planned. He caressed his ass, pressing his skin softly with his fingertips. Dib knew how much Zim loved to do that, so it would be just a matter of time before Zim was behind him doing it himself. “Yes, _Zigmund_?”

  
“Do you… Remember Gus, right?”

  
That question came out of nowhere and confused Dib but he answered anyway. “Uhm, yes? He’s this buildings custodian, right?”

  
“Yes… And last week he installed something all around the labs, remember?”

  
“Uh, I think I saw something but I can’t remember. Was air conditioner? No. The new working table? No, no it was something else. What was it?...“

  
“Cameras. Security Cameras." Zim slowly raised one finger, pointing at the corner, at one camera there. "The guards can see everything that happens in here."

  
Dibs eyes opened widely as he looked at it. “HE WHAT?!... WHAT?!!” jumping out of the chair, Dib pulled down his labcoat and covered his ass while he tried to zipped his pants again. “WHY YOU DIDN’T TOLD ME THIS RIGHT AWAY!”

  
“Hey I was busy! I didn’t noticed what were you doing until now!” Zim couldn’t resist and laughed. The whole situation was embarrassing for Dib but looking at his reaction made it so much funnier. 

  
“HEY, DON’T LAUGH! UGH I HATE YOU SO MUCH!” When he finally fixed his pants, Dib ran out of there. His plan went horribly wrong and now he only wanted to hide in his apartment. Unfortunately he had worked to do so he only went outside and walked around the city, trying to forget the humiliating moment he just had. 

  
Zim kept laughing as he turned around to look at the camera and shrugged, pretending he didn’t know why Dib did such a thing. 

  
But of course he knew. 

* * *

By four, Zim finally finished with all the paperwork so he walked out of GEMs working place to talk with professor Grimm. 

  
Dib was still a bit embarrassed about what happened earlier so he didn’t even dare to look at Zim as he walked out. 

  
Zim couldn’t blame him but the whole thing was too funny to let it go just like that, so while he walked to Grimm's office, he texted Dib. 

  
“[So. What was that about?]”

  
“[Nothing. Forget it.]”

  
“[Come on. You said something about some pants.]”

  
“[Seriously?!   
It doesn’t matter. Forget it!]”

  
“[Fine. Come to my office in fifteen minutes. I need to see something.]”

  
“[Ok.]”

Fifteen minutes later, Dib showed up and immediately noticed something weird about the office. “Is it me or this place looks… Empty?”

  
Zims office wasn’t entirely empty, but there were no chairs besides the one he was sitting on. “I don’t know what are you talking about… Anyway, come, I need you to look at this file.”

  
Dib still thought there was something off but he shrugged and walked to Zim's desk. “What file?”

  
“This one, last week you did the list of GEMs components but it seems like there are some missing.”

  
“What? That can’t be. I checked the list twice!” Dib bend over the desk to use the computer and checked said file. He was quite sure about the work he did. 

  
“I know you did but look at it yourself!” Meanwhile, Zim reclined his chair a bit, enjoying the view from behind without Dib noticing. Zim was so tempted to touch him but he didn’t, instead he waited for the right moment. “Take all the time you need…”

  
Dib kept looking at the file for a couple of minutes but he couldn’t find the missing information. “I don’t get it… I know I wrote them all! Ugh, it’s okay, I remember all so I can write it now. It’ll just take me couple of minutes.” Dib looked around once more and finally noticed what was missing. “Uh, Zim. Where are the extra chairs?”

  
“I don’t know. Maybe someone stole them.” 

  
“Huh, weird… I’ll go and get a chair from the cafeteria.”

“Oh no, don’t worry…”Zim reclined a bit more over his chair and closed his legs. “You can sit on my lap.” He winked and smiled at Dib as he said so. 

  
Dib blushed a bit. “Are you, serious?”

  
“What’s the matter? It’s just going to take you a couple of minutes, right? You can sit here until you finish, I don’t mind.” 

  
This was clearly a set up by Zim. He knew what could happen if Dib sat down on him, and he was already aroused with the idea. “Ok then…” Dib feigned innocence and spread his legs before sitting down on him, right over Zim’s hips and got back to work. 

  
Zim smirked and lifted Dibs labcoat a bit. “So, this pants… They look nice on you but what else?” Zim passed both hands all over Dibs ass, caressing him softly as he kept looking. 

  
Dib felt his whole body trembling with the soft caresses, but he tried to focus on his work as if nothing happened. “If you’d listened before, you should know by now… So find out yourself.”

  
Zim rolled his eyes. Dibs little ‘offended’ show did not impress him since he was obviously teasing, and he knew Zim liked when he did that. “I don’t understand Dib...”

  
“What you don’t understand? It’s just pants! You don’t need a degree or anything to know how they work.”

  
“No, I’m not talking about the pants. I’m talking about you… I don’t understand why is it so hard for you to ask for sex.”

  
Dib said nothing, he just kept typing for a couple of seconds. “I don’t-- I don’t know what are you talking about.”

  
Zim kept rubbing him until he found the back zipper, right in the middle, and with no further advice, he pulled it down, making Dib jumped. “Oh you don’t know? So every time something falls in the lab's floor and you pick it up, you’re not intentionally showing me your ass or putting your face on my crotch as you stand?... Or when we are in a crowded space, you accidentaaaally rub your body against mine?” Zim pulled the pants apart as much as he could before he got his hands inside. 

  
Dib bite his lip with that. He knew it, he knew Zim wouldn't resist the idea of touching him but he was in the middle of an interrogation so he couldn’t show how much he wanted it. “Uh-huh...”

  
One of Zim's hand slide all the way up inside Dibs shirt, touching his belly and part of his chest while the other went over his already stiff dick. “So those are just coincidences? Is not because you want something else out of it?”

  
Dib breathed slowly, trying to remain as calm as he could but Zim’s hands were making him crazy. “Exactly-- just coincidences.”

  
“Ok so, if I stopped what I’m doing now, you won’t get mad, right?”

  
“No, I won’t!”

  
“And if we don’t have sex tonight, you won’t mind too, right?” Zim pressed Dibs dick tightly for a few seconds before letting it go completely. 

  
“Agh-- why?! I mean, why would I?!” 

  
“I don’t know, maybe because you bought some kinky pants and made a whole show upstairs... I mean why would you do it if you are not expecting something sexual out of it?”

  
“I was just-- It was just-- Wait the cameras! Zim, they can watch us--“

  
“Oh no, there are no cameras in here. I bribed Gus with some beers and he didn’t installed them.”

  
Dib sighed relieved, but he still owed Zims some explanations. “Okay fine! I want to have sex today. Saturn! I wanted to all this week but you didn’t seem to so I didn’t know what to do…”

  
Zim smiled widely, sliding his hand again between Dib's legs. “Why you didn’t tell me?”

  
“I don’t know, I was shy or something... It’s stupid I know! But, this whole casual sex thing is so new to me. I don’t know the ‘rules’ of it or whatever!”

  
“Rules?” Zim chuckled. “There are no rules! If you want to and I want to, we should do it! That’s it…” Humans were strange. They were sexual creatures. TV, internet, even public streets propaganda were full of sexual innuendos, but they talked openly about it made them uncomfortable. Zim couldn’t blame Dib for feeling that way. “Ok, you know what? Next time you want it, just send me a text with an ‘S’ and we’ll do it. Then when you feel less shyyy, you can ask me directly.”

  
It seemed like a good plan for Dib, simple and easy. 

  
“So… What do you say?”

  
Dib didn’t answer, instead, he took out his phone and typed something before putting it away.

  
Zim raised a brow but before he could talked, his phone rang with a new message notification. Once he opened it the only thing he saw was an ‘S’ written in Dib's and his chat. “Oh, so right now? Bold."

  
“I mean! I can wait until we get to your apartment… But it’s kind of exciting doing it here. Unless we get caught.”

  
“Hmmm, right… Computer, activate door locks.”

  
Seconds later, a small ‘click’ could be heard in the door. 

  
“There. No one can get inside.”

  
“Good…” Dib stood up to pull his pants down while Zim opened his, letting his spear got out. Dib sat down slowly over it, moaning softly as he did, enjoying how it twitched inside of him.

  
Zim grabbed his hips, moving Dib up and down real slow, huffing every time their bodies clasped together. 

  
It would be a lie for Zim to say he didn’t enjoyed their mating sessions. Just as he said when they started, they were really helpful to release some stress and there were some other reasons he enjoyed it too.

  
Looking at Dib so defenseless, his face and chest blushed with a beautiful red color. Listening to his moans and sighs. But the thing he enjoyed the most was looking at him tangled in his bedsheets as he peacefully sleep, and the soft drumming of his heartbeat. He was as addicted of Dib as Dib was of him. 

  
Zim pressed Dib's body tightly against him, rubbing his face all around his back, enjoying his intoxicating and particular scent. One of his hands grabbed Dibs cock again, pumping him a bit faster this time. 

  
“Fuck-- Zim…” There he was, finally getting what he wanted. He grabbed the desks table tightly before moving his hips up and down, harder and faster. Dib usually made everything to delay his orgasm but not this time. Dib desperately needed it. He needed to feel that exploding sensation all over his body. 

  
But just before anything else could happened, someone knocked at the door. “Zigmund! Are you there? I need you to sign some papers before I go!”

  
“Oh no, professor Grimm!” Zim whispered alarmed. “I told him I was going to be here! Quick, hide under the desk!”

  
“What?! No, I’m not doing that!”

  
“Zigmund?” Grimm tried to opened the door but the lock didn’t let him. “Sorry to bother you but I have a flight in an hour!”

  
“Come on! I need those papers before he goes, it’s not going to take long!”

  
“Ugh, fine…” Dib crawled down the desk and tried to sit in the most comfortable position he could. 

  
Zim sat straight and got closer the desk before deactivating the door’s lock. 

  
“Sorry, I know how busy you are this days but this is for the ocean’s project.”

  
“Oh professor, don’t worry. You know I always got time for you!” Zim tried his best to look cool and relaxed but it came out a bit weird. “Just let me know how I can help you?!”

  
Dib rolled his eyes as he listened, noticing Zim's legs position right next to him. They were a bit opened, and between them, his wet cock still twitching. Dib moved slowly until he was on his knees, in the middle of Zims legs, his face getting closer and closer to his crotch. 

  
“… So we need your sign and mine. And that will be everything.”

  
“Okay, good. I’ll check this right away and I’ll send them--“ Zim was cut out, feeling something soft, hot and wet over his breeding spear, and a hand stroking his base a couple of seconds later. 

  
“Are you okay Zigmund?”

“Yes. I just-- umm, felt something in my stomach. That’s it!”

  
“Are you sure? You look kind of sweaty too.”

  
Zim gulped nervously, trying to cover his aroused face. “Yes-- it’s just, summer time, you know? And I think my air conditioner is broken or something.”

  
Dib's tongue licked his tip over and over again before he used his whole mouth to suck him, while he touched himself with his free hand. Knowing how hard was for Zim to pretend nothing was happening turned him on even more. 

  
“Okay, you should tell Gus about it. Oh! Remember our monthly dinner at my home is this Sunday. Tell Griffen not to bring any of his little friends this time.”

  
“I’ll tell him, don’t worry about it professor!”

  
“Thank you Zigmund! I like animals but last time, Mr. Chippie pulled my dogs hair and scared them. Now they don’t let me brushed their hair unless I give them some treats first! And what happened at the Dog’s hair salon!...”

  
Dibs tongue felt so good it was hard to talk or even pay attention. Zim had to cover his mouth with one hand as he nodded at Grimm words. Some purrs menace to come out but he did his best to shut them. 

  
Giving Zim a blowjob wasn’t easy. Dib had to find the perfect way to do it so he wouldn’t choke with his flexible and thick dick. The trick was taking short breaks between the sucking, just a couple of seconds to catch his breath again and continue. With his lips, Dib grasped the tip of Zims cock, curling his tongue around, licking him slowly as he pushed Zim's girth into his mouth. 

  
Unintentionally, Zim closed his legs, pressing Dib between them. The pleasure was unbearable, he could feel his spear pulsing inside Dib's mouth, awaiting for the longed release. But Zim repressed it, he wanted to come so bad but not with Professor Grimm standing right in front of him. “Professor, I don’t mean to sound rude but, don’t you have a plane to catch? You should go now, before it’s too late!”

  
“Right! Thanks Zigmund, see you on Friday!” with that said, Grimm finally ran out of the office. 

  
Once he heard nothing, Dib opened Zims legs before pushing his mouth further over Zim's cock, all the way down on his mouth and throat as he jerked himself faster. He was close to finish to but he wanted Zim to cum first. 

  
“Ah-- DIB!” Zim tilted his head back as he unconsciously grabbed Dib's scythe and pulled it up a bit.

  
A muffled gasp came out of Dib's mouth, feeling his head being pulled was a bit uncomfortable, but that didn’t stop him, it only encouraged him to suck harder. 

  
“I can’t-- hold it any-- longer-- AH!” with one last pushed, Zim came, filling Dib's mouth with his sweet cum. 

  
He swallowed as much as he could but it was too much to handle, forcing him to yank his mouth away, spilling some of Zim's cum over him, and some of his own cum in his hand. 

  
Both remained still for a couple of seconds before Zim pushed his chair back to let Dib out. He also, took a box of paper tissues out of his desk grabbing some to clean himself before giving the box to Dib. “That mouth of yours works wonderfully, but you couldn’t wait until professor Grimm was out?”

  
Dib came out of desk but remained kneeled in front of Zim “Nah. The point was messing with you with our boss here.”

  
“Mess? Wait until I make a mess out of those weird pants you are wearing.” 

  
They both laughed softly, and none of them notice when the door opened up again.

“Zigmund, there’s one thing I was forgetting!--“ Professor Grimm crossed the door but he didn’t move after looking at the scene in front of him.

From his perspective he could only see Zim reclined over his chair, and Dib's head right next to him, his mouth and face full of something that looked like strawberry yogurt. 

Yep, it looked so bad.

“Uh… You know what? I’ll call you later.” Grimm shut the door again, leaving an embarrassed Zim and Dib. 

They look at each other, both faces completely red. And without saying a word, they quickly cleaned themselves and got out of the office. 

The cameras weren’t there to record that intimate moment, but their boss was.   
They could easily erase a recording, but they couldn’t did the same on their boss’s memories. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was watching The wolf of Wall Street the other night and when 'that' scene with Margot Robbie came out, it inspired into writing this chapters first scene xD
> 
> It seems like I can't write smut unless it's full of cliches and self indulgence ANYWAY I hope you like this!


	20. The reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOOI I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER  
> I got so many feelings writing this and you all too!
> 
> Heads for a song I left somewhere for you to listen.

Welcome back! It seems like Zims is finally accepting his feelings towards someone but, will he tell him?...

“ _Live from one of the oldest and biggest mansions in the country. The most important event of the season is taking place! The release of GEM, the ambitious project of Grimm and Membrane labs! Many scientists and celebrities around the world are here for said event!”_

The guests gathered around the mansion. A huge castle looking building, with beautiful wood details on the inside. Seventeen bedrooms, an enormous pool and many other things. No one besides Grimm, Zim and Gir had been inside until that day.

Grimm and Membrane walked around the place, greeting their guests and giving interviews. Both of them were excited and proud of their apprentices and their hard work.

Skoodge, Tenn and Gir were next to the appetizers table, eating as much as their squeedlyspoochs and artificial stomach let them.

Dib, Melvin and Gaz arrived, and all the cameras were over them immediately. Shocking but, so far everything Dib heard about him was good! Some people even congratulated him for his hard work! He was reluctant about the whole release thing but maybe it was not gonna be that bad. “Wow… This place is incredible!”

“I know. Grimm's family have had this mansion for more than one hundred years! ” Melvin looked around awed, admiring the beautiful details of the mansion. “Can you believe it? One day this place will be Doctor Zuñiga's house!”

“What, really?”

“Sure. Everyone knows Grimm has no family, and he loves Zigmund as if he was his own son. Look! There’s his portrait already!”

Dib turned to see where Melvin was pointing at. There it was, a huge painting of ‘Zigmund’, always so elegant, with that cocky smile of his. Grimm and Zim relationship was way better than him and his own real father, and sometimes Dib felt a bit jealous about it. An alien getting all the support and attention he only dreamed about was one of the biggest ironies of his life. “Speaking of, where is Zigmund?”

The photographers went crazy again, this time blocking the last person getting inside.

“You know how much he loooves to be last one arriving, this way he can have everyone’s attention just for him!”

“Pfff, show off.” Gaz looked unimpressed by the party, the house and Zim's behavior. Her only goal that night was getting some important contacts and eating fancy food for free.

Zim smiled and greeted everyone as he walked inside. Well dressed and elegant as usual, all the eyes were over him. Even Dib's.

Something that still baffled Dib was the fact that Zim knew exactly how to act in front of a huge crowd. He knew how to strike an elegant pose on each picture. How to answer every single question the reporters made. Dib barely waved at them feeling dead nervous.

“… Dib?” Melvin called his name a couple of times before he got his attention.

“Huh? I’m sorry, what?”

“Robin said you have to go to the stage now!”

“Oh right, the presentation!” Dib ran through the crowd avoiding as many people as he could.

On stage, Membrane and Grimm waited for the boys to show up. Dib made it a few seconds before Zim, and with them there, Grimm finally spoke. “Good evening everyone, and welcome to my home! I’m so grateful for having you all in such an special night!”

“Professor Grimm and I feel so proud of our pupils. They did an splendid job, accomplished something that will change our lives for good!”

“They deserved all kinds of gratitude and appreciation tonight!”

People clapped and shouted excitedly.

Dib felt out of place at the beginning, but he kind of liked the attention. First time ever he got positive attention.

Part of the speech was basically a small explanation of GEMs purposes and manufacturing. Regular scientific things that Zim and Dib explain for a few minutes so the audience wouldn’t get bored. And then, it was Grimm's turn again to speak.

“… I’m sure you are all surprised that I let you in to my house after so many years, but this is an important day, not only because today, Membrane and GRIM labs release GEM to be produced and shipped all around the world…

Today, I officially announce my retirement from GRIM labs.”

The audience practically gasped at the same time. None of them expected such an announcement, including Zim.

“I know, I know, I should’ve done this many years ago!” Grimm chuckled trying to soothe the atmosphere. “For someone with no family like me, GRIM labs became my child. I built it, helped it grow and did what I could to give it a nice future. Now, someone else is doing the exact same thing, someone younger, someone brighter, someone who improved GRIM in a way i could only fathom. And this someone, is the one who will take my place...” Grimm turned and looked at Zim, holding out a hand. “Zigmund Zuñiga… From the very first moment, I knew you were different. Always full of ideas and enthusiasm. Capable of taking the highest risks and succeed in all of them! I know I say this every time but I’m serious, you are like the son I’ve never had, so I must ask you. Zigmund, will you take my place as CEO of GRIM labs?...”

Zim was shocked, he couldn’t even moved, he just kept looking at Grimm's hand.

Those few seconds felt like hours as everyone waited for his answer.

Dib couldn’t tell what was Zim thinking about in that moment, he just knew he was as shocked as everyone else.

Finally, Zim showed a small smile, taking Grimm's hand. “Professor, it will be an honor…”

Grimm smiled and teared up a bit before he talked again. “Then I proudly introduce you, Doctor Zigmund Zuñiga. The new CEO of GRIM Labs!”

Everyone went crazy, shouting and taking millions of pictures of Zim and Grimm hugging and waving.

Dib felt happy about Zim. No one could say he didn’t work hard, he definitely earned his position at the labs. He was just worried about his already huge ego getting bigger.

That night quickly became Zim’s night. All the people praising and congratulating him for his new position.

“Doctor Zuñiga! I knew this day was gonna come but I never expected it to be this early! Anyway, congratulations on your new job!” When he finally got the chance, Melvin got closer and shook Zim's hand excitedly.

“Thank you Melvin. And you know what? Since we are going to work together from now on, I think it’s time for you to call me just Zigmund.”

“What?! I mean, it will be and honor! Zigmund.” Melvin giggled nervously as he said his name.

“Hey congratulations Doctor nerd. Maybe I’ll respect you a bit more now that you are _the_ boss.” Gaz shook his hand as well and she even smile at him!

“Thank you, Gaz. I’ll appreciate your respect more than anything.”

Finally it was Dib's turn. “Well, well, look at the new CEO…” Dib wanted to hug Zim. Showed him how happy he was for him, but he didn’t. Instead he held out his hand. “Congrats, Zigmund.”

Zim saw Dib's hand a bit offended. Things between them were still tense, but the recent events changed his mood for good. He just wanted to celebrate that night with the only person he cared about, but it looked like his person didn’t want the same. Zim shook Dib's hand and fixed a fake an smile. “Thank you, Dib…”

None of them let go for several seconds, until an annoyed Gaz cleared her throat. “I don’t know what’s going on between you kinky bastards but, cut it off. There’s too many people looking at you.”

Melvin frowned a bit confused.

Zim and Dib blushed and let their hands go before walking away from each other. No, things were not good enough for them to enjoy the night together, but they sure had a good time. 

It was a night to eat, drink, talk and dance. It a was a night to remember. It was probably the last party on earth for Dib, so he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could.

Unfortunately, his plans almost never turned out as he wished.

* * *

Dib was having a really good time! People were being nice at him, the food was good and he even danced with his friends. Yes, Dib dancing on purpose! Something he never did in his twenty two years on earth, but he thought it was about time, and he was actually good at it!

Yes, everything was going good. Until his father showed up.

“Long time no see you, son…”

Tired from dancing, Dib found a seat at the bar, and so did his father. “Yeah, hey dad.” This was the first exchange with between them since Dib left his house few months ago. Dib was uncomfortable with Membranes presence but he tried not to show it as he took a few sips from his glass.

“You and Doctor Zuñiga did an splendid work.”

“We worked hard, yes.”

“You did, yes.”

No one of them said a thing for many minutes. Awkward silence, ugh… 

Membrane saw Grimm and Zigmund at the other side of the room, both smiling widely to their guests as they held on each other shoulders. “You know? I still dream to do the same as professor Grimm did with doctor Zuñiga today. Retiring from my labs and leave you in charge…”

Dib sighed deeply. He knew his dad was going to bring that topic out. “I know. That has been your dream since I was born.”

“Yes, yes! I even had the speech ready for it!… But, Grimm did something I’ve never consider...”

Dib raised an eyebrow, looking at his dad.

“He asked Zigmund if he wanted to be in charge…” Membrane knew there were many things he screwed up with Dib, but pushing him a faith he never wanted was the worst of all of them.

“And you never asked me, yeah. Listen dad, I’m not mad at you about it. You have your dreams and I have mine, how it should be. I’m just hurt you never believed in me, you never supported me, not even once… Instead you wanted to get rid of me at the first chance you got.”

“No, no! That’s not what I wanted! I--“

“Yeah, I know, you tried to helped me and all.” Dib stood up. “But that just made things worse between us. Now if you excuse me, my friends are waiting for me.” Dib left his dad there. It was to early for forgiveness, the scars of the past were still fresh and Dib needed a bit more of healing before he could fix the relationship with his dad. Maybe when he got back to earth they could work on it, but now, he wasn’t in the mood.

At the other side of the room Melvin, Tenn and Skoodge were laughing. Dib joined their conversation. It was really a good change after the interaction with his dad. “Hey guys! What’s going on?” 

“Oh Dib! You have to hear Zigmund friends stories about their time at the military academy. They are hilarious!”

Part of Tenn and Skoodge's facade was them being old childhood friends with Zim. Since almost no one knew about it, they easily made up something about some military academy, which it wasn’t entirely a lie...

All of them talked and laughed for many minutes, not worrying about anyone or anything.

…

“Hey, there’s a new movie coming out next week! Maybe we can all go and watch it!”

Tenn and Skoodge looked at each other before she answered. “Well we would love to but, we are leaving the city soon…”

“We have to, ah… Go back to our hometown!”

“Right… So we might probably won’t ever see you again.” Tenn faked a smile, both of them did.

Dib frowned a bit confused. That was obviously a lie. Since he and Zim weren’t talking, Dib had no idea about his friends leaving. He wanted to ask them what was going on but Tenn and Skoodge said their good byes and go before he could.

“Aw man, Zigmund must be sad with his friends leaving! I mean I would!”

Oh-oh ... 

Between his fight with Zim and GEM's release, Dib forgot to tell Melvin about his trip. He was his best friend ever and he completely forgot! Surely Melvin was going to be mad but he needed to know. “Hey Melvin, speaking of-- there’s something you should know… I’m leaving earth.”

Melvin looked incredulously at him before laughing. “Oh! Nice one Dib! Usually I can’t tell when you’re joking but--“

“I’m not joking…” Said Dib scratching the back of his neck. “I planned this trip long ago. But then I got compromised with GEM so I put it on hold… Now that I’m done, i can go any minute.”

Melvin looked down completely deflated, he wasn’t expecting this kind of news, especially not from Dib. “Well, you always talked about traveling through space, discovering new planets, looking at the stars closely… I mean, I’m sad because you’re leaving, but you know what?” Melvin look back at Dib with a small smile on his lips. “I’m happy because you’re making your dream come true!”

Dib was impressed by Melvin's answer. He never thought being friends with him, or even having a friend at all, but he was grateful. Both of them hugged for a couple of minutes, expressing how much they meant to each other.

Melvin left the party after Dib promised he would call him from space at least once per week. Distance best friends, but still best friends.

“… Hey Gaz.” It took him a while but Dib finally found his sister talking to a bunch of diplomatics. And he practically saved her before one prince asked her hand in marriage.

“Hey, you’re still angry with your boyfriend, huh?”

“What?! How do you? He’s not--“ Dib shook his head. “Anyway, Gaz, I need to tell you something.”

“Oh no, you’re pregnant! I wanted to be an aunt but not so soon!”

“Gaz I can’t even--! No, that’s not what I want to say--”

“Then what? Wait! You’re finally getting that surgery to make your head small?!”

“I don’t need a surgery, my head is NOT big!”

Gaz softly chuckled with Dib’s reaction. It was so simple getting on his nerves and she looooved to do it!

Dib was getting desperate, this was not the time for her sisters cruel jokes but then he realized it. He knew the reason why she was acting like that. She knew it… She knew about Dib's trip.

Gaz was bad at goodbyes, so her coping mechanism was making jokes. Dib knew his little sister cared about him, even when her way of showing it was a bit odd. “I’ll miss you Gaz.”

“Oh no, don’t talk like you never gonna get back. Go and have your stupid space trip, then come back as soon as you get your first gray hair.” Gaz nudged him playfully smiling.

Dib smile back rubbing his arm. Yes, this was Gaz way of telling him _ill miss you too_ and even when it was weird, he really appreciated.

“I gotta go, I have tons of work to do for my new game and since you are gonna be away for so long, I’ll use your bedroom as my new office so I need to throw your things out.” With that said, Gaz headed out of the place.

Those conversations turn out better than he thought, but there was someone else he needed to talk with.

Dib asked for him to many people, but no one saw him for a while. Finally he asked Grimm and of course he knew where he was.

The mansion's front yard was basically a maze full of flowers and bushes. Even at night it looked beautiful, especially that starry night.

Dib walked slowly through it, admiring it until he noticed someone at the other side of some bushes, next to a huge fountain. “Zim?”

There he was, all alone, looking at the sky.

“What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to be surrounded by celebrities and signing people's heads.”

“No. I mean, I was but, I got tired of them…”

Dib stood next to him, looking at the view in silence.

“So… you told Melvin about the trip?”

“Yeah, I did. He’s sad but he knows how much I want this, and as a good friend, he just wants what’s best for me…”

“Huh, is that so?” There was something off with Zim, but Dib couldn’t pointed out what it was exactly.

“Yes, a good friend should support their friends decisions even when they don’t completely agree about it...”

Zim pursed his lips. “So I’m not a good friend because I don’t want you to leave? Im not a good friend because I want you to stay a bit longer and help me with something that might change hundreds of people lifes?!... You know what?! You can say I’m not a good friend all you want! At least I’m not being selfish like you!” Zim turned and looked at Dib clearly hurt.

Dib got really upset by Zims words. “Yes I’m being selfish for the very first time in my fucking life! I’m finally making my dream come true! So sorry if I leave behind your precious earth but the only people I care about are fine with it!”

“The only people--?! What about me?! You don’t care about my opinion!”

“I did! But since you’re being such an idiot with this whole thing, not anymore!” Dib was furious, spitting each word without even thinking about it. “And sorry if it’s too selfish but I don’t care about you or any other being in this damn planet! You all don’t care about me, you won’t even remember me once I’m gone!”

Dib saw it coming. Another heated fight between them. Same old same old. A perfect way to say goodbye to each other.

[[ https://youtu.be/VvQ2JRweUlk ]] 

“I care about you…” Zim’s voice was calmed, looking down at his feet as he spoke.

Dib frowned with his fists clenching. He didn’t expect that reaction from Zim but he still was mad. “No, you don’t! Why would you?! You were the one who wanted me far away so you could have your ridiculous, peaceful life without me messing it up!”

“I don’t want that anymore…”

A trick, this was one of Zim's tricks to make Dib feel guilty. “Yeah, right! Stop lying Zim, it’s not gonna work!”

Zim gazed went back on Dib. “I’m not lying!”

“Of course you are! Just like when we were kids! You lied all the time!”

“I’m not--!”

“YOU ARE!... Why would you care about me?! Why don’t you want me away?! Why Zim?! WHY?!”

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” Zim couldn’t take it anymore and screamed as loud as he could.

Dib was cut off by that, hardly processing what he heard. “What?...”

Zim’s hand grabbed his own chest tightly, as if something inside was hurting him, even his face showed a pained expression. “I love you Dib! I really do! That’s why I don’t want you to go!”

Every word got him more a more confused. “You really-- you--?”

Zim turned around and walked in circles as he pulled his hair a bit. “Agh! I know it sounds crazy! After all of the things I did to you, after all of the things I said to you, I shouldn’t be feeling this way!... It’s against my nature! Irkens never develop this kind of feelings, specially with someone who’s not part of our species!” Zim stopped walking, looking at the flowers in front of him. “The closest thing we have is bonding. When two irkens challenge each other constantly, consider themselves equals and push each other to be better. They promise to fight along, protect the other and risk their lives for the other until, one day, they die together in battle…” Zim turned around. “This is the strongest commitment at Irk. It might not be the same for humans but there are many things I can compare it with.” Slowly, he walked towards Dib. “From the first moment I met you, you challenged me, defied me, made my mission here impossible and even when it was annoying, I enjoyed it!... You made me work harder, step up my level, even at the lab! No one in thousands of galaxies had ever made me feel this way!... You’re obnoxious, pushy, foolish and sometimes I just want to punch your stupid face so hard! But then, I can’t get you out of my mind! I find myself thinking about you out of nowhere, caring about you, looking for a way to get your attention! And now I can’t imagine my life without you!...” Zim’s face was full of tears, he was in front of Dib, holding his chest again as he poured out his feelings. “I’m sorry Dib, I know I am the one being selfish but that's the reason why don't want you to go!... I love you, I really do!…” 

Dib couldn’t move nor talk. Zim’s words echoed over and over. in his mind. _He loves me?..._ It was hard to believe, or maybe not. Dib wasn’t sure anymore. “Zim… I--“

“Dib you’re still here!!” Membrane came running towards them, out of breath, face full of tears.

“Dad? What are you doing here? What happened?!"

Membrane practically threw himself over, hugging Dib as he sobbed “Dib, your sister! She-- had an accident!”

Oh

OH

OOOOOH

I have no words.

Next chapter, see ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asjfjdsg sorry for that ending but i think you know by now I don't like to give things easily for these two xD
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the support, y'all are amazing! <3


	21. Whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw car accident and injuries related with.

“Miyuki, please, I’m not ready!”

“Shut up Spork! We had waited so much for this, don’t ruin it now!”

Hey, welcome back! Interesting things happened last time. And there are a bunch of things going in here too.

The tallest were lying down over their stomachs in some kind of high tech hospital beds.

Next to them were the two large glass pipes, with two irkens in each, floating in some kind of thick clear liquid.

A bunch of irken scientists ran around the place getting everything ready.

The procedure wasn’t simple, transferring all data from one irken to a whole new body without affecting their personality or losing any memories took more energy and time than any of the scientists there could ever imagine. Just thinking about doing something like that was crazy.

Of course there was an irken crazy enough to do it successfully but that’s another story.

The story you might want to hear is the one about what are the tallest exactly doing.

You see, thousands of years ago, when irkens were still a primitive race, before they had PAKs, they declared tallest irkens their leaders. They weren’t only tall, those irkens were agile, stronger, and smarter, they also lived longer. This last trade was the reason why irkens decided to change their leaders every three hundred rotations (One thousand earth years), leaving the former leader as part of an special council, which eventually became in, yes you guessed it! Control brains.

And you might guessed another thing already. Miyuki and Spork's time as the tallest was running out, but in the last rotation, Miyuki planned how to make their time last longer, unfortunately there were no many options since the brains had everything set up for them to be out. And another two irkens were already marked to take their places. 

Unlike primitive irkens, control brains did not only took into consideration tall irkens. They carefully test each tallest candidate, selecting just the best of the best, and preparing them to take said places.

But Miyuki wasn’t pleased with this idea. So first, she got rid of every single irken who was next in the tallest line. Then she cloned herself and Spork, altering their new bodies just a bit so the brains wouldn’t notice who they actually were. Then, scientists made those irkens taller, not as tall as them but enough to be immediately accepted by the brains. The last part of the plan was the hardest and most delicate one.

“My tallest… We are ready.”

“Well, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!” Miyuki shouted, making all the irkens jumped and trembled, including Spork.

Four large cables came out of a huge machine, connected to the tallest PAKs and immediately put both to sleep. The other two were connected to another set of PAKs hanging in front of the unconscious irkens.

“Computer, initiate the transfer...”

A whirring sound roamed all around the place as the machine worked, showing the progress on one screen.

“35%... 47%... 62% it’s working, it’s working!”

The scientists cheered and congratulated each other for their good jobs. So far they had no problem, the new PAKs accepted the data, they just had to wait until it was done.

“83%... 90%...”

“[ _SYSTEM ERROR. SYSTEM ERROR. CANCELING TRANSFER. INITIATE SECURITY PROTOCOL_.]”

The scientists ran around, pressing buttons, pulling levers down, doing everything they could to prevent any loss.

Several minutes later, they stopped the machine, and reactivated the tallest old PAKs.

Spork slowly opened his eyes, sitting clumsily at the edge of the bed. He felt dizzy, his head hurt and he couldn’t remembered what was he doing in there until he looked at the other unconscious bodies next to him and Miyuki. “Uh, it didn’t work?”

“I’m-- I’m-- I’m afraid not, my tallest. The transfer stopped just before it was done and we did everything we could so none of you lose any information!”

“Oh no… Okay, all of you get out of here before she wakes up. I’ll try to--“

Too late, Miyukis body raised slowly, with a somber expression on her face.

“Miyuki? Are you okay?... Miyuki, I told you it was too hard and dangerous!”

She said nothing, she only stared at the bunch of scared scientists in front of her.

“Miyuki, why don’t we let the next irkens took our place and become part of the brains, just as Irk's law says! We don’t have to risk our lives and we’ll basically live forever… Miyuki?”

One of her PAK legs came out and stabbed the closest scientist right on his chest, crossing all the way back to his PAK. The scientist twitched and moved a couple of seconds before an alert ran off in his PAK, announcing the irken impending death. “I did not work so hard all of these years just to become a mass of cables and information! I DID NOT KILLED HALF OF THE ARMADA FOR THIS! NOW GET BACK TO WORK AND YOU BETTER FIX ALL OF THIS RIGHT AWAY!” Miyuki threw the death scientist body into his mates and stormed out of the room. She couldn’t believe the best scientists of all irk were so inefficient. She was just asking for a new body and they kept disappointing her.

Oh, if she only knew that the irken she hated the most was the one who achieved that difficult task…

* * *

The police report said it was the other driver's fault. Apparently the guy was drunk and turned when it wasn’t his time to, collapsing against Gaz car.

Her whole body was gravely injured. Her left arm was broken, many of her organs were crushed and damaged, both of her legs didn’t work anymore.

She was lying unconscious on her bed after seven hours of surgery.

Meanwhile, Membrane, Dib and Zim waited outside. None of the doctors said something about Gaz’s state until one of them finally came out of the surgery room. 

“She’s stable but her body is in a critical stage right now. We need to wait and see how is she going to react in the next days… You have fifteen minutes to see her before visits time ends.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

As soon as they got inside the room, Membrane broke down in tears, looking at his unconscious daughter on bed. He sat down next to her, whispering ‘I’m so sorrys’ again and again. Even though the accident had nothing to do with him, Membrane felt guilty about many things he did wrong with Gaz.

Dib sat on the other side, holding his sister’s hand. It was hard to look at her like this. She had always been a strong woman, sometimes Dib believed she was indestructible. But reality hit him hard as he looked at her through tears.

Zim had no idea of what to do. He saw many irkens getting deactivated once they were injured at battle. A damaged irken had no use for the empire. Why would they cared to fix the injured when they could easily clone a bunch of irkens to replace them? Zim felt bad for Gaz, he felt bad for Membrane, but it hurt him more looking at Dib crying. He wanted to hug him, tell him everything was going to be okay, but he had no idea if that was the case.

Zim walked around the place, hesitating a bit before he finally got closer to Dib from behind, and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. This place has the best doctors of all of the state. They will take care of Gaz, I’ll make sure of it.”

Membrane cleaned his face before looking at Zim. “Thank you Zigmund. I know she’ll be okay. She had always been a strong girl. I’m sure she’ll soon be playing video games and telling us how dramatic we are.” Membrane tried to smile but it fade away as soon as he looked back at Gaz.

“Thanks Zigmund…” Dib pat Zim's hand with his free hand. His previous words were still echoing softly in his head and he knew Zim needed an answer, but his sister was more important than anything at that moment.

“You’re both welcome.” Zim squeezed Dibs shoulder before letting him go. “I would like to stay a bit more but there are many things I need to do since, well, you know.”

“Of course doctor! Being the CEO is not easy at first but I’m sure you’ll do an excellent job.”

“Thank you, professor.”

“Zigmund wait. Can I talk to you outside?” Dib quickly stood up and got out the room, followed by Zim.

 _This is it._ He thought. _He’s going to talk about what happened. Well, what happened before this._

“Zim listen, I want to say I-- I’m… “ Dib looked nervous, scratching the back of his neck as he did. “I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

Ok that was not exactly what Zim wanted to hear.

“It’s just, looking at Gaz like this made think about so many things. Like, me and her were doing good last night, but what if we didn’t? What if we were fighting as usual or something worse! So now I’ll try to make amends with everyone, and that includes you, and my dad… But I’ll talk to him later.” Dib sighed loudly before talking again. “What I mean is, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t get mad at you before. You’re really trying to help people, and you are right! I’m being selfish but I hope you can understand my reasons...”

“Dib, there’s nothing you should be sorry about. And yes, I do understand, in fact… I would do the same if I was you.”

“Cool, that’s cool…”

There was an awkward silence between them until Zim coughed. “So, I guess, you’re staying here until Gaz gets better, yes?”

“Uh, yeah... I just want to make sure she’s out of any risk and then I’ll get everything ready for my trip.”

Zim tried not to looked surprised and hurt by that answer but it was hard so he pretended he got text message, looking down at his phone to hide his face. “Oh, ah-- it’s Robin, he says I need to check some emails so I’ll better go! Please keep me informed about Gaz.” He gave one last glance at Dib before walking away. Gaz worried him yes, but he felt crushed by Dib’s words and he couldn’t bear it. _He’s going? So what I say didn’t change anything... He doesn’t feel the same about me and he clearly doesn’t care. Great, just great…_

Zim regretted his words but he couldn’t take them back anymore.

* * *

“… And this will be your new office!”

Monday morning at the labs, an excited professor Grimm showed Zim the administration building like it was the first time he was there. In fact, it was like his thousand time but that day was his first as CEO.

They walked through every single floor, greeting all the workers in there. Finally, seven floors later, they were at Grimm's office.

The place was huge , it had a small bar in one side, reading area at the other, and a big desk in the end. Beautiful art everywhere, some pictures of the celebrities Grimm met through the years and of course, a big picture of him and Zim.

Yes the place was impressive. Yes, the new office was amazing, but Zim only nodded in silence through Grimm's little tour.

“From now on, you’ll direct GRIM labs from here! Oh and you know? This windows behind the desk can be used as screens to make video calls!”

“Nice!” Zim tried his best to look amused but he barely smile at Grimm.

“I know, I know. This might not be impressive for you, but it was for me the first time i used it.”

“I believe so.”

“Yes… And don’t worry, you can change as much as you want. This is not just your office now, this is your knowledge sanctuary and it needs to be fit your preferences and needs!”

“Thank you, professor.”

Grimm knew something was wrong with him and he did what he could to cheer Zim up but his efforts didn’t work. “… Zigmund, I know you are worried about Gazlene Membrane but there’s nothing we can do. The best doctors of all the country are right there with her. We can only hope for her recovery.”

“Yes, professor, I know…” Zim sat down in one of the reading couches. He looked defeated, sad, not as someone with a new incredible job should look like.

“Then, what’s troubling you?”

“Dib…” Zim sighed his name without even thinking it.

“Dib? What’s wrong with him?” Professor Grimm sat down next to him, confused by his words.

Zim blinked twice, realizing what he just did. Quickly he sat straight and cleared his throat. “Umm, no. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with him! He’s just, umm, leaving...”

“Leaving? What do you mean? Is he moving out?”

“Not exactly… He’s going on a trip, through space. He had this planned before GEM and now that’s done, there’s nothing holding him back.”

“But, what about the skin tissue?! That’s our next big project and I’m sure his help will come handy!”

“I know, but he said me and Melvin can do it ourselves so, he’s still going.” Zim saddened expression came back and this time, he couldn’t hide it.

“Oh… I see” Professor Grimm stood up and walked around his office. He wanted to talk about how much he would miss that office, the funny things that happened in there, but his successor wasn’t in the mood for any of that. “So there’s nothing holding Dib here, huh? Not even an important project… Then what? What has to be so important for Dib to drop this trip?...” Grimm whispered to himself that last question, squinting his eyes as he thought.

When people said Zigmund was Grimms spoiled child they weren’t joking. He always tried his best to give him whatever he wanted. And whatever was _whatever_ … 

* * *

Dib didn’t lie when he said he was gonna try to fix things with his dad.

At first, they talked about how much they fucked things up through the years, and that they really needed to work on their relationship.

Sadly, Membrane insisted on his parenthood methods and how he only wanted the best for Dib no matter what. So they ended up fighting. Again…

Membrane went out for coffee while Dib sat down next to Gaz.

“Pffft. Can you believe him? I’m glad you’re not awake to hear that!” Dib sighed and rubbed his face, thinking about what he just said. “I’m sorry… I really want you to be awake but, not with dad and I fighting, you don’t deserve any of this shit.” Dib sighed exasperated. This wasn’t the time for another cold war with his father, they needed to be together for Gaz.

Despite all the medical machines and cords, Gaz looked so peaceful, so vulnerable, so not her.

Dib never thought something like that could happen to her sister. He never thought something like that could happened at all.

But faith was awkward and unfair sometimes.

And now that Dib thought about it, he noticed how every time he tried to go in his trip, something happened, something held him back. _Is the universe telling me I shouldn’t go to space?_ _This can’t be a coincidence… Saturn, I wished I had a sign or something…_

His cellphone rang with a new message notification and Dib quickly got it out of his pocket to see who texted him, but as soon as he click the screen, he noticed this wasn’t a normal text.

“What the-- The swollen eyeballs?”

A black and blue icon with the swollen eyeballs society emblem showed up, warning him about an encrypted message. Just a couple of minutes later, he deciphered it.

“ _Agent Mothman. It has come to my attention that you asked for a job in our lines as a field agent several months ago. Unfortunately we didn’t have any free spots for you at that time._

_Now, one of our field agents retired and their place is free to be taken._

_If you are still interested, answer this message with the secret code hidden in here. We’ll contact you as soon as possible._

_I hope we can meet personally soon._

_—Superior Agent Longhead_.”

“… _What_?!”

He wanted a sign, now he had one.

Poor Gaz. Poor Zim. And what’s up with the swollen eyeballs? Why they suddenly want Dib?

Find out later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! This isn't exactly what you were expecting but everything in this story has a reason to happen. 
> 
> Dib will tell Zim how he feels about him BUT not yet, just wait for it :D
> 
> Thanks again for supporting this fic! <3


	22. Brain and body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw// Brain death

“… And then what did he say?”

“He just said ‘Zim… I’ and then Membrane showed up and, well you know the rest.” 

  
Zim’s new office was almost ready. He just needed to move his things there and add a few others. Skoodge and Tenn offered their help as farewell gift, so the three of them were unpacking boxes, moving chairs and updating Zim's new interface so he could have his IA there too. And of course, while they were at it, Zim told them about what happened that night. 

“And he haven’t mentioned it since then?”

  
“No. We text every day but we only talk about his sister and his dad.”

  
“Oh… I’m sorry Zim, I thought once you revealed your feelings for Dib, you’d become immediately a ‘couple’!”

  
“Yes, I know. I thought so too…”

  
“Humans are weird!” Said Tenn as he got another science award out of a box. “I’ve seen it at the doughnuts store. One day, this girl came, bought a chocolate heart shaped doughnut and gave it to another girl. The other girl said she didn’t like chocolate and ran out. It was crazy!”

  
“Yes, I know…”

  
“I mean, who doesn’t like chocolate?!... But the point is, humans are worse expressing their feelings than I initially thought.”

  
“Agreed. Besides, Dib and You work good as a team, relay on each and the fact that you already mate… By irken standards, you two are bonding partners already.”

  
Zim fixed the things over his desk before he threw his head over it and sighed. Love was way harder than movies made it look. 

  
“Wait, Skoodge you’re right!”

  
“I am? I mean, of course I am! But why?...”

  
Tenn left everything aside and ran to the desk. “Don’t you see it Zim? By irken standards you are partners! But what about human standards?!”

  
Zim lifted his head up, with his eyes wide open. “You’re right! Humans have all of this flirting and romance nonsense process they followed when they want to be partners with another human. In fact, there are four stages!...” Zim stood up and raised his fingers with each stage. “One, attraction. I know Dib feels attracted by my human form, and he always shows so much interest about my irken body as well. so we are good there. Two, attachment. I don’t know if Dib feels this but it doesn’t matter! I’ll give him presents, I’ll ‘flirt’ with him, I’ll do whatever romantic gesture I can to prove my feelings! Third, trust. This is crucial, most of the humans relationship fails because of the lack of trust, but it doesn’t matter! I’ll do whatever I have to prove myself worthy of Dibs trust. And last, Love. If I succeed in the others, Dib will definitely love me!” 

  
Skoodge and Tenn just smiled and nodded. They had no idea about any of the things Zim mentioned but they surely supported him. 

  
“You’ll see my friends. Soon, Dib will be my partner, by irken and human standards!”

Determined than ever, Zim held out his fist, already thinking about the first thing he could gave to Dib. 

  
“Go Zim!”

  
“You can do it!”

Suddenly, his phone rang loudly with a cheesy melody Zim chose exclusively for Dib. “IT’S HIM-- SHH!... Hi Dib, I was just--“ His smile turned into a worried frown in seconds. “I see. I’m on my way…” Zim put his phone back in his pocket before he took off his lab coat. 

“What? What did he say?”

“Gaz had a heart attack, I need to go back to the hospital.”

* * *

  
People at the hospital ran around the place as Zim walked through. 

Membrane and Dib didn’t leave since Gaz got there. Membrane's staff brought clothes and food every day but they barely ate or slept. They looked tired, worried, miserable.

“Did the doctor say something?” Zim got closer to them, holding a bunch of beautiful red roses between his hands. 

“Hi, no. None of them had come out of there for like an hour… Oh, thanks for the flowers, but Gaz likes lilies better.”

Zim looked down at the bouquet. Red roses were supposed to express romantic love. Those were for Dib, but Zim didn’t correct him. “Right… I’ll change them for lilies later.”  
They sat down in silence, looking at the people coming from side to side. 

The stress of not knowing what was going to happen was unbearable. Was Gaz gonna be okay? She had to, everyone inside the hospital made sure she got the best attention, doctors did everything they could to help her, so it was just matter of time for her recovery. 

Fifteen minutes later, the nurses and doctors came out. None of them looked well, and it certainly wasn’t a good sign. “I’m not gonna go in circles with you. She’s not getting better. She barely had any brain functions and the heart attack just made everything worse… I don’t want to call it brain death yet but, it’s the only thing I see happening.”

Membrane and Dib felt like something crushed them. Both held from Zim's arms, trying not to fall or faint.   
“Thank you doctor, I’m sure you did everything you could to help her.”

  
“We did, and I’m really sorry. We can only wait and see how she reacts, but you need to know, the stats are against her.” With that said, she walked away. 

The Membrane boys broke down in tears, hugging Zim between them. That was the last thing they wanted to hear, but fate was being cruel with their family. Faith was being cruel, period. 

Several minutes later, Gaz was taken out of the surgery area to her bedroom. And the three of them join her. 

Membrane sat down next to her, while Dib walked around the room, rubbing his eyes over and over again. Zim looked at them from one corner. He thought that maybe a PAK could come handy in this situations. Their organic brain was easily repaired by it. But Gaz was human and the PAK couldn’t help her anyway. 

“… No. No, no. There’s must be something we could do! I can’t-- I won’t-- My sister's life can’t end like this!” Science and Dib never got along, but at that moment, that was his only solution, at least the one he could think about. 

Membrane was just sobbing in silence. Thinking about the many things he wanted to say to Gaz but he couldn’t. Regrets were useless but his mind couldn't think of anything else. 

Brains were a unique organ. They were so soft and weak but they held many information and functions inside. It was a shame humans couldn’t copy all of that information just like Zim did with his PAK. 

“There must be something, we must try something!...”

But what if they could? Nerves were basically electronic connections on a motherboard, sending information constantly. What if they could access to this information and save it on a different place or thing? Humans consciousness and memories could be storage and used in another organic brain. “The IAM… DIB, THE IAM!” 

“Of course that would be crazy-- what?” Dib stopped his rambling as soon as he heard Zim “What are you talking about?”

Zim took Dib by his arm and walked to the other side of the room, so Membrane couldn’t hear him whispered. “The IAM, the irkens chip were all of our main memories are stored.”

“Yes, I remember what that is but why are you bringing this up now?”

“Don’t you see it?! We can store Gaz consciousness and memories into something like that, then, implant them into another brain, or a whole new body!… That way we can save her! You can have your sister back!”

Dib thought about it for a moment. The mere idea of transferring memories from one humans brain to another was just crazy. Maybe it was an easy thing for irkens but for humans?... “You really think there’s a way we can do that?”

“It should be! Irkens used to have just organic brains before PAKs and IAMs. It’s not a simple science but we can do it!…”

“Yeah, you are right… But what about her body? Where are we going to store her memories? We need a whole new body for it.”

  
“You're right... Wait!” Zim let Dib go and got closer to Membrane. “Professor, what happened to project Mirror?”

  
Membrane looked shocked at Zim, cleaning his face. “What?! How do you know about that?”

  
“Professor Grimm told me…”

  
“What’s project Mirror, what are you talking about?”

Membrane pursed his lips. He didn’t want to talk about that but, both Dib and Zuñiga waited for an answer. “It was a cloning project… Years ago, at Membrane labs, we developed a way to recreate human organs successfully, but in the process, we create a whole new human. Everything was just fine until the government find out and wanted it for the wrong purposes. So I shut down the project and destroyed almost every file about it… Except for one.”

  
Dib knew nothing about it. He wondered what else he didn’t know about his dad and he had some questions but he kept them fot later.

  
“Where’s that file?”

  
Membrane tapped his head twice. “Why are you asking me this?”

  
“Listen… There’s a possibility we can transfer Gaz memories into a database. This database must be implanted into a new brain so we can ensure Gaz will have all of her memories and personality intact.”

  
“It sounds incredible… too good to be true.”

  
“Yes! I know it does but, don’t you want your daughter back? Wouldn’t you do anything you can to have her alive?”

  
Membrane looked at her daughter for a couple of seconds before looking back at them. “You’re right. I’ll do whatever I can to have her safe and sound! But there’s just one problem.”

  
“What?”

  
“Last time I successfully cloned a human, yes, but it was just a baby...”

  
“A baby?...” Dib was curious than ever 

  
“Even if you successfully store Gaz memories, I don’t think she would like to be a baby all over again.”

  
“A baby with Gaz’s personality, sounds like something from a horror story…” said Dib shuddering.

  
Zim frowned, crossing his arms as he thought about a solution. That was something he could relate with his race. Yes, irkens cloning systems was top notch but they also only grew irken smeets, there never were grown irkens.

  
At least not that he knew about…

  
“So what if we built one?” Dib broke the silence with his idea.

  
“How? This is not like making a stuffed animal with some fabrics and parts. We are talking about a living, functioning human body.”

  
“… Of course it is like it!” Said Zim excitedly. “We can build a body IF we have the right components, and luckily we have one thing that can help… GEM! So listen, first, we need to work on the skin tissue. With your help professor, we can finish this sooner than I predicted. Then you can work secretly on Gaz’s body, so no one can have access to the information about your cloning process. Meanwhile I can work on the database. In the end, we can join everything and build a brand new Gaz!” The situation might not be ideal for an ambitious project like that one, but Zim couldn’t help feeling the rush of adrenaline running through his veins.

  
Both Dib and Membrane looked at each other before looking back at Gaz. Zim made it sound easy, but it was a complex process. Many things could go wrong but it was worth the try.

  
“You’re right, Zigmund.” Dib looked determined, holding out both fists. “We must do anything to have her back! Together we can make it.”

  
Membrane hesitated a bit about this whole idea, but seeing Dib and Zigmund so confident about their team work, gave him the confidence he needed. “Let’s do it! I’ll tell the hospital people I’m taking Gaz with us so we can take care of her at home.” Membrane stood up and smile, a real big smile.

Zim was more than glad about the whole thing, not only because they could develop an advanced technology than eventually could help humans. With this new project, Zim will have enough time to make Dib fell in love with him.

So Membrane already clone someone... I wonder who that was. I know you all are guessing who! 

Anyway, isn't it great?! Zim will be a Casanova! And Gaz will have a brand new body. 

See ya next chapter! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, you all are waiting for Dibs confession about his feelings, either if he's going to accept Zim or reject him, and let me tell you, I already wrote that chapter :D but you'll have two wait a bit for it.
> 
> As usual, I just wanna thank you for your support and nice messages, you guys are the best!


	23. Love 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS STILL FRIDAY IN HERE SO IT COUNTS HA
> 
> oh also enjoy :D

Hey welcome back! Last time we had some bad news about Gaz, but we also got a solution. Though it’s one kind of complex.

  
She wasn’t getting any better so Membrane built an special high-tech casket, got her out of the hospital and took her home. Inside the casket, her body and brain remained well preserved until the new body was ready. 

As Zim said, the easiest and fastest thing to work was the skin tissue, so all of them, including Melvin after they informed him about this new ‘project’, worked at GRIM Labs on it. 

  
Zim was glad to have Dib around a bit longer, but unfortunately, after his feelings revelation, his relationship with Dib got awkward.

  
They barely spent time together outside the labs. Dib moved back home to be close to Gaz and his dad, so that meant no more movie nights, no more late night conversations, and no more mating. And even at the lab, the only exchanges between them were mainly about the project.

  
Every day the gap between Zim and Dib grew bigger and he couldn’t bear it anymore. 

  
_Being in love is so hard…_

  
And still, Zim was determined to get Dib’s attention. So it was time for his plan to be executed! 

  
_Attraction_. Zim dressed better than ever, put on his favorite perfume (which was Dibs too) and showed up at the labs with his cocky smile. As soon as he got inside, everyone turned their gaze at him, some even took pictures but he didn’t care, his target was Dib, and only Dib. And as soon as he got into GEMs area, he caught his attention right away.

  
_Attachment_. According to his investigations about romance, he had to give Dib presents, compliments, and some flirtatious comments once in a while.

  
“Hey, nice shirt Dib! It really makes your eyes look brighter”

  
Dib looked down confused. He had used that shirt thousands of times and Zim never mentioned something like that. “Uh, thanks?”

  
“Oh and, did you cut your hair?”

“No, I haven’t…”

“Anyway, it looks great too!” 

"Okay... Thanks" Dib was confused but he smile brushing his hair back. 

Zim smile widely with his reaction before walking to his desk. _Ok, that went good. I just need to do this every chance I have!_

  
Flattered but confused, Dib stood there trying to figure out why Zim did that, but then someone at the door caught his attention. 

“Hey, I have a package for, uh, Dib Membrane?” Some delivery service guy was there with a huge red box. 

  
“Yeah, it’s me! Who sent this?” Dib got closer and took the package, frowning as he tried to guess what it was. 

  
“I don’t now… They said something like ‘from a not so secret admirer’. Anyway sign here.”

  
Dib quickly did before he opened the box and when he did, the sweetest and delicate scent ever hit him. Flowers, arranged in the most beautiful bouquet he had ever seen, at least the most beautiful destined to him. Red carnations and red roses, a small box of fancy chocolates and a note. 

  
“Wow Dib! Who sent you that?” Melvin asked, lifting his head curiously from his desk. 

  
The note had no name, no sign or anything to know who sent it. “Um, I don’t know, it just says _If I had a flower for every time I think about you, the world would be garden._ ”

  
“Aaw!”

  
Dib's face was completely red by the time he finished the note. It was certainly the sweetest thing someone had ever said about him. 

  
Zim smirked looking at Dib's reaction from afar, pretending he wasn’t listening to any of that.

Yes, his plan was just perfect and soon, his loved one will reciprocate his feelings.

* * *

Never in his life ever Dib had so many gifts from the same person. Specially romantic, meaningful gifts. 

  
_Wednesday_

That night when Dib got home, he found a guy from Bloaty's outside waiting for them. 

  
“Umm, can I help you?”

  
“Here.” As soon as they approached, the lanky teenager gave the huge pizza box to Dib and walked back to his bike. 

  
“Hey, wait! We didn’t order pizza!”

  
“Someone called and pay for it… oh, and read what’s inside!”

  
As the teenager took off, Dib and his dad got inside the house. He left the box on the dinner table and opened it.   
“ _You know you want me. I can be your mouths delight. You don’t have to work hard to impress me. My price is just right. So join me on this ride and let’s get cheesy all day and night._ “ Dib felt his face getting red in seconds. Cheesy was such an ironic word but it was the only one he could use to define that quote. 

  
“Huh, interesting.” His father reading it made everything worse. 

  
_Friday_

Their work with the skin tissue was almost done, so all of them were focused on each of their tasks. All of them except for Zim, who had some CEO meetings to attend until noon. And as soon as he finished, he went to their working area. “Sorry everyone, some ministers were bugging me and I couldn’t get rid of them.”

  
“Good evening, Zigmund!” said Melvin holding up his gaze before getting back to work. 

  
“Doctor.” Membrane said without looking up from his screen. 

  
“Hey…” Dib waved at him, standing next to the vending machine. Yes they had work to do but he was way too hungry to focus. 

  
“Hi, Melvin, Professor… Dib.” In matter of seconds, Zim got next to the vending machine, smiling at Dib with his most devilish grin. “Hiii, Dib. Tell me did it hurt?”

  
Dib knew exactly where that was going so he rolled his eyes. Out of all the pickup lines Zim could use, he chose the most ridiculous and basic of them all. Dib almost felt insulted.“When I fell from heaven?! So original! Well first of all, you know fallen angels become demons in the end?! So yeah, basically you’re calling me one--!"

  
“No Dib! Did it hurt when you fell from the vending machine?! You snack!” Zim blinked at him before walking to his station, clearly proud of making Dib blushed furiously. 

  
“Oooh, that’s a good one Zigmund!” 

  
“Shut up, Melvin!” a flustered Dib screamed out as he went back to work, not hungry anymore.

  
Couple of hours later, something similar happened, this time at the cafeteria. 

“Oh no, Dib, you look reaaaally tired.” Out of nowhere, Zim sat next to Dib, looking at him clearly worried. 

  
Dib frowned a bit confused. “I do? I mean I never have enough sleeping hours but maybe now my body is showing it.”

  
“Yeah… Maybe, oooor maybe you are just tired from running through my mind all day and night.”once again his wide grin showed up as the blush on Dib’s cheeks did too. 

Some of the lab people whispered and giggled after it. None of them understood what was going on but they kind of had the idea. 

  
“I—“ Dib couldn’t answer, just took a big bite of his sandwich, hiding his face with it. He couldn’t believe he fell on one of the oldest pick up lines ever, but there he was.

_Sunday_

Membrane wanted to work nonstop until they finished but it wasn’t healthy for any of them, so Zim insisted they needed at least one free day, and Dib couldn’t agree more. 

  
That Sunday he woke almost at noon, went downstairs for some breakfast, but as soon as he got into the first floor, he noticed the house entrance was block with some boxes. “Uh… dad? Dad! What’s going on?”

  
“Son!” Membrane came out of the kitchen with a mug in his hands. “I was about to ask you the same! This boxes are for you.”

  
“Me?” Dib checked and in fact, all of them had his name over. He opened one and took out its content. “What the heck?” it was black, it had some kind of feathers in one side but it didn’t had any specific shape. Dib opened the red, each had the same item, though the shapes were a bit different. Then he found something that looked like a claw, and a head. “This is-- no, it can be!” Dib took each piece and put them together until he finally built some kind of statue. “IT’S MOTHMAN! A LIFE SIZE FIGURE OF MOTHMAN!”

Membrane sighed a bit annoyed but before he could say something, he noticed something inside the boxes. “Dib look, each box has a note.”

  
They picked up each note, and after putting them in an specific pattern they found a quote. “ _As unexplainable as a dark feathered crytpid, my love for you makes no sense at all. But it’s all I want to believe from now on_.”

  
“Well, it seems like your not so secret admirer did it again!” Membrane smile widely as he walked back to the kitchen, leaving a flustered and surprised Dib alone. 

For a moment Dib thought Zim wasn't being real about all this 'love' or maybe he was confused about. He even thought that maybe Zim had a different idea of love. After all, he was a alien, but in the end, it seemed like he was wrong. 

Zim knew exactly what he was doing. 

Every gift, every cheesy pick up line, every note were proofs of what Zim felt for Dib. 

  
“Oh Gaz… What am I going to do?” 

  
Upstairs in Gaz bedroom was her casket and her, peacefully resting as some kind of sleeping princess.

Dib sat next to her, rubbing his face again and again.   
“I wanted to tell him how I feel that night, and then I couldn’t… Then, I doubted about my feelings. Do I like Zim? Do I feel attracted by him? Do I care about him just as a friend? Or is there something else?” Dib walked around the bedroom and talked just like he used to do all time when he rambled about his paranormal stuff with Gaz, only this time, she wasn’t kicking him out. “If you you were awake I bet you would say something like ‘Oh you idiot! Of course you know how you feel about him! It’s been pretty obvious since ever! Don’t pretend you’re confused!’ or something--" Dib stopped walking in front of Gaz’s closet.

All of her stuff was there. Clothes, notebooks, some weird dolls, old game consoles and her guitars. All of the things that represented Gaz, untouched, covered with dust. Dib took one of the guitars, remembering how both of them were supposed to learn how to play them but only Gaz showed actual interest. 

Dib brushed his fingers over the cords softly trying to remember the only song he learned on it. “Its pretty obvious, uh… Yeah, I guess I know the answer and maybe I’m just scared of telling it out loud.”  
Dib fixed the guitar's position and kept playing it. “Maybe I’m not ready yet… But I’ll be.” The song didn't come out good, so he kept trying and trying as he looked at this sister.

In a way, Gaz helped him found the answer he was looking for, and the way the perfect way to finally say it. 

* * *

Another Monday, another gift. This time Dib's desk had some snacks over it, his favorite ones. How could he resist a gift like that? He immediately opened one of the bags and put one onions and cream chip inside his mouth, humming softly as he enjoyed the flavor. 

  
“Cannibalism!” Zims voice from behind sounded worried as he approached, clearly teasing Dib “Good morning, Dib.”

“Cannibalism?...” Dib was confused by that word, he looked at the chips bag and then at Zim until it finally clicked “Oh, ‘cause I’m a snack… Ha-ha” Dib tried to sound annoyed but that took him out of guard again.

Everyone at the labs knew about Doctor Zuñiga's crush, and everyone were surprised, specially because it seemed like it was a one way feeling. 

  
Zim frowned with his reaction. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed like Dib wasn’t falling in love with him, and he was tired of it. “You know what?! That’s it! You think this is a joke to me?! Well, it’s not!” Zim punch Dibs desk with his fist so hard it trembled. 

  
Dib jumped surprised. Zim looked angry but hurt as well. “A joke? What are you--“

  
“You know what I am talking about!” Zim couldn’t control himself, neither his mouth. “Just tell me Dib. Do you feel the same as me or not?! Yes or no?! That’s all I want to know!” Zim’s hands were on his chest, the horrible feeling of his squeedlyspooch twitching was unbearable.

  
Dib was taken aback. Once again Zim questioned him, and once again he wasn't ready to give an answer. But this time for different reasons. “Listen, Zim… I’m sorry but, right now I just can’t answer you."

  
“But why?! Is it so hard to answer?!”

  
“To be honest, yes. My mind has been all fuzzy since Gaz’s accident. I know you might not get it but it affected me really much.” Dib stood up and grabbed Zim's hands between his. He was dying to hug him, kiss him and more, but it wasn’t the time yet. “I’ll give you an answer, I promise I’ll do. Just be patient, okay?”

Zim couldn't understand it yet. Was Dib being honest? Was this all because of his sister? Or was he just pushing the impending rejection for his love? Even if he wanted to know, apparently he would have to wait for it. Zim let Dib hands go and walked out of the room. 

Dib sighed as he looked at him going. He wasn't sure if Zim could wait for an answer any longer, maybe he didn't need an special way to tell it, maybe he just needed to be honest... Dib stood up ready to run after Zim but before he could even moved out of his desk, both Melvin and Membrane jumped excitedly out of their sits.

_"[Process finished. Results: 100% match]_ " 

"It's done!" 

"The skin tissue is ready!" 

* * *

"I found it Miyuki! Vort's science division crew, I found the list!" 

Their days as tallest were almost over. Miyuki was delirious as ever, trying to find ways to change their PAKs, kidnapping scientists from all over the universe to help them, but PAKs were so unique and complex, almost no one dare to touch them. 

In the massive, Miyuki sat on her throne, calmly looking at the screen in front of her while Spork explained why that list was relevant. "... And all of them made the upgrades for the IAM. So if we want this to work, we need the actual PAKs scientists not some rookies from another planets!" 

Miyuki looked at the names on the screen, recognizing each of them. Spork was right, but there was a problem with his plan. "Spork, every vortian and irken in the list is dead, I know, I got killed half of them to protect our PAKs technology."

"Yes Miyuki! All but one..." In his tablet, there was a picture of Foodcourtia and some vortian running out of a restaurant while being chased by some angry costumers. 

Miyukis eyes opened wide while looking at it, there was the answer of all of her troubles. "When was this taken?!" 

"Not so long ago, a few weeks maybe. That was the last time someone saw him in public."

"PILOTS, TAKE US TO FOODCOURTIA NOW!" 

The irkens worked quickly and changed their course to the fast food planet. 

"So Lar Narr is alive, huh. I don't know who didn't follow my orders but it seems like their mistake is our salvation now..."

Oh no, not Lar Narr! 

Oh and Dib has something special planned. You know what it is? Find out next chapter! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed so much with this chapter. Zim using pickup lines is my weakness and Dibs too sjfjfdjd 
> 
> By the way, the name of this chapter was inspired by Mai_zuzu100 last comment. It made me laugh so much I had to use it!
> 
> Once again, thank you for all the love and support for this fic <3


	24. In other words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update since I'm gonna be busy later but also  
> I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT

Welcome back. You’re right on time for an special celebration!

March 30th, Zigmund Zuñiga birthday!

That’s right! Our Zim has his own birth day! You might be wondering how did he found out which day was it? Well there’s a story behind it.

 _“So your ‘birth day’ is the day you arrived on earth?_ ”

“Exactly”

“ _Huh. That explains, I mean, we don’t have a birth date since hundreds of smeets are born at the same time and it’s hard to keep track of all of them.”_

“ _Can you imagine?! Assigning each smeet a day to celebrate their hatching? Every hour would be a party on Irk!_ ”

Three weeks after they left, Tenn and Skoodge finally called Zim. It was still early in the morning but Zim was excited to talk to his friends “I know. For irkens is completely useless having an special day just for ourselves. But here on earth is kind of a big deal. When I became famous, people kept bugging me about my birthday date, and the only day I could think of was that day. Now each year there’s a huge ruckus about it, humans send me gifts, put balloons all over my office and the labs, and there’s cake too… I have to say, it’s not so bad I mean, they even make my favorite cake and I can do almost everything I want because, it’s my birthday!”

_“Well that sounds nice.”_

“ _Yes, but I bet my squeedlyspooch you don’t care about any of those things today…”_ Tenn squinted at Zim with a little smile on her face as she said so.

“You would definitely win that bet! The only thing I want is the one thing I cannot have, yet…” 

Yes! Zim is talking about Dib. After their little chat the other day, Zim stopped overthrowing gifts and compliments at him, until he didn’t send any at all. Zim was hurt, frustrated and desperate but he promised himself he would carry on as if nothing happened, even when he was crumbling inside…

“ _Who knows?! Maybe Dib surprises you today!”_

“ _Or maybe not… Either way, you should forget about it and just have fun.”_

“Yes… You’re right Tenn! This is a day for me and me only! I’ll have fun and take advantage of humans as much as I want!” Zim stood up holding out his fists. “I have to go now. There’s a long day waiting for me.”

_“It sure will! Have fun Zim!”_

_“We'll call you when we reach the Resistance ship!”_

The call was over and Zim immediately walked to his bedroom. His friends were right, loved one or not, that was a day to celebrate and enjoy, and that was the only thing he should care about.

* * *

“Happy birthday, doctor!”

“Happy birthday!”

“Doctor, happy birthday!”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOCTOR ZUÑIGA!”

As soon as he stepped inside the building, people basically thrown at him, putting presents and flowers on his hands. Then, at the main lab was a huge sign with his name and a ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ in colorful letters.

All of the scientists gathered around and clapped while they sang that cheesy tune humans always sing at birthdays. Then, some of them expressed how much they admire Zigmund and how much he meant to the world. Same old, same old but it was always good to hear it. 

More words and some cake later, he finally got into his office and there, he found many more presents, his phone and cellphone ringing over and over again with people and celebrities calling to congratulate him.

Yes, all of this attention and praising did wonders with his mood.

Love, what was that again? A disease?? Probably but, who cares!

“Zigmund, happy birthday my boy!”

“Professor Grimm! I thought you were already traveling around the world!”

“I was, but how could I miss your birthday?!” Grimm helped him with the presents before wrapping his arms tightly around him. “I'm so glad I'm still alive to see you another year."

"So do I, professor."

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you!”

“Professor, you don’t need to give me presents. You have done more than enough for me.”

“Nonsense, Zigmund! It’s your birthday, how could I not give you a present?!” Grimm took a small black box out of his pocket and gave it to him. “Here, please open it now!”

Zim looked at it curiously before opened it. Made of gold, with beautiful diamonds inlays, an a small inscription on it, the item was small but one of a kind and reaaaally expensive. “… A key?”

“My mansions key…”

“What?! Professor! I—i-- can’t accept it!” Zim knew how much Grimm adored his family’s old mansion. The mere fact that he was giving Zim one of the keys was a big deal.

“You will! I won’t accept a no as an answer!... Listen Zigmund, I’m an old man, my time on this earth is running out. I don’t want to spend my days inside that mansion! What would I do in there? Get lost at the garden maze?! I did that already, hundreds of times! The least I can do is giving it to someone who can appreciate it and use it! Besides, the mansion will be yours anyway, so I don’t see why I can’t give it to you now!”

That made sense, in a way. Zim looked baffled at the key, this was certainly the biggest gift any human had ever gave him, and the warm feeling inside spread through all of his body. “Well, thank you professor...” After many years of being treated like a menace, like a lunatic, like a time bomb, like a defective… it felt nice for Zim having someone who actually cared about and loved him. Grimm didn’t only praised him and gave him presents, from the very first moment at the labs, he became his mentor, his ally, his father.

Zim never knew how much he needed a father until fate gave him one. There were no words to express how he felt that moment, he only smiled at Grimm softly, almost tearing up.

Grimm was a sentimental man so he hugged him again for a couple of minutes before he letting him go. “Good! Now tell me, you have any plans for today?” 

Zim sat down behind his desk, pushing the presents and flowers just so he could see Grimm between them. “Well… Representative McCain made a auction in my honor, all the money they get will go to the orphanage, and there’s going to be a party after it. Doctor Qang is planning a big party too, at that place with the Karaoke. I’m not a big fan of it but it’s always fun looking at them completely drunk and singing! And I think there’s another party at the Grand Hotel hosted by that billionaire, uh, the one who made that Instatwit app.”

“Zack Butterbeck?”

“Yes, him! He said something about publicity and how this can help the labs and his company.”

Professor Grimm walked around the office admiring the changes Zim already did on it, stopping in front of their portrait, the only thing that Zim didn’t get rid of. “Oh, Karen yes I heard about the auction… And I had no idea Doctor Qang was in town! Well it seems you have a lot of places to be today!”

“Sure I have, professor! So much fun things to do! Is gonna be hard to choose just one.” Zim showed a wide smile as he rejected yet another call. Even when he promised he was going to have fun that day, deep inside something was bugging him.

There were many other things he wanted to do but all of them included Dib, and hanging out with him was out of the table. Not only Dib and him didn’t talk much after, well you know what. Since GEM was done, Dib and professor Membrane worked privately at home in Gaz's body. The gap between them became a whole canyon, and Zim didn’t even know if Dib remembered his ‘birthday’ at all. _I don’t care about any of those celebrations. I just want to go home, eat cake and watch stupid movies with Dib… Stupid Dib._

Another call interrupted his train of thoughts, but this time, Zim answered. “Ok, thank you, I’ll be there in twenty minutes…”

“Zigmund, you’re going out?!”

“Yes, professor. Remember Jonah? The model I used to date with… He wants to have lunch at my favorite restaurant. It was hard to say no so--“

Grimm immediately ran and stopped him from standing, pushing him back into his seat. “No, no, no! You can’t go now!”

“Eh? Why? Is something wrong?”

Grimm seemed nervous, hesitating before answering. “Wrong? Noooo, no of course not! I just, uh, want to… Tell you about that key! You see, if you can’t open the door, you have to push the key a bit into the keyhole, but not too much! This is a delicate key, so you have to…”

Weirder and weirder. Even when that looked like an important explanation. Grimm's behavior was kind of suspicious. One of his hands was shaking while the other one was in his pocket, and his head turned side to side like he was waiting for something to happen.

Couple of minutes later, Zim's phone rang with a new text notification. Nothing strange since he was getting tons of texts that day but, as soon as he saw who sent it, his eyes went wide.

“[Hey Zim.]” A text from Dib. “[I know this might sound weird but, there’s something I need to tell you, so just listen please…]” 

“Huh?...”

“Everything okay Zigmund?”

“Yes, it’s just--“

[[ https://youtu.be/hv7-Mx5X9Z0 ]]

Suddenly, the chords of a guitar could be heard through every building at the labs. Everyone inside were confused by the beautiful music, and even more when someone started singing.

“ _Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars. Honey let me see what’s spring is like on, jupiter and Mars…”_

That was Dib's voice, Zim knew it. He could recognize it anywhere.

_“In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me._

_Go on and fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more. ‘Cuz honey you are all long for, all I worship and adore…”_

Zim stood up and followed the music coming out of one of the speakers in his office. He wasn’t really interested in earth’s music. A few popular songs here and there but nothing specific and nothing as old as the song Dib was singing, so he had no idea about the lyrics.

“ _in other words, please be true. In other words, I love you…”_

Zim’s eyes almost popped out when he heard that. His squeedlyspooch beat harder than ever and his whole body felt like jelly. _Did he just said…?_ “Professor, have you seen Dib today?!”

“Ah, no Zigmund, I’m afraid not but he has to be somewhere inside the labs! The speakers only work with connections inside the buildings.”

“[Dib! Where are you?! Tell me please!]” Zim didn’t wait for an answer, he ran out of the office and asked every employee about Dib. No one saw him that day, but everyone was sure he was somewhere inside.

_“Go on and fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars. honey let me see what’s spring is like on, jupiter and Mars…”_

“WHERE’S DIB MEMBRANE?! HELP ME FIND HIM!” Zim yelled those orders at every person around him, and all of them quickly obeyed, but they couldn’t find Dib.

“ _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby kiss me._

_Go on and fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. ‘Cuz honey you’re all I long for, all I worship and adore...”_

The main labs, GEMs area, the cafeteria, the meetings office, the bathrooms, they searched for him everywhere but Dib was nowhere to be found.

_“In other words, please be true, in other words, I love youuu…”_

“Melvin! Have you seen Dib?!” Zim grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking Melvin a bit.

“No! I talked to him yesterday and he said something about coming to the labs and his ship, and you… But he didn’t say anything else, I’m sorry!”

“AGH!” why did Dib had to make it so hard to find him?! _His ship and I… How am I supposed to find him with that?!_ Zim stopped running and thought about it for a second. _His ship isn’t here anymore, it used to be at-- THE BASEMENT’S STORAGE!_

“ _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more…“_

The elevator went down and when the door opened, he saw Dib. He had a guitar on his hands, and he was sitting in front of a weird microphone.

“ _Cuz honey you are all I long for, all I worship and adore…”_

Carefully, he got closer. It didn’t feel real, he thought all of that was a dream, the one he had for many weeks imagining those words coming out of Dib's mouth. But it wasn’t a dream. The tears on his face were too real, it wasn’t a dream.

“ _In other words, please be trueee. Oh, in other words, I loveee youuu…”_

Dib turned the microphone off, stood up and left the guitar on the chair, approaching Zim with a smile on his face. “Hey… Happy birthday.” 

“… Was it true?” Zim practically muttered.

Dib blinked a couple of times confused. “What?”

“What you said-- sing? Was it all true?”

Dib smiled widely, opening his arms. “What do you think, Spaceboy?... ”

Zim laughed, he didn’t know why, he just did, throwing himself over Dib. With both hands, he grabbed Dib's face, staring into his eyes for a couple of seconds before they kissed.

After many weeks of longing, after many weeks of wishing and dreaming, they finally kissed. Softly, slowly, savoring the moment and their lips. For a moment the world didn’t exist, it was just them holding to each other, just them.

“Wait.” Eventually, Zim broke their kiss. “So, you really want to go to the moon? I mean, it’s fake, I blew it up--“

“Okay, that part doesn’t count…”

Zim nodded and they quickly resumed their kiss, just to stop it again. “Also, there’s no spring in jupiter or Mars! There’s no fertile soil on those planets and--!”

“Okay, fine! You don’t have to take the whole song literally!”

“Fine… I’ll just keep the part where you say you cherish and adore me.” A huge proud grin spread over Zim's face. “And the part you say you love me of course…”

“Oh saturn.” Dib sighed heavily before chuckling. “What did I get into?”

Zim didn’t knew if Dib was actually annoyed or just fooling around. Either way he got scared and nervous “What? Don’t you dare to take it back now! If you do I swear I’ll rip your--“

Dib shut him off with another kiss. It was a pretty effective way to keep Zim quiet.

Their sweet kisses became heated after some minutes and they both had to stay apart for a few to get some air, mostly Dib.

“We should stop or well, you know what can happen…”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea though.”

“ZIM! We promise we won’t do it inside the labs again! Not after _that_ day!”

Zim laughter echoed around the place before he left soft pecks all over Dib's face and neck. “You’re right, you’re right! Besides, I don’t want to waste my precious birthday inside a dusty old basement…”

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound like a good plan. Especially when there are a bunch of parties for you today.”

Zim grabbed Dib's arm and started walking out. “Ugh, I won’t go to any of those parties! Those people just want selfies with me and brag about our 'friendship'. I don't need them, the only thing I wanted today was you…” 

Dib blushed a bit with it but he smiled, feeling ridiculously flattered about it.

“Besides, we can have our own private party at my new house!”

“Wait, a new house? What new house?”

Zim said nothing else, just took Dib's hand and guided him out of the labs.

Back at Zim's, Grimm saw them leaving with a huge smile on his face.

Yes, he helped Dib with everything that day, including a small distraction for Zigmund, and making sure he was inside the labs to hear him singing.

In the end, Grimm gave him two gifts. “Enjoy your presents, Zim…”

* * *

The enchanting stone English manor had so many things to see it was hard to do a simple tour around the property.

Elegant formal rooms, marble baths, fireplaces in seven different areas, a big pool, the beautiful front gardens and a backyard with its own tennis court, and so much more. Whatever you wished was inside of the Mansion's surroundings.

A place worth to see but not that day... 

What started as a tour around Grimm's mansion, escalated as a heated kissing session through the each room until they finally found the main bedroom at the west wing. Zim’s favorite room.

As elegant as the others, the bedroom had its own bathroom, one chimney, a ‘small’ library, a huge walking closet and the reason why Zim loved that room so much, the skylight in the middle of the ceiling. At night, the stars shined through it, giving him a lovely and a bit nostalgic view. But at that moment, Zim was enjoying another kind of view.

Zim antennae were free, grabbing Dib's scythe, traveling through his hair over and over again as he rested his head between Zim's neck.

After the awaited mating session, Dib was out of breath, satisfied, resting over Zim as rubbed his back. None of them said a word for several minutes, and it wasn’t awkward nor uncomfortable. It was a peaceful silence, an awaited moment of intimacy, both physically and emotionally.

“… Say it again.”

Dib smiled. “I love you, Zim.”

His whole body shivered with those words and his lips immediately curved into a wide smile. “Again…”

“I love youuu.”

The soft purring in Zim, s throat echoed through the silent bedroom as he nuzzled his face against Dib's head. “Again.”

Dib chuckled, lifting his head a bit. He knew how Zim wanted to hear to those words, but he never imagined that much. “I love you… Now you, say it.”

“Nuh-uh. You loose your ‘I love you’s privileges.”

“What, why?!”

“You made me wait too much, it was torture! Now I’ll make you wait.”

“But I told you! I wanted to do something special. It took me this long to learn that song and play it!”

Zim was the one chuckling then. “Fine! Just one, as a treat.”

“Lucky me…”

With both hands, Zim grabbed Dibs face, staring into his piercing blue eyes for a moment, looking at the face he once hated with all his guts and now the one he couldn’t live without. “I love you, Dib…”

Silence again. Their lips against each other, their tongues tangling, their bodies pressed, skin over skin. Their hands touching, rubbing, holding.

All of those cheesy movies Zim saw were right, he felt butterflies inside his squeedlyspooch at that moment, fluttering up and down. He finally had what he wanted, but deep down, Zim knew everything wasn’t perfect, there were still a few things they needed to talk about. “So… What now?”

“Huh?” Dib slid out of Zim's embrace and comfortably rested next to him, with his eyes closed. “About what?”

“About, us”

“Um, well, I guess we are dating now?”

“You guess?...”

Dib opened his eyes and looked at him. “Yeah, I mean. I haven’t been in many relationships but, usually when two humans say ‘I love you’, they start dating. How does this work for irkens? I mean, with the bonding thing and all.”

Zim scratched his chin. “Well… After their first battle against each other, bonding partners get their wounds treated, eat something and wait until they get their new mission, sometimes they mate too, of there's time. There’s no dating, marriage or anything. They just spend time together.”

“Uh, I see... Well at least we have the spending time together in common. But like, how does that start? Which irken comes and and say ‘hey, you’re strong! We should be bonding partners, let’s fight!’”

“Oh! Yes, basically like that. If an irken find someone they want as a partner, they first make sure no one else had picked them. Then, they challenged them to fight and if none of them win, they are partners, not words needed… WAIT!” Zim took Dibs hands in his. “I completely forgot! You humans ask first! Okay, Dib Membrane, do you want to be my boyfriend?!”

Dib was surprised. Not because of the question, but the fact that Zim realized it by himself. “Zim, I would love to be your boyfriend but--“

“But?!”

Oh, oh. That was not a good sign.

Dib took a deep breath before answering. “Its just-- I don’t know. I mean, you know right now I can’t go out of earth because of Gaz situation and all, but after everything ends? I might still go so, it wouldn’t be fair for you to start a relationship and then me ending it right before my trip.”

Zims antennae dropped behind his head. “You still want to go?”

“Yes… No. I don’t know!” Dib looked down at their hands. Zims hands, actual hands were so soft, his claws sharp as knives and even when he only had three fingers, they fitted perfectly between his. “Before Gaz's accident I had no reason to stay, in fact, I had so many reasons to go. But now I have.”

Zims antennae perked up again, eager to hear what Dib had to say.

“first Gaz. She’s my little sister and I can’t go anywhere without being sure if she’s gonna be okay. Then it’s you. I want to be with you, spend time together, stay by your side, kiss you and all. I can’t do that if I go… And there is the swollen eyeballs job too.”

“What job?”

“Right! I couldn’t tell you before. The eyeballs sent a message like a month ago. They have a job for me as a field agent. I have the chance to work as an actual paranormal investigator, like I always wanted! But if I accept, my trip to space will be forever canceled…”

Zim knew how much that society means to him and the fact that he had that opportunity was a big deal. He was quite for a couple of minutes before his face lit up with an idea. “It doesn’t have to!” Zim was gripping their hands a bit harder, like he was scared of Dib going away in that exact moment. “Listen, right now we have many things to do. I’m in charge of GRIM labs, you have Gaz and your dream job. What if we stay here for four or five years? Live our lives and then, we both can travel through space! Skoodge and Tenn are out there now helping the resistance to get rid of our tallests. In five years, Irk will be free again! We can improve your ship in the meantime so it can travel faster and further, and then, we can go to Irk! I can show you my home planet!… We can have it all Dib, I promise we can!” Zims gaze was intense, focused on Dib’s, pleading for him to accept. 

All of that sounded nice. His travel would be better with Zim by his side, and having the chance to meet his where he was from was a bonus. Zim was right, they could have it all, but only if Dib was patient. “I have to admit… That sounds good. I mean, I reeeally want to work with the swollen eyeballs, and it’s only five years or so. Fine, let’s do this!”

Zim couldn’t be happier. His squeedlyspooch twisted excitedly with Dib’s words. “GREAT! We can have movies nights every night, go out for dinner, play with Griffen and their friends, we can do everything couples do each day and work on your ship too!”

Zims excitement was adorable. Dib knew Zigmund had some relationships in the past, but it looked like this was the very first time he was actually invested in one. “Sure, we can do all of that! In my free days, when I come to visit you.”

Zim was about to pin Dib down on but stopped right away. “Eh? What do you mean with ‘visit’?”

“If I accept the eyeballs job, I’ll have to move out permanently from the labs. And I’m sure my dad won’t be happy about it so my home is not an option too. I’ll have to find an apartment in the city so we won’t--“

“YOU CAN LIVE WITH ME!” Zim shouted way to loud Dib even squinted with it. “I mean, you can! In this enormous house! We can work all day long and at night, we can spend time together, sleep next or each other!... I'll give you a room for all of your paranormal things, or two, or three! All the space you need!”

“Zim that’s a nice offer but, I won’t feel good about it. Professor Grimm gave you this place, I don’t want to take advantage of our relationship. Right now you have more money than me, and it’s only fair I make my own and afford whatever I can with it--"

“No its not! I don’t care about the monies! If I have to give away this whole place and move out to some small apartment at the city, I’ll do it! As long as I’m with you, I don’t care!"

Dib was moved by Zim's words, every single one. It was hard not to feel all soft and weak. “Well, it would be a shame leaving this house behind and all the cool things it has, and the things we can add to… Fine, I’ll do it. I'll move in.”

"Yes!" Zim jumped over Dib and kissed him over and over again. Nothing could describe how he felt that moment, but he understood why humans talked about love and being in love all the time, he understood why most of their movies were about it.

It was amazing, especially when the loved one felt the same.

"Wait, you haven't answered."

"What?" 

"You want to be my boyfriend or not?" 

"Oh, Zim..."

"Just answer!" 

"Yes! Of course I do!" 

Aaaaw, isn’t it sweet?! I kind of want to say something to ruin the mood but, nah! Let’s enjoy our boys loving each other.

See ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER GAVE ME CAVITIES SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.
> 
> seriously I had never written something as sweet and fluffy as this thing xD but I'm glad how it came out 
> 
> Please let me know what you think about it, and as usual, thank you so much for your all of your support and nice comments about my fic, you guys seriously make me so happy! 
> 
> And yes, the Dib in this universe has blue eyes. Thanks to chaosirken at tumblr for the idea :D


	25. Revelations

Hi welcome back!

I know you’re all excited to know more about our lovebirds and I’m glad to tell you, everything is going good!

“ _And then we went to the movies holding hands! HOLDING HANDS! Not caring about who could see us! Oh, oh! and the other day we kissed in the park and people took hundreds of pictures of us! Dib was a bit uncomfortable but then he read some comments on Instatwit about how ‘cute’we look together and didn’t care anymore! OH, AND THE OTHER NIGHT…”_

Tenn and Skoodge smiled at the screen, listening to Zim's rambling about him and his new boyfriend. After almost two months traveling, they finally reached Larr Nars ship and immediately called Zim. None of them expected any of things he told them, but they were happy for him.

Couple of hours later. _“… So that’s how he things are over here. Anyway, how are you guys doing?”_

Tenn, lost in her own thoughts, blinked a couple of times before answering. “Eh? Oh we are good! The resistance has a lot more people than we expected and Larr Nar has tons of plans to defeat the tallest. Nooooone of them are actually good, but we are helping him.”

“Y _ou have any news about what are the tallest up to?”_

“I’ve been trying to contact some pilots and irkens I used to work with but none of them have answered.” Skoodge sighed loudly. “And apparently all of Larbs crew died… I’m running out of options but I’ll try later.”

“ _Do it, someone has to know. Outcast irkens might be scared about the tallest but, if they know there are people willing to help, it might change their minds._ ”

“IRKENS, LARR NAR NEEDS YOUR PRESENCE AT THE DECK” Behind them, a cone-shaped alien scream out loud, making all of them jump.

“Thanks Shloonktapooxis. We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

The cone alien nodded twice before levitating away from them.

“ _Well, you better not make Larr Nar wait. I’m glad to see you are safe and please let me know anything you find._ ”

“I’m happy to see you too, Zim.”

“Say hi to Dib!”

The called ended and both of them ran out to join everyone at the deck.

They weren’t lying when they said there were lots of aliens at the resistance. Most of them were survivers from the conquest of their planets and most of them didn’t trust irkens.

It was hard to deal with the hostile environment but Tenn and Skoodge quickly gained everyone’s trust.

“Okay listen up everybody! We are heading to Cyberflox, the black market planet.”

The aliens whispered between them as soon as they heard Larr Nar.

“Yes, yes, I know Cyberflox has a bad reputation overall but there two reasons why we are going there. One, we need weapons. Is not easy to buy those anywhere else so we don’t have any other options. And two, Sometime ago I received a message from an anonymous irken living there. They have ome important information about the tallest but, they won’t talk to us unless we got there with irken company. Now that we have some, me, Spleenk, and the irkens will go there and see what they got. Meanwhile, other group will go on weapons shopping. Are we clear?” 

All of the aliens agreed.

“Good! Now go and get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow!”

* * *

Cybeflox was one of the most dangerous places in that side of the galaxy. Criminal, outlaws, rebels and any kind of aliens who lived out their planets laws lives there.

Many rotations ago the authorities of different planets tried to erase crime and illegal businesses in there, but in the end, they couldn’t do nothing against them and finally decided to leave the planet alone.

The resistance ship arrived at the main part of the city. Just as Larr Nar said, the groups got down the ship and the rest remained inside. They had to be careful and made sure no one came and steal parts of the ship or the whole thing.

Skoodge and Tenn wore some kind of black uniforms made by a strong but flexible fabric. These covered all of their body and part of their faces. Since they had no PAKs, it was easy for them to blend in and going unnoticed between the other aliens.

Larr Nar guided them around, avoiding every alien and the suspicious looks they gave them. After crossing the whole city, they finally found themselves in front of an old, wrecked bar.

“This is the place.” Whispered Larr Nar as he walked a few steps before Spleenk and them. “They said they would be waiting for us at the furthest part inside.”

None of the faces looked friendly as they walked through the bar. The air felt thicker there and the stench coming out of the costumers was nauseating, making Skoodge gagged. It wasn’t a big place so it didn’t take them long to find the irken they were looking for.

Alone on their own table, covered by some kind of hoodie, the irken was taking a few sips of some kind of drink in their hand.

The group looked at each other before Larr Nar spoke. “Are you… the secret irken? The one who contacted me?”

Once they lift the hoodie, two curly antennae showed up, standing proudly above of her green head. Her bright teal eyes fixed over Larr Nar and the alien with him. “Where are the irkens?”

Skoodge and Tenn got closer as Larr Nar and Spleenk turned around, guarding them.

“ _You are irkens? Where are your PAKs_?” Talking on their native language, the irken squinted at them.

“ _It was too risky to keep them. Now we have something better._ ” Said Tenn as she sat down at the other side of the irken.

 _“I see_ …”

“ _Who are you and why you called us here_?” Skoodge took a sit next to Tenn, waiting for the answer.

_“My name is Viri. Is good to see you again, Skoodge.”_

“ _Viri… Wait, I know who you are! You are one of the escorts polits flying around the Massive! What are you doing here?!_ ”

“ _I’m not a pilot anymore… But that’s not important right now. I have some crucial information about the tallest. Just take it and go.”_ She looked around before handing Tenn a piece of paper.

Tenn unfold the paper, looking baffled at what it had. _“Is this true?_!

Skoodge got closer and looked too. “ _This-- This can't be true!_ _Where did you get this?!”_

Viri hesitated before talking again. “ _My bonding partner, she worked on this for a very long time. No one besides the tallest scientists knew about it.”_

_“How did you get this then?”_

“ _Few weeks ago, my partner came to me scared for her life, she said, tallest Miyuki is unhinged and no irken is safe anymore. She made a physical copy of this project and gave it to me, she said, if something ever happen to her, I should use this information to ruin the tallest plans._ ” A couple of tears went down on her face. “ _At first I thought she was overreacting, joking. The tallest killing their most faithful irkens? Nonsense! But then, it happened…_ ” Viri hit both of her fists over the table, shaking it a little. “ _They killed them, all of them and my partner! They followed their orders blindly, even when they knew their work broke many irken laws, they still did it! I will never forgive the tallest for what they’ve done!”_

Skoodge and Tenn looked at each other. The loyalty for the tallest was supposed to be stronger than any kind of bond between irkens. But bonding partners loyalty kind of differ from it. 

“ _They deserved to perish in the most cruel and horrendous way! They killed so many irkens for selfish purposes, they don’t deserve to be called tallest, they don’t deserve to be our leaders!”_

Skoodge and Tenn shared her rage. And with the new information, they needed to get rid of the tallest right away.

“ _You are right. They don't deserve to be our leaders... Come with us Viri, join the resistance!”_

_“Your abilities as pilot will be helpful!”_

She opened up her mouth but before Viri could answer, a huge explosion broke the wall behind her, making Tenn, Skoodge and everyone inside the place flew away with the debris.

Two tall irkens with laser weapons got inside through the hole, aiming their guns at the aliens inside. “GET AWAY FROM THE REBEL IRKENS AND YOUR LIVES WILL BE FORGIVEN”

“Is-- is the royal guard! They came for me!... Run!” Hurt by the explosion, Viri stood up as quickly as she could blocking the guards path while Larr Nar, Spleenk and Tenn ran out.

Skoodge gave a few steps before stopping. “Tenn, we can’t leave her here!” 

“Run Skoodge, we’ll help her once we’re out!”

Viri jumped around clumsily, landing over the tables and walls, avoiding the shots aimed at her. The explosion affected her balance but he did everything to fight against them. 

The guards were quick, and even hurt, she was quicker. Soon the three of them came out of the hole, starting a persecution around the city.

“This is too dangerous! We have to go back to the ship!” Screamed Larr Nar, making his way through the city.

“You go! Me and Skoodge have to help her!”

“WHAT, ARE YOU CRAZY?!”

“JUST DO IT!” Tenn and Skoodge ran around the bar, looking for the guards and Viri, but they were far from there already.

Using their VEST legs, they climbed the nearest building to have a better view. 

“Tenn, there!” A few blocks away, they saw some red lights blinking and blurry shapes running side by side.

With their extra limbs, Tenn and Skoodge launched themselves over there, landing a block away.

Viri did her best to keep up with her attackers but one of them shot her leg, making her trip and fell on the ground. She raised her head and looked at the guards coming. This was it, this was the end... Viri closed her eyes, waiting for her impending death. She heard two shots and her whole body went limb, thinking about which parts of her body were injured. But she felt nothing. o

Both of the guards had huge holes in the middle of their bodies, through them, Viri looked at Tenn and Skoodge aiming some kind of canyons coming out of their retractable metallic legs. 

“You didn’t have to come back for me!” Once the guards were dead. Viri hardly stood up, listening to the whiring sound of her PAK as it work to fix her leg.

“Yes we did!” Skoodge got closer and crossed his arm around her back. “Here, let me help you!”

“NO!” Immediately, Viri pushed him away. “Don’t you understand?! They know I’m here, there are more guards coming and they won’t stop until they kill me!”

“Viri, please!”

“No, Skoodge! Listen, I lost the only thing I cared about, and I won’t run away from my fate!”

“It doesn’t have to end like this! Come on!” Tenn pleaded with her eyes but the former pilot turned her gaze away.

“GET AWAY FROM THE REBEL IRKENS AND YOUR LIFE WILL BE FORGIVEN.” three more guards scream out loud. Pushing the aliens on the street as they ran towards them.

“You go, use the information I gave you wisely and save the irken empire from the tallest… Good luck.” Viri turned around and lift her left arm. She took her glove off, showing a small bracelet with one red button on it. Once she pushed that button, everything would be over, so they had no choice but leaving her. 

Tenn and Skoodge knew what that was and quickly ran from there. It was unfortunate losing someone as Viri but, they had some valuable information now, thanks to her.

A couple of seconds later, a small explosion took place, killing the guards and the former pilot.

Back at the ship, the weapons group and Spleenk were there waiting for them.

“TENN, SKOODGE! IS LARR NAR WITH YOU?!”

“What?!”

“What do you mean Spleenk?! he was with you!”

The alien rubbed his face anxiously trying to remember what just happened. “YES BUT WE WERE RUNNING THROUGH A BUNCH OF PEOPLE. ONE SECOND HE WAS THERE AND THE OTHER, HE DISAPPEARED!...”

* * *

Dib wanted to keep their relationship a bit low-key since he knew there was going to be a huge drama about it. Zim on the other hand, well, he never lost a chance to brag about them with everyone. 

Every single one…

In a week, half of the world knew about their relationship thanks to the many selfies Zim had with Dib on his personal and official Instatwitt account.

Zim always held his hand in public, kissed Dib every chance he got and had no problem telling the paparazzis he was his boyfriend.

Yes, Zim was having a blast, and after noticing how cool most of the people were with their relationship, Dib did too.

“So, you and doctor Zuñiga, huh.”

“Um, yeah.”

“Officially.”

“Uh-huh.”

“That’s good, that’s good… So how are things going?”

“Cool, I mean, we’ve been together for just three weeks but it’s going great.”

“Nice, nice… I bet your sister would be happy.”

“She would probably say something like ‘Yeah, you are together, what’s new?!’”

“Yes, she would!”

At Membrane's household, Dib and his dad were having a break from their work.

Zim asked for Dib's help with Gaz's database, but they couldn’t focus at all. They ended up kissing over the desks, not caring about who was near them, they took loooong breaks every hour, and Zim tried to be discreet every time he groped Dib. 

Eventually Melvin asked them to stop, feeling utterly uncomfortable with their exchanges in front of him.

In the end, Dib went back home to help his dad, but things were a bit awkward every time they were all alone.

Dib still felt a bit bitter about Membrane and the lack of support he got from him. But that didn’t matter, at least not until they had Gaz's body ready.

They remained silent for several minutes until Dib finally talked. “Hey, so how close are we from finishing Gaz's body?” 

Membrane sighed deeply, looking down at his cup of tea. “Well…Thanks to your help, the bones are ready, the muscles too and I have most of the organs, except for the liver and the heart, those are the most difficult ones but I’ll get there.”

“I’m glad, I wish I could help you more but I know you want your cloning work to be secret and all so.”

Membrane frowned without looking at Dib. He seemed to be conflicted about something, and after finishing his tea, he spoke again. “You know? Maybe is time to show you… Come with me.”

Dib was surprised but he said nothing, just stood up and both walked down to Membrane's personal laboratory.

Since he was a kid, Dib was always eager to go in there, even when science wasn’t his favorite topic, that lab has some interesting devices no one else could see, and some of them were useful for his paranormal investigations.

One side of the room was covered with screens, each of them showed a picture of some specific areas of his sister’s body. At the other side, a huge casket was there, just like the one Gaz was in, but this one didn’t have any glass door to look inside, it was completely covered.

Membrane walked to the screens area and sat in front of them. After typing on them, the pictures changed. “Before I tell you all about ‘Mirror’ and how it works, you need to promise you will never, ever talk about it with someone else, not even with doctor Zuñiga.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t. I know how delicate this is information is and what could happen if someone with wrong intentions got a hold on it.”

“Good.” Membrane clicked the screen again and some kind of 3D animation started. “When people think about cloning, they think about a photocopy, the exact same thing but in a different kind of ‘paper’ and its not like that… What I discovered is, there’s a lot of things you can cloned exactly the same, like genes and cells, but another ones, like the organs, they need to be designed before. The first time I successfully cloned a human, was easier because the artificial womb did most of the process, I just add the DNA and it was done. Now, I kind of make another womb with this casket, but I’m the one making each part with the biological material you made and setting it inside.”

As Membrane explained the process, the animation showed it. It was something amazing, seeing how a human body was practically built from scratch.

“Wow… it’s a shame you couldn’t keep working on this, imagine how many people could have been benefited!”

“I know, I wished things were different back then…” Membrane tapped the screen again, stopping the animation.

“What happened?”

“Once the government found out, they asked me to cloned their best soldiers. Basically they wanted a bunch of babies being raised by them in a secret military base, so they eventually became some kind brained washed soldiers, loyal to the government and their laws… It was horrible. Can you imagine something like that happening?”

Yes, I bet you all thought about _them_.

Dib thought about them too but only nodded.

“I said no and they almost closed my labs. Luckily, the president at that time was in trouble for some personal things and they were distracted by it. I destroyed all the files, closed the area and got rid of everything related with the project before the government people got back.”

Membrane reasons were completely understandable, but there a few things Dib still didn’t understand. “Well you did the right thing. The government was crazy for even thinking about something like that!

“I know.”

“But... If you got rid of everything. What happened with the baby? I mean the one you cloned. Who did you cloned and how you convinced them to keep the secret?”

Membrane said nothing, he only turned his face away.

“Dad?...” Oh no, this didn’t look good. Dib had an idea but he hoped it was wrong. “Dad, who did you clone?...”

Membrane was quiet, and even when he wasn’t looking at Dib, he could sensed the guilt all over his face.

Dib opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. He felt sick, his stomach twisted violently and his hands got sweaty in seconds. _No, this can be true. He didn’t-- He couldn’t--._ “You… You cloned yourself.”

“Dib...”

“You cloned yourself! And you kept the baby! I’m that baby!!” Dib started walking frantically around the room.

“Dib, I just--“

“I am one of your experiments?! I was born in a lab! I-- I’M YOUR CLONE! I-- I AM A FREAK!”

“No you’re not!” Membrane followed him around, trying to calm him but that only made Dib more nervous.

“That’s why you always pushed me into being like you! Because I’m your exact copy!”

“No, I told you that’s impossible!”

“THAT’S WORST! That means I’m a fucked up copy!!” Dib couldn’t believe it. His whole life was nothing but a well structured lie. He never had a mom, Membrane wasn’t his dad, and he never fulfilled the purpose he was created for. He stopped walking in front of the screens, looking at the one with Gaz's heart. “What about Gaz?... Is she a clone too?! You were so disappointed about your failed cloned and made another one to replace it?!”

Membrane regretted so much his words. He knew this could happened but it was too late. “No…”

Dibs looked at him baffled. “So, she has a mom?...”

“Not anymore.”

“what?!”

Membrane sighed. “Gaz's mom was an old colleague. She never got married but she always wanted a family. One day, she asked me to be the donor for her baby. I didn’t want to but she was desperate, and in the end I did it. Unfortunately, she died when Gaz was born, and I took care of her.”

Dib, was shocked. He kept looking at his reflection on the screen. After so many years in the shadows, all the truth came into the light. Too bright to handle. “Okay… Let me get this right. You created me and then Gaz, you didn’t actually wanted kids, you just got stuck with us!”

“No, Dib, it’s not like that!”

“Is not? Is not?! You never even told us about a mom at all! Your scientists said a lie about how she got an accident or something!” Dib was furious, hurt, the rage bubbling inside burned him but he couldn’t control it as he basically spat out all over Membrane's face. “You never were at home! We could only see you through a fucking flying screen and sometimes you weren’t even live streaming! You left a fucking a video with recorded recommendations and instructions!”

“I told you, I was busy at the labs! It was hard to handle it and parenthood all by myself!”

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR FUCKING EXCUSES! You felt responsible of us because we were the waste products of two failed projects! You had never loved us! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LIKE KIDS!"

Membrane was quiet. Many of the things Dib said were right. He never wanted a family, he didn’t even like kids. He knew nothing about being a parent and had no interest on it.

Dib waited for an answer. He waited for Membrane to correct him, said he was wrong, but he didn’t. Tears blurry his sight. He always felt his father never truly loved them but, he thought it was just his imagination. Now he knew the truth… 

Dib ran out of the lab and the house. He wanted to scape, he wanted to scream, punch someone, break something, but he only ran until he was out of breath and his legs barely moved.

* * *

“… Dibby you’re here! Good news! I finally found what I needed to finish the physical database! Basically, the material was not proper for humans so I changed the--“

Back at GRIM labs. Dib got inside Zims office and luckily he was there alone.

Zim was way too excited explaining his new discovery to noticed the despair in his boyfriends face. "... And now we are ready to transfer Gaz memories, isn't it great!" 

Dib was sitting in front of him, looking at his feet. 

Zim frowned a bit confused with his behavior but before he could ask what was going on, he heard Dib sobbing. “Dibby? What’s wrong?! What happened?! Are you hurt?!” Zim took Dib's face between his hands, shaking him a little. 

Dib didn’t answer, he just hugged Zim as he kept sobbing on his shoulder.

In all of those years, Zim never looked such an anguished behavior in Dib. Even when kids bullied him at school, not even after their many fights. Something was wrong, but Zim only hugged Dib tightly, waiting for him to explain what happened.

And whatever it was, it broke a part of Dib that day. 

Such a shame nice things never last, right?… See you next chapter! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I use my Irksona in this fic and I killed her right away :D
> 
> Anyway, Membrane is a shitty dad. He's a cool character BUT HE'S SHITTY DAD no mercy in this fic for him.   
> Thank you so much for the support, love y'all! <3


	26. The underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a bit of everything in this chapter so FYI for some smut at the beginning, some angst and comfort too! 
> 
> Tw// blood, surgery (kinda) mention at the second part.
> 
> Also this chapter's name was inspired by this song https://youtu.be/ruYPkxoFkiE

Hi welcome back! Get ready for another non important smutty scene but very much needed!

As you know, our favorite boys are living together at Grimm's mansion, well, Zim's mansion. Getting used to their routines, taking care or Griffen and their many friends, and some other things part of their days. 

  
Before his fight with Membrane, Dib used to sleep some nights at his old house, feeling bad for leaving his father alone.   
But after it, he didn’t care anymore. He stopped working on Gaz's body and dedicated completely on the many cases the swollen eyeballs gave him. This was the only thing that kept him distracted from his new reality, too busy to think about anything else. Sometimes way too busy.

  
“Dibby-love, I’m hooome!” After another long day at the labs Zim got home, excited to see Dib and spend some time with him. Though, just like the last twenty days, Zim had no answer from Dib, and just like the other days, he knew exactly where he could found him.

  
“… The ectoplasm over the car shows what kind of ghost we are dealing with. Is not that dangerous but they can call another ghosts, even poltergeists! So--“

  
“Dib?...”

  
As Zim promised, he gave Dib his own room (rooms) for paranormal stuff, or as he called it ‘The Dib-cave’. Three rooms at the mansions east wing full of screens, weird devices, ancient books, a machine full of snacks and sodas, and many more things Dib set up in there.

  
Carefully, Zim got inside the main room just in time for yet another Dib’s monologue with himself.

  
Yes, he still does that. 

  
Walking around with a crumbled paper sheet in one hand and a candy bar in the other one. “And then I could get it-- hi Zim!” Dib gave him a quick peck on the lips before resuming his speech.

Zim answered the kiss but immediately frowned after smelling Dib’s breath. It seemed like he didn’t brush his teeth that day, or couple of days.   
Actually, he smelled like he didn’t bath at all, again. 

  
After his conversation with Membrane, Dib was devastated, depressed, he had no energy. He even spent two whole days in bed. Zim tried everything to cheer him up but it was useless and then, the swollen eyeballs sent him some information about a ghost or something, Zim didn’t understand but it was interesting enough for Dib to stand up and work on it. 

  
Zim let him work in peace, just checking on him every once in a while. He didn’t mind Dib overworking and not spending time together, but the stench was hideous. Zim antennae twitch uncomfortably underneath his wig with and he even had to step away a bit just to handle it.

“Dib.”

  
“So then I can summoned it--“

  
“Dibby.”

  
“And then a few agents of the eyeballs--“

  
“Dib!”

  
“We can go there and--“

  
“DIB!”

  
“Yes dear?” When he finally payed attention to Zim, he noticed how mad he was. “What’s going on?”

  
“I told you to shower today. You said ‘Yes, Zimmy I’ll do it!’ but you didn’t!”

  
“I said that?! I think I didn’t.”

  
“LIES!”

  
“No, I swear I can’t remember! WAIT!--“

  
Zim pulled Dib’s arm and lifted him over his shoulder, carrying him this way to their bedroom.

  
“Zim-- what are you doing?! Let me go, I have plenty of things to do!”

  
“You can keep working later but first, you need a bath you smelly!”

  
Dib shake and moved as much as he could but Zim was way too strong to get away from his grip.

  
“Computer! Lock the bathroom and the Dib cave's doors! You can’t get out of here and you can’t get in there until you bath!"Behind them, the door was closed and Zim finally put him down.

Like an scolded child, Dib was pouting, reluctantly taking off his clothes. He knew how disgusted Zim was about his hygiene habits. He demanded him to brush his teeth constantly. Clean clothes every single day and baths as regular as possible. A huge change from his old routines.

  
Back at Membranes house no one cared about how many times he showered and he if wore different clothes each day. Of course Gaz scolded him from time to time but in the end, she didn’t care enough to push him to it.   
But Zim was different. Even when Dib explained to him hundreds of times that germs won’t ever kill him, he still tried his best to keep everything around cleaned. 

  
Dib couldn’t get used to it yet but this was just one perk of their relationship. 

The bath tub was huge, it looked more like a jacuzzi. Made of ivory, with beautiful golden inlays and settled in the middle of the room where the lighting was just perfect.

  
Zim got it ready with warm water and some relaxing oils. Dib didn’t bath and barely slept all of those days, so he hoped a nice warm bath could helped him with it. 

“You’re not joining me today, huh?” completely naked, Dib walked to the tub, smirking at Zim as he got inside the water.

  
Zim squinted at him, deactivating his disguise and undressing. “Oh, I’m joining. I have to make sure you clean yourself properly!” 

  
“Oh come on! I can clean myself with no problem!”

  
As soon as he was ready, Zim grabbed the shampoo and some sponges, getting inside the tub next to Dib. “I don’t trust your cleansing habits, now stay still!” 

  
Two bottles of shampoo and a third time changing the water tub, Zim finally relaxed, resting his back over one of the tub walls, with his legs wide open and Dib's body between them. Every inch of his boyfriend's body finally smelled good and he couldn’t hold himself from touching it.

Shoulders, arms, back, lower back, legs, thighs and crotch, Zim’s hands traveled all around him.

  
They didn’t mate all of those days. Zim tried to be respectful with the pain Dib was feeling, giving him time to process and deal with it, but it was hard. Zim craved for Dib’s attention and touch, craved his body and his kisses, not just sweet pecks, passionate kisses, but he didn’t know if it was time for it, and didn’t want to push Dib into it.

  
“This wasn’t so bad…” whispered Dib with his eyes half leaded.

  
“Baths aren’t bad, you should do it daily, Dibby”

  
“Baths aren’t bad when you give them to me… They are a waste of valuable time and effort.”

  
“… Disgusting, but I’m not surprised.” One of his hands was on Dib's chest, caressing softly his nipples while the other rested on his thigh. “So, how are you, feeling?”

  
Dib comfortably rested over Zim, enjoying his tender strokes. “Physically, good, I could sleep right here with no problem. And well, I’m still mad with my dad if that’s what you meant.”

  
“Understandable.”

  
“But I’ll get over it. Not today, not tomorrow, not in a month probably, but I will.” Dib turned around slowly, splashing water all over them and a bit out of the tub. “But you know? Now that we are here, I don’t feel like talking about that man… There’s something else I feel like doing.” Dib brushed his lips over Zim’s before he kissed him, humming content.

  
Zims antennae perked up surprised by the sudden change of mood in Dib. With his new position, Zim felt Dib's groin hardened between his legs, rubbing against his crotch. His breeding spear soon slid out of him, tangling around and making both moaned against each other lips.

  
The warm water around their bodies intensify every sensation, and even when the tub wasn’t exactly a comfortable place, none of them care about it.

  
“You know?...” in the much needed ‘paused to breath for Dib’ between their kisses, Zim took the chance to talk. “Now that you’re all clean and up to a regular mating session, there is something I want to do.”

  
“You do? What?”

  
Zim carefully exchanged places with Dib, untangling his dick before sliding himself down over Dib's body, with a naughty look on his face.

  
“Oh…” From his point of view Dib could only see Zim's face blurred under the water and his antennae sticking out of it. He knew exactly what his plan was, but even then Dib jolted feeling Zim’s long tongue licking the base of his dick. It felt amazing.

Zim’s tongue curled down all around his member, twisting, pressing, and just a couple of seconds later, his mouth joined too. 

“F--fuck, Zim!” Dib held himself from the sides of the tub, looking at his boyfriend's head going up and down on the water. He wasn’t in the best mood the last days. His brain kept reminding him about the conversation with Membrane and he tried to keep himself busy with many other things, though this also distracted him from being with Zim. At that moment, his mind and body were focused on Zim and Zim only. 

Dib's moans were music to him. After all of those days seeing him suffer, frustrated, depressed and then babbling about his supernatural things, It was good to hear a different sound. Zim sucked, licked and touched as much as he wanted, just to get more of those delightful sounds out of his loved one. Many bubbles formed around his mouth once he increased the pace, and the water splashed all over the place. But none of them noticed, or cared. 

  
Dib's was on a blizz with Zims tongue. That long, segmented and flexible appendage did wonders over him. “Zim-- I’m about-- I’m gonna--“ After all of those days without sex, Dib’s libido increased in just a few minutes, making impossible to hold himself any longer. His dick throbbed one last time, bursting out his orgasm right on Zim’s mouth.

  
It wasn’t exactly a delicacy but he still swallow it fully, knowing how much that turned Dib on. Once he was done, Zim pulled his head out of the water and looked at him. “I missed making you squirm, Dibby”

  
“Missed that too, trust me...” Dib's mind was fuzzy, and his body way too weak to realize he was slowly sliding under the water until it covered his nose, forcing him to sit straight again. 

  
“Come on. Now that you’re clean, you need some rest.” Zim jumped out of the tub and grabbed their robes, covering himself as he waited for Dib.

  
Dib wanted to argue and say he had things to do, but he was way to tired to even complain so he followed Zim out. 

Minutes later, they were laying down on their bed, hugging each other underneath the covers.

  
Zim wasn’t exactly tired but Dib slept better with him there, specially in those days.

The soft sounds of the night sooth their mood, this was the best atmosphere to rest peacefully, but Dib wasn’t asleep at all.

  
Once his mind was clear and nothing kept him busy anymore, all of his previous thoughts came down like a turmoil. “… I always thought there was something wrong with me.”

  
Zim immediately opened his eyes with that. And looked at Dib, knowing what was coming. 

“I never got along with the other kids at school, people always called me crazy, weirdo, a basket case. And Membrane didn’t do any better by calling me insane.” Dib rolled around the bed, looking away from Zim as he kept talking. “Insane! Why would you call your own son insane! Oh, I know, because I'm not his son, just an experiment, a fucked up experiment which is worst!” 

  
“You’re not a fucked up Experiment, Dib.” Zim hugged him from behind, whispering those words. 

  
“I am, for him.” The more he talked, the more miserable he felt and tears quickly covered his cheeks. “I’d like to say that I don’t care, but I do! And I don’t want, is stupid! I’m just being stupid!”

  
“You’re not being stupid, you’re mad and sad. The life as you know it changed and it might take you a while to process it.” 

  
“Right… Before this I thought I was just another weird kid, the black sheep of his family. Now I know that is worse than that, I’m basically a privileged lab rat. And not even that! At least lab rats fulfill their purposes in the end. Unlike me.” his hands became fists in front of him. He imagined himself punching Membrane's face over and over again. That might not solve everything but it definitely could make him feel better. 

  
Those words… They were not be exactly the words Zim thought a while ago but they expressed the same feeling. “That’s exactly how I felt when the tallest flagged me as defective.”

  
Dib cleaned his face before turning around to look at Zim. He tried a few times to ask him about that word and what exactly meant for Irkens but Zim always answered with some vague definition, not even mentioning about how he was flagged as one. 

  
“Irkens are made to fulfill a certain purpose in the empire, we all follow the rules blindly, do as told until we die. Defectives are the black sheeps of the irken empire, the outcasts, the weirdos.” Zim grabbed Dib's hands, tangling their fingers together. “I thought I failed the empire being a defective, I thought my whole life didn’t have a purpose and I was better off dead… I thought about many other things all of those weeks I didn't go out. Remember? Before I moved out.

But then I realized it wasn’t my fault. I’ve never chose being a defective, I was just born that way! I tried my best to please the tallest but it didn’t work, and you did the same with Membrane. You did what you could, you even studied science as he always wanted to but in the end, this is your life, you’re the one who chooses what you want to do with it!...

So who cares what the other humans think about you. Who cares what the empire think about me! We might be imperfect to them but to me, you’re perfect! and I wouldn’t choose any other being in the entire universe to be with.”

A small smile showed up on Dib’s lips. He always thought about how many things he and Zim had in common, and the list just kept growing each day. Yes, they both were the outcasts of their respective races, but it didn't matter. “And I wouldn’t choose anyone else but you, Zim… Membrane and the tallest can choke and die, because in the end, we have each other." No, Dib was not going to get over that easily about the whole thing with Membrane, but knowing that he had Zim, made his pain easier to handlem

  
They kissed and hugged until they fell asleep, leaving behind the world and their troubles. 

  
In their races eyes they would never be the winners, but as long as they had each other, they will never lose.

* * *

“Gentlemen, after many months of investigation, tests and failures, I proudly introduce you the Memory Assemblage or MA!” Zim held up small metallic triangle. With black edges and a green neon core, the metallic piece looked like no other kind of technology on earth.

  
Few days before, Membrane contacted Zuñiga and told him that Gaz's body was ready, so he hurried and finished the device to storage her brain's database. 

  
It wasn't an easy thing and the biggest challenge was finding the right material for it. Zim tried everything on earth to make it but nothing helped, no material matched with the brain cortex. In the end, he try with Eix, an especial alien material. It looked like some kind of granite but a bit less heavy and way more pure. The tests results were successful thanks to it. 

  
"Way to go Zigmund!" Melvin applaud happily with his words. 

  
“I still can’t believe you didn’t use my name idea.”

  
“Dibby I’m not having this conversation again! ‘Brain heap’ isn’t an appropriate name for a magnificent piece like this!"

Dib rolled his eyes, remaining quiet, walking to the further corner of the room.

"Professor, can you please open Gaz's casket.” 

Oh, did I forget to say they were at Membrane's house? They were, inside Membrane's personal lab to be precise. 

  
The atmosphere was a bit tense with Dib and Membrane there but they were all doing this for Gaz. Their differences could wait.

Membrane did as told and opened the casket. Gaz look pale, her skin was colder as ever but she looked beautiful and at peace.  
Zim wore a pair of surgical gloves instead of his regular ones. He got closer with some kind of wire with a needle in one side and the other connected to the MA. He basically had to break through Gaz's neck, until the needle reach the cerebellum, but it was hard doing it slowly and in the end, he ended up stabbing her. 

Dib, Melvin and Membrane looked away with it, trusting Zim knew what he was doing.   
“I found the cerebellum, now, I need to upload everything in the MA. Here we go…”

  
The screen blinked for a few seconds before the big ‘UPLOADING’ sign showed up. 

  
Everyone waited anxiously, looking at the screen and back at Gaz every minute. It felt like an eternity but it actually took fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes and all of Gaz memories where inside the little triangle. 

  
“It’s done… Now, Professor would you please open the other casket, and you can close this one if you want.” Zim took out the needle and walked to the other casket. 

Membrane did as told and once he opened it, everyone gasped quietly, looking at the body in there. 

  
Gaz's new body skin looked healthier with a beautiful shade of pink, but besides that, everything looked exactly the same, it was both impressive and creepy. 

  
“Well done professor.” Zim honestly admired? Membranes work. He was a horrible father but a really smart human and that he could respect. “Uh, I need to make a little incision in her neck, is that okay?” 

  
“What for?” Membrane asked as he gave Zigmund and special scalpel made of glass. 

  
“The MA needs to be inside of the body to work. Precisely at the beginning of the spinal cord, so the information inside will run directly into her cerebellum and absorb it.” Zim pushed Gaz's new body a bit to one side, uncovered her neck and got the scalpel closer. It was hard to cut through all the skin tissue and the blood didn’t make it any easier but he made it. He took the cord and needle off of the MA and slowly introduced it into the incision. Seconds later, he heard a cracking sound that indicated (according to Zim) the MA was on its place.

  
Membrane cleaned the wound and closed it with some kind of laser before fixing Gaz position again. “Now what doctor?”

  
Zim took off the surgical gloves and tapped one screen, showing the status of the MA. “We wait. The information is downloading into the new brain. We need to wait until it’s done and then, once Gaz wake up, we’ll know…" He got closer to Dib, smiling at him as held his hand. 

"Don't worry Zigmund, this will work, we work so hard on it. It has to!" Melvin's positivity was sometimes unnerving, but at that moment was very necessary. 

Dib couldn’t talked, he just pressed Zims hand tightly as he looked at his sister. Yes, it had to work, he wanted his sister back more than anything. 

  
They all were nervous about the results. The tests said it was going to work but the only way to find out was looking at how the ‘new’ Gaz would react.

Some minutes later, the process was almost done. A few more seconds. 

  
90%...

  
95%...

  
99%...

Will this work? Will Gaz have her memories back, or she’s not going to be the same anymore? 

Find out next chapter! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I already posted this and it turns out it was just a draft...
> 
> ANYWAY I don't know if some of you have watched Altered Carbon cuz I'm kind of using a few things from it in here ;)
> 
> Thanks for all of your support and love for this fic, you guys are simply amazing! <3


	27. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small delay y'all, I was too tired to function properly yesterday.   
> Anyway happy Zadrday and enjoy!

Welcome back! Ah-- oh, someone wants to tell us a story. Let’s see!

_If you ask me what I remember about the last months, I would probably lie saying I remember nothing. That I only saw darkness and my mind drifted through it. But it wasn’t like that._

_First thing I remember was an office, and me standing in the middle. At first I thought it was my father’s office, it looked exactly the same, but then, when I looked at it closely, I noticed there were some things different. Pictures of cats and dogs, some scientific awards with I name I’ve never heard of, and a woman behind the desk._

_I’ve never seen that woman before but I felt like I knew her, she was so, familiar. Her dark hair and pale skin matched beautifully and her eyes, they looked like, mine… I tried to get closer but when I did, she vanished, and the whole room too._

_Next thing I saw was my house, I saw two kids playing inside the living room, one of them played with some kind of alien plushies, the other was drawing colorful piggies over many paper sheets._

“Good bye son and daughter! Daddy has to go, be nice and obey the robo nanny!”

_My dad went away and a chubby robot came out of the kitchen with two sippy cups. The little girl took one and threw the juice all over the robot, causing it many malfunctions until it stopped moving._

_The scene vanished and a new one showed up. This time one of the kids was crying in the front yard, next to a broken bike. Apparently, he crashed into a tree, ruined the bicycle and hur his knee. The little girl showed up, sighing before she offered a band-aid to him. Once he was patched up, they both laughed and got inside the house._

_Another scene, this time the kids were eating ice cream, the little girl’s cone fell from her hand, making her growled with rage, but before she could explode with some innocent kid passing by, the boy gave her his ice cream, making her smile again._

_Next scene the little girl was at school. She won the best student award that year, something she didn’t care much about but she thought that event was important enough for her father to show up, but he didn’t. A flying screen came inside with a recorded message of his father congratulating her. No, it wasn’t what she wanted, but it was better than nothing, she thought._

_Another scene, this time the kids seemed a bit older, pre-teens maybe. They were at the living room again, fighting over the remote control. One of them wanted to watch some stupid movie about Bigfoot, the other wanted to see that old Pony show she liked so much. They pulled the control out of the other’s hand so many times it flew away, falling and breaking. After blaming each other for twenty minutes, they finally sat down and watched what it was already on screen. It was a series about famous serial killers. None of them liked those kind of shows but they couldn’t change the channel without the remote and both of them were way too stubborn and proud to stand and walk away. So they watched the show in silence, rolling their eyes with the story, but minutes later they found it interesting, they enjoyed it, they loved it._

_After that day, they both watched that show, shared a whole hour together without fighting._

_Scene after scene, I saw them. Playing, fighting, sharing, and then slowly drifting apart as they grew older but still having that weird and beautiful relationship siblings have._

_I saw many other things, the relationship with my father, things I did and the ones I didn’t. Things I regret and things I should cared about more. And then the darkness came again… An empty void pulling me inside, blinding me, paralyzing my body and thoughts._

_It was the end, that I believed, but it was not._

“… She’s waking up!”

“Are you sure? It doesn’t seem like.”

“Look at her eyes!”

Whispers around her got louder and louder. Gaz recognized them, she knew them. She wanted to see them but her eyes felt heavy and she couldn’t opened them easily.

“Gaz?”

“Daughter?”

She finally did it, but even then, her vision was too blurry. She could only see two tall figures next to her and one at the end of the bed. Who were these people? What were they doing there? Were they important to her? It seemed like but, she couldn’t remember.

The more she blinked, the more she saw. She knew this people, right? They looked desperate, happy, like they were expecting something incredible to happen. It was weird but maybe there was a reason why they were acting like that “Dib?... Dad?” her voice was raspy, quiet, almost like a whisper. She tried to touch her throat but her arm was way too weak to even lift her hand.

Membrane and Dib looked at each other shocked, and then they both laughed and cried. They laughed and cried confusing Gaz even more. _What’s wrong with you? You’re acting weirder than usual. If that’s possible._

Gaz opened her mouth but she couldn’t say a thing.

“No, no, no, Gaz! It’s okay, you don’t need to talk or move. You must feel tired, please, don’t force yourself.”

_What? Why should I be tired? What does that mean?_

“Just, do me a favor and nod as an answer. Do you know who I am, right?”

She frowned but did as told, moving her head up and down a bit.

“And-- and, you who he is?” Said Membrane pointing nervously at Dib.

 _Of course I know who that dumbass is._ She nodded again, this time rolling her eyes.

“That’s terrific, absolutely terrific!” Membrane seemed like he was gonna explode with excitement jumping over his seat over and over again.

“Hey sis, is good having you back.” Dib couldn’t stop crying, holding her hand softly while the figure next to them got closer.

“Hi there, Gazlene…” _Doctor nerd_. Yes, that was the other man standing next to Dib. He rested one hand on Dib’s shoulder before he turned his gaze at Zuñiga, smiling widely.

Even when Gaz barely understood what was happening, she quickly noticed there was something different going on between thw two of them. _Finally, you nerds._

“Gaz, you have no idea how happy I am to see you awake...”

 _Awake? What are you-- Dad are you crying?..._ Never in her life ever she saw Membrane showing that much emotion.

Always hidden behind those thick glasses and a lab coat, Membrane's face was hard to decipher but not that day. That day, his emotions where as clear as a crystal.

Gaz had no idea what happened and why Membrane was crying, but she felt something warm inside of her, and a little tear ran down her cheek as she smiled at him. “Dad, what’s go--going on? You’re all ac--acting weird.” her voice was a bit louder this time. Even when everything seemed to look like a lovely scene from some cheesy movie, she needed some answers.

Membrane cleaned his face before looking at Dib. “Well, um, you know--“

“You need to tell her the truth” Zuñiga said with a dead serious glare.

“All of it.” Dib’s face drastically change too, stating those words as he stood up. “Gaz, I’m really glad you’re okay, and I wish I had more time but I have tons of work to do, and so does Zigmund.”

“We’ll come back later to see you. Please take it easy and let us know if you need something.” They smiled at her before walking out of the room.

None of those words helped. Why they were so worried about her? What happened between Dib and Membrane? It looked like they had a fight, or something worse. Gaz looked back at her dad waiting for an explanation.

Membrane sighed, knowing what he had to do, but he was so scared to even start. He already lost his son and he might lose her daughter too, but telling her the truth was the right thing. “Well, I guess it’s better if I start with the most recent events.

A few months ago, something horrible happened, to you…”

* * *

“… But if we implant the MA from the very beginning, when the human is just a smeet--baby, all of the information and memories can be automatically uploaded. Then, when the human is way to old to move or, they have an accident like Gaz, they just need pull out the MA, implant it into another body and they’ll have all of their memories intact without the issues of their old bodies!”

“That in theory sounds useful but problem is, if people with bad intentions get a hold of this information. I mean, what if a terrible politician or a serial killer find a way to change their MAs into a new, innocent looking body? Can you imagine how chaotic that can be?”

“Ugh, you’re right. Humans ruin everything eventually.”

After a long day, Dib and Zim snuggled against each other in bed, having a ‘small’ conversation just like they did every night.

The recent events involving Gaz and the way they helped her, left them thinking about how they could use this new technology. It was something unique and groundbreaking, but it was also delicate.

“I’m just happy everything turned out good. Gaz memories were transferred correctly into her new body and she remembers everything. Soon she’ll be up and messing with us.”

“I’m happy too-- WAIT! Did you have any doubts about it?”

“Well…”

Zim smacked Dib's face with his antennae.

“HEY! What was that for?!”

“How dare you to doubt about my work!”

“I’m not! It’s just, I was afraid there was a malfunction or something and Gaz memories couldn’t work in her new body! You know, malfunctions happens sometimes.”

“No, not to me!”

Dib tiredly squinted at him. “The acid rain machine…”

“OKAY FINE! Maaaaaaybe I've made some mistakes."

"Some?" 

"SILENCE. Point is, I wouldn't let anything happen to your sister. I study every step carefully until I got everything right. Now Gaz is fine and we can move on into our next big project!” 

“Which is…”

“Your spaceship! We have to upgrade it.”

Dib ran his hand through Zim’s head, caressing softly his antennae, smiling with the soft purring coming out of his boyfriend, the sound that always made him sleepy. “You're right! I haven't use it in a while. I’d like to make a small trip with it. You know? Just for fun.”

“Sure, we can visit a planet or two. That can help us see what we need to change and what can be improved.” Zim's face glowed just thinking about it

“Sure. Hey, quick question, what happened to your spaceship? I haven’t seen it since you moved out.”

“Oh my dear Voot cruiser… I completely forgot about it. I had to hide it before I move into GRIMs apartment building.”

“And where is it?”

“It’s underneath--“

“[ _INCOMING CALL. INCOMING CALL_ ]”

An alert ran off loudly around the mansion, making them jumped out of bed.

And the screams of many different animals could be heard at the distance.

“COMPUTER YOU DON’T NEED TO SHOUT, WE ARE RIGHT HERE! AND YOU WOKE UP GRIFFEN'S FRIENDS” Zim stood up fixing himself as one holoscreen popped in front of him.

“[ _Then why are you shouting_?]”

Dib slowly crawled back to bed, wrapping himself around the sheets. “Is it me or computer is getting sassier again?”

“I thought the same, maybe it needs another update and some fixings … Anyway who’s calling at this hour? If it’s professor Grimm give me a second, I need my disguise.”

“[ _Your call is not coming from earth._ ]”

The screen showed Tenns worried face. “ _Zim! I’m so glad you answered!”_

“Tenn! You finally call. Where’s Skoodge?”

“ _He’s fixing some things. Listen I don’t have much time! The tallest kidnapped Lar Narr!_ ”

“They did what?! Why?!”

“ _I don’t know! Some aliens says Lar Narr possess important information they need_.”

“Information? What kind of--“

“ _And that's not the worse part! Look!”_ Tenn held a piece of paper in front of the camera. It was some kind of blueprints and instructions written in irken language.

It took Zim a few seconds to read them and when he finished, his face was pale. It felt like a nightmare, worst than Zim ever imagined. And everything happening with The tallest and the armada finally made sense.

“Zim?” Dib heard the conversation expectantly but didn’t interrupt it until Zim went silent. “Zimmy?... What’s going on?” He turned around and sat down on the bed.

“The tallest… The tallest-- they made new bodies!”

“Uh, is it bad or…?”

Zim immediately jump back on the bed, holding Dib by his shoulders and shaking him. “You don’t understand! They are committing one of the most outrageous crimes in all Irk! Tallest are supposed to give back their titles every three thousand rotations but these tallest don’t want that! They made some new tall bodies, this way they’ll keep their titles for another three thousand rotations! AND NO ONE CAN SAY OR DO ANYTHING AGAINST THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE THE TALLEST!”

“Okay, now that’s bad.”

Bad, so so baaaad.

See ya next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter, just to set up whats coming.  
> Thank you so much for your support and love for this fic, you guys are the best :D and if you have any questions or comments about this fic and the characters, feel free to ask them on my tumblr yourfriendlybisexualien.tumblr.com I'd like to read what you think is coming!


	28. Underneath

Hey, hey welcome back!

Last time Gaz woke up and Zim got some upsetting news about the tallest.

Tenn and Zim talked for several hours. Dib wanted to hear their conversation but he was too tired and fell asleep next to Zim.

“…Thank you all for coming this morning. For the last two years, GRIM labs had been developing the technology that will help us clean the widest and most endangered ecosystem on earth: the ocean.”

_… So that’s why the tallest kidnapped Lar Narr? They need help with their bodies exchange!_

_Correct. They’ll torture him until he cooperates, and once he’s done, they’ll kill him._

_Oh no! No, no, no we can’t let that happen!_

That morning, in the middle of a crowded beach, Zim and his team were giving a press conference about their most recent project.

“There are 5.25 trillion pieces of plastic debris in the ocean. An alarming and dangerous number that represents the lack of importance and care we are giving to it. We had being harmful and careless about for so many years, but this ends today!” Even when Zigmund seemed to be invested about what he was talking, Zim couldn’t stop thinking about his previous conversation with Tenn.

_No you can’t, you need to hurry up and find him. You have to do everything you can to stop the exchange._

_I know that but, what if it’s too late? What if the exchange is about to happen or it already has? What then?_

_Then, prepare to fight._

“Without further ado, I’ll present you the ocean cleanser!” Zim’s team unveiled a huge cylindrical machine with some kind of tubes going insade the water.

People gasped, surprised of what they were looking at, even when no one knew how that worked.

_The tallest broke an important law of the empire. You have the proof right there._

_Yes._

_As I see it, irkens have the right to demand the immediate removal of the tallest from their duties. But, to do so, you’ll need to travel all the way to Irk and demand an audience with the main brains and--_

_And that’s not going to be simple because Irk is highly secure now, and just a bunch of simple aliens can’t stand a chance against the whole armada._

_Exactly…_

“We already installed six machines like this one underwater. They will detect any piece of plastic, catch it and send them to this machine.” Zim pointed at the machine as one of his scientist pressed a red button in the middle of it. A loud whirring sound roamed out of it, and after a couple of seconds, it stopped. “Right now, the cleanser extract seventy pounds of plastic debris.”

Another scientist opened some kind of sliding door on the machine, showing a glass window and behind it, a of the plascti trash Zim was talking about.

People applaud, admiring the functionality of the new invention but Zim quickly asked for silence. “This is just the prototype and as you can see, it worked perfectly. In a couple of months every beach in the country we’ll have its own cleanser. In two years, every beach around the world.”

_Then this is it. War is our only option now. We either free Irk from Miyuki and Spork reign or die trying._

_I’m afraid so._

_And what about you Zim?_

_Eh?_

People congratulated and praised him over and over again, just how he loved it, though this time he couldn’t enjoyed any of it.

_Are you really going to stay on earth while we fight for Irk?! Are you really going to leave this to us?!_

He smiled and waved looking at the happy faces around him. Humans feeling grateful for having such an amazing person working for their well-being.

_I know what you think about Irk but it’s your home planet, not earth! It doesn’t matter how good your disguise is, deep down, you are an irken…_

“Doctor Zuñiga! You realize what you’re doing? You’re going to save earth! Our home! You’re going to save us!” An excited girl screamed out those words.

Now he was consider the savior of a race he wasn't part of it? A revolting feeling inside almost made him threw up. 

_Tenn I--_

_This is going to be your war too. You want to be remembered as the irken who turn his back on us?..._

“Doctor Zuñiga, you really are a savior!”

_We still have a chance, Zim. You still have a chance. I hope you choose wisely…_

* * *

The bittersweet feeling kept bugging him the rest of the day. Zim couldn’t think of anything else so he decided to visit Gaz with Dib and see how she was doing. Maybe some good news about his boyfriend's sister could distract him. 

“Zim, is everything okay? You’ve been reeeally quiet all of this time and it’s kind of weird.” As soon as they got into Membrane's front yard, Dib stopped walking, blocking his boyfriend's path and whispered his concerns.

“Huh? Um, yes, I am okay. No need to worry Dibby!” He faked a smile and gave him a quick pecked before getting inside the house.

Both passed by Membrane as they head upstairs where Gaz was resting.

Things between Membrane and Dib were still a bit tense but better than the last days. Dib was trying to be mature, not because he had to, just because Gaz was still recovering and her peace was more important than his resentment.

And speaking about peace, once they got into her room, they immediately turned around and walked out. Gaz was taking a nap and none of them wanted to disturb it. 

Instead of going out, Dib suggested they should stay in his old bedroom while they waited for Gaz to wake up.

Dusty boxes scattered around, some old posters Dib didn’t took off and his old bed were still there. Dib said something about being tired and they should rest on his bed while they wait.

Of course this was just an excuse to make out with Zim, but his plan didn’t come out as expected.

“… Seriously Zim, what’s going on? We are all alone in here. Usually you wouldn’t miss the chance to rip my clothes off and do whatever you want.”

Zim sighed looking away. Of course something was bugging him but he had no idea how to start explaining. “That is correct Dibby dear, I wouldn’t miss chance but right now I’m not in the mood.”

“And why is that?”

He sat down on the bed followed by Dib. “An impending war against the tallest is more likely to happen any minute. Irk's future is now in danger and our only choice is fighting back.”

“So that means…”

“I have to join the resistance, now.”

Dib said nothing. He understood exactly why Zim was so concerned and he was too.

“As a former invader, I should stay away and let the tallest do what they want. They are our leaders and whatever they do can’t be judged. But as an irken, I should fight against anyone who breaks the laws of the empire, including the tallests.” Zim's conflicted thoughts ran inside his head like wild manglehorgs destroying everything on their path.

“Ok, I get it. Choices are you either go or don’t, but you are thinking about this in the wrong way.”

“Wrong? How come?”

Dib grabbed Zim’s hands, caressing them with one thumb. “Don’t think as an invader, or as an Irken, do it as yourself. What do you want Zim?”

“I… I don’t know.” Zim stood up and walked around the room. “I’m a defective, they turned their backs on me as soon as they found out. No one cared if I was alive or dead so why should I care about them at all?!” Even when he tried to forget it, all around his exile and being defective still stung from time to time. “I have a nice life here in earth! I learned how to behave like a human, built incredible machines, got everyone’s admiration, became the owner of GRIM labs, and I even have a boyfriend!... My life here is settled, I can’t just throw everything away and go to some stupid war on space!” confusion, anger and frustration mixed up creating a sour feeling that made his squeedlyspooch rumbled, like he had the worst stomachache ever. Zim stopped by some poster with the ‘BELIEVE’ word in it, a dark blue starry background, and the face of a gray alien in the middle. “Their doom shouldn’t be my concern!… Right?”

The door suddenly opened up and at the other side, a sleepy Gaz was standing.

Dib and Zim were shocked, freezing in their places as the girl came inside. Even when she looked so weak and defenseless, wearing pink pijamas with fluffy unicorns all over it, she was still the most terrifying being ever. 

“G--ga--ga-- Gaz! Wh-- what are you doing there?! You should be resting sister dear!”

“Yes, Gaz! You better get back to bed and rest! We’ll be there in a min--“

“You almost fooled me, Zim” Gaz sat down on the bed next to Dib, enjoying their scared faces.

“I--I don’t know what are you--?"

“I’m a light sleeper and I was having a really nice nap until I heard you two talking. Ugh you are so loud... I came here to punch you, but your conversation seemed interesting so I listened to it behind the door.” 

Dib and Zim looked at each other and then back at Gaz. Yes heard _everything_.

“So, you knew he was Zim all of these time?”

“Not at the beginning. He just seemed to be some weird scientist until you complained about him being an asshole, making fun of you and treating you like a servant...”

Zim squinted at Dib.

“Oh come on! You were!”

Gaz rolled her eyes with annoyance. “Whatever, that's how I found out doctor nerd was Zim on a better disguise. No one else would care enough for you to make your life a real hell."

Dib scoffed crossing his arms over his chest. "Great, thanks for telling me..." 

"Oh shut up, Dib. And answering your question Zim, as I see it, you should be worried about your planet's faith. This tallest dudes are not only going to screw you over but your next generations too.”

“She’s right. You have the right to be mad at them and everyone who were a jerk to you but, what about the kids? Uh, smeets. They haven’t done anything. You think they deserve a horrible future with some crappy tallests? What if this war can change things for the irken empire? Maybe this can help. Maybe you can choose new a better leaders. And they won't ever brainwashed smeets to be their loyal suicidal soldiers, they could be anything they want! They can have the chance you, Tenn and Skoodge had here on earth.”

He didn’t consider that but it made sense. This war could be a new beginning for the irken empire. “Okay good, let's say I join the resistance and fight at this war. What about the Labs? What about all my projects? Professor Grimm is retired and I need someone capable of taking my place.” He rubbed his face grunting. This whole situation was so complicated. "I can not disappear just like that. There are millions of people relaying on me right now. It wouldn't be fair for them..."

The room went silent for some minutes until Gaz cleared her throat. “I’ll take your place.” 

“You will?!” Both of them screamed out at Gaz.

“Sure, I mean, I’ve been in coma for so many months, my life basically paused but not everyone else's. I already lost my video games clients, my partners and the ideas I had for future games. It's gonna be hard to get everything back and to be honest, I'm not looking forward for it... So why not? Being in charge of a bunch of hippie scientists can't be that hard and I kind of owe you for keeping my memories intact in this new body.” Gaz held her arms out, stretching them and her fingers. She was still a bit confused about how they made a whole new body to save her but in her own way, she was grateful for it. “Besides, this will be a little payback to my dad for not telling my about my mom before.” 

Dib’s face turned blank with that. “So… He told you?”

“Yeah, he did. I’m not mad, but I’m not happy either so, me working on science but not at his labs should be enough punishment, at least by now.”

Dib was glad she took it better than he did, and her idea was incredibly good. “What do you think, Zim?”

Zim still pondered about it. There were a few things he needed to do before going away but by now, one issue was solved. “… There are thousands of smeets ready to die for the empire and some unscrupulous tallest who only care about themselves. They don’t deserve that.” Zim took a deep breath as his hands turned into fists. “I have to fight. I have to do everything I can for their freedom, our freedom!...”

“You mean we will fight for it!” Said Dib puffing his chest as he stood proudly next to Zim. The idea of an intergalactic war sounded cool in his head. A bit terrifying, but cool.

“Wait, what?! ”

“I’ll go with you! I’ll fight next to you in this war and kick your tallests ass!”

“No, you’re not doing such a thing!”

“What?!”

“You have no idea how dangerous this is going to be! The irken armada is ruthless, they have the best weaponry, their soldiers never stop until their enemy is defeated!...” Memories of many aliens killed by the irken armada showed up in Zim's mind. Chills ran through his back imagining Dib being one of them. “Dib, I love you and I appreciate your support, but I would never forgive myself if something happened to you… You have to stay here, keep working with the swollen eyeballs and live your life. Maybe one day I’ll get back and we can be together again! But if I won’t, I want you to have a nice and long life.” Zim didn’t want to be away from Dib, but he couldn't bear the thought of him suffering or dying. Leaving him on earth was going to be the hardest thing for him. 

Dib held Zim by his shoulders with a harsh grip. “No, I won’t do such a thing! I can’t stay here on earth and live without you!”

“But Dib--!“

“NO, ZIM I WONT DO IT--!”

“Ugh you two are unbelievable.” Said Gaz as she got herself comfortable on Dib’s bed. “Zim, my stupid brother won’t stay, no matter what you say.”

“Thats right! Hey, don't call me stupid!”

“And even if you go without him. He’ll do anything to follow you… Did you forget about that time you traveled around the world placing those weirds monoliths part of some stupid weapon? He went after aaall the way you until he finally ruined your plans.”

“Oh yeah, I used all of Membrane's credit cards that time…" Dib chuckled remembering it." And now thanks to you I know how to build a spaceship so even if you take mine, I’ll make another one and go after you!” 

Zim frowned a bit worried trying to find a solution but it was kind of a dead end. He knew pretty well how stubborn Dib could be when something got on his mind. Nothing and no one could stop him.

"And be honest, you can't live without him as well. You two really need each other. No matter how cheesy and lame that sounds..."

Zim turned his face away, not wanting to admit Gaz words. 

Dib loosen his grip, sliding his hands softly over Zim's shoulders and arms. "We are bonding partners…” 

Those words snapped Zim out of his thoughts immediately.

“We have to fight along, protect the other and risk our lives for the other until, one day, we die together in battle… I mean, it would be better if we don’t die! But, if we do, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Zim’s chest beat hard with those words, spreading a warm feeling around his body. He was right, as bonding partners they had to be together, no matter how risky things could get. "I wouldn't want it any other way too." He took Dib by his collar, pulling him closer and closer...

“If you kiss, I swear I’ll kick your asses so hard you won’t sit properly in two weeks.”

They quickly stepped back, blushing deeply.

“Thanks Gaz, we couldn’t do this without your help.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, now go. You have so much shit to do and I still need that nap.”

They insisted on helping Gaz moved to her bedroom, but she called them ridiculous and pushed them away alleging she could do it herself.

They quickly got out of the house, planning all of the things they needed to do before leaving earth.

“… Then we’ll get the space ship but there’s something I really need to do now.” 

“And that is?...”

“Talk to professor Grimm.”

“Oh sure he needs to know you’re leaving but, what are you gonna tell him?”

“The truth…” with no hesitation in his voice, Zim answered.

Yes he was more than ready to reveal who he really was to his former boss and mentor.

* * *

“… So, what do I owe this reunion? Is not that I don’t like to see my boy and his boyfriend but, I have to admit your call was a bit surprising.”

Back on his Mansion, Zim called professor Grimm and asked him to meet them there. Luckily he was still in the country doing an exploration in some caverns located in the next city, so it took him just a couple of hours to travel back.

At the main living room, Zim and Dib sat in front of Grimm. He felt a bit nervous about Zim’s decision about telling the truth. Years back, there was nothing Dib wished more than people knowing Zim's true nature, but not at that moment, and he had no idea how a seventy year old man was going to take it.

“Yes, I know this is unusual but the circumstances made it necessary…”

Grimm raised an eyebrow a bit confused. “And what circumstances are those, Zigmund?”

Zim took a deep breath before standing up, unsure of what he was about to do, but it was too late for regrets. “I’ve been lying to you all of these years…”

Grimm's face changed immediately with those words.

“I am not Zigmund Zuñiga. I’m not even human…” He slowly pulled out his wig, and as he did, his fake human's features disappeared.

The old man's eyes widened looking at the being in front of him. Long black antennae perking up proudly over a hairless green head, and the huge magenta bug-like eyes fixing on him.

Dib looked at Grimm and back at Zim waiting for an answer. His astonishment was noticeable but it was hard to tell what Grimm was going to do next.

“My name is Zim. I am a former invader from planet Irk. My mission on earth was conquer it for my leaders, but then something happened and I got exiled. I had no other choice but stay and live here…” 

“He’s not a menace anymore professor! In fact, he had done more for humanity than humans themselves, trust me! I wouldn't be his boyfriend if it wasn't like that!" The silence of the old man got Dib anxious, so he decided to chime in, even though that explanation was kind of unnecessary.

Grimm approached carefully. Turning his head side to side, looking at Zim's face, studying him from up close. He wasn't scared at all, he kind of looked the opposite. “Well, your skin is exactly as I remember… But your eyes, it’s a shame you can’t show them more, they’re beautiful.” 

Zim blushed a bit with those words.

“Remember?... How can you remember his skin? Did you see it before?”

Professor Grimm smile widely as he walked away, towards the chimney in the middle of the living room. “I appreciate your honesty, Zigmund, I mean, Zim!... And since you revealed a secret to me, it’s only fair I do the same to you...”

Zim and Dib's eyes widened then, shocked with Grimm's words. “Secret? What secret?”

The four stone lion figures above the chimney had three eyes. Strange, but nothing questionable since rich people are quite eccentric with their decorations. Grimm pressed the extra eyes in an specific order and a couple of seconds later, the chimney raised up from the floor, high enough for Grimm to get inside. 

“You knew that was there?” whispered Dib without taking his eyes off Grimm.

“I-- no, I had no idea… Uh professor. What is that?”

Grimm pressed some buttons over the wall next to him. “Come with me and find out, I bet Dib is gonna love it. Oh and put your disguise back. Not everyone is going to take it as lightly as I did.”

Both did as told, walking inside and as they did a glass door shut behind them. The floor started moving downward as some kind of elevator. Zim and Dib held each other once everything got dark, not sure of what was going on.

"Professor, where are we going?" 

"Just wait and see."

Some minutes later, the place lit up again with an spectacular view. 

Computers and desks at one side, whiteboards with millioms of notes, pictures and information at the other, and many people dressed in black running around. It looked like some kind of government high-tech office but the particular logo on all the things and walls wasn't used by any government entity. 

Zim was way confused.

Dib couldn’t articulate any word as he kept looking. He recognized the logo, he knew who it belonged to. 

“Zim, Dib. Welcome to the swollen eyeballs headquarters…” 

All the secrets away! But this has just started. Next chapter you’ll find out more about our favorite father figure and his secret duty, see ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited about this and the next chapter! The story is finally getting where I want, and don't worry, there are many interesting things coming :D  
> Thanks for reading this story, lov ya! <3


	29. He didn't have to be

Hey, hi! Last time we discovered something interesting about Professor Grimm, and now we will know more of him!

Once they got down of the elevator, Grimm guided them through the place.

People walked around, too busy to even notice they were there at all.

Dib felt like a kid in a toy store, running around excitedly, looking at the pictures of many cryptids over the walls, information about paranormal events on the screens, and even recognizing a few agents he collaborated with in the past.

Zim basically dragged him around, following Grimm until they got into some office.

It look almost like Grimms old office at the labs, many screens and pictures but this ones had paranormal stuff all over them.

“That’s the first picture of Bigfoot! And that’s the first picture of Loch Ness monster! AND THATS MARS FACE, AND--“

Grimm chuckled at Dib’s excitement as he sat down at the other side of the desk.

Zim took a sit in front him, waiting for Dib but it was obvious that he didn’t want to have a sit yet. “So you’re part of this swollen thingy? How come I never knew about this?”

“Well, it’s supposed to be a secret. That’s the whole point.”

“But Dib told me he was part of it since we met, back in High Skool…”

“I only told you because I wanted to scare you! No one else knew!” Dib finally sat down, frowning at Zim. “Well Gaz and Membrane knew, but they never believed me so it was fine. But I have to say professor, I would never guess you were part of the organization!”

“Thank you, it wasn’t easy, especially with Griffen always playing around the mansion. I thought he might activate the entrance one day, but luckily it never happened.”

Zim remembered how nervous Grimm got every time Gir played in that room and only that room. It was curious but he brushed it off eventually.

“So what’s your position in here? I mean, I guess you’re an agent but I can’t remember if I ever talked to you at all.”

Grimm stood up and typed over the screens behind him. “Oh we did. We talked a few times actually… You see, I’m not only part of the society, this is my legacy.”

The screen showed many old pictures of different people, between them, a single shot of a man who looked almost like Grimm.

“My grandfather's family didn't have enough money to send him to school, so he accepted to work as a janitor for a brilliant man, the one and only, Nikola Tesla. My grandfather wasn't only his janitor, he was an apprentice too. The man was a genius, way ahead from his era, known for his scientific breakthroughs. Unfortunately, as everything good in this country, the government found out and took everything away from him, pretending Tesla was crazy… What the government never knew was that Tesla gave my grandfather many of his diaries, all of his inventions, theories and many other scientific things were there!” 

Grimm pressed some code in a panel over the wall, and once the system accepted it, said wall went down, revealing a display cabinet securing Teslas old diaries.

“While the government kept an eye on Tesla, my grandfather found a way to developed his technology in a secret lab. A lab that eventually became GRIM labs. Now, Tesla always mentioned some stories about he being contacted by aliens. Many of his greatest inventions existed thanks to some extraterrestrial beings who contacted him through his dreams, or at least that how Tesla explained it. So, in his free time, my grandfather investigated more about this and you know what he found out?! Those aliens were real! They were from Mars!” 

Dib gave a quick glanced at Zim, who only nodded as a way of saying _Yes, I knew there used to be aliens in Mars. I’ll explained you what happened to them later._

“They were testing their communication devices with us, and only few humans were capable of understand what were they saying. This whole investigation was made in secrecy too, just in case the government wanted to put their hands on it, just as they did on Roswell... My grandfather and some allies he made along the way, discovered hundreds of other mysteries about different creatures living on earth, fantastic things people can only dream of! But such a delicate information couldn’t be shared by letters or telephone. They used to meet in different secret locations around the country. Eventually they named themselves the Swollen eyeballs society. A society dedicated solely to investigate, analyze and preserve every kind of paranormal activity in our planet.

Once the labs got enough money, my grandfather bought this mansion and built the quarters, so he and his allies had a safe place were they could work and discuss about their discoveries.”

Grimm close down the wall, hiding the diaries again before he walked back and sat down.

“All of the members chose my grandfather as their leader. Eventually, my father inherited the labs and once he was ready, my grandfather’s position at the society. Many years later both positions were given to me and—“

“WAIT. If your grandfather was the leader, and then your father, and then you… That means you-- you-- YOU ARE SUPERIOR AGENT LONGHEAD!” To Dib, all of this was insane but in a good way. His excitement was out of the roof. He couldn’t even stay still on his seat, jumping again and again as he talked. “You-- you have no idea what an honor this is! I MEAN! I admire you as GRIM labs CEO, but the swollen eyeballs--! I MEAN-- I JUST--“

“So this is how you found out I’m an alien or…?” Zim loved looking at his boyfriend so thrilled, but he had many questions for the old man.

“Oh that! No, no. I found out because, well, you were kind of obvious.”

“What?”

“What?!”

“Years ago. When you and Gir came into the lab looking for job, the only thing that made you look like a human was your wig and the fake lenses…”

“You got to be kidding me.” All of Dib excitement vanished once he listened to the story.

“Yes… You see years ago... ”

\- - - - - -

**_Flashbacks. 5 years ago._ **

_I made some bad decisions at the labs and it almost went bankrupt._

_I begged heavens for a miracle, and one day, it happened…_

“I am Zigmund and I came here to apply for one of your scientists jobs! As you can see I am more than qualified for this job! I even brought my own Lab coat, SEE?!”

_I would never forget that day… The green skin, the clearly fake eye lenses, that strange hairy wig, no ears and nose in sight, and the little silver robot dressed like a scientist next to you... I knew you weren’t from this planet right away but, I decided to play along just to see what your intentions were._

_Once you passed the tests and insisted on having your ‘brother’ Griffen as your personal assistant. I left you at the main labsso you could work on one of our on going projects._

“EH? WHAT IS THIS MACHINE FOR?”

“Is a machine for seeds. It makes the planting job easier for farmers by making three holes at the same time and then laying the seeds automatically in each hole.”

“And why only three holes?! This machine should be able to make hundreds of holes!”

“Well, this is just a prototype so--“

“WASTE OF TIME! I Zim-- I MEAN! Zigmund! Can make a better machine than this thing! GIVE ME!”

_You pushed the scientist away and quickly changed the whole project. I never saw anyone working as fast and efficiently as you, and once you finished, a bunch of scientists were there, looking curiously at what you were holding._

“BEHOLD! This will solve the farmers problems!”

It look like a weapon, a futuristic, weird weapon and nothing impressive, at least not for the scientists until…

“And how exactly does that work? “

“I’m glad you ask! Now, instead of shooting those boring seeds, this gun shoots a powerful laser that makes plants grows in seconds. LET ME SHOW YOU!”

_You jumped over the table, shot at the nearest wall and just as you said, a tomatoes plant grew out of nowhere! We all were shocked. The new guy made a better invention in fifteen minutes than any of my scientists did in seven years!_

_Project after project, you impressed us. You were so creative, a bit loud, bossy, and you called people ‘pigs’ but you were incredibly smart and most of them didn’t care._

_Slowly, the labs got back in track and it was all thanks to you, so as a reward and favor. I decided I should helped you._

“So, Zigmund, how are things doing?”

_That night, I invited you to my mansion for dinner. I was curious to know more about who you were, but I also had something else in mind._

“Eh? Things are going good, yes, yes! I finally finished my trash remover and tomorrow I’ll start working on my rain machine!”

“Uh, rain machine?”

“YES! Rain is water, polluted water coming from heaven. If it was clean, we could use it to supply the city instead of using that filthy water from rivers and oceans! That way the smelly pigs-- EH! Humans!-- EH! Normal people like me! Could drink this water without getting sick!”

_Your mannerisms were exaggerated, your voice too loud, and your expressions all over the place. You were smart but your social skills were, not so good._

“That could be useful, yes, but sounds a bit improbable… If you want to clean rain, you also need cleaner oceans and rivers since most of the water on clouds are from there. So my advice is you should focus on that first.”

“Clean the oceans and rivers, hmm…”

“Yes, but we can talk about it later. Now there’s something I want to ask you...”

_I knew you were an alien. Chances were someone else found out too and I couldn’t let that happen._

“Is there a chance you visit my dermatologist?”

“Eh, dermato-logist?”

“Yes, the skin doctor! I just want to make sure you and your sibling won’t get worse. I mean, your condition seems to be, unique… I excuse myself if I’m being intrusive but I’m worried. I can't let something bad happens to my best scientist!”

 _You got really nervous when I mentioned your skin and it showed, but you tried your best to take it lightly._ “Uh, yes. My skin, ah, it’s nothing serious but I’ll go to the skin doctor! I have one already so don’t worry! I don’t need yours!... Yes, I have my own personal skin doctor! I’m sure he can do something about my skin.”

“Alright, if you got that cover I won’t insist. Oh and you don’t have to wear your lab coat outside the labs. You can use any clothes you want!”

“My clothes? Uh, but I like this clothes! I don’t have any others.” _You looked down at yourself when I mentioned it. It seemed like you were confused about it, like having spare clothes wasn’t your thing._

_Yeah, he always used the same uniform each day when we were kids._

_Silence!_

_Anyway, I was ready to help you with that too._ “You know what? Come with me! I think I have some clothes in my wardrobe that I won’t use anymore, you and your sibling can have them!”

_My intention with the dinner was getting to know you a bit better, maybe discover were you came from, but my father instincts came out when I saw how happy you were trying my clothes. It seemed to me like, that was the first time someone had a nice gesture with you._

_As the days passed, I thought you another things as well. Manners, culture, what kind of words were appropriate to use with humans, social media and much more. You were so eager to learn, paying attention to all of my feedbacks, and you even changed your disguise and Griffens! In one year, you became the Zigmund Zuñiga everyone knows and love._

\- - - - - -

It was hard to believe the same alien whose disguise was so bad could passed as any other human. But it wasn’t Zim's doing, Dib finally understood who was the responsible of that transformation.

Grimm, that old kind man took a literal alien, raised him with so much love and patience and in the end, he changed for good.

And he was right, no one ever gave Zim such a positive response before he did.

He was part of a cruel empire, irkens only existed to obey and serve, and when Zim hadn’t had to do that anymore, he was able to choose whatever path he wanted and luckily, he had some good guidance.

“I can’t believe you met the loud, obviously an alien Zim and decided to help him instead of, I don’t know, capturing him or something!”

“Seriously?!”

“Specially when you are the headmaster of all the swollen eyeballs! I mean, it’s hard to believe!”

Grimm just nodded. “Well, you know our goal at the society isn’t fight against aliens or the paranormal beings right? We have to study them, find out what are they doing between us. If they are an actual menace, we have to do what’s better before the government finds out, if not, we have to find a way to work together. That’s why we hadn’t trapped Bigfoot! He’s not a monster, he’s not confused, he just wants to live peacefully and that’s what we promised to him!”

Zim had no idea those were the actual purposes of that organization, he was eye siding Dib, trying to make him feel bad about how he treated him when they met.

And yes, Dib was a bit embarrassed about it but he brushed that off. “But when exactly you knew Zim wasn’t a menace?”

“Well, thanks to you Dib, it took me some time.”

“Me?”

“When I made my own research about Zim through our database at the swollen eyeballs, I found more than I thought… Hundreds of entries about some mean green alien named ‘Zim’, living between us. According to the entries, his goals were either destroying us or conquer our planet for something called the irken Armada.”

Dib's face turned red in seconds, remembering the entries. He thought no one payed attention to any of those ramblings but now that he knew the actual headmaster read them all, he felt like dying out of embarrassment.

“You had a, interesting point of view about Zim, and even when it made sense, whenever I looked at him, none of it seemed to be true. All of his ideas and projects were related directly to cleaning earth. Every time he saw a problem with something about humans wellbeing, he tried his best to find a solution. In the end, I thought that if he was an actual menace, there was no way he would care about our environment at all.”

“Well… I was trying to clean earth because it’s dirty. That’s it. If I was going to be trapped in this planet for the rest of my life, the least I could do was cleaning it!” Not entirely true… That was his plan at first, but then he actually got attached to earth.

“Anyway, the next years I completely forgot Zim wasn’t human at all, and I even stopped questioning why he was here. I only looked at him as Zigmund, the son I’ve never had.”

Those words always made Zim smile. It was weird being called ‘son’ when the only idea about parents he had was a robotic arm feeding him But Grimm made it sound so natural, it wasn’t uncomfortable or out of place. 

“Wait. So you knew I knew Zim and… You weren’t afraid of me and him meeting again? I mean, I did tried to reveal his real self again.”

“Oh, that! No, not at all. I actually counted with it!”

“You counted with it?”

“Why?”

The boys looked at Grimm puzzled, awaiting for his explanation.

“You see, once Zigmund had fame and everyone’s praising, he started loosing his spark. That special thing that made him work excitedly on each project like it was the first one. I was worried about him, I did what I could to cheer him up but nothing seemed to work.

I checked Dib’s entries again to see if there was something helpful, something that Zim might need or want to feel inspired again, but I found nothing. Nothing until, I noticed how much passion your entries about Zim had. There were a few more about some other cryptids but you never talked about them like you did with him. Once I made some calls to your old Skool and talked to some of your classmates I noticed an interesting pattern… Every time Dib ruined one of Zim's plans, he stepped up his game doing something worse. Plan after plan, this happened and that’s when I noticed what Zim was lacking: a nemesis, someone who got on his nerves and forced him to move further. And I was right! Once Dib started working at the labs, Zim's spark was back and brighter than ever! My plan worked wonderfully but, to be honest, I’ve never expected you to get together, that was a nice surprise.”

Dib and Zim were a constant in their world, even when one of them tried to push the other away, faith always found a way to get them back together.

“You see Dibby! I couldn’t live without your big head next to me!” Zim nuzzled his face playfully against Dib’s face.

“Big head, seriously?” He rolled his eyes at first but chuckled quietly with his boyfriend's affective gesture.

“It feels really good to finally talk about all of this! But tell me, why you decided to come clean now? I sense there’s a reason. Am I wrong?”

He almost forgot what they were there for. Zim took a deep, preparing himself mentally before talking. “My ta-- I mean the tallest, the ones who lead the irken empire are committing so many crimes against my race’s law. Our only option is declaring war, fight until we get them out or die trying.” Every time Zim rephrased it, the uncomfortable bittersweet feeling took over him. “I really don’t want to be part of it but, it’s my dutty as an irken, I have to make sure my planet’s future won’t be corrupted by anyone, specially the ones supposed to be our leaders… Me and Dib will go, we'll fight and hopefully we’ll win, but we'll probably won’t be back on earth ever again.”

Nothing could prepare him to hear that. Grimm remained silent, slowly turning his chair around and face the screens instead of them.

Dib and Zim looked at each other, not knowing whay to say or do. 

They remained silent for a couple of minutes until Dib couldn’t bear it anymore. “And-- And don’t worry about the labs! My sister Gaz is going to take care of them. She’s smarter than any of us. You can be sure the labs will be in good hands!”

Still nothing, Grimm wasn’t even moving.

“I know it sounds bad but, I’ll probably be back one day! If everything turns out good and we won, of course.” Zim walked to Grimm's chair. “I wanted to tell you this because, there are so many things I owe you. My life here on earth wouldn’t be the same if I didn’t meet you! And I just-- I just want to say, thank you…” None of those words got a response from Grimm, and Zim didn’t know what else he could do.

“I knew this could happen… I hope it doesn’t but, deep inside I knew one day you had to go, though I didn’t expect it was this way.” The old man turn around with a tissue in his hand. He was crushed by those news, and he couldn’t hide his sadness as many tears ran through his wrinkled face.

Zim chest felt tighten by the sad look on him And before he could say something, Grimm hugged him.

“Excuse this old man for being so sentimental but, you really changed my life. You and Griffen were the family I’ve never knew I needed and even when our time together was short, but I will always cherish it.”

Zim slowly wrapped his arms around Grimms back, feeling his eyes tearing up. “I’ll cherish it too. I will miss you so much professor, you will always be my father, no matter how far I’ll go.” He choked his loud sobbing against Grimm's shoulder. He was ready to tell the truth, ready to accept Grimm's rejection or fear. But he wasn’t ready for the overwhelming feeling he had at that moment. 

They cried for a while and then Grimm cleaned his face laughing. “Well, I guess you too have so much things to do before your trip. But before you go, can you tell me something?”

“Sure, professor. What is it?”

“Why did you blow up the moon?”

“Uh, it was Dib's fault."

Dib face palmed with that answer. “Tell him the truth!”

“FINE! One day at school, we were reading about werewolves and how they became this huge creatures when there’s full moon. Dib scared me saying werewolves could smell aliens and they looooved eating them!”

Dib laughed remembering Zim’s scared face at that time. 

“So I blew up the moon thinking this could prevent them from changing!-- SHUT UP DIB, IT WAS YOUR FAULT!”

Dib laughed harder and Grimm couldn’t help but laughing too, followed by Zim. The story was stupid but plausible. “Well, Werewolves have a keen sense of smell, so it’s probably they could actually notice you are different from a human.”

“Huh? What?” Zim's eye twitched with it.

“You’ve seen werewolves before professor?!” Dib eyes shined with excitement again.

“I did, I did. Many years ago, while I was visiting a friend in Scotland…”

With the truth revealed, they knew how big was Grimm's heart. He didn't have to be a father for Zim, but he did. And this was something Zim would appreciate from the rest of his days. 

I'm not crying, you're crying! This a chapter has so many feelings, I need more tissues! 

See you next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I cried sooooo much writing this and I hope you too xD   
> Also, you need to remember this is an alternate universe, so Tesla's story is different from the real one. 
> 
> Next chapter will be a bit fluffy and smutty, just FYI ;) 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support, love ya!


	30. Before we go (part 1)

Hi, welcome back! Last chapter we cried about Grimm and Zim realizing how much they’re going to miss each other.

Hard times are coming but for now, let’s see how the boys are getting ready for it!

The ship was their main concern. It needed an upgrade and since they didn’t have much time, they basically merged Zim’s old Voot and the Mothman into one, larger, functional ship. The Voot's engine and weapons, and the Mothman's design, plus some additions Zim and Dib found important, the spaceship will be a one of a kind vehicle, they even decided changing the name, though none of them agreed on one. And yes, Dib wanted to name it after another crytpid.

While Dib kept working on the ship, Zim went back to GRIM labs. He didn’t want people to know he was leaving, but he did a press conference announcing Gaz as the Lab's vice president, a shocking decision to everyone but, no one dare to say something against it.

“… And last for not least, the CEO's office, now yours.”

Unimpressed as usual, Gaz walked through the labs areas barely answering with some snarky comments here and there. It was her first time in the labs and even when she didn’t show it, she was really impressed by the place. “A vending machine full of candies? Not surprised…”

“Well, I do like candies. And Dib too.”

“Answer me this before I sat down. Did you two had sex in here? I don’t really care, I just want to know in case I need to burn down the furnitures.”

Zim’s cheeks turned red in seconds with that question. “I-- We, don’t. No, not here, no--“

“Not here?!” knowing everything was clear, Gaz took a seat, holding her feet above the desk. “You kinky bastards had sex in the work place! I thought my brother would never do something like that but, well done! How come you didn’t do it in this amazing office?”

“Well, professor Grimm kind of caught us once-- THAT ISN’T IMPORTANT!” Zim shook his head a couple of times before grabbing some of folders over the desk. “You have to check these. Each of them represent a current project and some possible ones we can work on next year.”

Gaz took the folder out of Zim’s hands and gave them a quick flick through. “Yeah, yeah, all the hippie campaigns to save earth are here, noted but what about the MA?”

Zim squinted a bit with that. “The MA?... What about it?”

“So, you created a way to save every single memory of a human being and you’re not gonna use it to profit from? Wow.”

“Uh, that wasn’t the plan… I mean, Dib mentioned this could help humans in many ways but we also discussed about the disadvantages and the possible dangers of humans having access to this. Besides, MÁS only work if a human has a second body to transfer everything to.” 

Gaz was an smart woman, not only about technology and science, but she was also amazing for business overall. She already thought about four ways to make things work with the MA. “But you did that too, you created a second body for me. A new, healthy, better body.”

“Actually, your dad did, I only gave him the material to work on--“

“Yeah, I know what Membrane did.” Gaz reclined on her sit, looking like she was the CEO for many years already. “I’m just saying Zim, with that kind of shit in the labs, we could earn so much money! I bet some kings and important people would pay lots of money just to have a spare body.”

“Yes, but that’s the thing! What if some corrupted government man wants to have one? It will be our fault giving a new healthy body to that kind of people!”

Gaz sat straight again, showing the biggest, creepiest smile Zim had ever seen on her. “You let me worry about that, Zigmund…”

Zim was unsure about letting Gaz had a hold on that, but just before he answered, his phone rang. “Hi Dibby… Yes, she’s here with me. I don’t know?… Ok, I’ll tell her. See you later-- NO, WE ARE NOT GOING TO CALL OUR SHIP THE KRAKEN, BYE!” An annoyed Zim finished the call, putting his phone back into his pocket. “Dib said he wants to see you at Bloatys in an hour.”

“Nice, free pizza. Hey, why he didn’t call--“ Gaz took her phone out and immediately noticed it ran out of battery. “Nevermind.”

“Yes, yes, and since we finished our tour, I’ll leave you alone so you can get familiar with the place and all.” Zim turned around ready to leave but just as he did, Gaz talked again.

“This is a great opportunity Zim! GRIM labs will be known as pioneers if you only let this happen!”

“We’ll see Gazlene, We’ll see…” He didn’t turned to see her, just walked out as fast as he could. He had so much things to do before they left, and worrying about that kind of project wasn’t one of them.

He knew it could gave the labs all the money they needed for current projects, but it also could be a dangerous thing to work with. Maybe in a few years things could be different for earth, but Zim wouldn’t be there to see it.

* * *

“So how are you feeling? Do you feel something different? Do you see something different…?”

Lasts days on earth and there was no time to lose, still, Dib wanted to have a chat with his sister at least one last time. He didn’t talk much to her after the whole recovery and he needed to know how things were going with her and her new body.

Gaz only rolled her eyes as she munched her last slice of pizza. Of course they're meeting had to be at her favorite place, even when Dib looked nauseated just by looking around. “Hold on you jerk, I’m trying to enjoy my food. It’s not my fault you don’t like this now that your rich sugar daddy only feeds you with caviar and that shit.”

“WHAT?! I’M-- ZIM ISN’T-- I MEAN ZIGMUND IS NOT-- AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, CAVIAR IS NOT THAT GOOD!” Flustered and embarrassed, Dib hid his face between his hands, growling for a few seconds.

“Ok relax! I’m not gonna mention your relationship if you’re so uncomfortable with it.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“And answering your questions, I do feel different, and I do see different things but is not bad.”

“Huh?”

One last sip of her soda and it was done, ready to explain herself. “Before my accident, I was having some back issues, my liver wasn’t good and there was some problems with my kidneys. Nothing too serious but nothing good either. Now, the pain is gone, my organs are brand new, and even my skin seems different.” Gaz held out a hand in front of her. “I don’t know if Membrane did this on purpose but now I see myself a bit more, tanned? Pinkish? I don’t know how to describe it but it doesn’t match my make up anymore.”

Dib never thought about how many things were going to be different for Gaz, and not only about the world around her but herself. “Okay, that's good, I guess. Do you feel weird or something?”

“Well, sometimes I see myself in the mirror and I can barely recognize who the hell is that woman in front of me but, I always pushed that feeling away. I mean, I should be dead by now so, I guess I have to make the most out of the second chance I got.” That made sense, at least for Gaz. Being weirded out by her new body was just a side effect, a no important one. “And I look more like my mom now…”

Dib looked at her in silence for a few before talking again. “You know how she looked like?... Membrane, showed you?”

Gaz took her phone out, tapped the screen a few times and gave it to Dib. “There.”

It was a picture of a woman. She was almost exactly like Gaz. Long purple hair, a thicker complexion, and her face as emotionless as her daughter. Her clothes were different from the ones Membrane's scientists used, which meant she was on a higher rank at the labs.

“Benzeen Brainstem. I know it sounds made up but it isn’t. Apparently she made some neurological discoveries at the labs, and some other things. People respected her so much, even Membrane did.”

Gaz talked about her so easily, Dib guessed it was because she took things a bit more lightly like him. Or maybe because being raised without a mom in the end made her feel like she never needed one in the first place. “She sounds amazing. It’s a shame you couldn’t met her. But you have a picture of her, that’s something!” 

“It is, I know it is but, I think I was better not knowing about her at all.” Gaz frowned a bit with that. “It’s nice knowing where I came from but at the same time, this made me long for a life I didn’t have.”

Dib looked away understanding that completely. One part of him would rather prefer never knowing about he being a clone. The other part was still mad about the whole thing but slowly accepting it.

“I could have a mom, a life with her, and maybe things would be different…” Gaz looked like she was about to cry.Gaz? Crying?! Believe it or not she was about to, but then, a small smile appeared on her lips. “But then I’d lost my big brother, and the many things we did together.” 

Dib looked back again as soon as he heard that.

“We didn’t have the family we wanted but, we had each other, we liked it or not! Membrane wasn’t made to be a father but I have to thank him that at least we were raised together.” Being grateful wasn’t something Gaz was used to. She took things lightly most of the time, like nothing or no one could really make a difference in her life. But after her accident, she made up her mind about many things, including the relationship with Dib. “I know I’m not the kind of ‘cute little sister’ that gives you cards and hugs every day but you have to know, I do appreciate everything you did for me. And I’m gonna miss you, for real.”

Dib brows were up, surprised by his sister’s words and really touched by them. No, Gaz was never a loving sister, but at least he knew whenever she talked about her feelings, they were honest. “You don’t have to thank me, I only did what I could and we both know you did a better job taking care of me than me to you.” Both of them chuckled. “And I’ll miss you too, you have no idea of how much! But don’t worry, I’ll call you every time I can and let you know how things are going!”

“You better, you two are gonna start a war out there and I need to know you won’t do anything stupid. Well, more stupid than this!” 

They laughed again though Dib was thinking about it. 

War. That word hit harder coming from someone else’s mouth. A war, Dib was going to an intergalactical War! It sounded terrifying but exciting, so exciting.

Maybe because Dib didn’t consider how dangerous a war could be, but he’ll find out soon…

Gaz hesitated for a moment before standing up and walked to her brother. And for the very first time in years, she hugged Dib. “Seriously Dib, take care out there.”

Shocked as ever, Dib couldn’t move nor talk for several seconds. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around Gaz. “I will, I promise. I’ll try my best to stay alive and come back to earth.”

As quickly as it started it, Gaz broke their embrace, pretending she didn’t do anything. “You better… Now come, the skee ball machine is free and I want to play a few rounds.”

Dib rolled his eyes but followed her to the arcade. 

The body might be a bit different but inside it was just the same old Gaz. And Dib couldn’t be happier about it.

* * *

“Ok Griffen, listen to me one more time.”

“Yes!”

“I have to go.”

“Ow.”

“Gazlene Membrane will take care of you.”

“Oh!”

“She’s going to live here. If you need anything, you tell her, alright?”

“Okie, dokie!”

One of the things Zim got on his ‘to do list’ was talking to Gir.

After many days pondering about multiple options, he finally decided leaving Gir on earth.

Griffen's life was simple. They lived with their animals friends, took care of them, played with them and most of the time slept with them at GRIM's shelter. They were almost independent, unless they needed a bath… They didn’t know who they really were, and exposing them into something as dangerous as a war wasn’t ideal.

Gaz accepted being in charge of Griffen. Both were going to lose their big brothers so it made sense they both remain next to each other, and living at mansion didn’t sound bad too.

That day, Zim made dinner for Gir, cooking their favorite dishes, Tacos and Waffles. Meanwhile, he explained over and over again everything about his future trip and how he was going to be absent for a long time.

Griffen seemed to be more interested in filling their mouth with both dishes as if someone else would steal their food. Ridiculous idea but in Griffen's mind it made sense.

“… And please don’t bring any of your friends without letting Gaz know about it! You don’t want her to get mad at you or your friends. Oh and don’t forget dinner night with professor Grimm, he will be sad if you don’t join him--"

“Brotha.”

“Yes, Griffen?”

“Did I do something wrong?” Though their face was covered in sauce and honey, they looked awfully guilty.

“What? No. Why would you say that?”

“Then why are you leaving me? Is it my fault? Did I misbehave?! I’ll be good I promise!”

Those words twisted his squeedlyspooch violently. Zim always had a soft spot for Gir, even when he said the opposite, and that moment was very hard not to feel bad about them. He slowly turned on his sit as he grabbed a napkin to clean their face . “I-- I told you Griffen, there’s something really important I need to do, and unfortunately you can’t come with me.”

“But I want to go with brotha!”

“Yes, I know you want but-- but… What about your friends?! You can’t leave them alone! They will be sad without you.”

Gir looked away for a moment. Even when their disguise was so realistic, sometimes Zim could see Gir's cyan eyes shinning through their human eyes. Especially when they got excited about something. “What if they come with us?! I’ll bring everything I need!”

“Yes, but some of your friends have special needs like the lizards, they need sun and warmth, and I believe there’s not much of it were I go.”

“No sun, oh.” They looked deflated, their eyes tearing up. 

Zim was dying inside by that sight. Gir was his minion, a mere assistant. They were made to fulfill a purpose just like him, but just like him again, they never did it. They were a broken robot, defective. Perfect match for him after all. But next to him was not the little unstable robot, next to him was his little brother, and even when he almost never showed any affection for them, that time he felt like they needed a hug. “I’ll call you every time I can. And you can tell me everything about your friends and the things you do with Gaz, okay?”

“Okie!” They pushed Zim away softly and kept eating, all smiles while they hummed happily with every bite.

They were going to be fine, Zim knew it.

A loud clicked and the door was opened followed by an automatic voice saluting whoever got inside the mansion.

“[ _Greetings, Mothman_ ]”

No need to say who just got in.

“Dibby?” Zim heard the footsteps passing through the corridors but none closer to where they were, and not heading upstairs either.

It was late but they had so much work yet, Zim immediately thought Dib was heading to the mansion's parking area, where their ship was. 

And yes, Dib was there with the blueprints displayed in front of him.

“Dibby! How things went with your sister? Are you hungry?”

“Good. And no, I’m not hungry.” Dib answered without looking at Zim.

There was something off about him but Zim couldn’t point out what it was so he just joined him and kept working.

The new ship was almost done, just a couple of details here and there and it was going to be ready.

Both had different areas to focus in, so they worked apart from each other for a couple of minutes.

Dib looked fine but he was quiet, awfully quiet. Weird considering he almost never shut up. 

And eventually, Zim got tired of the silence and started talking about all the things they could add to the ship eventually, and some weapons they could buy in different planets while they traveled all the way to join the resistance. “… Oh and in Braxmilon 13 they sell this amazing brax balls. They taste just like cookie dough covered in strawberry candy! And you know what else we can do?! We can watch the-- “ Zim babbled over and over again, waiting for Dib to answer, but he didn't, not even once. “Uh, Dibby. Are you listening?”

Dib was focused in some weapon for the ship, so he just sighed and nodded. “I am.”

“Ok…” Zim left everything aside and crossed his arms over his chest. “What was I saying?”

“I don’t know, something about some store in space?” Dib replied a bit annoyed.

Zim frowned. “You really weren’t listening!”

“I was, I wasn’t paying much attention at what you were saying, that’s different.”

Zim growled. “Seriously?! How can you say it so lightly?”

Dib finally put everything away and looked at him. “I’m sorry but as you can see I’m really busy here! We have no time for meaningless conversations right now!”

“Meaningless?! I’m talking about the things we can do in space, how is that meaningless?!”

“Well we can’t travel if we don’t have the ship ready you moron!"

“I KNOW THAT! YOU THINK THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING A SPACE TRIP?!”

“NO, BUT IT IS FOR ME AND I’M WORRIED ABOUT IT!” Dib left his work aside and walked away fuming.

“HEY, DON’T GO! I STILL GOT SO MUCH THINGS TO SAY!... HEY, HEY!” It was useless. Dib was out of the room, leaving Zim screaming alone for several minutes. He got tired of waiting for Dib, so he went back to work. “Ugh, he’s acting like a baby!... Worried, pfff! Why is he worried about?!” his ranting didn’t let him work properly so he threw everything away too. “He couldn’t wait to leave this planet behind some months ago! What’s different now?!” before he could notice, Zim steps leaded him to the back garden.

Night was cold and cloudy, he could barely see some stars. 

Back at Irk were no clouds, so the stars always shined through the sky all the time. The dark pinkish sky was a beautiful memory of Zim’s smeethood, one of the few he had of those days. “The first time I left Irk, I was so excited my squeedlyspooch couldn’t stop squirming!...”

Talking to himself wasn’t something only Dib did, Zim did it too from time to time. Something about expressing his thoughts out loud was so reassuring. 

“The first time piloting my Voot Cruiser! The first time I left to invade one planet, the first I could use all the weapons I was trained for! Oh the thrill!... Yes, I was sad about leaving Irk but it was worth it--! ” Finally he realized it. 

Dib said it, it was his first trip. First trip out of earth ever. First and probably last. He was excited until he realized what was about to happen. He will leave earth and his old life behind.

It wasn’t a big deal for Zim since he was raised for it, but for a human as Dib it was.

What? That’s it?!

Oh no, there’s more.

See ya in part two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a 2 parts chapter, I'll be posting the second part tomorrow
> 
> Thanks for reading and happy Zadrday!


	31. Before we go (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I was busy with some Christmas shopping! Anyway here's is the second part of the last chapter!
> 
> This chapter has some NSFW so if you don't want to read it, just jump into the very last part!

Next day at the mansion, Dib went out of his cave, sleepy, hungry and a bit guilty about last night’s argument with Zim. It wasn’t his intention talking to him that way, specially when Zim didn’t know why Dib was acting like that.

  
Reality finally fell over him after talking to Gaz. He was leaving earth, his home. It wasn’t a perfect place but it was the only one he knew and it was impossible not feeling sad about it. He couldn’t focus on the ship but he couldn’t sleep either. Dib spent the night making research about some props he will need for their trip.   
Early in the morning he went downstairs , looking for something to eat and hoping Zim was somewhere so he could apologize right away, but he wasn’t. After having a bite to eat, he went to their bedroom, assuming was Zim there, but he wasn’t. “[Hey Zimmy. I want to talk about last night, where are you?]” He texted him and waited. Usually Zim answer right away, but he got nothing. Some minutes later, still nothing. Dib assumed Zim was at the labs, too busy to text, or maybe he was still mad. Dib tried to call him several times but he never picked up.

  
Zim was definitely mad, avoiding Dib at all costs. 

  
It was okay, Dib deserved it. Despite his arrogant and narcissistic personality, Zim was nothing but attentive and comprehensive with him, and most of the time Dib took this for granted. He screamed at him, made him mad when he didn’t deserve any of it.

  
The least Dib could do was apologizing in a proper way. 

  
First, he took a long bath, a much needed one. Dressed up decently with his best clothes, put some perfume on, just how Zim liked it. Brush his hair and trimmed his beard, though it was just some hairs on his chin. He checked his phone from time to time, waiting for Zim to contact somehow, but there was nothing yet. “Computer?”

  
“[ _Ugh, what_?]"

  
“Can you please tell me if Zim is anywhere around?”

  
“[ _Searching…_

_Searching…_

_Found. According to the GPS, Zim is not near the mansion.]_ ”

  
“Okay but, how far is he?”

  
“[ _I’m not sure… A hundred, maybe two…_ ]”

  
“Hundred miles? Feet? What?!”

  
“[ _Maybe three…_ ]”

  
Frustration was real, and so did exhaustion. Dib didn’t want to go around town looking for him all day, and he knew Zim had to get back home at some point. Best he could do was wait for him, and since Dib was finally tired, he used that free time to take a nap. 

…

Some hours later. 

  
“[ _ZIM IS NEAR THE MANSION. ZIM IS NEAR MANSION_.]”

  
Woken up by the frantic robotic screaming voice, Dib quickly sat up in bed, put his glasses on trying to guess what time was it. 

  
Sun was almost setting outside the window, and the automatic drapes went down one by one all over the mansion. It was late, really late. 

  
“Computer, were is Zim exactly? How far is he?”

  
“ _[He’s at the back gardens]”_

  
“What?! So he’s at the mansion already!” Dib jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. 

  
“[ _No he’s not. He is at the gardens, that’s not the mansion._ ]”

  
Dib washed his face and teeth, checked his hair and outfit before running out of the room. “The gardens are part of the Mansion--! Nevermind.” Dib had no time for an argument, specially against a sarcastic AI. He ran out of the room and quickly went down, passing through all the corridors until he finally found the back doors. “Zim!... Zim!”

The gardens were an enormous, divided by different areas.   
The maze, the fountain, the greenhouse, the flower meadow, and the sport’s area including one pool, tennis court and a giant chessboard made out of different kinds of grass. 

  
At first, Dib didn’t know were to go, the place was huge and he had no clue of where Zim could be. Then, right next to the fountain, he saw some kind of white Christmas lights and an arrow pointing at the north part of the garden. Dib couldn’t remember if those things were there before but he followed it. The path was long and crossed all over the garden. Finally, way ahead of the sport’s area, he found Zim still on disguise, and some other people. 

  
“Yes, that way! Turn the campfire on and set the things for smores next to it!... Bring more pillows and leave the projector right there!”

It looked like a fancy picnic. A huge tablecloth on the grass, some blankets and pillows. A table full of different kinds of foods and desserts, and hanging from some tree’s branches, a long white screen. 

  
“Zim-- Zigmund? What’s going on?”

  
Everyone freezed with Dib’s voice, and Zim slowly turned around, showing a nervous smile. “Oh, Dibby you’re here! Ah-- surprise?!” he raised one hand showing the place, while he waved the other one at his helpers, who set everything quickly and left the place. 

  
“Surprise?...” Dib approached him, looking around. “For, me?”

  
“Yes, for you! I know we have some work left but I thought we could have a free night. Kind of our last date on earth. And look!” Zim took out an USB and gave it to him. “I found out the third part of that horrible movie you like so much is coming out in two months. We are not going to be here for it but! I used my influences and got a copy for ourselves, we can’t watch it now!”

  
It was a nice gesture. Attentive, detailed and romantic, just like Zim, and even when he loved that surprise, Dib felt like the worst human ever, and his face showed it. 

  
Zim smile vanished and a concerned frowned showed up instead. “What? You don’t like it? Is it the burgers? You wanted pizza?! I knew you’d prefer pizza!”

  
“Zim.”

  
“But I know how much you like those Mcmeaties burgers!”

  
“Zim!”

  
“So I thought that was the best option, besides you ate pizza yesterday with Gaz--“

  
“ZIM LISTEN!” Dib grabbed him by the shoulders and shook a bit until he finally shut up. “Is not about that. I love everything you did but why? I was a jerk with you last night.” He looked away embarrassed. “I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t talked to you like that. I was cranky and all but it wasn’t your fault…“ He sat down on the tablecloth followed by Zim. “I didn’t think of how much I’m going to miss earth. I know this isn’t a perfect place and most of its people hates me but, it’s my home planet.”

  
Once he was sure they were alone, Zim took off his disguise as he listened. “I know, and I would lo

ve you to stay here and out of that war--“

  
“But I won’t do that!”

  
“I know, I know you won’t” Zim took Dib's hands in his and entwined their fingers together. “I’m sure you’re going to love space. You’ll see things and meet different kinds of aliens that you never, ever imagined! But none of those things are going to make you forget about earth, trust me, I know…” Irk was a cold, militarized planet were its inhabitants didn’t any have any freedom, but even then, Zim found himself being homesick, and longing to see that pink planet one last time. And he knew Dib will feel like that eventually. “That’s why I did this! So you can have some of the things you like the most about earth one last time. It’s not much but it’s the best I could do with the time we have.” 

  
“Is not much?! Look at this place! It’s a private, outdoors, cinema with all the food I like! It’s amazing!... You are amazing, thanks.” Dib leaned over Zim and kissed him. Sweet and slowly, caressing their tongues as he pushed Zims body softly, making him rest over the pillows below. 

  
“You’re welcome, Dibby…” Zim slid both hands under Dibs shirt. Tracing a small path all over his skin, from his waist to his back, up and down. His antennae tangled with his scythe, feeling the scent of the recently cleaned hair. It was intoxicating, and soon the soft purring coming out of Zims chest got louder. One of his hands found its way through Dib’s pants and underwear. Soon, his middle finger found Dibs entrance, he rubbed it softly before slipping it inside. 

  
Dib moaned on their kiss, feeling his pants getting tighter. He spread his legs, pulling up one of them so Zim could have an easier access. It was hard to breath and keep himself steady with all that stimulation. His body trembled, desiring nothing but being undone by Zim all night long, and with that thought in mind, He lifted his body up, pulling Zim’s hand out while doing it. “Was this part of your plan?” With a smug smile he looked down at Zim, moving away to take his clothes off.

  
Zim remained still for a few, just looking at his boyfriend getting naked. “Of course it was! I always planned everything carefully.” quickly, he undressed too.

  
“Of course you do… Just like the weather machine.” Dib said in a teasingly way.

  
Zim threw his shirt at him, pretending to be mad. “Shut it!”

  
Dib chuckled softly before pinning his boyfriend over the cloth, resuming their kissing.

  
With their crotches freed, Zim's spear curled over Dib's cock, twisting and pressing it soft skin, while he kept fingering Dib's hole.  
He lost himself in the feeling, moaning his boyfriend's name. And the more Zim pushed his digits in him, the more he wanted. “Zimmy, please… Just fuck me already!” Softly, Dib whispered over Zims lips, face fully red, hands gripping the cloth below. It was a bit weird for Dib talking that way, but Zim loved it, and he only did it in the middle of their intimacy, knowing no one else would know nor hear.

  
“Someone is desperate… Oh, how could I say no to such a nice plead?!” his condescending tone of voice made Dib rolled his eyes but he complied, his hand slid away to let his cock filled Dib. The warmth and tightness of his insides made Zim purr louder, biting Dibs lower lips a bit harsh. He didn’t move at first, just enjoyed his boyfriend’s body squirming desperately over him.

  
“Wow, you’re in a teasing mood today, huh?”

  
“I’m sorry Dibby, I just looove seeing you so desperate! I promise I’ll be good now and please you.”

  
“You know what?” Dib fixed himself over Zim, legs wide opened, one on each side of Zim’s waist, hips above Zims crotch, upper body slightly reclined over Zims legs, using them to keep him steady. “You did all of this for me, it’s only fair I do all the hard work now…” Dib grind his hips slowly, feeling Zim’s cock twitching inside with his movements.

  
“Oh.” Zim didn’t argue, he just got comfortable and relaxed, admiring the young man in above him. 

Dib rode him up and down while he tried not to look at their bodies smashing together, though the view was way too tempting. Zim clawed hands holding on Dib’s thighs, his own member jarring with each movement. Hard, pulsing, moist with Pre-cum, eager to reach the climax but not letting it happen yet. 

  
His red cheeks, the small droplets of sweat on his neck, arms and chest, the dark patches of body hair in different areas including that itchy but attractive beard Dib was growing. His slim, pale body, and the way he tried not to look at Zim while they had sex. 

Leaving Dib on earth was the safest option for him, getting him away from a war it wasn’t his, but it was the hardest option too.  
Zim couldn’t be apart from Dib. Zim couldn’t bear the idea of not having him around. Zim couldn’t live without him. Eventually, Zim raised from were he was to hug Dib tightly against him. His face was at Dib’s chest level, so he took the chance and payed some attention to his nipples, sliding his tongue over them and nibbling them a bit. As much as he enjoyed just laying down and let Dib do everything, he preferred using his own strength and ram his breeding spear against him, while the sound of their bodies clasping got louder and louder.

  
Dib couldn’t did much then, so he hugged Zim too, letting him lead them both to their orgasm, which took place after some thrusts. 

  
Minutes later, they both collapsed over the pillows, still holding on each other, and Dib whispering into his lips. “Fuck… I love you so much.”

* * *

  
“… I told you! That scientist was the one who threw Croctopus baby into the ocean!”

  
“Incredible! I thought it was the other guy’s fault!”

  
Already cleaned, and wearing their pijamas, the boys enjoyed their movie and dinner, curled up together with a comfy blanket covering them. Movie was awful as usual but Zim was glad just having some nice time with Dib.

  
“Hey, what about Croctopus?!”

  
“What about it?”

  
“We can call our new ship Croctopus!”

  
Zim groaned annoyed.

  
Dib laughed loudly with his reaction, exactly the one he was expecting. “I’m kidding Zimmy! I already have the perfect name for it.”

  
“You do?” Zim raised a brow a bit wary. 

  
Dib nodded twice smiling. “Gaia. It means earth…”

  
Zim repeated the name quietly a couple of times. Needless to say it was Dibs way to pay homage to his home planet. “Now that’s a really good name.” He got closer to him, leaving sweet pecks on his lips. “I like it.”

  
“Then it’s settled.” He happily answered each kissed before they turned their attention on the movie again. And some minutes later, Dib spoke again. “Say, Zim. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?”

  
“Sure, I know how much you like my tongue down there.

  
“No, not that kind of favor!... Wait, yeah that too, but I need something else."

  
“What is it?”

  
“Can you fix my eyes before we go? I like my glasses but they’ll be kind of nuisance at space. Besides, I already have the prototype for some cool goggles so I won’t need them anymore.”

  
Zim didn’t think about it but Dib was right. Those kind of things could complicate Dib's life in the outer space. In fact there were a few things he considered Dib needed to upgrade, but he would worry about it later. “Sure Dibby, I’ll gladly do it.”

  
“Thanks.”

  
“And the blowjob too.”

  
“Oh, nice!…”

Oh, aren’t they lovely! Nice to see some sweet times between them before things go south. 

  
Oop, I said too much! See ya next time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooook there you go! I can't believe we are in the 30th chapter now! Thank you so much for your support and love for this fic! 
> 
> FYI. Christmas is this Friday, yay! And as most of you I'll be celebrating with my family so I might post next chapter around the 27th-28th.
> 
> I hope yall a Merry Christmas and happy holidays!


	32. Plans

Welcome back! Last time our boys had a nice time before leaving earth and now they are finally traveling through space!

“ _Mothman's log, day 27. We left the Milky Way long and now we are entering into unknown territory--_.”

  
“Unknown to you, not to me!”

  
“Shhh!”

  
As days passed by, Dib found a way to keep every detail about the trip, recording them into the Gaias database. It was just a way to keep himself busy through the long boring time were he had nothing to do.  
“… _The Gaia is faster than expected, it wouldn’t be a surprise we find the Resistances ship soon_.”

  
“What do you mean faster than expected? You doubted?! Of course it is! I made sure of it!”

  
“Zim please! Don’t speak while I do my Log!”

  
Zim chuckled softly, mimicking a zipper over his lips.

  
“... _So far I’ve seen seven planets no human had before. And even when it doesn’t sound that much, it is a huge breakthrough for my race. I’ll upload my complete research with today’s log… That’s all I have to say by now. Mothman, out.”_

  
“FINALLY! Now come, I want to show you something.” Zim stood up from the pilot’s seat and walked to the last room in the ship.

  
Days at the Gaia were almost the same. Sleep for a few hours, eat something nutritious to keep his body balanced, checked the current course to the Resistances ship, and catalog every planet and alien they encountered each time they stopped for food and another supplies Zim needed.

  
Zim on the other hand spent most of the days working on their small lab. There was nothing in that part of the galaxy he found amusing or new, so he didn’t care much about it, besides, he had to work in something important. 

  
“Are you finally showing me what you’ve been working on since we took off?” Dib looked around the lab, trying to guess which new gadget he made. Even when his sight was better than ever, he found nothing relevant in there, at least not for him. 

  
“Sure I will!... BEHOLD!” Zim grabbed something resting over his working table and held it in front of Dib. It looked like a dark blue scuba suit, but it had a few metalic parts on its shoulder, feet arms and chest.

  
“Okay… What am I looking?”

  
“It’s an space suit! For you!”

  
Dib took it and looked at it closely. The fabric seemed to be light but strong, and it also felt soft like silk. “Cool! It looks nothing like the space suits from earth.”

  
“Yes, yes. Your space suits are way too outdated and completely useless for actual space travels! This one has so many functions, including a few small weapons, a communication device, a deployable helmet in case there isn’t any breathable oxygen in the planet, and an strengthen function!”

  
Through Zim’s explanation, Dib took out his clothes and put the suit on. Even when it was a bit tight, it wasn’t uncomfortable. It felt like a second skin. “Strengthen function?” the metallic parts shined in a bright blue color and then, Dib felt the suit gluing into his skin and a small electric shock running through all of it.

  
“Since you haven’t been trained for battle, I thought it would be a good idea giving you an extra help. The suit makes you stronger, faster and agile...”

  
Dib jumped a couple of times, noticing how higher he could go. He ran around the ship and bent everything he could find just to test his new strength. “This is so awesome! Now I can definitely beat some bad aliens with this suit!”

  
Zim bite his lip looking at Dib’s behind. The suit looked really good on him and the impending desire to rip it off and bang him right on his table crossed his mind, but he quickly shook his head and focus on what he had to say. “Yes, yes, sure you will, with the proper training.”

  
Dib kept touching the suit and the small screen on his right arm, testing what other functions it had but stopped once he heard Zim. “Training? Are we going to train? Seriously?”

  
Zim nodded as he walked out of the lab, followed by Dib. “As my bonding partner, it is important for you to be able to match me on battle. We don’t have much time to make a full training but we’ll cover the most important techniques.” At the main deck, Zim stopped walking, turned around and stood next to Dib “Now. Follow my lead and do everything I do.” Zim held his fists up, right at his shoulder level. Right foot in front of him, left foot behind, in a defensive stance.

  
Dib did exactly the same, a bit wary about the training thing. He was never good at physical encounters. His main technique was basically run and survive each time some weird creature attacked him, including Zim, but he did as told.

  
Zim showed him a few basic movements. One fist after another one, power stances and some avoiding maneuvers. Once he saw Dib getting a hold of it, he placed himself in front of him. “Okay, you have the movements, is time to see if you can actually use them. Now, remember, no one can win over the other one. Bonding partners should beat each other always. The point of this training is to show we are equals” With that said, Zim assumed his position, waiting for Dib to do the same.

  
“If you say so…” Unsure, Dib did it, trying to remember all the things he just learned.

  
“Ready?… GO!”

  
One tap at his shoulder, one punch to his belly and one kick in his right leg and it was done. Dib was on the floor blinking rapidly, trying to understand what just happened.  
“You okay?!”

  
Dib stood up again, getting on his feet and back at the first position. “Yeah, yeah,! I was, um distracted!”

  
Zim wasn’t buying it but he just shrugged. “Fine, now focus, this is important. Ready?”

  
“Yes!”

  
“GO!” 

  
Again Zim attacked, and again Dib failed and fell. 

  
“Are you okay Dibby?”

  
“Yes! Let’s do it again!...”

Over and over again the same thing happened. Zim fought and Dib fell for several hours. Hours became days, and days, weeks. 

  
The training sessions were stressful and harder, and Dib barely improved. Even with the suit, his body couldn’t handle it and it was frustrating. Dib wasn’t a match to Zim's battle abilities at all, not even a bit. 

And one more time, Dib was on the floor, growling in frustration. 

  
“Come on Dib! Stand up, we are just starting and there are a few others techniques you need to learn today!”

  
“Ugh, do I really need to?! I mean, those are things of your planet and maybe they won’t work for humans!”

  
“Nonsense! I’ve seen many humans fighting and they kind of used them. You just need to mirror my movements. Now, stand up!”

  
Dib slowly moved, but only to sit over the floor. “Okay then they don’t work for me! I’ve never been good at physical stuff, you know it!”

  
Zim was patient, more than he’d ever been, but all of that situation and Dibs attitude was tiring for him too. “But Dib you have to! You’re my bonding partner, you are the only one I can fight along in battle, remember?!”

  
“I do!” Dib stood up but instead of getting ready, he walked away. “But maybe I’m not made for fighting!... Maybe I’m not made to be your bonding partner after all!”

  
“What?! Dib come back here!--“ Zim was about to ran after him but an incoming call made him stop and walked to the pilots seat and answered. “Hi Skoodge…”

  
“ _Hey Zim! I saw your last entry and how far your ship is from us so, I was wondering if you could-- Uh, is everything alright_?”

  
Zim sighed loudly nodding. “No, I’m having troubles with Dib’s training.”

  
“ _Oh, that’s unfortunate_!”

  
“I know…”

  
“ _what kind troubles?”_

  
“Well, he’s having a hard time mirroring my movements, or fighting at all. Is like he’s not even trying!"

  
“ _Huh? That doesn’t make sense! You guys complement each other at everything!”_

  
“Not on this apparently. ”

  
“ _Really? I thought you would be amazing fighters. Since you used to fight against each other aaaall the time!”_

  
“We did, but long ago, when we’re enemies.”

  
_“Yes, I remember those days! You two always ended up gravely injured!”_

  
“We did, yes…” Zim grabbed his chin pondering about it. Back when they were kids, their fights were intense. Both of them tried to overcome the other one but, none of them could. So what was different then and now?... 

  
“ _Well, I hope you find a way to solve this because we'll need your help more than ever. Anyway, the guys were wondering if you could buy some snugglorgh snacks on your way here_!”

  
When they were enemies, they tried to overcome the other, beat the other, but bone of them could. But now, they were a couple, there were positive feelings between each other. And maybe that was holding Dib. “Sure, sure I’ll do it. Now excuse me but I have to keep training.”

  
“ _Okay! See ya!”_

  
As soon as the call ended, Zim ran to their bedroom, were he knew Dib would be, and he was right. 

  
Hiding over the covers, Dib watched old episodes of Mysterious Mysteries on his laptop, the only thing that relaxed him when he was mad or sad, or both. 

  
Zim wanted to join him on bed but his new training plan wouldn’t work if he did it. “You know what I realize? You’re right, you probably are not made to be a proper partner.”

  
Dib didn’t move, he only answered in his most dismissive tone of voice. “Yeah, fine, whatever…”

  
“I mean! You never defeated me in the past! Why would that be different now?!”

  
Dib said nothing, just kept watching his show. 

  
“… Having a human as a bonding partner. What was I thinking?! Of course it wouldn’t work! An advanced race partnering with a monkey descendant. Ridiculous!”

  
“Monkey descendant?!” Dib threw the blanket away, looking furiously at Zim. “Who are you calling a monkey descendant?! You lizard face!”

  
It was working, Zim was getting on Dib’s nerves, but he needed to push him a bit more “I might look like a lizard but at least I’m superior than you in every single way!”

  
“Superior?!”

  
“Yes! That’s why I always beat you at everything! Even at science! Membrane considered me a better scientist than you!”

  
That was it, Dib jumped out of the bed, standing menacingly in front of Zim. “Seriously?! Some of your so called projects literally blew up on your face!”

  
“Well at least I tried to actually do something to help earth and humans--!”

  
“Really?!”

  
“Unlike you!”

  
“Oh, shut up!”

  
“The self proclaimed protector of earth!”

  
“ZIM SHUT UP!” Dib couldn’t take anymore and pushed Zim out of the room, attacking him with all his might.

  
Zim avoided him quickly, without attacking him back at first, but once Dib punches caught him off guard, he finally answered.

  
Dib was furious, not thinking of what exactly he was doing. His body moved almost automatically and eventually mimicking Zim’s.

  
They fought for several minutes, damaging their bodies but none of them stopped until each threw one last punch, hitting their faces and finally pushing both behind.

  
Out of breath, hurt and exhausted, Zim looked at the ship's ceiling with a wide smile plastered on his bruised face.

  
Dib looked exactly like Zim, but he wasn’t smiling at all. “Why are you so happy about?! You look like shit!”

  
“Don’t you see?! You did it! You beat me! And I beat you!”

  
Dib looked at himself, and then back at Zim. He was right, they defeated each other without even noticing. He finally fought as a worthy partner. “I did it?... I did it!” he let out a soft laughter resting one of his hands lazily over his chest. “I would kiss you right now… But I can’t move.”

  
“I’d do it. But I can’t move either!” Said Zim chuckling. "I'm glad I found out what was going on."

"How did you do it?" 

"Well, Skoodge kind of remember me our old fights. You fought with anger and hate, you really wanted to defeat me. I just needed to remind you that feeling."

  
They remained like that for a couple of minutes, in complete silence, just the sound of their breathes and the soft humming of the spaceship between them. 

“… So, all those things you said?” Eventually, both closed their eyes, but not their mouths, at least not Dib, who had something to say.

  
“Eh?”

  
“Were they, true? I mean, you said them only to make me mad, right?”

  
Yes, he just wanted to tease Dib, but apparently Zim did a bit more than that. “No! Of course not, they weren't true! I just wanted to make you mad so you could fight without thinking much about it. You know? Just like when we were kids!...” Zim turned around and slowly crawled until he was next to him. “You are a remarkable scientist, an excellent engineer and, you are a worthy partner, the only partner worthy of my amazing presence and love.”

  
Dib smile widely with those words, moving himself a bit, just so both of their faces were side by side. “Am I? Even when I’m a monkey descendant?” 

  
“Even then. Trust my lizard face.”

  
Dib chuckled with it and gave Zim a sweet peck, the only thing he had strength for at that moment. 

They kept training every single day, learning the hardest techniques and even developing some of their own.   
And just in time, they were ready to join the Resistance's crew. 

* * *

  
_It’s been while now since they kidnapped me. I haven’t seen anything but the same four, pink walls. Others in my place would gone mad in just a few weeks, but not me, oh no! The thought of defeating that irken scum keeps me sane…_

  
Somewhere in space, the tallests traveled with no destination, trying to go unnoticed by everyone around. 

  
Lard Nar's prison was also a high tech laboratory which had everything he needed to work. Chained to some machine, Lard Nar passed his days working exhaustively on the tallest bodies. He was tired, wounded and bruised after all the times he had been hit by the guards when he tried to scape. His body was gravely injured but his spirit was still strong. 

_I know they’ll kill me as soon as I finished, and even when I don’t care about death at this point, I’m doing what I can to delay the exchange, so I can give my crew some time_. 

That day he took a huge risk by sending that message to the resistance ship, but he needed to. They needed to know he was still alive, they needed to know there was still a chance to win. And luckily enough, no one found out what he did. 

_Tallest think they are clever than anyone. HA! They think I’m scared of them, they think I won’t do anything to ruin their new bodies. But they are wrong! SO WRONG!_

The IAM, the last and the most important piece Lard Nar had to work with. One mistake and the tallest memories and personality would be lost. One mistake and the tallest memories and personality would change. One mistake, or, something completely on purpose. 

Lard Nar's screen showed up the progress of the new IAMs. So far everything was good, so good, or that he wanted them to believe. Behind all of his current work, a second, secret window was hidden, with something completely different from what the tallest were going to see. 

  
Yes, Lard Nar still had one last trick in his hat, and this one could make a great difference in everyone’s future. 

_Hurry up my fellow resistys! I don’t want you to miss what is about to happen!_

* * *

“Okay, listen up! Last week, Lard Nar sent and encrypted message with good and bad news. Good news is, the tallest haven’t made the exchange yet. Apparently their new bodies weren’t strong enough to hold everything in, so they had to make new ones and it took some time. Bad news is, since they don’t trust anyone anymore, they are not traveling inside the Massive anymore…”

  
The audience whispered with the news, kind of expecting that move from the sneaky tallest. 

Tenn called an emergency reunion once she finally deciphered what Lard Nar's message said. All of the Resistance's crew were there, including their recent addition, an odd but efficient couple, listening at Tenn's speach in the front row.

The Gaia reached the Resistance's ship some hours before the meeting. Everyone were happy to see Zim and Dib but there was no time for a proper welcoming. As soon as their ship was parked, Tenn and Skoodge told everything about the recent events, some issues and new plans they had. 

Tenn tapped the holoscreen next to her, changing the image on it, showing the picture of a spaceship that look almost like some high tech airship. “This is the ship they are traveling on now. It doesn’t look that impressive but this particular ship was made with the strongest material in all galaxy, not even the deadliest laser can cut through it and, to make things worst, there isn’t only one of this ships traveling around. According to Lard Nar, there are at least thirty ships, including the tallests one.”

  
Zim rubbed his temples, of course those bastard would make things harder than they already have. 

  
“It’s useless to attack them from the outside, and not knowing if the tallest are inside or not, makes things worse… But I already have a plan.” Tenn tapped the screen again and shut it as she continued. “former invader Zim is part of our group now. Some of you remember him being one of the smallest invaders in the armada…”

  
Zim rolled his eyes annoyed. 

  
“But now, he’s taller than most of the elite soldiers! And as you know, we irkens respect our ranks and heights very much. So my plan, if he accepts it, is to approach each ship, send him as one, random soldier with some dull excuse and find out if the tallest are there. If they aren’t, we’ll take the down the ship and steal their supplies, and if they are, we’ll joined and attack.” 

  
Zim didn’t expect that kind of idea at all and he didn’t know what to say or do. 

  
Tenn noticed his hesitation and immediately stood in front of him. “I know this is crazy but we are running out of options here. I wouldn’t ask you this otherwise!”

  
Zim frowned with that. Yes, it was completely crazy and dangerous, but it could definitely work. Still, Zim wasn’t so sure. He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned, he saw Dib smiling and nodding. No words needed to know that Zim had his support no matter what he chose. “Let’s do it!”

  
The resistance shouted loudly before Tenn sent them back to their duties. There was so much work to do and their time was running out. If they wanted to succeed, they needed to start right away. 

  
Lard Nar what are you doing?! Whats that about?!...

  
And Tenn's plan is risky, oh sooo risky! 

  
This is all for now… See ya next chapter! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll had happy holidays! I'm back with yet another filler but necessary chapter xD
> 
> Just like last week, new chapter will be out around the 3rd or 4th so I'll wish a happy new year to all of you since now!  
> Thanks for your support and love, you guys are simply the best! <3


	33. Come and get your love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I started working and my time just got fucked up --'
> 
> I hope you had some nice holidays!

Hey, hi! Our boys are finally part of the Resistance! Now, let’s take a look at some of their shenanigans with them!

“ _This is slavedriver soldier, Sneakyonfoota! Code 10031999-S My crew and I were attacked by a bunch of filthy thugs! None of them survived. I barely did but I need medical assistance right away! I require permission to board your ship!”_

The wandering ship received an emergency message from some irken Cruiser not so far from them. the pilots looked at each other, suspicious about the message, but after considering their options, they finally answered. “This is captain Tirk. Permission granted. Attach your ship at the west deck, get the medical assistance you need and then go.”

The soldier did as told and quickly flew right to the west side. Once his ship was connected, he practically fell out of it, getting some shocked stares by the guards in that area.

One missing eye, both antennae almost ripped out of his head, his right leg twisted like some kind of crazy straw, and his uniform covered in pinkish blood. The guy looked like a living corpse.

The guards dragged him all the way to the medical area, getting more shocked stares by the irkens around. Most of them were recently graduated from the underground base on Irk so they still hadn’t been in battle, and none ever saw an irken as injured as that one.

“Ah! Do--don’t worry, I’ll fix you right away, just let me--“ The irken doctor seemed to be new at her job as well, she was dead nervous, throwing some tools as she gathered everything she could need.

“It’s okay, I almost feel nothing now…” the blue eyed soldier reply with a raspy, soft voice while he was laying down the medical bed in the middle of the room. It was surprising he could still speak.

Those words didn’t calm her at all, but at least she was ready to start, though she didn’t know what she should fix first. “So, um! I should probably fix your antennae first? Yes, I’ll do that!” she held out a hand to touch the soldier but just before she did, he grabbed her hand, stopping her.

“Just, wait… It hurts! Don’t you have some kind of sedative or something?!”

“Su-- sure I do! I’m sorry! I forgot about it!”

The soldier let her go, resting his hand over his chest.

The doctor quickly ran to a cabinet on the wall. “You were lucky to find us! Imagine what would happen if no one was around! It would take ages for your PAK to completely fix you!”

“Yes, so lucky you’re here… But what are you all doing in here anyway? I had no idea the empire was interested in this galaxy's sector.”

“Me neither! But the tallest sent us here for some reason.”

“They did?... So, that means they are not here, in this ship?”

“Oh no! Of course not. I don’t know exactly where they are but they are not definitely around!” the doctor finally found a couple of flasks with some green liquid and a weird looking syringe. She turned around ready to inject the soldier, but she found no one on the bed. “Sneakyonfoota?...” She looked underneath the bed and both sides but she couldn’t find him. And before she could keep looking, someone behind her grabbed the syringe and quickly stabbed her PAK with it, knocking her in seconds.

“Targets are not here. Targets are not here.” Whispered the soldier before pressing a button on his uniform. All of the injuries vanished, leaving a healthy looking irken with some kind of purple cloak covering him.

Meanwhile at the ships corridors. Guard after guard were knocked down by a mysterious figure running around. The cameras could barely filmed them. They moved rapidly through the place, checking room after room until they stopped at the weaponry area. Inside, they placed grenades in different areas and synchronized them with a device on his right arm. It was clear that this wasn't their first time infiltrating an irken ship. The figure was distracted and couldn’t notice when some irken approached outside the room 

“Stop right there!” three guards showed up, aiming their weapons at the intruder. “Put that down and turn around!”

The intruder did as told, turning around slowly and holding his hands up. It was hard to see his face with the dark purple cloak covering him but it was more than obvious he wasn’t irken, or any other kind of alien the guards could recognize.

“Who are you?! Identify yourself!” the three guards gave one step forward as they waited.

“Who am I?!…” In the most dramatic way, the intruder took off the cloak's hood, revealing his face. Pale pinkish skin, bright blue eyes, chin and upper lip covered by thick dark hair, and the particular hairdo with a long black scythe.

Yes, our Dib looks now like a man!

“I, am MOTHMAN!”

But deep down he’s still a child…

“… Who?!”

A few rooms away they could hear someone face palming themselves really hard.

“Come on! Mothman?! Renowned outlaw?!”

The guards looked at each other confused.

“Ugh, nevermind!”

The guards were ready to shoot him but just before they did, three metallic tentacles punched their heads and threw them out of the room.

Dib took this chance to run out, finding Zim right at the corner.

“Was the presentation really necessary?!”

“Hey! I wanted to know if they recognized me!”

On their way out, more and more irkens showed up, quickly tackled down by the couple.

Every kick, every punch, every jump. Their movements were perfectly synchronized. It was hard for their captors to even try to catch them. 

At the west aisle, a bunch of buffy guardians waited for them, aiming their spears and ready to kill the intruders.

Dib immediately stopped running.

Zim stopped too noticing more guardians coming from behind.

That was it, their were trapped, or so they thought.

“Dib, the lizard petrifier!” quickly, Zim hugged Dib tightly, hiding his face into his neck.

Dib held his right arm up and pressed a button in it. He sent a signal to the fake irken ship and a loud, high pitched sound came out of it. For humans this sound wasn’t dangerous, just a bit annoying. For irkens though, was harmful.

From every corner and hall inside the ship, irkens screamed out in pain. Holding their heads with their hands, panting desperately on the floor, their antennae twisting erratically. It was a simple trick, but it worked.

Dib held Zim tightly and ran passed the guards, back to the ship. He put Zim on the floor and quickly sat on the pilot's seat. “Computer, take us out of here!” As the ship flew away, the sound went off. The suffering stopped, but it wasn’t over. “Computer, activate the shield and the remote grenades!”

“[ _Activating_.]” the cruiser was covered in some kind of electric blue bubble, seconds later, the irken ship exploded behind, leaving only some debris.

Dib made sure there were no survivors left. It sounded cruel but he was sure that, if there was at least one irken alive, they wouldn't hesitate to kill Zim and Dib, so mercy wasn't an option with them. Once he was sure everything was clear, Dib left the cruiser in autopilot and finally relaxed.

Another mission accomplished.

Zim laid down on the floor for many minutes before Dib joined him. The petrifier didn’t affect him as much as the other irkens thanks to some special covers his antennae had, but it always gave him some bad headaches after. “Another day…”

“Another ship down.” Dib smiled, getting closer to Zim and kissed him. The best part of their day was getting back to their ship, safe and sound.

Of course it would be better if they found the tallest but any victory was appreciated.

Zim started to feel better. His mind got clear and with it, a picture of certain irken showed up, making him chuckled softly. “Oh, Tenn is going to kill us!”

Dib laughed nodding over and over again. “I can already imagine what is she going to say!”

Zim opened his mouth to talk but he was interrupted by the computer's voice.

“[ _Incoming call from--]_

 _I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!_ ” Tenn furious face showed up on screen just to yell that and quickly vanished.

Zim and Dib looked at each other before they laughed loudly.

Yes, they were in so much trouble…

* * *

“You went on a mission by yourselves again?!”

Back at the Resistance's ship, Zim and Dib were sitting in front of Tenn.

All of the attacks were meticulously planned and scheduled, and some of the Resistance crew even got to participate in them to ensure Zim’s safely return. But lately, Dib and Zim did this missions all alone, and even when they succeeded, it was absolutely irresponsible.

“Just how many times do I have to tell you?! DON’T GO BY YOURSELVES AFTER THE IRKENS!”

Dib felt bad for disobeying Tenn, but his boyfriend didn’t.

“Tenn we need to find the tallest right away! The last rotation of their reign ends in a few days, we still have time to do something!”

“I know Zim, but it will be useless if they catch us! Just stick to our plans!”

“Oh come on! So far Dib and I have done everything faster and better than any of those plans!”

“YOU’VE BEEN LUCKY!”

“NO, WE ARE HIGHLY EFFICIENT!”

“EFFICIENT?! YOU’RE RECKLESS, THATS WHAT YOU ARE!”

Zim and Tenn were screaming into their faces at that point. Dib stood away from them, too afraid to talk or even move.

“FINE, WE ARE! BUT AT LEAST WE ARE MAKING SOME PROGRESS!”

“OH YOU--“

“ME? WHAT?! YOU CAN SAY WHATEVER YOU Want ABOUT ME BUT YOU NEED ME TENN! YOU CAN’T KEEP THESE PLANS RUNNING WITHOUT ME!” Zim screamed out, showing a smug smile at her.

Tenn grind her teeth as she tried to calm herself down. Unfortunately, Zim was right and there was nothing she could do. Or maybe, there was. Tenn sat down calmly, turning her chair at the holoscreen next to her. “Right. I need you, and there’s nothing I can do about it…”

Proud of himself, Zim sat down too.

“And since you two are such a good team and all, I’m going to send you alone to the next mission.”

That was weird and Dib knew it. Why would Tenn scolded them and still assign them a new mission? Unless, that was a trap… “Uh, what mission are you talking about?”

Tenn typed the planet's name on the screen and it quickly showed up.

Zim smiled faded as he saw the planet. “Oh n-- YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!”

“Tenn please! Don’t do this to us!”

“Yes Tenn! I’m sorry, I really am! I swear this won’t happen again!”

“Send us to Dirt if you want to but not there! NOT THERE!”

Both begged on their knees but Tenn looked away smiling. “Good luck on your mission, and don’t forget the Vort dogs! Those are my favorites!...”

* * *

Greasy, stinky, crowded, and working every hour and day, Foodcourtia was by far the worst planet Zim and Dib had been.

“Ugh, I can still smell the stench with my helmet on.” Said Dib almost throwing up as they walked through the city.

“I know Dibby. Let’s hurry up, gather the food and fly away from here.” Zim had weird goosebumps every time he got there. He couldn’t explain why, but that place made him feel, trapped…

Oh you all know why.

“So which strategy should we use today? ‘Help me! My ship isn’t working!’ or ‘I’m a silly alien tourist, please help me find some food!’?”

Zim pondered about it for a second as he walked to an alley, hiding himself from the crowd's view. “Alien tourist is easier since you already call everyone's attention. Let’s go with it.”

“Alright.” Dib took off his cloak and gave it to Zim.

Zim fixed himself and prepared some kind thermic bag to keep the food fresh and safe while they steal it. “Ok, ready. Just make sure there aren’t any irkens around.” Zim brushed Dib's hair with his fingers before giving him a small peck on his lips.

Dib kissed him back and walked out of the alley.

For many hours, Zim and Dib scammed aliens all over the city. Distracting them to steal their food bags and quickly running away. Easy job until they had to steal some food from the last restaurant in their list.

“Shloogorghs…” Zim said in a deeply disgusted tone of voice. “Irk's favorite restaurant...”

“The most revolting food I’ve ever eaten.” Yes, Dib ate some of Shloogorghs best dishes only to find out human's stomach wasn’t made to handle it.

“I think we need to change the strategy this time.”

“So what’s gonna be?”

Zim took off his cloak and hid it before putting on a fake PAK and some blue lenses he used in every mission. “The elite soldier and his prisoner…” Said Zim with a wide, cocky smile.

Dib rolled his eyes as he held out his hands. “Your favorite.” Some metallic cuffs restrained Dib’s hands and wrists, and a black suit covered all of his body, including a metallic muzzle over his mouth.

“Why do you say that Dibby?” Zim asked playfully as he walked around his boyfriend, hugging him from behind. “Why would I enjoy this?” Whispered into Dib's ear as he grind himself against him.

Dib blushed, letting out a muffled moan. He had so many ideas already, and he knew Zim too. But that wasn’t the place or time for them.

“If only we had the time, I swear I’d mate you right here… But! We’ll have to do it later. Now walk, you filthy prisoner!” a leash came out of Dibs neck and Zim used it to guide him through the crowd.

It was normal seeing aliens being carried this way, especially by irkens, so no one bat an eye as they walked around.

Few streets down, they found it. A restaurant with a huge disgusting mascot, and the name 'SHLOOGORGHS' in big fluorescent letters. Once they crossed the doors, all the aliens inside quickly stepped aside, scared by the tall irken who just came in. 

Zim enjoyed the power his height gave him, and for a hot minute he felt as the invader he used to be. “Seven bags of yummy nuggets, a large order of live plookas, and ten bags of Vort dogs. MOVE! Oh, and charge everything into Invader Jim’s account.”

Shloogorghs was the only restaurant were irkens served food and it was the only restaurant we’re irkens could buy food without being afraid of get poisoned because, as you already guessed, irkens were feared, but also hated. Poisoning them with food was just a small vengeance from the other aliens.

“Right away! Your food will be here in a minute!” The cashier took the order and two small irkens immediately went to the kitchen to work on it.

Meanwhile, many aliens looked at Dib curiously, but none of them dare to get closer thanks to Zim's threatening glare. 

Humans were a race no one in that side of the Galaxy had ever seen before, in that place, Dib was the alien menace, despite how ironic that sounded. It was having all of that attention over him, but it was kind of nice too. 

Outside the restaurant a group of four irken invaders were getting closer. Dib quickly pushed Zim’s leg with his foot to let him know what was going on, and once he finally saw, he leaned over Dib and whispered.

“Don’t get nervous. You know what to do. Just play it cool.”

Dib shook his head a bit and faked a defeated and sad face, just like a real prisoner would look like. Or so he thought.

The irkens went straight to the counter, but stopped right in front of Zim. “Greetings soldier. Invader Flug here! Me and my crew stopped for some food.” The one irken leading had bright yellow eyes and immediately saluted Zim, followed by the rest. “I didn’t expect seeing one of you in here!”

Zim saluted them back and shrugged dismissively. “Slavedriver Soldier Zee. And yes. Us soldiers aren’t suppose to travel around this areas but, I’m on an important mission.” He gestured at Dib.

“I see! That’s an exotic specimen you have there. Um, what is it?”

Zim walked around Dib, showing him like some kind of trophy. “This is a human! Now, don’t get confused by his primitive looks. He’s more advanced and dangerous than you can ever imagine…”

 _Flattering_ … Dib thought, blowing up some air with his nose as Zim showed him off.

The crew got closer to look at Dib. They pointed, pinched and shook him a bit like he was just a toy. “Are you sure Soldier? This stinky, hairy creature doesn’t look like that at all.”

_Stinky, really?! How can you tell with all this greasy stench around you?!_

“Oh yes, I’m quite sure! This human in here is the one and only, Mothman, the most dangerous outlaw in the Galaxy!...”

Dib couldn’t help but smile widely with those words, and luckily the muzzle covered his mouth so no one noticed. 

The crew and everyone in the restaurant turned to see at Dib.

“... Ah yes. This filthy intergalactic thief had been attacking several irken ships, and I just captured him!” Just as he thought, no one heard about the infamous Mothman, but they looked impressed by Zim achievement. 

The irkens made a few more questions but Zim couldn’t answered. He was interrupted by a loud, deep voice coming from the kitchen.

“Did you say, Mothman?! ...” an enormous figure showed up with Zim's order in his hands. It was an irken wearing a dirty apron and a little cook’s hat. He approached the counter, throwing the food on it before getting closer to Zim and Dib.

Zim heard stories about him, but he never thought he could ever meet him. “Sizz-lorr!”

The one and only frylord before them, as big and menacing as always. “Well, well, well, so this is the Mothman! The outlaw who had been exploding irkens ships all around the Galaxy! Rumors were right, you don’t look as threatening as you are.”

Dib was terrified by that irken presence. Even when he look like a dirty chef from a fast food restaurant, something told him Sizz-lorr was more than that.

Zim didn’t like the way that frycook kept looking at Dib, but instead of saying or doing somethin, he took the food and Dib’s leash before walking away from him. “Yes, yes! This is him. Anyway, now that my food is ready, I better get going!--“

Sizz-lorr blocked the restaurant's exit before they could even got closer. “I’m afraid not, soldier. You can go and get back to your duties. I’ll be the one delivering this treacherous creature to the tallest.”

“WHAT?!” Zim stood in front of Dib, preventing him from being taken by Sizz-lorr. “Oh no! There’s no way I let some frycook gets the glory for capturing the Mothman!”

Sizz-lorr growled loudly before pulling his apron and hat off. “I am not only a frycook!...” a military gear came out of his PAK, covering his face and chest in seconds. “I’m a former commander of the most ruthless division of all Irk!”

This wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all! Dib hid behind Zim and pressed a hidden button in his cuffs, deactivating the restraining function.

“Yes, you were a commander but the tallest degraded you after Klowrughs war!” Zim stepped back getting ready to attack at any second.

“And you just brought me my ticket out of this greasy prison! NOW, GIVE IT TO ME OR DIE!”

“YOU’LL HAVE TO TAKE HIM OUT OF MY DEAD HANDS THEN!” Zim pushed Sizz-lorr away before running to the other side of the restaurant next to Dib.

No cuffs, no muzzle, Dib's suit got back to his regular look and with it, all of the aliens present were more than shocked. “What now?!”

“We are in an enclosed area, he’s stronger than us and he wants you!”

“So I guess it’s time for ‘cat and mouse’ game?!” Dib was scared, but he was excited, and the big smile plastered on his face as he looked at Sizz-lorr recovering proved it.

“Game is on!” Zim threw himself below one table. Making some aliens jumped away scared.

“Hey big boy! Come at me!” Dib held his arms out, trying to get Sizz-lorrs attention which he got.

“How are you free?! Nevermind, I’ll enjoy hunting you myself!”

Dib ran around the place pushing tables, chairs, trays, whatever he found. Any kind of obstacles for the enormous irken.

Meanwhile Zim took out of his fake PAK some small devices that looked like silver coins and once he was ready, he crawled out of the table, looking for the invaders and just like he assumed, they were running out of the restaurant. Zim couldn’t let them go, he knew they would send a message to Irk about what was happening and that was an inconvenience for the Resistance. Just a few inches apart from the main entrance, he found them, threw the silver coins right to their PAKs and activated them, shocking the invaders until they all fainted. Zim made sure they weren’t moving before getting back inside, but before he could do it, Dib ran passed him.

“Sorry, this cat is bigger than the ones we played before! But I have a plan!”

“Of course you do!”

“Just follow me!”

Sizz-lorr ripped the doors as he passed through them, howling furiously at Zim and Dib who tried to avoid the crowd around the streets. A large laser gun came out of his PAK, and with no hesitation he shot several times, trying to aim at the boys. 

The streets got smaller and smaller as they moved around, making harder for them to avoid the shots, but it didn’t make things difficult for Sizz-lorr, who pushed everyone away like they were empty cans.

“Ok, ok, it’s here!” At the end of an alley, two slim buildings arose one next to the other. Dib ran between them, turning his head quickly to look behind, noticing how closed the huge irken was from them. “SLINGSHOT!”

Using his metallic appendages, Zim jumped high between the buildings, swung down to catch Dib with his arms, swung back stretching out the metallic legs all the way and just when Sizz-lorr reached the building, they both were propelled over him, feet first, kicking him with all of their strength.

It was a surprising move that the irken didn't see coming.

Their force combined pushed Sizz-lorr's so hard, he crushed the floor below him, leaving his unconscious body between the debris. 

There was no time to celebrate, Zim knew the invaders were going to wake up any minute and it was better if they got away before it.

They retrieved the rest of food back to the ship and quickly flew away from the fast food planet. 

“Tenn is gonna be mad at us for no getting her Vort Dogs.”

“Probably but, I believe she'll forgive us…”

“And why would she do that?”

Zim smirked as he typed on the screen. “Sizz-lorr didn’t lie, he really wants to be forgiven by the tallests, which means, he has been trying to contact them all of this time.” after hacking Shloogorghs database, all of the information displayed on the screen, showing several calls made to different ships all over the galaxy. “According to this, he called the ships we already destroyed, and some others we haven’t found. All of them answered and denied him an audience with the tallest… All of them but one. This one never even answered, which is kind of suspicious if you think about it.”

29 ships in green and just one in red. Zim and Dib smiled at each other, thinking exactly the same. 

“There you are, bastards…”

* * *

“… Another ship was exploded? Shloogorghs under attack?! And who did this?... Who?... Yes, I’ve heard about that individual... What was he doing in Foodcourtia?... What? Which soldier?!... Yes, send everything right away!” Spork finished the call and ran back to the common area, were Miyuki and him spent most of his time. “Miyuki! Miyuki! We found him!”

Frustration, stress, anger. Lately her mood was simply unbearable, but she was tired of yelling to her subordinates and tallest partner, she was tired of everything and the only thing Miyuki cared about at this point was the exchange. Laying on one of the couches, Miyuki simply looked at Spork waiting for an explanation.

“A bunch of invaders saw that outlaw Mothman at Shloogorghs, in Foodcourtia!”

“Did they caught him?”

“Ah, no”

“Then I don’t care.” Miyuki rolled over the couch, looking away from Spork.

“Okay, okay that wasn’t what you were expecting but! They found out he’s working with an irken, a soldier!” Spork held his tablet in front her, were many videos of the outlaw and that irken displaying.

Miyuki was slightly interested with that information so she turned back and looked.

The footage showed how the thief and some tall irken worked together to get Sizz-lorr out of their way.

“An irken working with that thug. He must be one of those resistance scum... Yes, it is a shame but is just food, Spork.”

“But that’s not it! There are some videos the pilots rescued from the exploded ships and they show how the Mothman teamed up with this same irken to destroy them!”

Miyuki took the tablet and looked at it closely. That was certainly interesting. It wasn’t just some regular team work, they knew each other movements, they knew what the other was going to do before they did, there was a clear bond between them. The irken and that alien seemed to be... “This… This is impossible. That irken, and that hideous alien look like-- no, it can’t be!”

“I thought exactly the same Miyuki!”

She sat down, rewinding the videos just to make sure she saw what she thought. “Who is this irken? He looks familiar... It doesn't matter. We need to break their bond. Those two are way too dangerous together, and that irken can be really useful for us.” 

“But Miyuki! If they are what we are thinking, it’s going to be impossible to get them apart!”

“Maybe, but we have an advantage in our side…”

Spork sat down scratching his head a bit confused. “And that is?”

“Irken's unconditional loyalty for their leaders…” Miyuki stopped the last video, right at the moment were the tall irken was expanding his metallic appendages. "Their bond is not as stronger as the bond between two irkens. We still can break them, we have to..."

They had no idea who that irken really was, but it didn’t matter. They wanted him on their side. 

Oh no! Things are getting worse and worse.

Don’t miss next chapter, it will be, something else… See ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so full of references, and not only from IZ  
> EVEN THE TITLE IS A REFERENCE!  
> Had so much fun writing it and I hope you enjoy it too!   
> Thanks for all of your love and support for this fic yoj guys rock! <3


	34. Royals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for a character's death.

Welcome back! Last time we saw our boys and their job in the Resistance. Needless to say Dib is finally having the adventures in space he always wanted! But now the adventures are getting deadly…

“... We can’t approach this ship like the others. This time, they know we are coming. ” Tenn stood above the Resistances crew. She had to made sure everyone listened to her. “The tallest know about us, they know about what we have been doing and what we want to do so they already doubled security inside and outside the ship.” Behind her, a holoscreen showed pictures of the tallest ship being surrounded by many cruisers, just like the Massive used to have. “Our priority is not destroying the outside ships, but get inside the main one. And for that, the best pilots will stay behind and attack. Meanwhile, the Gaia will sneak between the fire, block the security system with an special device me and Skoodge created and get in. Once we are inside, the Gaia team will split up.” Tenn tapped the screen, pictures changed and displayed all of the team member's faces and each of their tasks. “Skoodge will lead the defense. They have get rid of every irken around the ship and clear the path for us. Splenk and I are the rescue team. We’ll free Lard Narr and get him to the Gaia. Zim and Dib will be the Tall team. They’ll stop the exchange and make sure the tallest get shutdown... It sounds easy but many things can go wrong.”

It didn’t sound or look easy at all! They were basically going directly into their death with arms wide open. All of them knew it, and all of them accepted it.

“We need to consider the possibility that the tallest already changed their bodies. If that’s the case, we’ll retrieve and travel to Irk. In there, us irkens will show the brains what the tallest did and asked for their immediate deactivation.” She didn’t mention it but they already had many back up plans in case something went wrong even. In this kind of situations, they needed to, even when they were confident about their crews abilities. “… Once we go, there will be no time for hesitation and doubts. Be cautious, do your part and do whatever you can to survive.”

Those words were uplifting, and at the same time, terrifying. Lots of the aliens in there had been in wars, either fighting or surviving, but not Dib. He had no idea what to expect and felt nervous as ever, even his hands were shaking a little.

“Dibby, you okay?” Whispered Zim as he held Dib's hand.

Dib smiled and nodded. This wasn’t exactly how he expected his trip through space would be like, but he wanted to support Zim, as any bonding partner would .

“Get everything ready and rest, we’ll get there in a few hours.”

Minutes later, the crew left the main deck and resumed their duties.

…

Zim and Dib were inside the Gaia, checking their weapons, devices and the strategy they will use.

“… Guards are shields, is useless to attack them so.”

“So we don’t, we avoid and make them attack each other if possible.”

“Correct. And the tallest?”

“They are faster and stronger than they look but their PAKs are they weaknesses. If needed, we’ll use the lizard pretifier directly into them and then shoot them with no mercy.”

“Correct! And if everything goes wrong?”

“We’ll use our cloaking device and run back to the ship.”

“Yes! I think we are ready.” Zim jumped out of the pilot’s seat and walked out of the Gaia next to Dib. Their part was ready so they got the chance to use those spare hours as they wanted.

“I can’t believe this is happening… I mean, I knew it would but! Now, is real.” Dib looked down all the way back to their private room. He wasn’t scared, but he couldn’t help feeling a bit unsettled by all the things going on.

“Sometimes I forget this is the first war you’ve ever been in.” Once they got inside the room, Zim walked to the only window in there, looking outside. “This isn’t probably what you expected for your trip and I feel bad about it.” Zim’s antennae dropped behind as he kept talking. “So I need to ask you. Is this really what you want? I won’t be mad at you if it’s not. Even if you want to go away and make a real trip, I won’t be angry or blame you…” It hurt Zim just thinking about it. But he wanted to give Dib a last chance to get away from it. 

“No.” Dib stood next to Zim and grabbed him by the shoulders, holding them a bit tightly. “No I won’t go! Sure this isn’t exactly what I thought, but it had been great! I’ve done so many cool things. I ate different kinds of foods, even though some of them got me sick. I piloted my ship, I fought against bad aliens and even became a renowned criminal! Well that’s not something I should be proud of, but still!” He loosened his grip, rubbing Zim’s shoulders instead. “I’m your bonding partner, and as someone on earth used to say: I’ll go with you until the end of the world.”

Zim frowned with those words but before he could say something, Dib talked again.

“Don’t take it literally… It means, 'whatever happens, I’ll be right by your side'.”

Zim smiled, hugging Dib tightly against him. "Until the end of the world then..."

They enjoyed those few hours tangled up in their bed. Kissing, mating, whispering lovely nonsense into each other lips. Trapped in their small world of love before the impeding battle came.

* * *

“… Attack the north side! Get their attention to that area so we can get in through the south!”

The Resistance found that tallests ship just where they knew it was going to be, and once they were seen, the battle immediately started.

The fiddle runners came out and shot at all the small ships surrounding the main one.

A few ships of the Resistance suffered damages but some of the irkens did too. The battle was tight and Tenn knew it was their time to make a move.

“ _South area clear_!”

“NOW!”

The Gaia flew around the battle area, making sure no pilot followed them and luckily, none of them did.

Inside, the teams were ready. First Skoodge, second Zim and Dib, and third Tenn.

“Once we blocked the security system of the ship, we only have five minutes to jump in so be fast!” In her tablet, Tenn typed the codes to override the tallests ship. “Got it!... Systems blocked in three, two, one, GO!”

One of the storage's doors opened up, letting Skoodge and the defense get in. There weren’t many irkens in that area so they cleaned the path and moved forth.

Zim and Dib followed but as soon as they stepped inside, an alarm ran off and the door closed behind them.

“[ _INTRUDERS IN SOUTH AREA. INTRUDERS IN SOUTH AREA]”_

“Oh no! Tenn, can you hear me?!”

“ _The system kicked me out! I can’t get in now_!”

Zim got worried but they couldn’t stay there and wait. “Tenn, stay around and wait for us! We’ll take care of everything in here!”

“ _what about Lard Narr?!_ ”

“Me and Dib will get him, don’t worry!”

Both started running around the ship, knocking out every irken left.

The defense made a great job getting rid of most of them, so the aisles of were almost cleared.

At the east side, Zim and Dib found a laboratory, surrounded by some kind of electric bars, and inside, a dying Lard Narr was on the floor.

“Zim he doesn’t look good!”

“The tallest had been torturing him all of this time. I’m impressed he’s still alive.” Zim tried to hack the security system to open the door but nothing work. “The alert activate the security protocol, it’s going to be impossible for us to get in!” 

While Zim tapped frantically the board next to the entrance, Dib stepped back, held his right arm up and pointed at the bars before shooting at them with his plasma weapon.

The bars melted and the security system turned off.

“Seriously?! Just how many times I’ve told not to do that!”

“It worked! Complain about my methods later!” Dib pushed Zim inside, running towards Lard Narr's body.

He looked pale, heavy breathing, his legs were completely broken and his upper body was covered with burnt marks. Somehow, he was still alive. “Wh-- wh-- who’s there?...”

Zim approached and carefully lifted Lard Narr's head, holding him with in his arms. “Its me, Zim! We’ll get you out of here Lard Narr, just hold on!”

Dib went to the door, making sure no one was around .

“No!” Lard Narr tried to scream but his voice came out raspy and weak. “Don’t-- worry about me! I’ll slow you down!”

“No, we still can save you we can--“

Lard Narr smiled softly as he nodded. “Its too late for me… but-- not for you-- so listen to me, Zim. Come closer.”

Dib had no idea what was going with them but he got nervous. “Come on Zim, hurry! We gotta keep moving!”

“The tallest-- new bodies… They will work, but not as they think… ” Lard Narr whispered into Zim’s Antennae the many things he worked on those last few days.

Zim eyes widening with that information. This changed everything about their plans, and maybe will make things easier for the Resistance.

“You know-- what to do-- now. Take care my-- resistys…” Lard Narr's voice went silent and his body limp on Zim's arms. He couldn’t die before revealing his last plan to someone, and once he did, death embrace him with a warm hug, finally taking him away.

“Zim, someone is coming!... Zim?”

“He’s gone…” Zim left Lard Narr's body over a table and covered him with a cloth he found around.

The Resistance wouldn’t be able to give him a proper burial but Zim was going to make sure his death wasn’t in vain.

Two irkens showed up but they were quickly stabbed by Zim's metallic limbs, throwing them out of their ways as he started running to the Tallest chambers. “Let’s go Dibby, we have to kill some bastards!...”

* * *

“Miyuki! The pilots, our guards, everyone outside!--“

“Just wait Spork…”

In the tallest chambers, the new bodies were located next to each other, their PAKs connected and ready for the exchange. Miyuki just needed to press one button and it was done.

Spork fidgeted his fingers impatiently, looking back and forth. Waiting for Miyuki to do the exchange.

Miyuki had her eyes closed, resting peacefully in her bed as if nothing was happening. As if no one was dying right outside the door.

Shots, loud thumps, cracking noises and painful screaming were heard all around the ship, and after a while, the sound got closer, followed by two hooded figures who shot the chambers door and got inside.

Miyuki recognized those two as the outlaws couple, the ones who knocked and killed hundreds or irkens in the last few days. The ones she was waiting for. “I was wondering where were you. And as I expected, none of our guards were worthy rivals for you.” Slowly, she sat down on the bed, fixing her eyes over the couple. Her body was loosing its energy, and it was just matter of time before it shut down completely.

“You knew we were coming and didn’t run. I don’t know if that’s brave or stupid!” Dib held his gun up aiming at Spork while Zim did at Miyuki.

“Stupid? Brave? It can be both, or none… In any case you clearly have an advantage now so, can you at least let us see our killers faces?”

Spork, as usual, has no idea what Miyuki had in mind. He just waited for the bandit's answer.

Zim and Dib looked at each other. They knew the tallest had something under their sleeves, though time was running and the more they were distracted, the less chances they’d have to make the exchange.

With their free hands, both took off their hoods, showing their faces.

One hairy, weird looking, pinkish alien. And one blue eyed irken.

Miyuki rose a brow looking at them. They didn’t look like a menace, but as humans says, never judge a book by its cover. “So this are the most dangerous outlaws in all galaxy… Hmm, may I know your names?”

“Enough, this isn’t a convicts last wish or something!” Dib pressed trigger and got ready to shoot but Zim quickly stopped him.

“Wait! Let’s tell them our names… it’s only fair.” Zim's face showed a bitter stare to his former leaders. How much he longfor that day, and he wanted to savor it fully.

Dib frowned with it but he assumed his boyfriend wanted to gloat and being honest with himself, he wanted it too. “My name is Dib, but you probably know me as the Mothman! I came all the way from earth to destroy you!” 

“Earth? That useless planet? You come from there?!” Spork couldn’t believe it.

Miyuki didn’t too but she said nothing. “And you, soldier?”

“Me?... Oh I’m not a soldier, I never was.” He removed the blue lenses off of his eyes, showing his big Magenta instead, making both tallest gasped. “I AM ZIM! The best invader Irk have ever had! And from now on I’ll be known as the one who killed the tallest with his partner's aid!”

“Zim?!”

“Zim…” Shocked Miyuki tried to stood from the bed, but she was pushed back by Zim's gun. “I thought you were dead.”

“Yeah, but I’m fine now-- I MEAN. NO! I was never dead! I destroyed my PAK and faked my death so you couldn’t find me!” Zim couldn't help but smiled proudly. Till this day, taking his PAK off was one of the best ideas he ever had. 

“What? You destroyed it? But you have it now!” Spork got more and more confused, while Miyuki understood everything better.

“Its fake, Isn’t it?... This is why you are tall now.” She didn’t look scared nor worried. She looked, excited?... 

“Yes, I eventually found out PAKs are the ones preventing irkens from getting taller!”

“That’s true, partly. Without PAKs, irkens can naturally grow, but only a few can reach certain height, as you probably noticed. Didn’t you?”

Without his PAK, Zim got taller, taller than he ever imagined, but not Skoodge and Tenn. They only grew a few inches after removing theirs. “So you purposely held irkens from growing to control who gets to be a tallest and who doesn’t, right?!” Zim frowned visibly mad by this new information. He got closer at Miyuki and pointed at her head. “And what about the defectives?! Did you control them with the PAK too? They weren’t supposed to grow but that’s a lie too, right?!”

“Defectives?! Oh, I almost forgot about that word! It’s been a while since I heard it… There were never any defectives, we used that word to flag any possible tallest amongst irkens.”

“WHAT?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!” Zim wanted to kill her so bad but he needed answers first.

“When an irken is born, the brains automatically tell us if they are a candidate for tallest. They used to put these irkens into a different category and called them ‘Royals’. They were trained separately from the other irkens. Learned to be a proper tallest. But they eventually became bratty, spoiled, thinking all the other irkens should bow down to them. And it was worse when they actually got to be tallest… Several rotations later, Tallest Grubk found out that, when irkens knew there was something wrong with them, they worked harder, tried their best to be, perfect. He ended up dissolving the Royals and called them defectives instead.”

Dib slowly looked at Zim. If he was shocked by all of this, he couldn’t imagine how Zim was feeling.

“You made up that too… There wasn’t any defective! I was never a defective! I was meant to be--“

“A tallest, yes.” Miyuki coughed laudly, laying down again. “Even when the mere idea of you becoming a tallest makes me sick. I have to admit you’d be a pretty decent one. Maybe better than Spork.”

Spork had no energy to refute that testament. And even if he had it, he wouldn’t.

“Thats why we killed all the ‘defectives’, just to make sure there wasn’t any candidates for tallest. And if we are deactivated before we get to do the exchange, the brains will immediately program the tallest irken alive as the new leader and find a suitable partner, but, since we made sure there wasn’t any tall irken to take our place, the next tallest won’t be sharing the title… Do you know, who’s the tallest irken alive, Zim?” Miyuki grinned at him. She planted the seed in his mind, she just needed to wait and see if it would blossom.

Zim had no idea of what to think about all of that. Being a tallest was something every irken dreamed about at least once. Even he did it, for several years. “Tha-- that’s ridiculous! I would never accept such a thing! You’re crazy if you think I do!” 

Miyuki laughed softly.

The three lights in the tallest PAKs started blinking, indicating how much time they got left. Seconds later, one light turned off.

“[ _WARNING, SELF DESTRUCTION PROTOCOL ACTIVATED. ONCE THE TALLEST ARE DEACTIVATED, THE SHIP WILL EXPLODE. EVAC_ _UATION PODS ARE NOW AVAILABLE_.]” 

“Zim let’s kill them now, this thing is gonna blow up!”

“Think about it, Zim…” Miyuki's soft voice sound dreadful and creepy. Like those old witches Dib fought once. “This ‘human’ will die before you even reach the four thousand rotations of life. If you want to trade a blink of happiness for power and success, be my guest, but I won’t.” Miyukis reached for the button next to her, but before she could, something cut her hand, making her shriek in pain.

Zim was still confused but not that much to know he couldn't let Miyuki make the exchange, so he used the sharped edge of his metallic tentacle to cut her. 

The second light turned off.

“Good job, Zim! Now hurry we gotta do this.” Dib walked to Spork pointed to his head and once again pulled the trigger, but Dib was pushed away before the shot hit the tallest. “What-- Zim what the fuck?!”

He wasn’t thinking, he acted by instinct. He stood there looking at Dib, hands shaking, eyes unfocused.

“Zim, what’s going?! Zim?”

He said nothing, just turned around and walked back to Miyuki.

“Think about it Zim.”

“Zim don’t listen to her!”

“You could be the most powerful being around every galaxy!…”

“Shut up, just shut up!” Dib was back on his feet, ready to attack but once again Zim pushed him away, this time punching his face and stomach. Dib shook his head trying to understand what just happened. He looked at Zim mad, confused, hurt. Why was he attacking him like that? Was he actually considering it?… “Zim, please tell me you’re not thinking about it!”

He said nothing.

“Zim, please! I didn’t come this far for this!...”

He finally looked at Dib.

“Zim…”

The third light turned off.

* * *

Inside the Gaia, Tenn and her team flew around impatiently. The battle outside finally ended leaving a few survivors from each side. But none of the team members inside the main ship returned yet.

Tenn was getting desperate, thinking about getting inside the ship, but just when she tried to override the security system, she saw something coming out of the Tallests ship, an evacuation pod.

“ _This is Skoodge and what’s left of the defense team! Can someone hear me?_ ” Skoodge contacted the nearest ship, not knowing who was going to answer. 

“Skoodge, yes! What happened?! Why did you--!”

“ _Tenn, listen! You got fly away from the ship, it’s going to explode any minute_!”

“What? Okay, okay!”

The pilot took the wheel and quickly moved the ship as far as he could.

“ _Are Dib and Zim with you?_!”

“What--? No, they are not here, they must be in the ship!” Tenn ran to the back of the Gaia, looking for a window were she could see the tallest's ship. “Come on guys, come on!” she waited there, waiting for another pod to come out any second.

Seconds felt like hours at that moment and the silence of space deafening. It seemed like no one was alive inside that ship, but just when hope started drifting away, one pod finally came out.

“Yes!”

It quickly flew far from the ship to the opposite direction from the Gaia and Skoodge's pod.

Tenn thought it was just to avoid the explosion, and then they would fly back to them, but the pod seemed to go further and further.

The ship finally exploded in many pieces, disappearing in a dark red, orange and yellow cloud. The fire from the explosion looked beautifully terrifying from afar and Tenn couldn’t take her eyes off of it.

After all, fire do not only means destruction, but also, rebirth. And that what’s exactly what the Resistance crew were hoping for after that day. A new beginning for them, the irken empire and every galaxy they conquered. And yes, it was going to be the beginning of a new era, but not the one they were expecting…

“Zim, Dib! Can you hear me?!... Zim, Dib! Please answer!”

Once the skies were clear and the teams were reunited at the Resistance ship, Tenn looked up for the other pod but she couldn’t see it. She tried to contact Zim and Dib but none of them answered. This wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all. “This doesn’t make sense, Skoodge! Unless they weren’t in that pod!”

“They have to be Tenn! They have to! And if they not, don't worry. Zim and Dib are way too smart! They surely find a way to survive, maybe they are just lost or something, that’s it! We better start looking for them!”

“TENN, SKOODGE, COME QUIIIICKLYYYY!” Splenk ran passed by them heading to the boarding area next to the Resistances doctor.

They quickly followed finding a bunch of their teammates reunited around something or someone in the floor.

“What’s going on here?!” As soon as she approached, she saw an individual with a torn, gravely injured, space suit. They didn't look good at all but they were still alive. “Dib! What happened with you?! Where’s Zim?! And Lard Narr?!”

Slowly, Dib stood up, took his helmet off and weakly pushed everyone out of his way.

“Dib? Dib, the doctor is here, you need to see him!... Dib?”

“He betrayed us… Zim betrayed us.” Dib was still trying to process what just happened, not only about the battle, but the last conversation he had with Zim. His face was covered in tears, his body wounded, and his heart, broken.

Tenn froze with those words. She couldn’t believe it, no one could, but there was no way Dib was lying.

Whatever happened back there, changed things forever.

… No, no, NO! THIS CAN'T END LIKE THIS! AAH!

I guess I’ll see you in the next chapter. Bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY THIS IS OUT, IS FINALLY OUT
> 
> I had the idea of this chapter since I started the fic! A few things were changed but the main idea is here!  
> I know most of you will hate me for this one xD but what's life without a lil drama every once in a while?
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for your support! All my love for y'all <3


	35. Four walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw//  
> Nudity mentioned. Implied intimacy.

Oh, you’re back! Hi!  
Last time we, umm, well, we all know what happened… Let's s cut the chit chat and see what’s going on. 

  
“You sure of this, Dib?”

  
“Hundred percent sure, my sources told me the shields are going down soon.”

  
“Okay, your sources have been right so far, we’ll wait...”

Behind a huge structure, Dib, Tenn and Skoodge, along with some of the Resistance's crew were hiding, ready to attack any second. 

  
According to what Dib knew, planet Boodie Nen, conquered by irken invader Slacks, was enslaved and its people forced to work on an irken factory settled in the capital city of the planet. 

Boodie Nen wasn't a relevant planet overall, but it had plenty of population and no military force, which made it an easy target for the irken armada. 

  
Slacks command center was inside some kind of fortress Boodie Nen's people made for him and was highly secured by a top notch system. Getting inside was impossible but that day, the Resistance had a chance. 

  
Dib’s sources said, Boodie Nen planet’s energy needed an update every once in a while, and every time that happened, a blackout took place. 

  
“ _in five, four…”_

  
Slacks rested peacefully inside the fortress, indifferent of what was going to happen. 

  
“ _Three, two…”_

  
Boodie Nenians offered him food and drinks as he watched some kind of TV show in a screen in front of him. 

  
_“ONE!_ ”

  
The screen went black as the rest of the room, making Slacks yelped. “Hey! What’s going on with the lights?” 

  
“I’m sorry sir! This happens sometimes. Our planets core needs update, everything turn off while it happens, but don’t worry! It’ll be just a few minutes.”

  
Tenn and the crew got inside silently, taking the Boodie Nenians out of the room as fast as they could. 

  
Slacks squinted as he looked around. His antennae twitched, sensing some strange movements near him but he couldn’t pointed out what that was. Seconds later, Slacks activated his ocular implants, focusing them on the weird noise. “Oh I can see now! Wait, who are you?! What are you doing here?! Guards, knock them-- AHHH!” 

  
Dib and Skoodge tackled him down, making sure he couldn’t use his PAK.

  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I’M INVADER SLACKS AND THIS PLANET IS UNDER MY CONTROL!”

  
“Not anymore, Slacks! We, the Resistys have come to free Boodie Nen from you and the irken empire!” Dib stabbed Slacks PAK with some kind of metallic spike, paralyzing him immediately. 

  
The lights went on as they dragged the invader out of the fortress. 

  
Boodie Nenians cheered, looking at the defeated irken, thanking Dib and the crew for their newly acquired freedom.

  
Slacks body was left in the middle of Boodie Nens capital so their inhabitants could do whatever they wanted with him, and the Resistance flew away on their ship, pleased with another successful mission. 

  
“Another planet freed! HOORAY FOR THE RESISTYS!” 

Awful name, but Lard Narr liked to call them that way for some reason... 

  
The Resistance cheered and shouted with the good news. So far, they freed fifty planets. They weren’t that much but it was a great improvement and many of the aliens freed joined the Resistance afterwards. 

  
“And all thanks to Dib and the many allies he made on Cyberflox! We don’t know who they are but they always give him valuable information! Without it, any of these would be possible!”

  
Dib smiled softly as the whole crew shouted his name. He was pleased too, but he hardly showed it. And some minutes later, Dib left the main deck, walking back to his room. 

  
Tenn sighed looking at him. “Poor Dib. Even when we’re doing better than ever, he’s still so unhappy.”

  
“I know, but it’s understandable. Zim's betrayal hurt us all but he was his bonding partner! Zim left him aside. Pushed him away like he was nothing. Broke their irken and human vows! I would be as miserable if that happened to me!” 

  
“Yes, me too…”

  
Skoodge and Tenn did everything to cheer Dib up after that horrible day, but their efforts were useless. 

  
Losing a bonding partner was like losing a limb, and the recovery was painfully slow. 

* * *

  
The clicking of his black shiny boots could be heard all over the hall as he approached the main deck. 

  
Every irken in his path immediately stopped and salute, showing their respect and admiration. They feared him, they loved him, they envy him. None irken ever was as capable and merciless as him. No irken ever threw away a partner in exchange of power and prestige. 

  
  
The clothes on him felt so awkward and yet so familiar. An appropriate irken outfit for his newest rank, one he proudly represented and used with a huge golden medal on his chest. 

Everyone inside the Massive new who he was, the former invader, the rebellious, the defective. But he wasn’t any of that anymore. No, in front of everyone’s eyes, Zim was a hero, the greatest soldier and commander of all the irken empire.

  
Yes, I said, commander. 

  
“Were you looking for me?... My tallests?”   
At the main deck, Zim found two big chairs surrounded by many small irken servants. In them, two tall irkens were sitting, stuffing their faces with donuts, snacks and beverages, making fun of everyone around.

  
“Ah Jim! There you are!” 

  
“I think it’s commander Jim.”

  
“What?! Oh yes, he’s taller than the other ones… I guess he is.”

  
Both tallest looked exactly the same. Their antennae, their eyes, their clothes, only exception were their color schemes. One of them purple, and the other one, red. 

  
These were the new tallest. Aren’t they familiar?... 

“It’s Zim, sir...”He tried to answer as politely as he could but it wasn’t the first time they mistook his name, so Zims tone sounded kind of bitter. 

  
“Yes, yes Zim! How are things, doing in, uh…” The red tallest tap his chin trying to remember. 

  
“Boodie Nen." Said Zim nonchalantly. 

  
“You went there?” said the purple tallest before munching his donut. 

  
“Yes my tallest, I went there to check how things are going with invader Slacks. Everything was good until a few minutes ago. Some rebels got into the planet and attacked him.”

  
Both tallest spat out what they were eating and immediately stood up. 

  
“WHAT?!”

  
“THOSE REBELS AGAIN!” 

  
The tallest screamed and threw everything in their way, even a few small irkens. 

  
Zim just sighed, waiting for them to calm down. He was getting used to their behavior, so he knew it’ll took some minutes. 

  
“Anyway! Who needs Boodie Nen?!”

  
“Not us certainly! Planet full of ugly aliens and dirt. Ugh, we can find more valuable planets in every corner!”

  
“Exactly! Like the one with those delicious smoothies we had the other day!”

  
“Oh yeah… We should invade that one! Commander, make it happen!”

  
Zim frowned with that. “So you don’t care about Boodie Nen anymore? You said we needed their people to work one of our ship's factories.”

  
“Nah! We can find slaves in many other planets!”

  
“Yes! Let’s get the smoothies and then enslave their people!”

  
“Pilots, you heard Purple! LET’S GO NOW!”

  
The pilots looked at Zim whom only nodded, and with that, they changed the coordinates.  
“You need anything else, my tallests?” 

  
“No, Zim. That would be all, you can go back to do, whatever you were doing.”

  
Zim bowed down before them and quickly got out of the deck. 

These tallest were nothing like Miyuki and Spork. They were bratty, stubborn, oblivious, self-centered, and greedy, but not in a good, competent way. 

  
And that, was exactly what Zim needed them to be. 

* * *

Planet Cyberflox. The dark market, the planet were everything illegal is legal. 

  
Every day, thousands of aliens come to the main city looking for many kinds of business, either selling or buying, some even looking for the most lethal assassins.   
But there are a few aliens using this planet as a reunion point, a perfect place for a meeting between different species, where no one would judge or mess with them about it. Unless they do it first. 

A hooded figure ran around the city, avoiding the screaming sellers and the many other aliens offering their services. The figure stopped in front of an old building with a neon sign, blinking with the word ‘HOTEL’. The hooded figure got inside, walked through the lobby until he found the alien attending that place. “The moth is in the nest...”

  
The mean looking alien barely payed attention to him, waving dismissively one his 'hands' before growling in a strange language. “Room 459”

  
The hooded figure nodded and ran to the stairs, looking for the room. Couple of minutes later, he finally found it. 

  
“You’re late…” 

  
He took his hood off as he got inside the room, smirking at the other figure there. “Hey don’t blame me! Next time you should find a room in the lower levels…” 

  
Once both were side to side, they immediately held each other in their arms and kissed. Desperately, hungrily pushing their mouths against each other, tongues entangled inside. 

  
Without getting apart, both ended up on the small bed, one above the other. Their kiss keep going until one of them needed a pause to get some air, making both held their heads back, panting into each others lips. 

  
“You last more than last time, Dibby. Your lungs are getting stronger.”

  
“Yeah… I noticed that.” Dib rested his head on Zim’s shoulder, hiding his face in his neck. 

  
Zim couldn’t stop smiling as he hugged his partner tightly. “I’ve missed you so much.”

  
“I’ve missed you too, Zimmy. Days are longer and awful without you…”

  
“I know! But, this is the only way we can make things work.”

  
“i know, I know. And the plan is working perfectly but, still...”

  
Wait a minute! Dib and Zim are, together? How come?!   
Maybe there’s something we didn’t see... Maybe we need to get back in time, just some months ago. 

**_Flashbacks. Tallest ship, few minutes before explosion._ **

“Zim…” Dib looked incredulously at him, feeling his heart pounding harder. Was he going to betray him? After all of this years, after all of this work, after all of their ‘love’? Was this really happening?...

  
Miyuki smiled at Zim before taking a deep breath and as she did, the last light of her and Spork's PAK turned off.

_“[IMPENDING DEACTIVATION. DATA TRANSFER COMPLETE IN THREE, TWO, ONE.]”_

  
Miyuki and Spork bodies went pale and the spare bodies moved slightly in their beds, their PAKs blinking as an indication of the successful transfer. 

  
_“[FIFTEEN SECONDS TO EXPLOSION._

  
_FIFTEEN_

  
_FOURTEEN…]”_

  
“Dib, grabbed that body, hurry up!” Zim immediately took one of the new tallest bodies waiting for Dib to do the same.

  
“What?! No I’m not doing that!”

  
“Dib please we don’t have much time!”

  
“NO! I WON’T AND YOU CANT MAKE ME!”

  
“DO IT, DIB!” Zim held the body over his shoulder and got closer to Dib, looking into his eyes. “Trust me on this, please…”

  
He couldn’t understand what was going on, Dib was still shocked and confused but his body automatically complied. He took the other body and ran behind Zim until they found one scape pod just in time.

The explosion took place but none of them cared to see it as they flew rapidly through space, with Zim typing the coordinates of their next destination. 

  
“Zim, can you please tell me what’s going on?” Dib looked at the unconscious bodies next to him. “Why did you punch me? Why did we save this guys? What are you doing?” 

  
“I needed them to see me betraying you before they got deactivated.”

  
“Okay, but why?”

  
“Because that image is now their last memory, they will think I’m on their side. The empire's side.”

  
Dib frowned with it. “And that’s not the case? You did not really betray me back there?”

  
Zim stopped typing and immediately went back and sat next to Dib, holding his hands. “No! Absolutely not! I would never betray my partner, ever! I’m sorry about that, but I came up with a last minute plan and i had no time for explaining.”

  
Dib sighed smiling, feeling all the tension in his body fading away. “Saturn, Zim! You got me freaking out back there! … what’s your plan though?”

  
“You silly!” Zim chuckled, leaning towards Dib, leaving a soft peck his lips before answering. “Well, before he died. Lard Narr told me two very important things. First, the tallest made sure thwe new bodies were as different as they could so the brains won’t ever suspect who they really are… In other words, our plan to get back to Irk and tell the brains what Miyuki and Spork did won’t ever work because, technically, these aren’t the same Tallests.”

  
“Oh fuck.”

  
“Yes, but this is good too! What Lard Narr did to make this happen was dividing the tallest IAMs in two. One side has all the basic information about Irk and the empire, information every irken is born with, and the other has every single memory of Miyuki and Spork.”

  
“Okay, I still can’t see how this is good.”

  
“it is because there’s a firewall between both parts. And as long as it keeps working, this new tallest won’t ever be able to have access to those memories!”

  
“And if they never remember who they really are…”

  
“They will be less dangerous and easier targets than the other tallests!"

  
It made sense. Miyuki had thousands of plans for what she wanted to do with the empire and the rest of the universe, but without this, the new tallest would be like smeets with power.

  
“Wait, but why did you fake that betrayal?”

  
Zim looked away. “The firewall will eventually open unless someone keeps it up. I can do it, but not remotely… So I need stay close to them, I need them to trust me--“

  
“think you want to be part of the empire so hard you’d betrayed anyone for it.”

  
“Exactly…”

  
Dib looked down too. That plan was brilliant. Zim working as a double agent could give them an advantage they didn’t have, but Dib was also considering the other part of the plan, one he was not going to like. “Well, I think this is risky and Tenn is gonna hate it but, this way, you can keep us informed about what these new tallests are up to!”

  
“Yes, speaking about Tenn… It will be better if she and Skoodge believe I betrayed them and you too.”

  
“What? Why?!”

  
“Because Tenn and Skoodge are bad liars! They can ruin this plan and my cover, and we’ll be definitely doomed if that happens!”

  
Dib remembered how bad Tenn and Skoodge were at pretending to be humans back on earth. Luckily, people thought they were just weirdos but in space, their behavior would be highly suspicious. “Yeah, you’re right. So… We have to split up?”

  
“Yes.” 

  
Both looked into each other’s eyes. The idea of being apart hurt, but they knew this wouldn’t last much, not if they were smart. 

  
Dib hugged Zim tightly, feeling his insides crumbling as he did. 

Zim hugged him back, feeling Dib’s body against him, his scent, his breathing one last time. 

They remained that way for a few minutes until Zim finally stepped back. "You better go before those two wake up... The Resistance's ship is not that far from here. Your boots have fuel right?"

"Yes they do, and my suit has enough oxygen for a small trip." Dib looked down as he checked himself. "Okay, I think I'm ready-- Oh wait! Before I go" Dib approached Zim and punched right in the face. 

"OUCH!" Zim rubbed his cheek a bit startled by it. "Fine, I deserved it."

Dib smiled and kissed him as he opened the hatch behind him. "I love you, Zim. Please be careful."

"I love you too..." Zim looked at Dib flew away with a small smile in his lips. That moment, his mission officially started. 

* * *

The room was cold, old, dirty, walls almost crumbling around them but it didn’t matter. That was the most romantic and comfortable place in the whole galaxy, because they were next to each other. 

“… And then, Purple asked us to go back and get him more donuts! We did, and we lost almost three hours of our scheduled route for it!” Zim complained about his new pseudo leaders as they both rested naked next to each other. Their bodies entangled together. 

Their meetings were mostly updates about both sides, between kisses and cuddles. 

And some other things too but you already know that.

  
Dib played with Zim’s antennae as he listened everything about the new tallest shenanigans. “Those guys are worse than the last ones, but like in a dumb way!”

  
“They are, and you have no idea how many times I have to hold myself from strangling them or erasing their IAMs completely.”

  
“Oh, I kind of have an idea... Speaking of it, how are things going with the memories? You found out how to access them without affecting the firewall?”

“I’m almost there, I just need more time with them and I’ll have all the information.” In his time alone, Zim thought about what Miyuki said of the PAKs and the defectives. He thought there must be more things irkens do not know or were lied about. Zim wanted to discover everything, know what was real and what not. And he was getting closer to it. 

  
“Good, good.” Dib's hands traveled from Zim's head to his face, neck and chest, caressing his velvety skin, feeling it with the tip of his fingers, trying to memorize the sensation before they went apart again. "Hate to ask this but... How much time we have left?”

  
Zim pressed the device on his wrist, displaying a small holo screen with irken words on it. “Two hours and thirteen minutes before the tallest notice I’m not inside the Massive.”

  
Dib pouted with it. Worse part about their reunions was the realization of them having to part away eventually. 

  
“Don’t be sad, Dibby. I promise I’ll work faster and once I have what we need, I’ll ran away from the tallest and get back to the Resistance ship.” Zim pressed his forehead on Dib’s, trying so hard to not break down in tears. He was as miserable as Dib but crying wouldn’t fix anything, nor help their situation.

  
“I know, I can’t wait for it. I mean, I can but, you know what I mean.” Dib got closer and kissed Zim, moving his mouth slowly, enjoying the touch of their lips. He scolded himself mentally for being so needy, faor missing Zim that much, but at the same time, he couldn’t blame himself. After all, Zim was, as humans said, his other half.

Feeling incomplete without the other was inevitable. 

  
There you go! Our boys are not fighting, they are plotting! 

  
I bet you're all relieved now but, let’s see how things go next chapter, see ya! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOK after a week of suffering, here we have the answer of last's week chapter :D
> 
> Sorry but I really looooved everyone's reaction! And I hope you enjoyed the plot twist cuz we still have a few coming, that's all I can say
> 
> Thanks for your support for this fic, you guys are amazing and I love y'all very much <3


	36. Congress of a crow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI this chapter is pure NSFW and doesn't affect the rest of the story. (Maybe the very last part but don't worry! I'll talk about it in the next chapter, completely SFW!) 
> 
> If you don't want to read it, it's okay! I'll see ya next week! :D

And now, another smutty chapter! Just because it’s about time, not because things are going to get bad after it NO, NOT BECAUSE OF THAT! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY.

Our favorite boys moved fastly around the streets. Pushing aliens away as they ran following the other's path.

One of them found a lonely alley and quickly ran to it, hiding in the shadows as he waited for the other.

Seconds later, the other ran down the street, terrified as a loud growling could be heard behind him. “Zim!” just when he thought their captor was about to get him, his partner pulled him into the alley, immediately covering his mouth.

“Shhh!” Zim made sure both were in the darkness as the danger ran passed next to them.

“WHERE ARE YOU? COME BACK NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU!” a huge, angry alien with two tiny heads stopped a few seconds right in front of the alley, but couldn’t see their prey and kept going. 

Zim and Dib sighed, relieved by it before both started laughing.

Getting in trouble on their meeting day wasn’t something any of them expected, but it was exciting. Messing with some aliens, fighting for a couple of minutes before they ran away looking for a safe place.

Just a regular date for Zim and Dib!

The alley wasn’t the most romantic place they could have for some intimacy, but loneliness was deeply appreciated and cherished every time they got it. Soon, their lips were fused into a deep kiss as their bodies were covered in a tight embrace.

“Zim, let’s go to our room! Someone can see us in here…”

Zim ignored his partner, he just kept sliding his hands all over his body. The tight suit really accentuated Dib's newly ripped body. Every muscle, every bone, Zim felt it all with his hands while he nuzzled his face against Dib's neck. “Thats the point, Dibby! I thought you liked the adrenaline of being caught.”

“I do, but--" There was no escape for Dib. Zim had him pinned on a wall, only thing he could do was bitting his lip and tried not to moan loudly. “Wh-- what if that guy finds us here--“

“He won’t.” Both hands went down into Dib's lower back, in there, Zim squeezed his rear softly, making Dib jumped.

Even when he was dead nervous, Dib’s hands found themselves all over his partners back and antennae. “Zim please…”

“Don’t worry, Dibby. I’ll be quick.” Zim kneeled down in front of him, looking for the zipper between his legs. It was well hidden, too much, but once he finally found it, a simple pulled got it opened.

“Yeah, quick, pff…” Dib kept looking side to side, making sure no one was coming until he felt how his throbbing member was set free. “Zim!”

“Shhh… Someone can hear you.” The soft whisper coming out his lips blew hot air over his partners manhood, making it twitched. Zim licked his lips before introducing it into his mouth.

Dib’s back arched a little as he felt his boyfriend hot, moist, mouth sucking him off. His entire length moved along Zim's mouth and part of his throat, hitting the back of it from time to time. It felt like heaven, and for a minute his mind drifted away, forgetting where they were.

The taste wasn’t the best, the sensation either, but his partner pleasured moans made it worth. One of his hands grabbed Dib’s thigh while the other kept himself steady, pressing the wall behind. Zim bobbed his head forth and back, slowly at first, making sure his teeth wouldn’t get in the way since Dib wasn’t a fan of them, at least not over his cock. At one point, his tongue slipped out of his mouth, twisting itself over Dib’s base and sack, going all the way back until it found his entrance.

Dib immediately slapped his mouth, shutting himself as the slickery muscle circled his hole. _Fuck, FUCK!_ his free hand grabbed Zim's head, prompting him to move faster, grinding his hips against his mouth, getting closer to the sweet release.

Steps and voices could be heard at the end of the alley, getting louder and louder as they approached.

“Zim!” With all the strength he could gathered, Dib pushed his boyfriend away, making him fell on his back. Dib knew that would cost him but I didn’t matter, he fixed his suit as fast as he could.

“YOU!” it was the angry alien, who immediately ran towards them.

He was offering his hand to Zim but took it back as soon as he saw their captor. “Smoke bomb!” Dib took out small ball from the utility belt in his waist and threw it at the alien's face.

The bomb exploded and soon the whole alley was covered in a thick, purple cloud of smoke, suffocating the alien's heads. The big creature waved their arms many times until the cloud finally dissipated, finding no one around the place, just a dirty, dark alley.

* * *

“Next time let me know about the bomb way before you throw it!…” As soon as he stepped inside the room, Zim spat out those words, rubbing his eyes many times. The smoke made his ocular implants itchy and the sensation was unbearable.

Dib basically pulled Zim around the city until he found their hotel. This time their room was on the first floor so it didn’t took him much time to get there. 

“I’m sorry, Zimmy! But that’s the only thing I could came up with to get our asses out of there! I didn’t want to fight that thing, specially with my dick out! You know mine can’t hide as easy as yours..." Dib hugged Zim, resting his head on one of his shoulders.

“Mhm…” Zim pursed his lips, arms crossed over his chest, and no attempt to move them from that position. “Meh. We wouldn’t finished anyway. You were all scared way before that guy showed up. ”

“Come on! You can’t seriously be mad at me.” Dib had pleading look on his face, taking one of Zims hand into his. “Your tongue was making me feel sooooo good, I almost fainted! I swear I wanted to keep going but that fucking alien ruined our moment.”

Zim couldn’t hide his smug smiled with that. “So you like it that much, huh?”

“Yeah, I did. And now that we are all alone, we can keep doing it, and even better…” Said Dib, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

“Better?” with no warning, Zim was pushed back, falling on the bed behind. 

In seconds, Dib took off his spacesuit and threw it away before crawling over Zim's body to help him with his. “Better.” Dib whispered as his lips met Zim’s.

The heat increased between them rapidly as their mouths claimed the other again, and again.

Zim held Dib’s legs apart and over his waist, adjusting him until they were in a suitable position for mating.

“Wait, wait! Not this way.”

“What?”

“Just, let me move.” As soon as Zim let him go, Dib forced him to lay on his side and then, he fixed himself on the bed until his face was between Zim’s legs, and Zim’s between his.

Yes, everyone’s favorite number! 

Though their heights difference made a bit difficult for them reaching the desire position. It took them a few trials and errors finding out how to make it work but Dib finally did it. First their bodies needed to be side to side. This way, Dib could easily slouched and reached Zim’s dick, at the same time Zim could reached his.

“Oh… ” Zim eyes shined with his newest view. “This is better, I agree.” Using VEST legs, he held Dib’s legs apart, stretched him enough to have a nice access. 

At the other side, Dib had a great view too. Zim’s base was basically some pink, puffy petals all opened up. In the middle, his breeding spear was already out and enlarged, ready to be taken. As curious as Dib was, he already touched everything in there, wondering if Zim he had another kind of breeding organ. In other words, if he had a vagina, and he did! Though it wasn’t like humans ones at all.

Hidden between the spear and the petals, there was, what a appeared to be, a small entrance called ‘The breeding slit’. With some stimulation, this entrance stretched enough to let the partners breeding organ get inside.

The walls had some kind of lumps all over them, and every two or three minutes, this lumps secreted a clear lube that covered the insides, the petals and the spear. Dib fantasized about fucking Zim’s slit until he discovered what happened when an irken reached their orgasm. The lumps became little spikes, clutching in whatever organ trying to breed the irken, and they didn’t let go until the slit felt the breeding was done.

First time Dib fingered Zim, he got his fingers stuck there for an hour, and when he finally got them out, they looked like a wild animal chewed them several times. He of course did it again but Zim made sure of tell him before he cum, and Dib never dare to stick his cock in there, not even once.

With one hand, Zim pumped Dib while his tongue, once again, found itself licking Dib’s hole.

“Mmm, yeah, right there…” Dib did his part too, introducing Zim’s flexible dick inside his mouth, moving his tongue slowly over it, and sliding it down his throat. His gagged reflex improved greatly since they left earth, thanks to Zim's tongue and dick, so he rarely choked. One hand pulled Zim’s leg up, while the other made its way inside the slit, introducing two fingers and moving them around, enjoying Zim’s loud purr as he did.

Zim was on a bliss, remaining still for a moment before he finally used his mouth to suck Dib off, this time faster and rougher, pressing his lips tightly over his length.

His moans were suffocated by his partners dick but they were still loud. Dib's whole body trembled as he moved his hips, pressing Zim's mouth on his cock. He tried his best to keep doing his part but it was almost impossible. The spear went out of his mouth and his fingers out of the slit, only thing Dib could do was holding himself tightly from his Boyfriend's thighs. "Fuck-- I'm coming!" 

Hot cum filled his mouth and Zim swallowed it fully, making sure not even a drop was left.

“Zim! I’m done, please don’t do this again!--Agh!”

What he loved the most about giving blowjobs was the very last part, once Dib was all dried up. Zim kept sucking him for a couple of seconds until Dib squirmed and weakly pushed his head, begging him to stop.

When Zim finally pulled his mouth out, Dib’s body went limp, heavy breathing but trying get back on the blowjob. “I’m sorry Zimmy, I couldn’t take it anymore, but I’ll make you cum now.”

Zim moved out of Dib’s reach and pushed him softly on the bed until he was facing down. “Oh you will, but you don’t need to move, you know how I like it…” Zim laid down on Dib, leaving soft kisses on his neck before licking it. He pushed Dib's legs together, making his ass tighter this way. His spear was pulsing, more than ready to be used, and with one hard movement, Zim pushed himself all the way inside Dib, biting his shoulder as he did.

Dib was tired and still his sight went white with the delicious sensation coming from his hips, spreading rapidly all over his body.

Zim wasn’t trying to be rough but he couldn’t control his body. Knees pressed over the bed with Dib’s body in the middle, hips pushing further and harder against his partner. Claws leaving several scratches on his pale skin, mouth sucking and biting, covering Dib’s neck with hickies and bites.

“Fuck--Yeah, keep going! Oh fuck--“ Dib tried to muffle his screams with a pillow but even then, they were loud, echoing around the room. He felt his groin going hard again, leaking precum on him and the sheets.

One last pushed and Zim finally came, splattering his pinkish fluids inside Dib and some outside. The wonderful sensation of his orgasm gave him goosebumps for several minutes, and when they were gone, Zim moved next to Dib, cuddling with him. 

Dib only turned his head around to face Zim, smiling widely as he reached his forehead, leaving soft kisses over it. “I can’t remember the last time I felt this, tired…”

“I do, in our last reunion a few months ago.” His antennae tangled in Dib's scythe. It felt greasy and sweaty but he didn’t care, he wanted to feel him closer, as close as he could.

“Right, right…” Dib's eyes felt heavy and he couldn’t kept them open. “So which news you have for me?”

“Uh…” Zim completely forgot the reason why he insisted on seeing Dib that day. It wasn’t just for the sex, though it was a good reason too. “Yes! It’s about next week. The tallest will assist the foodening at Planet Blorch, celebrating its finally conquered.”

“The foodening? What’s that?”

“It’s kind of a festival we’re aliens stuff themselves with dishes from different parts of the Galaxy. Irkens haven’t been part of it in many rotations but Red and Purple are really excited about it…”

That got Dib’s attention so he opened his eyes and fixed them on his partner. “So what’s the plan?”

“In one more day, the tallest memories will be completely copied into my IAM, so after the Foodening, I’ll betray them. You need to tell the Resistance about this and plan an attack. If everything comes out good, the tallest will go down and I’ll be free to be with you again.”

Those words made Dib’s heart flipped with excitement. Of course there were so many things he needed to consider and talk with the crew but everything was meaningless at this point. “You’ll be with me…”

Zim smiled widely, wishing time went faster so they could be laying next to each other in their own room inside the Resistance's ship. “Yes, finally…”

Finally!

Finally?... 

See ya next chapter! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I confused y'all while trying to describe the scenes in here, especially the 69 one ;-; it's basically the second time I write something like this.
> 
> Also, Fun fact! "Congress of a crow" is the name of 69 position in the Kama-sutra :D
> 
> Thanks for your support, love y'all! <3


	37. Riptide (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw// death, war.

Hi, welcome back! Last time, we’ll you know what happened. Adult stuff… But also Zim told Dib about the foodening! Basically an intergalactic all-you-can-eat were aliens of all sorts get together to eat until they drop! But before the big day, let’s see what’s going on inside the Massive.

  
“He’s out again?”

  
“Yes, sir”

  
“Where did he go now?”

  
“Uh, our records says ‘Cyberflox’ sir.”

  
Chin, one of the Massive's guards tapped the screen, verifying the information he just got.

  
Koot, a pilot, waited patiently next to him.

Despite how much Zim was admired, he was also hated. For some irkens, having a defective as a superior was an insult, especially when said irken behaved suspiciously.

  
Some time ago, Chin noticed a pattern between the planets Zim visited, and the rebels attacks. At first it was a mere coincidence, but then, it became a frequent thing. Their new tallest weren’t as sharp but Chin was, and he quickly framed Zim as a snitch, or worse, a traitor. “It’s his fourth trip there since he became a commander! And there isn’t any record about what he’s doing, why?!”

  
“Well, I asked for more information but he said it was ‘confidential’ and it was better if the records of this trips remained empty.”

  
Chin frowned with that answer. Yes, Zim was a commander, but even he had to give explanations about every single thing, specially if it was something that could affect the empire. “This is ridiculous! Let me know when commander Zim is back!”

  
“Sir, actually…” Koot tapped the screen, indicating that a small ship approached the Massive, a ship registered under Zim’s code.

  
Chin ran out of there, heading to the parking area at the other side of the Massive, right on time to find Zim coming out of his ship. “Commander!”

  
Zim was taken by surprise, immediately turning his head towards the voice calling him. “Yes?”

  
Chin saluted before walking to him. “May I have a few words with you?”

  
“Sure but be quick, I’m exhausted and I want nothing but a good rest in my pod.” Zim didn’t care about the guard and started walking out of that area.

The hallway next to it, lead to the west side of the Massive, where many room like pods were. All of the Massive's staff had their pods together, except for Zim, who got his next to the tallests, right at the end of that enormous hallway. 

  
“Yes commander. I was just wondering about your constant visits to planet Cyberflox--“ 

  
Zim stopped walking, making Chin ran into his back. “What about them?” His tone was somber, even when he didn’t turn to look at the guard, it was perceptible. 

  
“Well, I noticed you haven’t registered anything about said trips… I know is none of my business but, that planet is extremely dangerous, and it’s important for us to have some kind of information about what you do there!…” Chin spoke in the most casual way but his tone was still accusatory. Of course he knew Zim had something shady on hands, but his rank didn’t let Chin disrespected him, no matter how much he wanted to.

  
“I am aware of Cyberflox dangers. Every store and every street in there is a threat, but luckily for the empire, I know that city quite well…” Zim slowly turned around, crossing his arms behind his back. There was a slight difference between his and Chin's height, and still, Zim was a bit taller. He raised his face and chest proudly, as a smirk crossed his face. “And as you said, whatever I do there or in any other place, is none of your business. And if your smart enough, you’ll keep your antennae away from it.”

  
Chin felt a bit nervous with those words, and still, deep inside, there was anger bubbling. His suspicions just got worse, but with no proof to sustain them, he couldn’t accused Zim. “Understood, commander. Have a nice rest.” He bowed at Zim before walking back to his area. 

  
Whatever Zim had going on, Chin was going to discover it and made sure the tallest knew it too. 

* * *

That conversation gave Zim a sour feeling but he had no time to focus on that. Inside his pod, he immediately connected one of his VEST legs to the right wall, the wall next to the tallest's pod. “They are not there yet… Good.” He sat down in his chair like bed, and worked on a small device he took out of his VEST.

  
Irkens didn’t need rest as regularly as humans, their PAKs gave them all the energy they needed, but every two weeks or so, they require an extra recharge. 

  
The tallest were supposed to need even less energy than any other irken, but every fourth or fifth day, Zim made sure the tallest took an special serum with their food. This dried up their PAKs energy faster, and once they were recharging, nothing could get them awake for several hours. In those hours, Zim sneaked into their room and worked on the tallests IAMs. 

  
His VEST leg twitched, detecting movement at the other side. The tallest were finally there, having some meaningless conversations between yawnings. It was just matter of time before they both fell asleep.

  
Zim waited patiently until the room went silent. He pushed his bed to the other side of the pod, revealing a small, square-shaped cut over the wall. The metallic square was a trap door Zim made, he took it out to open a passage behind it. Zim crawled through it until he came out, right under Purple's bed.

  
Both Tallests were deeply asleep and didn’t notice Zim’s presence or any other thing happening around them. 

  
Zim took a glance at the them, laying on their comfortable beds.

They looked so peaceful, so calmed, like they weren’t some bratty royals, ruining the hard work of thousands of tallests before them.

  
The idea of killing the tallest right there was tempting. Stabbing them, shooting their heads, overriding their PAKs, whatever to bring them down was good. But it was just a dream. Miyuki and Spork made sure their new bodies were almost indestructible so nothing could kill them that easily. Maybe if they were launched into a sun or something that powerful, but there was none near.

  
Zim shook his head and sat down between the beds, he had so much to do and those fantasies were a waste of time. His VEST legs attached on the tallests PAKs as Zim held his right arm up, displaying a small holo screen out of his bracelet. Seconds later, a pop-up screen told him the IAMs were connected to his. Now that he knew exactly how to manage the IAMs and passed through the firewalls without being noticed or affecting the information, Zim accessed to them in just minutes.

  
[ _Main data, access granted. Copying data into external memory.]_

  
This was it, the last thing he needed from the tallest and even when the transfer was going to take a couple of hours, he didn’t care, he was excited with the idea of getting back to the Resistance, getting back to Dib.

Pictures of Dib came into his mind as he waited. Dib’s stupid smile every time they saw each other. His itchy black beard that made him look way older but also so handsome. His blue eyes shining every time they visited a new planet or met a new alien species. Zim braced himself imagining Dib between his arms just liked he was some hours before.

  
Being part of the empire again was an old secret dream Zim had back on earth. He wondered what would happened if he got the chance to prove he was a worthy irken. And then he did, he proved himself and everyone how capable he was, he fulfilled his dream, but it felt more like a nightmare.

  
The respect and admiration of the other irkens wasn’t compared to the love and passion his partner gave him, and even when he had the chance to live between his own kind again, he felt lonelier than ever. 

  
After all, Zim’s place was next to Dib.

_Beep_.

  
Many files were already transferred into his IAM. Zim scrolled down over them, reading the names of each. All of them were kind of interesting but one got his attention immediately. ‘ _Organic sweep’?... What is this about?_ Zim clicked on the file, displaying detailed information about one of the tallest's future plans. Zim read its content, frowning with each paragraph. It was horrible, worse than he ever imagined and it was going to happen soon unless he and the Resistance did something to stop it, and of course they would. He made sure the firewalls were up so the tallest could never access to this information and when the last file was transferred, his VEST legs detached, and Zim went back to his pod. 

His IAM had everything he needed, his plan was already on the move and no one inside the Massive could imagine the storm coming at them.

Just a few more hours and his and Dib's sacrifice will be worth it.

* * *

  
The foodening started as soon as the tallest stepped on Blorch. The giant rat people planet looked better than ever for the special occasion, and every irken there were excited about being part of the foodening for the very first time. 

  
After a small ceremony dedicated to invader Slaabs, the one who conquered Blorch, the tables full of different dishes were settled in front of everyone. 

  
“Welcome to the foodening! The celebration that reunites all of kinds of foods from every part of the galaxy!”

  
“As irk's rulers, we have the honor to start this thousand year old tradition! And you are lucky to share this with us!”

  
“Mhm, you must feel honored about this!”

  
“I don’t know what else to say so, LET’S EAT!”

  
“DIG IN YOU FREELOADERS!”

  
The massive's team shouted and clapped as Red and Purple sat down, immediately grabbing whatever food was next to them. They ate so quick, the irkens could barely see their hands moving. 

  
Zim and four royal guards stood right behind them, silent, alert, looking around for any possible threat, looking at any other thing but the tallest.  
They were revolting, their loud chewings made Zim sick, losing any appetite he had, though it really didn’t matter. He was way to anxious to eat, desperate for that nonsensical celebration to end. 

* * *

  
Meanwhile, at the other side of city, the Resistance's ship landed. The whole crew got out of it and waited for Tenn's instructions.

  
“According to our sources, the foodening is taking place at the main plaza. Right in the middle of this city. We’ll attack as soon as the foodening ends. Take down every irken in your path, don’t have any mercy because they won’t have any on you! And about the tallest, our strategy is to corner them..." Tenn made sure her weapons and devices were ready as she spoke. “We can’t kill them, but it doesn’t matter. We’ll take them as hostages, demand freedom for Irk and the whole galaxy! If they refuse, will turn them into slaves for the rest of their lives!” The Resistance cheered with that but Tenn immediately made them stop. “A great battle is waiting, we’ll cheer when we get back.”

  
“And remember! If any of you see Zim, do not fight with him… I’ll be the one taking him down!” Dib chimed in before the team started moving. Everyone in the Resistance hated Zim and wanted him dead. Dib had to make sure nothing happen to his partner, but he had to be careful and made everyone believed his intentions were fueled by anger and revenge. 

  
No one dared to say otherwise and started moving through the city.

The place was completely shattered, burnt edifications and some destroyed was everything they could see. As the crew moved, they found corpses of giant Rats with several wounds and some others burned. Thousands of them scattered around the streets. Blorch wasn’t a beautiful planet, its people wasn’t the brightest and there was nothing useful for the irken empire in that place, or that the Resistance thought.

  
This whole invasion looked more like a whim for the newest leaders, just a way to satisfy their thirst of destruction. One apparently every Tallest shared.

This just fueled the Resistance disdain against The tallest even more. It was time to put an end to their reign. 

In the middle of city, laughter and singing could be heard.  
The crew made sure to hide behind the debris around the main plaza before peaking at what was happening in there. 

  
Many tables were displayed around the place, with small irkens on them, chatting and eating happily, as if a literal genocide never happened in the very place they were celebrating.

  
At the center, one big table full of the most delicious dishes ever was hoarded by two tall figures, who pushed food into their mouths over and over again. Their faces and chests were covered in all kind of juices, their mouths did the most disgusting sounds while chewing, biting and sucking whatever they had on their hands. No doubt the tallest were having the feast of their short lives, unlike the irkens next to them.

  
The royal guards tried to eat, but the tallest quickly took out of their hands whatever they grabbed, making this simple task almost impossible.

  
Finally, right next to the tallest, one irken had no interest on eating, even when some of the dishes looked and smelled really good, he just took a few sips from his bubbly beverage, the only thing the tallest didn’t take away from him. His eyes kept moving from side to side as he faked boredom. Yes, this was Zim, commander of the irken Armada. 

“Okay, they are all there, we just have to wait until the tallest are full and we’ll attack...” Dib whispered to aliens next to him as his eyes glanced at Zim one last time before hiding. _We are here, Zimmy. I hope you're ready..._

Wait, that's it? I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! 

Fine I'll wait for next chapter! And so do you, see ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two parts chapter cuz it's was too long and too loaded xD
> 
> I'll post part 2 tomorrow, don't worry, you won't have to wait a week for it!


	38. Riptide (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw// blood, death, war, corpses.

Welcome back! You know the drill, let’s get into the story! 

Time passed by insufferable slow, but it finally did. Foodening was over, just like the food and the whole celebration. 

Leftovers over the tables with satisfied irkens next to them, laying on their chairs, burping and growling.

Tallest slim bodies now bigger, three times their actual size. Round bellies, cheeks puffed out, food coming out of their mouths, and still, they tried to eat whatever was left.

Gluttony, the last sin missing in their list was crossed out that day.

The only one who seemed to be fine was Zim. As the foodening went on, he got apart from the tallest until he ended up at the end of the table, perfect place to sneak out whenever he needed to. He knew the Resistance would come out of their hiding places in any second, it was just matter of time.

And then, they did.

Gun shots sounded like rain pouring over hollow roofs, crossed the area, killing the small irkens with no mercy as the rebels started running around the place.

They weren’t ready, they couldn’t get their weapons out, they barely moved trying to fight back but they were way to heavy and tired to move. Some were able to run away using their PAK legs, and the rest, fell lifeless in their places, covering the ground with their neon pink blood.

More than a battle it looked like a hunting day. Rebels chasing irkens around a destroyed city, like hounds running after foxes.

“PROTECT THE TALLEST, NOW! ” The royal guards immediately threw themselves in front of their leaders, aiming their weapons clumsily against the enemy. They weren’t ready too but they had some advantage due to their position in the middle of the Plaza.

“Don’t move from here, I’ll cover you!” Zim jumped out of his seat and immediately pushed everyone out of his way. He wasn’t supposed to kill any irkens or rebels, he was just trying to earn time for the Resistance and at the same time, playing his part in the armada. Being commander Zim, the best soldier of them all, fighting courageously to protect his leaders. He was doing a good job until an empty can hit his head from behind. “AGH-- I’M GOING TO KILL--“ Zim turned around, ready to smash the stupid being who dare to do such a thing, but he quickly froze looking at the figure in front of him.

“What are you waiting for? Lizard!” It was Dib, holding his fists up, one leg in front of the other in a defensive stance. Ready to fight. 

“I was waiting for you… Monkey!” Zim squinted at him, copying his position before running towards Dib.

It was hard to see their movements once they started. Both of their bodies moved quickly around the place, avoiding each other hits and kicks.

Some crew members watched from afar. Zim and Dib fighting style was unique and impressive. It was hard to know who would win, specially when they mirrored their movements so well. A spectacle worth seeing definitely, but the rebels had their own missions. 

Dib hit Zim under the jaw at the same time Zim did, making both stepped back, a bit dazed. Dib recovered faster, so he took this chance and ran at him, throwing a kick with all his aim.

Zim barely moved before his body was launched far from the Plaza, crashing against some debris.

 _Oh-oh._ Dib thought Zim was going to avoid his attack as usual, but he didn’t. Dib tried to see where he landed but the rebels and irkens covered his view. The fight there was important, he was supposed to help the others with the tallest, but his partner needed him, and he couldn't let him just like that. Dib heard someone calling his name but he ignored them and kept running to the city. 

... 

The guards shot anyone around but their efforts were useless. In the end, they were outnumbered by the rebels.

“Surrender now and we’ll let you live!” Tenn screamed out, pointing her weapon at one guard's head. This was it, they got them cornered, the tallest had no escape. One guard growled something in irken language under his breath which made Tenn shot him but it was too late.

The guards propelled themselves out of the ground with their PAK legs, carrying the tallests with them and quickly jumping away. “FOR IRK'S GLORY, WE’LL NEVER SURRENDER!”

Tenn and Skoodge followed them using their own extra limbs. The rest of the Resistance ran behind, killing everyone left on their path.

…

That part of the city felt like a big maze of huge debris, and the more he moved, the more he got lost. Soon he found a dead end made out burnt walls. It was easier to destroy them than looking for another exit, but before Zim could shoot his laser, he felt a gun behind his head.

“Stop right there, you irken scum!… Now hold your arms up and turn around or I swear I’ll shoot your brains out!”

Zim did as told, smiling at his attacker once they were facing each other. The gun went down and a pair of lips smashed over his, kissing him desperately for a few seconds before letting him go. “Well my brain feels a bit shaken with that kiss, that I can say, Dibby.”

Dib smirked as he shrugged. “Well, you know I’m a good kisser.” He leaned over his boyfriend, trying to kiss him again but Zim stopped him.

“You are, but we don’t have time for a kissing round! We need to know where the tallest and the rest are.”

“Fiiiine, let me call them.” Dib held his arm up, pressing a some buttons until he contacted Skoodge.

“ _Dib, where are you?! We are inside the Massive! The tallest are hiding somewhere, come here now_!”

“Great! I’m coming!” Dib ended the call right before Zim shot at the wall, freeing their path. “You see! They have everything under control.”

Zim rolled his eyes, grabbing Dib by his waist as he pulled his VEST legs out. “They cornered the tallest but they are still free, we better hurry up.”

Up in the air, the view looked worse than before. Death and destruction were the only words one could described Blorch that day. “I can’t believe irkens like invading planets this much.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, the rat people weren’t good slaves material and this planet has no benefit, as far as I know. It’s not even a pretty planet, so why would they invade them?!”

Zim looked down for a second before sighing. “An organic sweep.”

“What?”

“I saw it on the tallests memories. Miyuki felt the invasions and enslavement wasn’t enough. They planned on doing organic sweeps over many planets, killing and destroying their inhabitants and then, repopulate them with irkens. This started before they died, so now there are ten planets with underground smeeteries, ready to hatch, and three more planets targeted, including--“

“This one!”

“Exactly, and this is just the beginning. Once the new irkens get strong enough, they’ll attack another valuable planets and repopulate those too.” Zim stopped a few feet from the Massive, letting Dib go. “If they succeed, there won’t be any other aliens in many galaxies, just irkens.”

Dib felt goosebumps imagining that future. Planets and planets full of irkens. An actual nightmare, and they couldn’t let that happen.

“Okay, I’ll go first. I’ll try to find the tallest or some guards. Once I find them, I’ll send you a message.”

“Good, I’ll find Tenn and the others and made sure they wait until we have their location.”

Zim smiled at Dib before taking out his laser gun. “Okay, see you soon and be carefuln!…”

Dib smiled back and nodded. “See you soon, Zimmy.”

There were many things they wanted to tell each other, but they’d have enough time to do it later.

* * *

The Massive's entrance was silent, dark except for a small bulb at the end of a hallway.

Zim knew this was a resistance move to catch their prey, so instead of walking straight to the light, he used his VEST legs and hung from the ceiling, moving stealthy around the place, checking every single room and possible hiding area but he only found a couple of rebels here and there. Once he got into the main deck, Zim made sure no one was around before sending a message to all the royal guards. “This is commander Zim, I’m inside the Massive. Tell me your positions.” He waited a couple of minutes for an answer but he got nothing. The guards were probably dead but that didn’t explain how the tallest were free. They weren’t smart enough to hide that good, especially since their bodies got heavier. Zim kept crawling around until he got into the pods area, in there, he used his ocular implants to detect any kind of heat inside the pods. There were so many but Zim made sure to look inside of each. Suddenly, a hard punch made him fell from the roof, hitting the floor harshly.

“YOU TRAITOR!” Tenn came out from the darkness, attacking Zim with her metallic limbs. “I promised Dib I wouldn’t killed you but I’m sure he won’t mind me braking your bones!”

Zim dodged her legs, rolling on the floor before standing up. “Tenn, wait! Listen, let me go I need to find the tallest or--“

“OH, YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR PRECIOUS TALLEST DON’T YOU?!” Tenn wasted no time and shot Zim, aiming for his legs.

“NO TENN, YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” Zim jumped around, avoiding each shot. He didn’t want to attack her but it was kind of hard not to at that point. “STOP, DON’T MAKE ME--“ Zim tried to use one VEST leg but Tenn shot at it, making him fell again.

Tenn ran, aiming at her easy target, but before she could shoot, Tenn tripped and fell, with an electrical net trapping her body. “WHAT?-- WHAT IS THIS? LET ME GO!”

“I’m sorry Tenn, but I told you not to hurt Zim!” Dib came closer and quickly helped Zim getting up, making sure he wasn’t injured. “You know where they are?”

“No! The guards haven’t answered but I think they are hiding in the storage, near the parking area. We have to hurry before they use one of the spare ships to escape!”

Tenn tried to pull the net away but it shocked her every time she moved. “Dib! What’s going on?! Why are you listening to him?!”

They looked at each other for a few seconds before nodding. His facade as a traitor was almost over, it was time for them to reveal the truth, at least for Tenn.

...

Zim hung again, moving rapidly through the ceiling. Not so long before, he got into the storage area, but it was empty. Zim sighed exhausted, trying to think about where else they could be. Suddenly, his antennae detected voices a few doors from where he was, right at the parking area.

“I can’t believe you brought us here this way!”

“If our lives weren’t in danger I swear I would eject you out of the Massive!”

Those were Red and Purple complaining. Nothing weird but Zim wanted to know who they were talking to. Crawling through the vents over that area, Zim came down right in the middle of it, finding the tallest big bodies laying on the floor and one guard pushing them inside a Cruiser. “Chin!”

The guard startled with the new voice and quickly aimed a gun at Zim. “Commander! What are you doing here?! Where did you come from?! Why you didn’t come earlier?!”

So many questions and so little time. Zim pushed the gun away and walked past him, holding Red in his arms. “This interrogation can wait. We need to get the tallest out of here!”

“Yes Chin! Stop asking ridiculous questions and get us out of here!”

“Uh-huh! Shut up and help!”

Chin frowned but complied, pushing Purple inside the ship.

Once both tallest were in their chairs, seat belts on and comfortable as they could, Zim started the ship's engine, entering the coordinates to the next location over the board. “I’ll take care of the tallest now. You fly away from here in another ship and made sure the rebels follow you.”

“Why would I do that? Commander.” Chin didn’t move from the door, waiting for Zim’s explanation.

“Ugh! To confuse them of course! They won’t know which ship have the tallest! Now go!” Zim waved dismissively at him as he kept preparing the ship.

Chin didn’t trust Zim, not a bit. But he saluted and turned around, walking out of the ship.

Or that they thought.

The gate was opened and soon the cruiser flew through it. Zim pulled the steering wheel with all his strength, making sure the ship rose enough before activating its thrusters. Blorch's atmosphere was heavy, so it took the ship some minutes to cross it. Once they were on space, Zim relaxed his grasp on the wheel. “Activate autopilot.”

“[ACTIVATED.]”

“Well done commander! We’ll give you a higher rank once we get back to Irk!” Red reclined on his chair, relieved and calmed by their safety.

“Oh yes! You definitely deserve a new one. And let us know how much time we have before get there! I ate sooooo much I might take a nap while we travel.” Purple got himself comfortable too, closing his eyes.

Zim said nothing, at least not at the tallest “Dib, the tallest are with me. Tell everyone I’ll bring them to the Resistance's ship.”

_“You do?! Awesome! I’ll tell everyone right away! Well done Zimmy!”_

The pilots chair turned around slowly, showing Zim with a wide, creepy smirk on his face as he spoke to his bracelet. “See you soon, Dibby.”

The tallest sat straight again, baffled about what they just heard.

“WHAT?”

“WHY ARE YOU TAKING US TO THE RESISTANCE'S SHIP?!”

“OH, YOU FILTHY TRAITOR! YOU ARE PART OF THEM!”

They tried to get up, but their seatbelts pressed them tightly into their chairs.

“You got that right! Maybe you’re not as stupid as I thought. Anyway, yes, I was part of the Resistance all of this time, and now you’ll be too! Except for the fact that now you are our prisoners but alas.” Zim laughed loudly as the two tallest complained and insulted him.

Victory, sweet victory finally.

“I KNEW IT!” Chin came out of nowhere, pushing Zim out of the chair until he got him against the wall. The guard punched him over and over again, not giving Zim time to act back.

“Chin-- What are you-- doing here?! How did-- you get in?!” Zim was taken aback by the intruder, and it took him some seconds before he finally fought back, pulling one of Chin's antennae.

This hurt him but Chin kept fighting, one hand hitting Zim's face and body and the other one trying to free himself from his grasped. “I NEVER LEFT! I KNEW YOU WERE A TRAITOR, I KNEW IT AND I’M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE MY TALLEST TO THOSE REBELS!”

They moved over the ship's board, pressing every button and lever underneath them. The ship's AI sent many warnings but since it was in autopilot, nothing affected their destination.

“Go you, uh—“

“Chin!”

“Yes, Chin, kill that traitor!”

The tallest watched the fight, following their movements attentively.

“[APPROACHING THE RESISTANCE'S SHIP. ESTIMATED ARRIVAL, TEN MINUTES.]”

“NO!” Chin felt dizzy and a buzzing sound rang loudly in his head but he still heard the ship's message. Instead pulling his head out of Zim’s hands, he pushed himself against him, reaching Zim’s arms to bite it as hard as he could. Zim shrieked in pain, letting him go. Chin kicked him away before running to the ship's board. “Deactivate, autopilot!”

“[DEACTIVATED.]”

“Change coordinates to planet Irk!-- AGH!” Chin changed their destination just before Zim pulled him away from the board.

“[COORDINATES CHANGED. AUTO PILOT NOT ACTIVE. USE STEERING WHEEL TO NAVIGATE.]” the cruiser changed its way but it moved erratically through space.

Zim and Chin were pushed all around the ship, hitting against the walls, chairs and the tallest.

“OUCH! YOU CHIN GUARD WHATEVER, PICK THE WHEEL NOW!

“DO IT, I’M NOT FEELING GOOD!”

“PURPLE DON’T YOU DARE TO THROW UP ON ME!”

Both irkens kept jumping from side to side until Chin had a chance to grab himself from one wall at the back part of the ship, while Zim held tightly from the pilot's chair.

Chin tried to crawl over the wall, holding on whatever he could until he got closer to the wheel. Unfortunately, Zim had the advantage. It wouldn’t take him much to sit and pilot the ship again.

That wouldn’t do.

Chin crashed against the wall again, but this time, he noticed a board on it, one he could use.

“Activate auto--“

“[DANGER. HATCHWAY OPENED.]”

“NO!”

“AAAAH RED, WHAT’S GOING ON?!”

“I DON’T KNOW! AAAAAAH!”

As soon as the ship's back door was opened, the space vacuum sucked everything that wasn’t secured, including Chin and Zim.

Zim gasped loudly as he was pulled out, his suit automatically covering his face and antennae to protect him from the lack of oxygen while he spun around. “CHIN YOU IDIOT!”

“FOR MY TALLEST, FOR IRK'S GLORY!...” the guard was pulled away into an opposite direction. Getting farther and farther until Zim couldn’t see him.

The cruiser kept flying erratically away from both of them. Not even the tallest's screaming could be heard anymore. 

“DIB! DIB! HELP ME, I LOST THE TALLEST! I’M OUT OF THE SHIP!” once Zim stabilized himself with his VEST rockets, he flew around, looking for the Resistance's ship. They weren’t supposed to be that far from them, even when Chin changed their direction, but Zim saw nothing, nothing but stars and planets far from him. He thought about getting back and looked for the tallest, but his rockets didn’t have enough fuel, besides it was dangerous doing it now that they knew he was a traitor.

“ _Zim, what happened?! Where are you?!_ “

“A guard got me out of the ship! I don’t know where I am!”

" _What?!"_

"I'll explain everything but first find me, I don't have enough fuel to fly all the way!" 

“ _Zim-- can’t-- you!-- ZIM?!_ “

“Dib I can’t hear you! Can you hear me?! Dib!... Dib!” No matter what he did, the calling system wasn’t working. He tried to send messages too but none of them left. Zim panicked for a moment until he finally got a message.

“[DISTRESS SIGNAL DETECTED. DISPLAYING COORDINATES.]”

“What? Where is this coming from? Is not from the Resistance or Dib… STUPID THING! I’M THE ONE IN DISTRESS HERE, I CAN’T HELP ANYONE ELSE RIGHT N--“

Coordinates indicated the signal was coming from a location near Zim. Weird since there was nothing but the darkness there. Zim kept trying to communicate for several minutes but his efforts were useless. The panic was back but he did his best to remain calm. His head twisted around, looking for anything who might help him, but he saw no one and nothing, except for…

Out of nowhere, grey clouds began to gather in the sky, circling around each other until a huge spiral was formed, leaving a small black hole in the middle of them.

This kind of events were rare in space, and they almost never meant something good.

“What? The signal is coming from there?... But how? What’s that?” Zim pulled his right arm up, scanning the area with his bracelet.

“[UNUSUAL ENERGY READING. ENERGY INTERFFFF—SSSSS—YSTEM.]”

That didn’t sound good.

Zim forced his rockets to work at full capacity, trying to get away from the storm. It was better to wander around with no direction than being sucked by that thing. But the rockets stopped working, and soon, his body was pulled by the storm's force. “NO, NO, NO! WHAT HAPPENED WITH MY ROCKETS?! THEY STILL HAVE FUEL COME ON!”

“[ENE--RRRGY READINGS—SYSTEEE--EMS—DISTRESS SIGNAL--]”

“AAAAAH! DIB I’M BEING SUCKED BY SOME WEIRD STORM-BLACKHOLE! I DON’T KNOW WHERE I’M GOING AAAAAH!” the bracelet went crazy before shutting off completely once Zim entered the storm. his body spun faster, making it hard to see, move or do anything while he crossed the thick clouds. Zim felt his death coming, he felt this was the end, and there was just one thing on his mind, one thing he regretted about. “Dib…”

* * *

“Zim!... Zim answer, Zim!” Dib pushed every button on the board but he got nothing. His heart ached with an strange feeling, something telling him Zim was in danger.

“I scanned the area where we got his last message from but there’s nothing!” Tenn was desperate too. Checking every signal, and every record on screen.

“Dib, the Mothman is ready!” Skoodge and Splenk came running with bags and weapons in hand, ready to leave.

The Resistance finally knew the truth behind Zim's betrayal. All of the things he and Dib did those months so they could succeed was more than anything the crew could ever do. Zim was their hero, the Resistance and many aliens through the galaxy owed him their lives. 

The crew was ready to do whatever it took to get him safe and sound. 

“I got a message! Zim sent a message!” Dib said with excitement, pressing the screen and playing the message for everyone. This has to be good, at least it meant Zim was alive. 

“ _AAAAAH! DIB I’M-- BY A STORM---BLACKHOLE-- DON’T KNOW-- GOING AAAH--!”_ the screen showed a pop-up message, indicating that the call was ended due to some error in the caller system. 

Those weren’t the news everyone expected.

That wasn’t what Dib expected.

The room went silent. Most of the aliens there had an idea of what happened, but no one said anything out loud. 

"Dib--" 

“We have to find him...”

OH NO, ZIM! 

Where is he?! Why is this happening?! Why am I asking if I know those answers?!... 

See ya next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you know what's coming?!
> 
> OH YOU DON'T KNOW? ALRIGHTY THEN
> 
> Yes, this story just reached one part I was waiting for! THE ZIMVOID!
> 
> I'm telling this in case some of you haven't read the invader Zim comics (Issues #46 to #49) where we learn about the Zimvoid.  
> If you read them, good! You kind of have an idea of what's coming! 
> 
> If you don't, I highly recommend you to do it! A good thing about those comics is, it doesn't matter if you haven't read the others issues, you can read the Zimvoid separately since they are no related!
> 
> I'll post some links in my tumblr of places where you can read those comics from free!
> 
> Anyway, I can't believe we finally got here!   
> Thank you so much for your support so far! Love y'all <3


	39. Newcomer

Hey, you’re back! As you know, things got pretty hectic last time. Zim was lost in space and then a huge thing sucked him away, far away from Dib and his universe…

Zim’s body fell rapidly through the sky but he felt nothing. The pressure inside the clouds was too much to handle for his VEST, causing many malfunctions, including his oxygen. Zim fainted just before he came out.

His VEST detected the ground getting closer and immediately pulled the extra legs out, holding on from whatever they could to mitigate the fall as much as possible. Once Zim was safe, the VEST shocked him until he woke up.

With a deep breath, Zim opened his eyes, blinking many times till his sight was clear. The sky above looked dark purple, stars shining on it. He noticed there was many others clouds formations looking exactly like the one he crossed minutes ago. _Einstein-Rosen bridges?…_ Wormholes.

He crossed through a wormhole, not a blackhole! That explained why he wasn’t dead.

It didn’t take him much to notice his body hanging in the air thanks to his legs, so he slowly placed himself on the ground before retracting them. “What is this place?...”

There was Dirt, many broken irken ships, some non-functional SIR units, and a weird looking tower at the distance. Nothing he had ever seen in any planet before.

That place made him felt uneasy, like something or someone was watching him from afar. He took out the cloak from his fake PAK and covered himself before started walking. He didn’t knew what kind of creatures lived in that place but judging by the state of those ships, he kind of guessed they weren’t irken friendly. _Okay, don’t freak out. This isn’t the first weird planet I’ve been in. I am smart, resourceful, I am Zim! I’ll find my way out!_ He held his arm up and tried to scan the ships next to him, hoping one of them wasn’t as broken as they looked. He even thought about gathering all the good parts to build a new one. Yes, that was the best option. But his bracelet wasn’t working. No matter how many times he pressed it and shook it, it didn’t work.

His antennae twitched with the sound of many steps in the distance, coming to where he was. Zim ran away, sliding through the ships until he found a place to hide from whatever was out there.

A group of aliens with bug like armors and huge spears approached the area. They talked to each other but Zim couldn’t understand what were they saying. The aliens pointed at two different directions before walking far from him.

He sighed in relief, sneaking out from where he was, thinking the threat was gone, but it wasn’t. Few steps later, he found another group of aliens, pointing and yelling at him. _Great_! He was cornered but not trapped yet. One of his metallic limbs pushed a pile of ships next to him, throwing all of them over the aliens and himself. The ships smashed the aliens, but not him. He used every vent and broken window to come out of the pile, jumping away from the threat, though, once he hit the ground, Zim ran into the first group. “My guns better work!” Zim shot at the aliens, but some seconds before, his lasers stopped working. “NOOO!” He ran around, searching desperately for something to use as a weapon, but the only thing he could reached was a thin, heavy metallic bar. He stopped and turned around, waving the bar at the guards.

They were more than Zim, had better weapons and protection, but weren’t as a fast and clever as him.

Zim flung them away like baseball balls, launching them one by one until there were just two.

The last aliens defend themselves using their spears, but even then, it was hard for to keep up with Zim. In the end, Zim hit them so hard their armors got broken, revealing what kind of aliens they were.

Black antennae, green skin and pink uniforms. Zim couldn’t see their faces while they got out of the armors but he knew those aliens were part of his same species.

“WHAT?!-- _IRKENS?! CODE NUMBERS. NOW!”_ Zim spoke in his native language, demanding that information as he kept pointing the bar at them.

“ _We are not just irkens… Zim_.”

His eyes widen once he saw the irkens faces. Zim was stunned, speechless, his mind tried to understand what he was looking at, trying to convince him this was just a dream, or a nightmare. “You… You are-- AGH!”

An electric shock made him dropped the bar and fell on his knees, noticing more and more irkens without their helmets approaching before he fainted.

They all looked the same, the same as him.

* * *

“Hey… Hey.

Hey, wake up!”

The voices sounded louder and louder, and once he finally woke up, he looked at them terrified. 

Many Irkens reunited around him whispering, waving, and pointing at Zim.

“WH-- WHERE AM I? WHAT ARE YOU?! AND WHAT IS THIS THING ON MY NECK?!” Zim quickly stood up and stepped back as much as he could, noticing a collar on his neck.

Everyone wore one, each with different numbers.

All of the irkens started talking at the same time, trying to explain him the situation, but they just got him more stressed and confused.

“SILENCE! GET AWAY FROM THE NEWCOMER! GET BACK TO YOUR DUTIES!” Another irken approached. This one wore glasses and a white shirt but apart from that, he still looked like him. “Okay, follow me and pay attention because I’m just going to say this once!”

Zim frowned at him and his demands but before he could opposed, the irken started walking through the place. Zim needed answers and that Irken seemed to have them. In the end, he followed his lead.

“First of all, welcome to the Zimvoid! I’m number five hundred and I’ll give you a short explanation about this place. Just because we don’t have any other Zims to do it, not because I want to!... As I was saying, here in the Zimvoid you’ll find many Zim’s from alternate universes, or timelines. Each weirder than the other. That thing on everyone’s neck let us know which number is each Zim so we don’t get confused, you know? Having many irkens with the same name can be confusing! And since you just came, you have the lowest number by now which is Seven hundred sixty-three.”

The more they walked, the more Zim’s they found.

They all looked alike, and at the same time, they don’t. They all had magenta eyes but some had skins slightly different. Some had different features, different body shapes or weird extra limbs. One even had a waffle shaped face!

“Zimvoid?! All of these are Zims from different realities, but how?! How did we all get here?!”

“Well, you saw the zapper right?”

“That weird glowing tower?”

“That one. As far I know, that thing is some kind of super weapon that tore a hole across time and space. One day, each Zim picked up a distress signal, flew through the vortex and crashed here in this dimensional void. The zapper--“

“Is the reason why all of these vortex keep opening. Each lead to a different reality. And all of these Zims belong to those realities!” it made sense, at least that part did.

500 stopped and looked at him. “Hmm, you got that right… Maybe we don’t actually need visual aids to explain it. Anyway! You’ll find every Zim in here has one point of divergence from the others, each has a ‘Thing’, that’s what we call it”

“Thing? Like a peculiarity?”

“Sort of yes. For example, in my timeline, I became a human accountant and infiltrated an important company just to get information about their boss. Of course I was doing an amazing job but then I got the distress signal and ended up here… And assuming from what I’m seeing in you, I’d say you did something horrible in your timeline and now you covered yourself with that cape thingy to hide your shame! And you also got taller somehow.”

Zim completely forgot he was still using his cloak. He thought about taking it off but, he didn’t saw any other Zim with a garment like that one, so he kept it as a way to stand out. “No, I actually used this because-- Nevermind. So there's no one else around here? No other irkens? Maybe another Skoodge, Tenn, or a Dib?"

"No. No. Who? And EW, NO! One of the good things about the Zimvoid is that we don't have to see that filthy, monkey human and his huge smelly head!" 

Zim looked away with that. He didn't know if that was just 500 thing or if the others Zims felt them same about their Dibs. But it was better for him to keep the relationship with his former enemy as a secret. 

“Okay, here we are!”

He was so distracted, he didn’t notice when they got into another building. This one looked like a coliseum. High ceilings, many huge windows and a desk right at the entrance. “We are where? Why you brought me here?”

“To see what job you’ll have to do in order to get food and a decent room, obviously! And according to my records, your assigned job will be…” 500 took a sit at the other side of the desk, grabbing one of the many books he had there. “Sewage Engineer! In other words you’ll build bathrooms and find a way to keep the sewage away from where we live!”

“WHAT?! HOLD ON!” Zim slammed both hands over the desk, throwing some of the books on it. “I’m not staying here! I want to get back to my own universe as soon as possible! And even if I stayed, why would I do such a meaningless job?! IRKENS DON’T NEED BATHROOMS!”

“Yeah right, say that to half of the Zims…” 500 pushed him gently out of his desk, trying to fix everything on it. “Don’t take it personally Seven hundred sixty-three! The numbers are just a convenient code to distinguish you from the others! And our jobs are necessary. We have limited resources and so little machinery to work with, each Zim must do their part if they want to survive.”

He kind of sensed that from beginning but he wished it wasn’t the case. No functional ships, no SIR units and many irkens to feed. In the end, a hierarchical society was the only option to make everything work, though it was a flawed system.

“So the numbers are Rank-based?! You never said that!”

“I didn’t? Oh, my bad!”

Zim held his fist up, menacing number 500 with it, but he quickly put it down, calming himself before speaking. “Listen. I don’t want to stay. I really need to get back to my timeline so, is there a way I can do that?”

500 rubbed his chin for some seconds, pondering about it. “No! There’s no way. There are no working ships around, and without one, you can’t go!…”

Zim growled loudly with that answer, pulling his antennae.

“Except for number one's ship.”

“What?”

“Number one, the ultimate Zim! The one who succeeded in everything in his timeline! He’s our leader in here--“

“No, no! The ship! He has a ship?!”

“Ah, yes. Or that’s what number forty-five and fifty-seven said. They said he has the only functioning ship somewhere. I don’t know if this is true though, Zim’s can be gossipy sometimes--“

Zim jumped over the desk again, this time pulling 500 by his collar. “WHERE’S NUMBER ONE?! I NEED TO TALK TO HIM!”

“First, put me down.” Zim complied and put 500 back on his chair. “Second, there’s no way to speak with number one without an audience! And even if you get one, it’ll take weeks for him to receive you.”

That wouldn’t do. There was no way Zim was staying in that place much longer. His universe was in danger, the Resistance had no idea of where he was and he desperately needed to contact his Dib. A crushing feeling made his spooch twitched, showing that pain all over his face.

“But maybe…”

“Maybe what? WHAT?!”

500 jumped out of his chair and walked inside the place. “Well, number one is really close to a selected group of Zims, the best of the best.”

They got into a room full of different kinds of weapons and armory. Some had blood, fur, and fluids Zim couldn’t recognized.

“If you want to be part of this group, you’ll need to defeat a couple of Zims in the arena. Prove you are a Zim worthy of a higher rank and maybe, you’ll get close enough to number one and have an audience with him!”

Zim grabbed the weapons, inspecting them, studying the possibilities of each. Some looked pretty lethal, some he recognized immediately, like the vibrating irken death blades, and others, like a fork wooden spear, were pretty lame.

A fork wooden spear, pfff. Not very useful unless you’re up against three vampires all huddled up!

“So I have to fight against a bunch of Zims, get a higher number, and I’ll be able to talk with number one? That’s it?”

“Aaah, a confident Zim! I would be surprised if I didn’t see one every day… Yes, seven hundred sixty-three, that’s all you have to do. I have to warn you though, some of these Zims are real savages and all want a higher number.” With that said, 500 turned around and left but not before screaming. “You can use any weapon for your battle and try not to die! We really need help around here and I feel like you could be useful Zim!”

Those battles were a complete waste of time, but if they were really the only way to talk with number 1, he would do it. Whatever it took to get him out of there and back to his Dib. “Oh I won’t die, but I have a feeling the Zims population will be endangered…”

* * *

“ _ATTENTION ZIMS! JOIN US AT THE ARENA FOR A MANDATORY AUDIENCE DUTY! WE HAVE A NEW CONTENDER EAGER TO FIGHT OUR STRONGEST ZIMS!”_

He couldn’t relay on his VEST weapons after what happened hours ago. So after some considerations, he chose one sharped trident and hid a few death blades underneath his cloak, just in case he needed them. Once he was ready, Zim stepped into the arena, looking up at the Zims already there. All cheering and screaming, excited about the battle.

_“… AT THE EAST GATE, OUR NEWEST ARRIVAL LOOKING FOR A BETTER RANK. GIVE IT UP FOR SEVEN HUNDRED SIXTY-THREE!”_

Zim took a deep breath before walking to the middle of the arena, waiting for his contender.

“ _AND AT THE WEST GATE. DEFENDING HIS RANK IS FIVE HUNDRED THIRTY-THREE!”_

Same body, same height, same uniform as the other Zims, only difference was his huge shark head. A Zim with a shark for head…

Ridiculous.

533 roared loudly, his mouth wide opened, showing off all of his sharp teeth at Zim. He had no weapons so Zim assumed he would use his shark strength against him, maybe he would try to bite him or something. Either way, he was an easy contender.

“ _GLADIATORS, READY?... GO_!”

It happened in a blink of an eye. 533 ran, Zim stabbed him right in the nose and pulled him out of his way, crashing into the wall behind them.

The audience went silent, trying to understand what they just witnessed, and as soon as they did, the cheering resumed.

“ _THAT WAS IMPRESSIVE! CONGRATULATIONS, YOU’RE NOW OUR NEW FIVE HUNDRED THIRTY-THREE!”_ 500 came out of his office with a weird key, took off Sharks Zim collar and changed it with his.

That battle was easy, he really didn't feel like a winner yet, but at least he knew how it would go from there. 

* * *

“ _OH NO, IT LOOKS LIKE ONE HUNDRED EIGHTY-FIVE IS IN TROUBLE! WOULD NUMBER ONE HUNDRED ELEVEN BE ABLE TO FINALLY DEFEAT HIM?!_ ”

Zim bunny, Zim ballerina, Black and white Zim, buff Zim, buff Zim with spikes on his shoulders, and many more were his contenders so far. He fought them day and night for almost four days, no rest in between. He did everything to get number one's attention and finally, he got it.

Rumors spread easily in the Zimvoid. It didn’t take much time before number 1 heard about the newest Zim being a ruthless warrior who defeat each of the gladiators he fought so far. And that day, for the very first time, number 1 was in the arena, at the top of the audience. Inside some kind of VIP box area, behind a thick dark glass, watching the battle attentively.

This time Zim had it hard. His contender had horns, sharp claws and two flexible thin wings. It looked like some weird bat demon, Zim. The obvious advantage were his wings. 111 flew fast above him, scratching Zim with his claws every time he had the chance.

Zim waved the trident, trying to hit him but 111 dodged him, flying up. _Fast flying target. I need him to come down as much as possible…_ _Got it!_ Instead of chasing 111, Zim threw the trident away, got closer to the coliseum walls and ran next to them, circling the place.

“ _IT LOOKS LIKE ONE HUNDRED EIGHTY-FIVE IS, RUNNING IN CIRCLES?”_

Behind the glass, number 1 leaned closer, raising a brow as he tried to guess what that Zim was doing.

“What kind of strategy is this?! Hah! You’re an easy target now!” 111 hovered at one point in the walls were he knew Zim was going to run into and waited for him there, opening his wings to block the path.

 _Got you!_ Zims speed gave him enough momentum to jump high over 111, landing behind him.

“Wh--“

Before 111 could react, Zim open his cloak, revealing the many blades attached to his uniform. One by one, he threw them, pining 111 wings on the wall. Three blades on each wing and the last was supposed to go on his head, but Zim missed it by a few inches.

_“I WOULDN’T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED IF I WASN’T HERE! ONE HUNDRED EIGHTY-FIVE TRAP ONE HUNDRED ELEVEN ON THE WALL! HUNDRED ELEVEN NEEDS TO GET AWAY FROM THIS IN FIVE SECONDS OR HE’LL LOSE!”_

“ _5…_ ”

The whole crowd started counting, looking at the demon Zim trying to free himself.

“ _4…_ ”

111 pulled his wings, trying to get the blades out of them, but this only hurt him more. After a few attempts, he remained still, screeching with the painful sensation.

“ _3_ …”

Number 1s eyes shined brightly looking at the scene. He was glad to be present for that fight because it was definitely the most interesting thing happening there in while.

“ _2_ …”

Zim picked the trident and hold it right behind 111. He refused to lose this battle and if he had to cut that Zims head off, he would do it.

“1!... _CONGRATULATIONS, YOU ARE OUR NEW ONE HUNDRED ELEVEN_!!”

The Zims cheered and clapped. Another day, another battle won by the newcomer, though this time he wasn’t satisfied.

Before 500 put the new collar on him, Zim pushed him away. “ENOUGH! I WON’T KEEP FIGHTING AND I WON’T TAKE ANY OTHER NUMBER!...”

The Zims gasped, confused by what he was doing and why.

“NUMBER ONE, I KNOW YOU’RE HERE!...” Zim held the trident up, pointing at the VIP area. “I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! IF YOU REALLY ARE THE ULTIMATE ZIM, COME DOWN AND SHOW IT!”

The Zims turned their heads to VIP area, waiting to see something, or someone.

A silhouette with two antennae approached the glass, fixing their dark red eyes at Zim. No one ever dare to challenge him ever. He knew then that Zim was different from the others. He rose one clawed hand slowly, pointing at his left. 

“ _IT LOOKS LIKE NUMBER ONE IS POINTING AT THE CASTLE… YES! HE’S POINTING AT THE CASTLE! ONE HUNDRED ELEVEN YOU JUST GOT AN AUDIENCE WITH NUMBER ONE! WHAT AN INCREDIBLE HONOR!”_

Excited cheering and screaming could be heard around the arena as the shadow disappeared.

This was suspicious and not what Zim expected, but this was his chance to talk with number 1, and he was going to take it.

Aaaw, not again! Just when things were getting interesting... 

See ya next chapter! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much I waited to post this and the next chapters!
> 
> I know this story is drifting a bit from were it was BUT I promise everything will make sense in the end 
> 
> Thanks yall for your support, love you very much! <3


	40. Surrender the throne

Welcome back! Last time our Zim fought a bunch of other Zims just to get number one’s attention, and he got it! Though not as planned. 

The castle structure rose in front of him once 500 lead his way. Goosebumps ran around his body as he stood at the front door, the same unsettling feeling when he arrived the Zimvoid. 

  
“Hey! You’re one hundred eleven, right?! The one who challenged number one?!” 

  
Zim lifted his head looking for the voice. Yet another Zim, waving at him behind a window next to the door's castle. This one looked pretty much like any other Zim, same skin color, same eyes, same antennae, but when the door was opened, he immediately looked at the pair of thin, transparent wings coming out of his PAK, and the number on his collar, 23. “I am, yes. Where’s number one?” once he stepped inside, the feeling got worse, his squeedlyspooch twitched and his antennae perked up sensing danger ahead, even when the place didn’t look dangerous. 

  
“In his chambers, duh! Follow me, I’ll show you the place!”

  
Inside, it didn’t look different from any other castle Zim ever seen. High ceiling, big windows, and several doors here and there.

Out of nowhere, a Zim with a huge scar on his face shot at them with a flamethrower. He had all the intention of burning them, waving the gun from side to side and the flames getting bigger as he did it. 

  
Zim quickly jumped away, avoiding the flames. He was doing well until his cloak was reached by the flames, burning a bit. He got really pissed by this, so instead of running away, he attacked the Zim, kicking the flamethrower out of his hands. “WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!” 

  
“It’s a surprise attack to sharp your senses! Number ones says we need to get ready for everything!” 45 answered nervously, covering his face from Zim, thinking he would get punch or something, but he didn't. 

  
“… Okay, but why fire?!”

  
“It’s lethal and fun!” 23's face and body was covered in ashes. He didn’t move as fast so the fire got him. “Besides! Number one says our bodies get stronger every time we get burned!”

  
A bunch Zims showed up with flamethrowers, shooting at other Zims around. Some avoid the flames, but most of them not, falling on the floor, looking more like pieces of charcoal than irkens. 

  
Zim frowned with it. “That doesn’t sounds correct…” He never heard such a thing ever. In his timeline, fire was deadly for irkens, it didn't give them any strength at all. 

  
“It doesn’t?! Then how do you explain this!” a beefy Zim showed up, stretching his arms and legs. 

  
“You got your muscles by getting burned?”

  
“No! I got my muscles before coming here, but thanks to the fire training I can do this!”

Two Zims with flamethrowers burned the beefy Zim at the same time. He screamed out loudly, showing off his muscles as his skin got darker. It took him longer than the others to burn completely, but he did, only difference, he was still standing in the end. “ALL HAIL NUMBER ONE AND HIS TRAINING METHODS!”

  
The Zims stopped whatever they were doing and shouted in agreement, baffling Zim even more. 

  
Apart from the flamethrowers, there were many other appliances the Zims could use to train. Weights, crossbows, death blades, hammers, many kinds of laser guns and things Zim couldn’t recognize but he guessed they were used to inflict pain as well. “So, this is what you do in here, train and hurt each other?”

  
“Exactly! Number one is training us to be the better Zims we can be!”

  
“Just as him!”

  
“He’s the only Zim of all the Zimvoid that conquered his earth, defeated his enemies and became the best invader in Irk's history!”

  
“ALL HAIL NUMBER ONE GREATNESS!” Once again, they simultaneously shouted. 

Outside the castle, the Zims seemed to follow number ones leadership with no question, and even when it didn’t feel fair, the society worked. But inside, the so called selected group followed him blindly, no question about his improvement methods or how stupid it sounded to get better by hurting themselves. 

  
The more he heard about number one, the more he wanted to meet him and discover what kind of delusional Zim he was. 

_“Number one hundred eleven, come forth!”_ An automated voice came out of a room at the end of a long hallway. 

This was it, he wouldn't have to wait much longer to meet this Zim. 

* * *

Zim walked through the aisle, ready to fight in case some Zim attacked him by surprise there. But nothing happened, he was all alone. The door at the end opened, revealing the throne room. Zim walked inside, glancing around before his eyes fixed over a huge metallic chair. There was someone there but the lights over were off, the only thing he could see was a dark, Zim shaped figure and two bright red eyes. Zim wanted to see him better, so he kept walking, but a bunch of spikes came out of the floor, preventing him from it. 

  
“So, you are the famous newcomer! The one who skillfully defeated every contender you had in the arena.” The ominous figure squinted at him, his hands grasping the thrones arm rests. 

  
Zims squeedlyspooch twisted and trembled, his palms were sweaty and for some reason he felt his legs weak. Being there made him feel sick. Why? He had no idea, but even then he kept a straight face, crossing his arms behind him. “And you are Zim number one. The one who conquered his earth and the defeated his enemies. The best of the best.”

  
A creepy smile crossed the figures face with that. “Indeed I am!”

  
“Though you ran away from my challenge like a baby smorglox…”

  
The smile faded instantly and now Zim was the one smiling proudly.

  
“Oh, don’t get confused. I didn’t run away!”

  
“Mhm...” He clearly wasn’t buying it. “What happened then? Why you didn’t fight me?”

  
“Why would I?! Fighting a Zim like you would be a waste of time!”

  
Zim raised a brow. It kind of sounded like compliment but at the same time it didn’t.

  
“I’ve been watching you since you got into the Zimvoid. Since you fought the guards.”

  
 _What? He’s been watching me since then?_ He said nothing but his face showed a mixture between discomfort and surprise. 

  
“Oh don’t feel so special! I watch everyone!”

  
_Thats worse…_

  
“You see. Every Zim says they are amazing, they are the best, they are better and superior than anyone in here. But only a few actually are! And as you know, the Zims living in the castle are the only ones so far that proved it. And now, you proved it too!”

  
Zim tried to pay attention to number one’s words but the fact that he could only see a silhouette barely moving made it difficult.   
If he knew something about leaders was that they loved to be seen and seeing themselves, but number one seemed to be the exception.

There was no picture nor painting of him anywhere inside the castle, not even inside that room. The illumination was also suspicious. The lights worked perfectly all over the place, except for the ones above the throne. Maybe Zim number one wasn’t as narcissistic as most of the Zims were, yes including himself. Kind of odd considering his position, but plausible. 

  
“… You surpass every Zim inside the castle by far! So, instead of wasting our time in useless and tiring fights, I want to offer you the chance to become my right hand, the second in command, the Zim number two!” The dark figure raised both hands at the end of his offer.

  
Zim blinked many times trying to assimilate what he just heard. “… You want me to what?”

  
“Become number two! I know you would jump many numbers but, it’s only logical! You have the strength, the agility, the wit aaand the cool appearance for it! With you next to me, we can make this Zimvoid better than it already is!”

  
That sounded like an amazing offer to any Zim in the Zimvoid, except for him. “I-- Thank you? But no. I actually don’t want to stay here any longer--“

  
“What?”

  
“Listen, I need to get back to my own timeline, back to the reality I’m part of!”

  
“But you can’t get out of here! Not without--“

  
“A ship, I know! That’s why I wanted your attention in the first place. Someone told me you have the only functional ship. I know you won’t give it to me just like that but I’m ready to do anything for it!” 

  
“Oh well, of course you do! Every Zim wants to get back to their time lines! But they are not ready, not even you! Being the greatest invader in all Irk's history requires training! Lots and lots of training! Trust me one hundred eleven, it’s better for you to stay for a while!”

“NO! I WON’T STAY ANY LONGER! I DON’T CARE ABOUT BEING AN INVADER, I DON’T CARE ABOUT DEFEATING ANYONE AND I DON’T CARE ABOUT GETTING STRONGER! I JUST I WANT TO GET BACK HOME!” Zim's desperation could be seen all over his face as he screamed. He needed to know what happened with the tallest, what happened to Irk, what happened with the Resistance and Dib, his Dib. He must be mortified by not knowing where Zim was.

Yes, he had goals but none of them were like the other Zims. 

Number one didn’t answer. The throne suddenly turned around, until he was completely out Zim's sight. “Huh, this is curious. You are the first Zim who says such a thing… Tell me, one hundred eleven. Why you want to get back to your time line so bad then?”

  
“It's just-- No! That’s none of your business!”

  
“It’s not? You want to use my ship, the only working ship in this planet and you can’t tell me the reason why you want to get back so desperately?!” Number one's voice shifted from the usual Zim tone to an unsettling mixture of two voices. 

  
The dreading feeling made Zim stepped back. It was stupid being so scared by someone who was technically him, but something deep inside of him said _Get out!,_ so he did it, Zim ran away but before he could passed through the door, something pulled him back. 

  
“COMPUTER! THE MEMORY VISUALIZER NOW!” 

  
“[ _Right away number one!]”_

  
A cable with some kind of helmet came out of the roof, stuck on Zim's head and yanked him back near the throne. “WHAT-- WHAT IS THIS? LET ME GO!” Zim pushed the helmet out of his head but he couldn’t pull it out. 

  
The helmet lit up and a screen in front of number one turned on with static pictures of Zim and his old life back on earth. “That? Is just a 'Perception-adjusted inquisitorian memory visualizer'! I made it to see inside the Zims minds and take a look at the life in their time lines. Now! Let’s see why is so important for you to come back to yours!”

  
“YOU WHAT?! NO, DON’T YOU EVEN DARE!” Zim pushed the helmet with all his aim but it seemed to be glued to his head. 

  
As soon as he started scrolling through the memories, number one noticed how different 111 time line was from the other Zims. His life on Irk, Miyuki and Spork, his accomplishments, his mission. Different but not unusual so far. Then, as the years went by, things changed. “Wait… Where’s your base? Why did you move out?... Who’s that old guy?” Zim’s time line drifted more and more. His work with the environment, his behavior with the humans and even his relationship with Gir was different. And once Dib got back into his life, he saw the weird rivalry between them, the deal they made to get each other off their backs, and eventually, he saw how they got closer, friendlier, intimate… “No… No way! Oh, one hundred eleven, you naaaughty!”

“STOP IT! THOSE MEMORIES ARE PRIVATE!” Horrified, Zim saw the screen for a few seconds before he tried to free himself again. 

  
Number one laughed loudly with his reaction. He wanted information about one hundred eleven time line but he never imagined finding such a thing. “This is why you want to get back?! Please, you can have that here and--“ The screen showed several images of them together. Working, eating, watching TV, sleeping, kissing. They looked happy together, so in love from each other. They looked like no other Zim and Dib number one ever seen. “You want, to get back to your Dib…” Number one’s eyes were glued on the screen. A reality where Dib and Zim were a happy, supportive couple? Yes, it existed, as incredible as it sounded. He felt revolted, disgusted, and at the same time a bit, just a bit, jealous. “Huh?!”

The screen went dark as one of Zim VEST legs cut the cable, making him fell off with the helmet still in his head. “I TOLD YOU TO STOP!” enraged, Zim jumped over number one, hitting him again and again. Number one's body was smaller and weaker than his, Zim could feel his bones broken every time his fists crashed against him. Number one screamed and begged him to stop but Zim was blinded by his rage. Finally, he pulled one of number one's antennae, ripping out part of his forehead and one eye too. 

  
That was one of the worse injuries any irken could suffer. The blood loss could get them unconscious in seconds, but number one wasn’t bleeding, even when a huge part of his head and face was missing. Weird. 

  
“What--“ Zim eyes fixed on that area, trying to understand what was he looking at. 

  
Metallic parts and ripped wires. It looked like some kind of a robotic casket, and underneath part of the face of an strange being. Pale, green skin. One yellow eye with a brown iris and a patch of black hair with a thin scythe. He wasn’t an Zim but someone pretending to be one!

  
“GET OFF OF ME!” Number one pushed him away, trying to cover up his face with one arm. 

  
Zim stood up still shocked by what he was looking at. “I don’t-- What?-- Who--” There were many questions in his head but he asked none. Instead, Zim ran out of there as fast as he could. He had no idea of who number one really was, but he didn’t have any interest in finding out. 

  
“GET BACK IN HERE ONE HUNDRED ELEVEN!...”

  
“LEAVE ME ALONE WHATEVER YOU ARE! I WON’T SAY ANYTHING, JUST LET ME GET THE SHIP AN I'LL GO!” He wasn’t lying. He couldn’t care less about number one's real identity, the only thing he cared about was flying away, back to his universe. 

  
“ _ATTENTION ELITE ZIMS. NUMBER ONE HUNDRED ELEVEN HURT ME! WHOEVER CATCHES HIM WILL GET A RANK PROMOTION!”_ number one's voice could be heard all over the place and the Zims inside immediately moved. 

  
Zim ran faster, opening any door he found and checking inside in case the ship was there, but it wasn’t. 

  
“HE’S THERE!” a Zim dressed as a ballerina shouted before running at him, followed by a bunch of Zims. 

  
“Oh come on!” he thought about fighting them but that would only waste his precious time. Instead, he got inside one of the rooms, trapped the door and shot at the ceiling, jumping through it. He kept doing this for several levels until he finally found an storage. “The ship!”

  
There it was, at the other side of the room, a Voot Cruiser, looking good as new. It was an outdated version of his own Voot, but it didn’t matter, as long as it worked. 

  
A load roar came from under the room, the floor trembled and seconds later it exploded.  
The beefy Zims came out of the hole, followed by the rest, immediately blocking Zim's path and aiming their weapons at him.

“Get out of my way, I don’t want to fight with all of you!”

  
“You hurt number one!”

  
“Your hurt our leader!”

  
“Now you have to suffer!”

  
“No I didn’t! Number one is lying! I didn’t hurt him!” Zim stepped back, trying to get out of there but the inky door was blocked already. “ Listen, you are all being fooled by number one! He isn’t the best Zim in here! He’s not even a Zim, please you have to believe me!”

  
“WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU?!”

  
“YES, YOU JUST GOT HERE!”

  
They quickly cornered Zim, circling around him, ready to attack.

Number one walked through them, bandages covering the missing part of his face. “Exactly, one hundred eleven! You just got here, we barely know about you and your universe so why the rest should trust you instead of me?! The one who has been helping every Zim in the Zimvoid! Do you have any proof of what you're saying?! A picture maybe?"

"No, I don't but--" 

"Then we have no reason to trust you!" 

  
The Zims agreed, shouting and nodding. 

  
There was no case for a defense. The Zims would never believe him, and it was better if he just gave up. But of course he wouldn’t.   
“LIZARD STUNNER!” His VEST activated that special function and all the Zims immediately fell on his knees, including him. Screeching and pulling his antennae while the awful sound hurt them. 

  
Number one’s body shook and twisted, sparks coming out of his joints until he stopped moving. “[ _Exo suit compromised. Emergency ejection activated._ ]”

  
Weakly, Zim raised his head up, looking at what was happening to number one. He deactivated the stunner and pointed at him. “LOOK!”

  
His body opened up right in the middle, steam coming out of it before someone was ejected, falling next to 111.   
He was right, that wasn’t a Zim. It wasn’t dressed as one, he didn’t looked like one, he didn't even smell like one. Ony comparison was the PAK though this one was on his head not in his back. 

  
“What’s that?!”

  
“Number one?”

  
“What happened to his skin?!”

  
“Is that a hooman?!”

  
“But he looks like a--“

  
“DIB!”

  
The Zims gasped surprised as Zim approached him. “No, he’s not a Dib, not entirely…” the clothes were the same, the hair kind of but instead of one long scythe, he had two thin ones. He didn’t have ears and nose, and his hands had sharp claws. He looked like a mixture of a Dib and an irken. “What are you?!”

  
“OF COURSE I AM A DIB YOU DUMBASS! CANT YOU SEE?! ALL OF THIS TIME YOUR SUPREME LEADER, YOUR ‘ULTIMATE ZIM’ WAS ACTUALLY AN ULTIMATE DIB!” 

  
“A Dib?!”

  
The Zims shouted even louder, confused by this new information.

  
He stood and clean his clothes, smiling smugly at them. “That’s right! I, the ultimate Dib defeated the Zim in my universe, saved my planet and my time line. Then got in here with all of you! You fools never even suspected it!” Dib chuckled loudly, feeling good for finally being able to reveal the truth.

"No way!" 

"Ugh, a Dib?!" 

  
“But you don’t look like a Dib!”

  
“Yeeees, you look uglier!”

  
“Shut up! I am a Dib!”

  
“But you have many irken features in yourself! Is it because of the PAK in your head?!” Zim pointed out, not able to look away from said device. “Where did you get it? Did you take it out of your Zim?! That’s how you defeat him?!”

  
“I don’t owe you any explanations! But yes, I defeated him by taking out his PAK!”  
Once again, the Zims shouted, horrified by that. 

  
“YOU MONSTER!”

  
“YOU FILTHY MONKEY!”

  
“YOU TREACHEROUS, DIRT CHILD!”

  
They held their weapons again, aiming at Dib this time. He didn’t even flinch, just remained as careless as he was. 

  
The commotion distracted everyone from him, so Zim took his chance and snuck between the Zims, walking towards the ship.

  
“… YOU WON’T EVER BE THE ULTIMATE DIB! YOU’RE NOT EVEN A DIB ANYMORE!”

  
“YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION!... ”

The Zims kept complaining and Dib stil didn't care, he actually enjoyed listening them so mad about the truth. Just how he imagined it would be! 

"YOU ARE NOT A DIB. YOU ARE NOT A ZIM! WHAT ARE YOU?!" 

  
“OH I KNOW! YOU ARE-- YOU ARE-- A ZIB!”

  
“YES, HE IS A ZIB!”

  
“ZIB!”

That word echoed in his head. Zib. Eyes twitched continously. Zib. Hands trembled as they became fists. Zib. Memories from a repressed past came down. Zib… “Don’t, call me, THAT!”

Finally, he got away from the crowd. A couple of steps and Zim could reached the ships door. 

“You think I am not the ultimate Dib?! You want to see WHY I am the ultimate Dib?! THEN I’LL SHOW YOU! COMPUTER, ACTIVATE THE VIRUS!”

  
“[ _Activating_ ]”

  
Blue lights on the ceiling lit up, and every Zim in the room stopped moving. And just when Zim reached out for the ship's door, his body froze. “Eh?! I can’t-- move!” 

  
All the Zims had the same complaint, some couldn’t even speak and they felt their minds getting number. 

  
“HA! My virus is still in its first stage and is working wonderfully!” Dib walked around the Zims, pinching them, tickling them, pushing them against each other. “You see?! Only a superior Dib as I could do something like this!” 

_No. No, no, no! Not now, I'm so close!_ Zim tried to move but something inside pulled him, forced him to stay still. Every time he blinked, the blue lights blinded him, made him feel dizzy. 

“ZIMS, ON YOUR KNEES!” 

  
All of them complied and fell on the ground. 

  
“What's-- happening?”

“I can't-- control myself!”

  
“I-- brain-- thoughts!”

  
A bizarre laughter came out of Dib, enjoying the view of many helpless Zims under his control. “I told you, I am the best of the best... NOW ZIMS! REPEAT AFTER ME: HAIL DIB!”

  
All at once they screamed out. “ALL HAIL DIB!”

  
His name being praised was music for his ‘ears’ “ALL HAIL THE ULTIMATE DIB!”

  
“ALL HAIL THE ULTIMATE DIB!”  
He kept walking around them, searching for a Zim in particular, one with a purple cloak covering his head.

“ALL HAIL THE GLORIOUS DIB!”

NO! “All hail--" DON'T DO IT "The glorious--" PLEASE MOUTH, OBEY ME! "Dib…” There he was, next to the ship, trying so hard to keep his mouth shut but he couldn’t. Magenta eyes met browns, feeling uneasy by that familiar yet weird stare. 

“You should took the offer when I told to! Now… I’m gonna make you work harder for it.” Zib twisted smile was the last thing he saw before everything went dark. 

Dark, and then, blue, again. 

Oh no! Just when things were getting interesting! 

Zib finally showed up and he will definitely stir things up around here! Well, see you next chapter! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of I hope you had a nice Valentines day! Remember, platonic love is as valid as romantic, and if you have none, that's valid too!
> 
> Second: next chapter is gonna take a bit much longer to be posted, why? Because I'm going to do something a bit different with the next one, and it will take me some time to get it done. Don't worry! I'll try my best to have it ready in at least 10-12 days! 
> 
> Thank so much for your love and support for this fic! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me feel seeing all of you still interested in this self indulgent story dressed up as a fic xD
> 
> Love y'all! <3


	41. D[Z]ib (Light)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP!
> 
> This chapter has two different versions. (Light and Dark)  
> This one is a Sfw version, while the other one is Nsfw.  
> Now, the reason why I didn't posted the other version with the fic (it's post on related works though) is because it has several topics that might squick my readers.
> 
> You can read this version with no problem since its completely related with the fic. But if you choose to read the other version, please, PLEASE! Read the tags first so you can avoid any undesirable topics. 
> 
> And yes, both versions are related with the main story but you won't miss anything important if you don't read the other version!

Hi, welcome back! Things got really messed up last time. Yes, number one is a Dib! Well, kind of… Let’s see a bit about his story, shall we?!

_"Can’t you see?! He’s an alien, A REAL ALIEN INVADER!"_

_"Oh my poor insane son! When did I go wrong with you?!"_

_"DAD PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"_

_"Sorry son! But this isn’t scientifically possible! I don’t know what you and your green friend are playing here but please, stop right now. I have a press conference in five minutes!"_

Membrane got out the room, leaving Dib behind with a huge glass tank in which Zim was floating unconsciously.

He did it, he finally captured Zim! Earth greatest defender accomplished his mission! Or did he?...

First, he showed his father aliens were real and they were trying to invade earth, but of course, he didn’t listen.

He reunited many scientists and showed them, but they didn’t believe it.

He contacted government people and showed them as well. They not only ignored him and his investigation, but demanded to never talk about such a thing again. Oh, and they took Zim’s body, so Dib couldn’t dissect him as he always wanted.

No one listened, no one believed, no one cared...

But at least Zim wasn’t a threat anymore, right? That should made him happy, right?

Fighting against an alien menace for years and years by himself. Sleepless nights, tiring days, losing the chance to go crytpid hunting just because he had to stop some ridiculous Zim’s scheme, losing the chance to make friends and have fun like any other kid because the world’s safety was in danger.

No, Dib wasn’t happy about all ending this way.

…

“ _It’s not fair! I’ve worked so hard all of this years and what for?! To be called crazy again?! To be dismissed?! To be treated like garbage?!”_ Tears ran down on his face but these weren’t sad tears. He was enraged, frustrated, sick of his unfair life and everyone making a joke out of him. _“If only there was a way to show the whole world how dangerous aliens can be!”_ Alone in his bedroom, Dib pondered about how he could get everyone’s attention. How could he finally make everyone listen? How?...

A metallic device shined at the other side of the room. Silver and pink, something sort of an alien backpack with the most advanced features he could ever imagined. So advanced, irkens couldn’t live without it and yes, removing this device was the key to Zim’s capture.

Dib got closer to it, remembering the day he sneak into Zim's base, waited for him to get his PAKs monthly maintenance and once he was distracted, he took the PAK away. Dib ran around the city, leaving as many obstacles as possible for Zim. In the end, the ten minutes came, and Zim's body fell lifeless in the middle of the street.

But how did Dib know about that? How did he know Zim would die without his PAK?

Well, long ago Zim’s PAK got attached to Dib's chest and even when things got pretty weird that day, he got tons of important information about irkens and how lethal getting their PAKs away was. Deep inside he felt bad about killing Zim, but he felt even worse that his death was for nothing. It didn’t have to be like that though. Maybe, there was still something he could do, something Zim could help him with.

“ _Inside this thing is Zim’s brain. All of his secrets and memories are here…”_ Dib held the PAK between his hands. Unlike weeks ago, the device felt cold, light, empty, but he knew it wasn’t. “ _I just need a few things from it, just need to--“_ He knew the risk of getting the PAK stuck on him was high, but in that moment, he thought it was the only way to get all the information. Slowly, Dib held the PAK against the back of his head, waiting for it to react. “ _Come on, come on… Just fifteen minutes and I’ll let you go.”_

A soft whirring sound could be heard inside the PAK, then, two cables grasped Dibs scalp, making him whined.

It wasn’t as painful as it looked, at least not at first. Seconds later, pictures about smeets an a weird alien facility showed up in Dib's head. Irk's history, military training, invader training, everything so clear and vivid, like they were his actual memories.

Dib fell on the floor, overwhelmed by the sudden flow of information his brain was getting. 

* * *

* * *

“HA! YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT ME?!” Dib’s creepy laughter could be heard loudly around the place.

A room filled with Zims all under his control. It was a beautiful sight, even when most of them were frowning, specially the Zim in front of him.

Jaw clenched, hands gripped, and one leg slowly moving from the floor. Zim could feel a strong force pushing down, but his mind was as clear as ever. _You filthy-- creat--._

“What is it, number one hundred eleven? You don’t look so happy.” The other Zim's seemed to notice what was happening, but none of them moved. Just 111, he was slowly walking to him. “Huh, interesting. I guess my virus isn’t strong enough to control you completely. Don’t worry! That’s what tests are for! I bet I can have it fixed in a week!” It was a shame his virus didn’t work as expected, but he still had time to fix it, and now, he had the right lab rat to work it on. “Now, Zims, stand up and go to the junkyard! I want all the good parts you can find between the broken ships and SIR units!”

Instantly, the Zims rose, turn around and marched out it the room.

 _What? No-- I’m not-- AH!_ His body wobbled as he stood, following Zib's command.

“NOT YOU, NUMBER ONE HUNDRED ELEVEN! You’ll come with me!!”

Immediately, Zim stopped and turned around. _No! Body-- please! Stop-- moving! Stop! STOP! AAAGH!_ The pain in his face said it all. He was trying to overcome Zib's control, but it was too strong. His body kept moving until he walked right behind Zib.

Dib walked through the castle’s corridors until they got into the main tower, the last level of that place. 

Thousands of screens livestreaming everything happening in the Zimvoid. Two long keyboards, some loose cables, and another throne, bigger and weirder than the other one. This was Zib's lair. 

“Okay, stop there, I need to do something!” Dib jumped and landed on his throne, activating many holoscreens in front of him. “Computer! Show me today’s results.”

The faces of every Zim inside the castle showed up next to a detailed chart of their body and brain functions. “[ _The virus control over the Zims is 57% more than last time. Their body functions are completely paralyzed but they still show some brain activity._ ]”

Dib tapped over each Zim, verifying this information. “What about number one hundred eleven? He has some control over his body and brains.”

Zim was moving again, slowly as before, hands opened as he tried to reach the being sitting on the throne.

“[ _Number one hundred eleven possess a different version of the PAK, I have no record of it in my database but it’s the main reason why the virus hasn’t worked fully on him.]_ ”

“Different version?” Dib walked to him and looked at the PAK. It didn’t looked any different from the outside, but when he touched it, the PAK seemed to be hollow.

“DON’T-- T--TOU--CH--“

Before he could say anything, Dib got the fake PAK out of 111s back, baffled by the fact that it wasn’t actually connected to him. “You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?” Dib pulled the cloak out, noticing his uniform had two holes for the PAK connectors, but he was using none of them. “How can you even survive without a PAK?...” Then, he remembered. “Computer! Show one hundred eleven memories!”

“NO! LEAVE MY-- MEMO--“

One of the screens changed and showed Zim's life back on earth, right before he moved out of his old base.

“STOP, THERE!” On screen, Dib saw Zim naked, except for the puffy, black vest over his chest and his explanation about it to Gir. “So that’s why… You have a unique version of the PAK. Impressive, but not that much.” Dib used one of his claws to rip Zims uniform from behind revealing the VEST back part. “Computer, connect into this and extract everything you can!”

One cable came down from the ceiling, attaching into Zim's back. He slightly jolted, trying to get it out but there was no use for, computer was getting all the data out already.

“This is amazing! Your universe technology must be advanced than the other Zim's!” Dib sat back on his throne, reading excitedly the holoscreens. “Thanks to you I’ll be able to fix my virus sooner than expected!”

Things just got bad for Zim, and soon they’d get worse.

* * *

* * *

In a week, Dib learned more about irkens than all of his years spying Zim, but in that same week, his body suffered many painful changes.

Dib felt like his brain was being pulled and his body temperature raised alarmingly. He tried to write down all the information the PAK was implanting on him but the sensations were too much to handle. For many hours, Dib rolled around his bed, whining and whimpering.

First time he woke up, he didn’t notice anything weird about himself. He knew everything was because of the PAK and even when he promised leaving it there just for some minutes, he didn’t. Every time he tried, new information came along and the detachment was delayed. Dib kept writing everything he found out in his computer before another painful episode came.

... 

Second time he woke up, Dib noticed his skin tone was different, a bit paler. Nothing to worry since he spent so little time under the sun light. He quickly brushed it off and continued working. 

... 

Third time he woke up, Dib rubbed his face, feeling something weird immediately, his nose was thinner. Dib looked into the mirror, noticing his nose was smaller, and his ears got attached to his scalp. 

This was bad, so bad.

“ _No, no, no, no! I was fine with the skin color but this?! I look like a freak now!... Stop changing my body!”_ He slapped the PAK, knowing perfectly the device was changing his organism but he couldn’t took it off. It was practically glued to his head at that point.

The information kept flooding his thoughts. There was so many things about irkens technology and aliens cultures. Valuable information no other human could ever see or imagine.

Dib wasn’t comfortable with how his face looked like, but his thirst for knowledge was higher than the care for his appearance. “I _mean, I can still breath, and I even hear better than before_ … _Meh! I’ll find a way to change back later!”_

With that said, he kept digging through Zim’s memories, learning all the things he needed to achieve his future plans.

* * *

* * *

Dib was fascinated with the information on screen. The VEST was certainly a top notch device. All of the functions, the convenient design, even the legs were something remarkable. “Oh, one hundred eleven, you should accepted my offer when you had the chance!” it took him some minutes but Dib eventually shut down the firewalls inside his a main memory. *But I have to say, this is gonna be helpful for my future plans If I’m able to control you fully, then I’ll be able to control any other irken…”

“YOU-- STOP--" Rage inside Zim burned like hot coals in his veins, melting and drying them up. Zim kept losing control over his body and voice, even his thoughts felt blurry, but he still fought back.

“[ _IAM access granted. Proceed with caution.]_ ” the cable on Zim's VEST detached, showing the information inside the IAM and how delicate it could be to interfere with it.

“Yeah, yeah, caution." Dib changed his virus program to adjust it for 111s system. There wasn't much he had to change and some minutes later, he was ready to do a test." Okay let’s try this!… Number one hundred eleven, come here!”

Zim moved from where he was until he stood next to the throne, looking at Zib with an impassive face.

“Hmm, why are you so serious? Come on, smile one hundred eleven!”

 _I WON’T SMILE FOR YOU, YOU FR--_ Zim's lips curved into a little smile that slowly widened.

“That’s better! Now kneeled down.”

Zims body immediately dropped down, still forcing his smile.

“Okay one hundred eleven, now say: ‘Dib you’re so smart!’”

“Dib, youre so smart!” His voice came out robotic, dull, nothing like Zim's actual voice.

“Good! Now say: ‘Dib you’re amazing!’”

“Dib you’re amazing!”

“Now: ‘Dib you’re incredible!’”

“Dib you’re incredible!”

“Now: ‘Dib you’re a the best! Better than any other Dib, way better than my Dib!’”

Zim said nothing.

“Eh? Okay, let’s try again.”

Zim lips didn’t move.

Dib walked over him, squinting at him. “One hundred eleven, say: ‘Dib you’re the best. Better than any other Dib, way better than my Dib!”

Zim's lips trembled but he didn’t talk.

Dib was getting impatient. He took a deep breath, calming himself before talking again. “Come on, say it! I know you heard me.”

His body was being controlled but not his mind, not completely. Zim’s thoughts were being clouded by Zib's voice, and even then, he was able to reject this command.

Dib frowned. “Say it! I am the best Dib!’ SAY IT!”

Zims mouth opened but no word came out of it. Deep down he knew that wasn’t truth. His whole body knew it. _You’re not…_

Furious, Dib pushed 111 harshly, making him fell into some of the screens behind. Dib looked like he was a weird mixture of an irken and a twelve year old kid, but he actually was way older and stronger than he looked. He pulled 111 from his collar, forcing him to stand again. “Say it, or I swear I’ll make you pay for it!”

 _Never. I rather die than saying it._ Zim smiled even wider though his body hurt so much. The pain was nothing compared with the anger in Zib's face. Without planning it, he punched him exactly where every Dib and Zim got hurt, their egos. And since he was a mixture of both, the size of his ego was huge.

Nothing but silence and a cocky, exaggerated smile. Dib couldn’t handle it and pushed 111 again, this time harder so, instead of falling over some other thing, Zim’s body passed through a window, falling down from the tower.

With his body and VEST compromised by the virus, nothing could stop him from crashing into the ground. All of his bones were broken and one of his optical implants exploded. Zim was severely damaged but still alive, screaming internally as the pain spread all over his body.

“Computer, get one hundred eleven's body back, heal it and increase the virus power. And do it quickly, I’m not done with him yet…”

* * *

* * *

He looked at himself for several minutes but he couldn’t recognized the person in the mirror, no matter how much he tried.

The skin had a shade of pale green on it. His scythe was splitted in two. His teeth felt thicker and sharpen. And, oh… He had no nose and ears.

What happened to Dib? Why did he morphed into a human-irken hybrid creature?

Well, to make it simple. The PAK in his universe was created to be used only by irkens and their organisms. In order to work properly, the PAK needed an irken host, so instead of detaching and looking for one, it acted like a parasite, adjusting its environment until it was a suitable place to function.

Dib knew what was going, the PAK sent the information to his brain, and still then he did nothing to stop it, even when he knew how to take the PAK off of him, he didn’t. Why? Simple: power and knowledge. These new body was stronger and long-lasting than his filthy human one, so why not? A better body plus all the secrets of an alien race, an absolute bargain.

“ _Dib, you haven’t come out of your room in a month. Dad wants to know if you’re still ali--_ “ Gaz dropped her game once she saw him. “ _What the hell happened to you?... Is that a disguise? Why are you wearing Zims alien backpack in your head?”_

“ _Gaz! No, this isn’t a disguise! The PAK did this to me after using it all of these weeks!”_ Not only his body was different, his voice changed as well, not like Dib cared about but it was curious. _“This technology is something unique, I learned so many things already! Oh, I can’t wait to show all the inferior beings in this planet what irkens are capable to do!”_

Gaz got closer, looking baffled at her brother. _“So you let this thing turned you into something that looks like a gecko with hepatitis because you wanted information?... Why didn’t you just go to Zim's base and hack his computer? I mean, he can’t do anything to you now that he’s dead.”_

“ _That-- Umm, I mean I could do that but--“_ Yeah, that sounded like a better idea. “ _it doesn’t matter! Now I’m far superior and smarter than I’ve ever been and the world and dad will finally listen!”_ Even Dib's laughter was different. A bit more high pitch, with an slight tone of evilness.

“ _And how exactly are you gonna show them?”_

_“I’m glad you ask! You see, Zim had many plans to conquer earth. Most of them were plain stupid and nonsensical but! There was one that can work!”_

“ _Okay_ …” Gaz was worried about her brother. Dib was already unstable, but after being fused with Zim, it seemed like the little sanity his brain had was starting to fade. “ _And what is this plan about?”_

Dib grabbed his laptop and after typing over it, he showed a picture of something that look like a green fluorescent tower. “ _Behold the irken disruptor! Zim was going to use this to attract many irken ships into our planet and attack us but I captured him before he could finished. All I have to do is finish the disruptor, call the irkens so everyone can see aliens are real and dangerous!”_ Again Dib laughed maniacally, proud of his own scheme.

“ _What?! You are going to bring an armada of aliens just to prove everyone you were right all this time?! And then what? You’d let them enslave us?!”_

 _“No! Of course not! The disruptor has an overriding function. Once everyone sees the aliens, I’ll activate it and all of their ships will explode!”_ Dib closed his laptop and put it in his suitcase, with some other things he’d need.

“ _Dib, that’s the worst idea you’ve ever had! First of all, Zims plans were stupid and none of them ever worked! How do you know this one will work?! Second, you’ll risk hundreds of innocents lives just because Dad and a bunch of scientists don’t believe in aliens?!”_

“ _IT’S NO JUST ABOUT THAT GAZ! THIS IS FOR EVERYONE WHO ALWAYS TAKEN ME FOR GRANTED INCLUDING YOU AND ALL OF THOSE SO CALLED INNOCENT PEOPLE!”_ Dib took his suitcase and walked passed by Gaz, heading out of the room. “ _I’LL SHOW YOU, I’LL SHOW ALL OF YOU!”_

Gaz knew there was no case in trying to stop her brother. She let him go, hoping he would get back on his senses eventually. “ _Fine, see you later, Zib.”_

* * *

* * *

“Okay Zims, gathered around! Assume your positions and, hey number three hundred and twelve, move two steps to your left! Yes, that’s better! One hundred eleven, you stay on the front row, yes right there! NOW DON’T MOVE!”

After many trials and errors, Dib's virus finally worked. All of the Zims were brainless slaves following him without having an idea of what was happening and Dib walked through them freely.

Dib controlled them like string puppets, pulling them into whatever play he could thought about for his own amusement. From silly games like bowling and cards, in which Dib always won. To hunting games were he set free a bunch of Zims, made them ran around a maze and shot them from above until none of them could walk anymore.

That day, a bunch of Zims where standing at the other side of the arena, positioned like bowling pins while Dib held a huge metallic ball at the other side. He threw the ball and knocked the Zims, crushing their bodies as the ball rolled over them. “SPARE AGAIN! I’m getting good at this game!”

“Bravo, glorious Dib.”

“Hooray for the glorious Dib.”

The Zims in the audience cheered and clapped, screaming in a monotonous tone.

“Yes, yes I know! I’m fantastic but I’m already bored of this game! ELITE ZIMS COME HERE AND TAKE ME TO THE SHOOTING AREA!”

Zim stood up slowly and walked towards Zib next to the rest of Zims. Together, they lifted his throne and ran out of the arena, heading to the junkyard.

He was cruel to all, but 111 was special. He was his personal slave. He used him for any kind of denigrating tasks. Brushing his teeth, cleaning his personal bathroom, using him as an umbrella, shield, chair, plate, pillow and whatever thing he came up with.

“Ok, stop! Go and get everything ready, hurry up!”

Zim and the others put the throne down and ran around, doing their tasks. Zim got many weapons for the hunting. Some lasers, a crossbow, electric spears, a flamethrower and some grenades were displayed next to the throne, waiting for their owner to be chosen.

“I’ll start slow today so, give me the laser gun and tell anyone to get ready.”

Zim complied, leaving the weapon on his hands before screaming. “Every Zim take your places in the maze!” They did as told, hiding behind some ships and scrap parts. “Hunting starts in three… Two… One!”

The Zims ran all over the place, trying to find the exit before they got shot.

The throne elevated from the ground, giving Dib an unfair advantage in the game. He stood on the throne, aiming the gun at the closest target he had. “I see you number Seventy-five… GOTCHA!” one shot and that Zim was down. “Yes! Right in his leg! You saw that one hundred eleven?! Pretty impressive huh?!”

“I did, glorious one.”

“Here comes number Fifty-eight and… BANG!” Another shot, another Zim down.

Dib was having a blast, like he never did before. Actually, he couldn’t remember any other time in his life feeling the same way. The pleasure of destroying his greatest enemy over and over again, using them in the most humiliating ways and forcing them to praise him day and night clearly had an addictive effect. Or maybe it was just the fact that, for the very first time in his life, he had absolute control over everything and everyone.

The Zimvoid became Dibs own little, paradise and nothing could ruin it.

... 

Few games later, the surviving elite Zims and Zib were inside the castle, getting ready for dinner. Better said, getting ready to feed Zib.

The Zims cooked, cleaned and put down the table just in time, letting Zib took a sit before they did. None of them were allowed to eat, they were there as mere companions of their leader.

“… And then I said ‘yes, I still can see you! The cloaking device only works in the weapon, not on you dumbass!’” With his mouth still full, Dib laughed loudly, followed by the monotonous laughters of the Zims. Another thing he enjoyed was telling old stories about he and his Zim. Making fun of him and exaggerating the facts about what actually happened. It didn’t matter! Those Zims would never know any way.

The dinner went by as usual and soon was time for one of his required sleeping hours. Most of the Zims almost never slept, but Dib did. His human side needed rest every ten days. 

No place in the Zimvoid had beds or couches, so instead of making one, the Zims laid down on the floor, aligning their bodies so Dib could used them as a bed. “Ugh, I’m so exhausted!...” Dib snuggled over the Zims, closing his eyes as he contently sighed. “Wait. Where’s my pillow?”

Zim laid down on the ‘bed’, letting Zib use his belly to rest the head. Once he was comfortable, Zim had to brush Zib's hair with his fingers, humming softly a lullaby to help him sleep.

“Mmm, nice. Good night.”

“Good night glorious Dib.” Said the Zims at the same time, remaining quiet afterwards.

Silence, peaceful silence, the ideal atmosphere for a nap, unfortunately for Dib, silence only made his inner thoughts louder.

Memories of his and Zim’s past life assaulted him, haunted him. Dib mostly remembered his last day on earth. The last time he saw a human. The last time he saw Gaz and Membrane. “One hundred eleven, louder.”

Zim did as told, humming the soft tune until it echoed in the room.

Dib tried to push those memories away, he tried to think on something else, but nothing worked.

The guilt, sorrow, loneliness screamed at Dib. Forcing him to acknowledge the severity of his acts, at least on a subconscious level.

Voices of humans suffering and the last words of his sister will be forever impressed in his mind, not matter how many times he tried to erased those memories. 

Finally as in any other nap time, he ended up sobbing over 111 chest, saying the same thing over and over again. “I'm sorry... I miss you... I want you all back...”

Truth was, Dib lived in a fake paradise. It entertained him, it made him happy but in the end, he knew none of that was real, at least not to him.

* * *

* * *

People ran around the city, frightened, screaming, trying to get away from the weird tower in the middle. 

No one knew what that was or what It was supposed to do, all they knew was that since it started working, many disasters took place.

Earthquakes, thunderstorms and raging winds were some of them. The combination caused a disturbance in Earth’s core, creating cracks on the ground. Many humans lost their lives and the ones still alive, tried everything to survive.

“ _Dib! Shut this thing now! You’re gonna get us killed!”_ it took her some time but Gaz finally arrived at Zim’s old base, where Dib built the Irken disruptor.

 _“I CAN’T DO IT GAZ, I’M SO CLOSE NOW_!” inside the tower, Dib controlled everything. He saw the chaos but he didn’t care. On his delusional state of mind, Dib still believed this was the only way people would respect and believe him.

“ _Dib, the whole world is suffering from this stupid plan! No one thinks this is some alien's doing, the government is blaming you and Dad is coming to destroy this thing!”_ Gaz tried to climb the tower but the wind made it harder.

“ _LET THEM THINK WHATEVER THEY WANT! I’M RIGHT, I ALWAYS HAVE! AND NOW THE WORLD WHILE FINALLY RESPECT THE NAME OF ZIM!... I MEAN, DIB!”_ It wasn’t the first time he confused those names. Sometimes there was glimpses of Zim’s behavior in Dib, even when he tried so hard to avoid it.

“ _Are you even listening to yourself?! Because I do and this isn’t the Dib I always knew, this isn’t my brother anymore!”_ Gaz felt enraged, but at the same time she was worried about the kid at the top of the tower, or whatever was left of him.

“ _OH, SO I’M NOT YOUR BROTHER ANYMORE?! THEN TELL ME GAZ, WHO AM I NOW?!”_

A loud crashed was be heard behind them, followed by terrified screaming. Earth finally broke in several pieces, pulling everything in a destructive whirlwind.

“ _YOU ARE EVERYTHING YOU HATED! YOU BECAME ZIM!-- NO! WORSE! YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION! YOU ARE-- YOU ARE A ZIB!_ ” Gaz held herself as much as he could but in the end, the whirlwind pulled her too.

“ _GAZ_!” Too late, everything around him disappeared right before a neon light was shot out of the disruptor, creating several holes in the sky.

…

Silence, peaceful silence in the debris of his failure. Dib sat at the top of the tower for many hours, trying to comprehend what he did.

The thirst for success caused the doom of his whole universe and Dib would have to live with the consequences of his acts for the rest of his days. And since he was half irken now, his days were going to last twice as longer.

Thats what I called a Rollercoaster of emotions! I need to lay down for a while so, see ya in next chapter! 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back back again and ON ZADR DAY (it's still Zadrday for ten more minutes!) 
> 
> Yeeep it's me with yet another lousy fanfic of mine!  
> I'm really excited about this one and I hope I can keep this going without blocking or loosing the inspiration.  
> Anyway thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [D[Z]ib (Dark)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753409) by [ViridianAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianAlien/pseuds/ViridianAlien)




End file.
